Graceling
by michan-natsu
Summary: (Adaptación) Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Mi nombre es Mikan.. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar. Resumen completo en el interior.
1. Chapter 1

**Resumen: **«Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro azul; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>PRIMERA PARTE<strong>

**La asesina**

**Capítulo 1**

En las mazmorras reinaba la más absoluta oscuridad, pero Mikan se guiaba por un plano aprendido de memoria, plano que había resultado ser correcto hasta ese momento, como solía pasar con todos los que trazaba Jinno. A medida que avanzaba, Mikan deslizaba la mano por los fríos muros, contaba puertas y pasadizos y giraba cuando debía hacerlo, hasta que al fin se detuvo delante de un vano en el que debería haber una escalera que descendía. Se agachó y tanteó el suelo; había un escalón de piedra húmedo y resbaladizo por el verdín, y otro escalón a continuación. Así pues, esa era la escalera indicada por Jinno. Esperaba que cuando éste y Narumi llegaran por el mismo camino que ella provistos de antorchas, se fijaran en el musgo baboso y fueran con cuidado para no rodar escalera abajo ni despertar a los muertos con el estrépito.

Sigilosa, bajó los peldaños y giró una vez a la izquierda y dos veces a la derecha. Oyó voces al internarse en un corredor, donde la luz titilante de una antorcha colocada en la pared teñía la oscuridad con brillos anaranjados. Frente a la antorcha se iniciaba otro corredor, en el que, según Jinno, podía haber entre dos y diez guardias vigilando una celda situada al final del pasadizo. Ocuparse de esos guardias era el cometido de Mikan y la causa de que se hubiera adelantado a sus compañeros. Se aproximó despacio hacia la luz y a las cercanas risas. Si se detenía a escuchar, detectaría con mayor precisión a cuántos hombres tendría que enfrentarse, pero no quedaba tiempo para ello. De modo que se caló más la capucha y dobló la esquina. Casi tropezó con sus primeras cuatro víctimas.

Sentados en el suelo unos delante de otros, los guardias se recostaban en la pared con las piernas estiradas. El corredor apestaba a algún tipo de licor que habían llevado a las mazmorras para pasar el rato durante la vigilia. La mujer asestó punterazos a sienes y cuellos, y los cuatro hombres se desplomaron en el suelo antes incluso de que sus ojos acusaran la sorpresa. Sólo quedaba otro guardia más, quien, también sentado, se hallaba junto a los barrotes de la celda situada al final del corredor. Se incorporó precipitadamente y desenvainó la espada. Mikan se le aproximó, teniendo la certeza de que la luz que despedía la antorcha detrás de ella impedía que el hombre le viera la cara y en especial los ojos. Sopesó la talla del guardia, la manera de moverse y la firmeza del brazo que sostenía la espada que le apuntaba.

—Alto ahí. Está bien claro lo que eres —la voz sonaba impasible; era valiente ese hombre. Segó el aire con la espada en un gesto de advertencia—. No me das miedo.

Arremetió contra Mikan, que se agachó y esquivó la estocada; acto seguido, giró sobre sí misma y le propinó un golpe en la sien. El guardia se desplomó en el suelo. La joven saltó por encima de él y echó a correr hacia la celda para escudriñar el oscuro interior a través de las rejas.

Distinguió una figura acurrucada contra el muro del fondo, una persona demasiado cansada o aterida para que le importara la lucha que acababa de tener lugar; metida la cabeza entre las piernas, se ceñía las piernas con los brazos; tiritaba... Lo notaba por el modo de respirar. Mikan se hizo a un lado, y la luz dio de pleno sobre el prisionero, de cabello blanco y muy corto; un destello de oro le brilló en la oreja. El plano de Jinno había cumplido con su finalidad a la perfección, porque ese hombre era un lenita. El hombre que buscaban. Tiró del cerrojo de la celda. Estaba echado. Bien, eso no le sorprendió, aunque tampoco le incumbía. Lanzó un silbido flojito, como el de un búho, tumbó de espaldas al valeroso guardia y le echó en la boca una de las píldoras que guardaba. A continuación, volvió sobre sus pasos por el corredor, y, dándoles la vuelta a los otros cuatro infortunados centinelas, los tumbó de espaldas en hilera para echarles también una píldora en la boca. Se estaba preguntando si Jinno y Narumi se habrían perdido en las mazmorras cuando ambos doblaron el recodo del corredor, y pasaron por su lado con presteza.

—Un cuarto de hora, nada más —indicó la joven.

—Un cuarto de hora, mi señora —la voz de Jinno sonó cavernosa—. Vaya con cuidado.

Las antorchas de los dos hombres iluminaron los muros mientras se encaminaban hacia la celda. El lenita gimió y se ciñó las piernas con más fuerza. Mikan atisbo las ropas desgarradas y sucias del prisionero, y oyó el tintineo del juego de ganzúas al entrechocar entre sí. Le habría gustado quedarse para ver cómo abrían la puerta, pero tenía cosas que hacer en otra parte, así que se guardó la cajita de píldoras en la manga y echó a correr. Los guardias apostados en las celdas daban parte al oficial de guardia de las mazmorras, que pasaba la información a la guardia de retén. Ésta, a su vez, la transmitía al oficial de guardia del castillo, a quien también informaban tanto la guardia nocturna, como la guardia real, la de las murallas y la de los jardines. En el momento en que uno de los oficiales notara la ausencia del otro, se daría la voz de alarma, y todo saldría mal si para entonces Mikan y sus hombres no se habían alejado lo suficiente. Los perseguirían y habría derramamiento de sangre; le verían los ojos y la reconocerían. Así que tenía que librarse de todos los guardias, del primero al último. Jinno calculó que serían unos veinte, pero el príncipe Tsubasa le preparó treinta píldoras, por si acaso.

La mayoría de los guardias no le causaron dificultades. Cuando conseguía acercarse sigilosamente a ellos o si estaban reunidos en grupos pequeños, ni siquiera se percataban del ataque. Sin embargo, enfrentarse a la guardia del castillo fue un poco más complicado porque había cinco hombres de servicio defendiendo la estancia. Girando sobre sí misma, la joven se coló entre ellos asestando patadas, rodillazos y golpes; por su parte, el oficial se levantó de un salto del escritorio, cruzó la puerta como una exhalación y se sumó a la refriega.

—Sé distinguir a un alice cuando lo tengo delante. —Arremetió con la espada, y la joven se dio la vuelta para esquivar la agresión—. Deja que te vea el color de los ojos, chico. Te los arrancaré, no creas que no lo haré.

A Mikan le causó cierto placer golpearle en la cabeza con la empuñadura del cuchillo. Después lo agarró por el pelo, lo tiró de espaldas y le echó una píldora en la boca. Cuando despertaran con dolor de cabeza y avergonzados, todos dirían que el culpable había sido un chico alice, dotado para la lucha, que actuaba solo; darían por hecho que se trataba de un varón porque eso era lo que parecía gracias a los sencillos pantalones y a la capucha que usaba, y porque a nadie se le pasaba por la cabeza que una mujer perpetrara un asalto semejante. Y en cuanto a Jinno y a Narumi, ya se había preocupado de que nadie los viera. No sospecharían de ella, no. La alice lady Mikan sería lo que fuera, pero no era una criminal que, disfrazada, anduviera al acecho por tenebrosos patios en plena noche. Además, se suponía que estaba de camino hacia el este. Su tío Reo, rey de Terramedia, había ido a despedirla esa mañana ante toda la ciudad; la escoltaban el capitán Jinno y Narumi, señor feudal al servicio de Reo en la corte. Tuvieron que cabalgar sin descanso un día entero en otra dirección, hacia el sur, hasta la corte del rey Murgon. Mikan cruzó el jardín a la carrera pasando de largo parterres, fuentes y estatuas de mármol del palacio de Murgon. A decir verdad era un jardín muy grato para pertenecer a un rey tan desagradable; Olía a hierba, a tierra fértil, al dulce aroma de flores cargadas de rocío. Dejando tras de sí un largo rastro de guardias narcotizados, corrió a través del manzanal. Guardias drogados, que no muertos; una diferencia importante. Jinno y Narumi, así como la mayor parte de los restantes miembros del Consejo secreto, querían que los matara, pero en la reunión celebrada para planear esa misión, la joven argumentó que quitándoles la vida no ahorrarían tiempo.

—¿Y si despiertan? —inquirió Narumi.

—Pones en duda la efectividad de mi fármaco —se ofendió el príncipe Tsubasa—. No despertarán.

—Sería más rápido matarlos —reiteró Narumi, de ojos violetas, mirándolo con insistencia. En la oscura habitación quienes eran de su mismo parecer asintieron.

—Puedo hacerlo en el tiempo asignado —aseguró Mikan, y cuando Narumi intentó protestar, la joven alzó la mano—. Basta. No los mataré. Si los queréis muertos, encargadle la misión a otro.

—Piense que así nos divertiremos más, lord Narumi —aseguró sonriendo Jinno, y palmeó la espalda del joven noble—. Un robo perfecto en el que se burla a toda la guardia y nadie sale herido. Pasaremos un rato muy entretenido.

La habitación retumbó con las carcajadas, pero Mikan ni siquiera esbozó una sonrisa. No mataría a nadie si estaba en su mano evitarlo. Una muerte era algo irremediable, y ya había matado demasiadas veces, casi siempre en beneficio de su tío. El rey Reo la consideraba muy útil. Porque, ¿para qué mandar un ejército contra los malhechores que provocaban incidentes en la frontera, si podía enviarla a ella como única representante? Resultaba mucho más económico.

La joven también había matado por orden del Consejo cuando no tuvo más remedio, pero esta vez era posible eludirlo. Al otro extremo del manzanal se topó con un guardia viejo, quizá tanto como el lenita. Apoyándose en la espada, encorvado y de espaldas a ella, el hombre se hallaba en una arboleda de plantones de un año. Mikan se le acercó con sigilo y se detuvo. Pero advirtió que las manos que descansaban en la empuñadura del arma le temblaban un poco. No tenía buena opinión de un rey que no facilitaba una jubilación desahogada a sus guardias cuando eran ya demasiado viejos para sostener una espada con firmeza. Pero si no lo reducía, el individuo encontraría a los soldados que ella ya había derrotado y daría la alarma. Lo golpeó con contundencia una vez, en la parte posterior de la cabeza, y el hombre se desplomó resollando. Lo sostuvo y lo depositó en el suelo con mucho cuidado, tras lo cual le puso una píldora en la boca y tanteó con rapidez el chichón que ya empezaba a formársele. Confiaba en que el viejo tuviera la cabeza dura. La muchacha ya había matado en una ocasión de forma accidental, y siempre tenía presente ese recuerdo.

Fue así como la naturaleza de su alice se dio a conocer. De ese acontecimiento hacía más o menos una década; por aquel entonces era una chiquilla de apenas ocho años. Sucedió que en la corte recibieron la visita de un pariente, un primo lejano. Pero a ella no le cayó bien ni le gustó el perfume penetrante que usaba, ni las miradas lascivas que echaba a las criadas que lo atendían mientras le arreglaban la habitación, ni la forma lujuriosa de tocarlas cuando creía que nadie lo veía. Y cuando empezó a prestarle atención a ella, Mikan receló.

—Qué criatura tan preciosa —dijo el noble—. Suelen ser tan poco atractivos los ojos de un alice... Pero en tu caso, niña, realzan tu hermosura. Veamos, ¿cuál es tu alice, encanto? ¿La narrativa? ¿El mentalismo? ¡Ah, ya sé, ya sé: la danza!

Mikan no sabía qué alice poseía, pues algunas de ellas tardaban más que otras en manifestarse. Y aunque lo hubiera sabido, no le apetecía hablar de ese tema con su primo, a quien miró ceñuda y se alejó de él. Pero entonces el hombre le acarició una pierna, y la mano de la chiquilla se disparó y lo golpeó en la cara. Fue un gesto tan veloz y tan potente que le hundió los huesos de la nariz en el cerebro. Las damas de la corte chillaron y una de ellas se desmayó.

Cuando lo levantaron del charco de sangre que se formó en el suelo y se descubrió que había muerto, el silencio se adueñó del salón y todos se apartaron de la niña. Miradas atemorizadas, ya no sólo de las damas, sino también de los soldados y de los nobles vasallos armados, se centraron en ella. Era estupendo disfrutar con las comidas del cocinero del rey que tenía el don de cocinar, o enviar a los caballos al albéitar de las cuadras reales, tocado asimismo por la alice, pero ¿una chica dotada para matar...? Era un peligro. Otro monarca que no fuera Reo la habría desterrado o ejecutado, aunque se tratara de la hija de su hermana, pero él era listo y se dio cuenta de que, con el tiempo, su sobrina le serviría para sus propósitos. De modo que la castigó a permanecer en sus aposentos y no permitió que los abandonara durante semanas, pero eso fue todo. Cuando salió, la gente se separaba de ella a toda prisa; nunca les había caído bien, ya que a nadie le gustaban los alice, pero al menos toleraban su presencia. No obstante, ni siquiera fingían una actitud cordial, y cuando había invitados, les susurraban: —Cuidado con la que tiene un iris azul y otro verde, porque mató a su primo de un golpe sólo porque le dijo que tenía unos ojos hermosos. Incluso Reo mantenía las distancias con ella. Un perro asesino le sería de utilidad a un rey, pero no lo querría durmiendo a sus pies.

El príncipe Tsubasa era el único que buscaba su compañía.

—Mi intención no fue matarlo.

—Explícame qué ocurrió.

Mikan evocó aquellos instantes:

—Tuve la sensación de que corría peligro, así que lo golpeé.

—Hay que saber controlar una alice, Mikan; sobre todo si consiste en la habilidad de matar. Tienes que conseguirlo, o mi padre no permitirá que sigamos viéndonos.

—No sé cómo hacerlo.

La mera idea de no ver más a su primo la asustaba. Tsubasa se quedó pensativo y añadió:

—Podrías pedirle a Jinno que te ayude. Los espías del rey saben cómo hacer daño sin matar; así es como consiguen información.

Tsubasa tenía entonces once años, tres más que Mikan; y como, según los esquemas infantiles de la chiquilla, lo consideraba muy inteligente, siguió su consejo y fue a hablar con Jinno, el canoso capitán del rey Reo y jefe de sus espías. El capitán no tenía nada de necio, y aunque temía a la silenciosa chiquilla —de un ojo verde y otro azul—, también era muy imaginativo. Así que se hizo una pregunta que a nadie más se le ocurrió plantearse: ¿La muerte del primo de Mikan le impactó tanto a la niña como a los demás? Cuanto más pensaba en ello, más curiosidad sentía por el potencial de la chiquilla. Así pues, empezó el entrenamiento estableciendo unas reglas: no practicaría con él ni con ninguno de los hombres del rey. Por lo tanto, los ejercicios los realizó con bausanes rellenos de grano, que ella misma preparaba con sacos cosidos entre sí, y con los prisioneros que Jinno le proporcionaba, hombres condenados a muerte. La chiquilla se ejercitó a diario y aprendió a controlar su rapidez y su fuerza fulminantes, a calcular el ángulo y la posición, así como la intensidad de un golpe mortal para distinguirlo de aquel otro con el que sólo causaría una lesión; aprendió también a desarmar a un hombre, a romperle una pierna, o a retorcerle un brazo de tal manera que cesara de forcejear y le suplicara que lo soltara, y se adiestró en la lucha con espada, cuchillos y dagas. Se concentraba tanto en lo que hacía, y era tan veloz y creativa que incluso teniendo los brazos sujetos a los costados, lograba dejar inconsciente a un hombre. Tal era su don. Con el tiempo mejoró el control y practicó con soldados de Reo —ocho o diez a la vez—, equipados con armadura completa. Sus ejercicios resultaban espectaculares: por una parte, hombres hechos y derechos que gruñían y luchaban con torpeza metiendo mucho ruido; por otra parte, una chiquilla desarmada que se colaba entre ellos, girando como una peonza, y los derribaba con el movimiento de una rodilla o de una mano sin que la vieran llegar hasta que ya estaban en el suelo. A veces acudían miembros de la corte para presenciar los entrenamientos, pero si la niña los miraba a la cara, bajaban la vista y se alejaban a buen paso.

Al rey Reo no le importó renunciar al servicio de Jinno durante el tiempo que dedicaba a esos entrenamientos; lo consideraba necesario porque Mikan no le sería útil hasta que controlara su habilidad. Pero ahora, en el jardín del palacio del rey Murgon, nadie habría puesto reparos al control que la joven ejercía sobre su alice. Rápida y silenciosa, caminó por la hierba hasta el borde del camino de grava. Para entonces, Jinno y Narumi debían de estar a punto de llegar al muro del jardín, donde dos criados del rey, partidarios del Consejo, cuidaban de sus caballos. También ella se hallaba ya muy cerca; divisó al frente el oscuro límite del muro, negro contra el negro cielo.

Divagaba, pero no estaba en las nubes; por el contrario, se le habían aguzado los sentidos: percibía la caída de cada hoja en el jardín, el susurro de cada rama... Y por ello se sorprendió sobremanera cuando un hombre salió de la oscuridad y la asió por detrás; le rodeó el torso con el brazo y le puso un cuchillo en la garganta. El hombre dijo algo pero, en un visto y no visto, la joven le dejó el brazo insensible, lo desarmó y le tiró el cuchillo al suelo. Acto seguido, lo volteó hacia delante y lo hizo volar por encima de sus hombros. El asaltante cayó de pie. Mikan discurrió a gran velocidad: aquel individuo estaba dotado con un don, era un luchador, de eso no cabía duda; y a menos que careciera de tacto en la mano con la que la había sujetado por el pecho, sabría que ella era una mujer. El intruso se dio la vuelta para hacerle frente, y ambos se observaron con cautela, alerta, aunque tanto el uno como el otro no eran más que una mera silueta.

—He oído hablar de una dama poseedora de este alice en particular —dijo al fin el hombre. El timbre de voz era grave, profundo, con un ligero dejo al pronunciar las palabras; era un acento que Mikan no supo identificar. Tenía que descubrir quién era para saber cuál debía ser su actitud. —No se me ocurre qué puede estar haciendo esa dama tan lejos de su casa, cruzando el jardín del castillo del rey Murgon a media noche —añadió él mientras se desplazaba un poco para situarse entre la joven y el muro.

Era más alto que ella y se movía con la agilidad de un gato, engañosamente relajado, presto para saltar. A la luz de una antorcha del cercano camino, le relucieron por un instante los aretes de oro de las orejas; además, no llevaba barba, como los lenitas. Mikan se balanceó con suavidad, presta para actuar, como él. Sin embargo, no debía demorarse en decidir. El hombre la había reconocido, pero si él era un lenita, la joven no quería matarlo.

—¿No tiene nada que decir, señora? No creerá que voy a dejarla pasar sin que me dé una explicación, ¿verdad?

En la voz se advertía un deje juguetón, y Mikan lo miró en silencio. El hombre extendió los brazos con donaire, y la joven atisbo el brillo de oro en los dedos. Fue suficiente: aretes en las orejas, anillos, el acento... No necesitaba más pistas.

—Usted es lenita —afirmó.

—Buena vista —repuso él.

—No tan buena como para distinguirle el color de los ojos.

—Pues yo creo que sé de qué color son los suyos —rió el hombre. El sentido común le aconsejaba matarlo.

—¿Y usted habla de estar lejos de casa? —ironizó Mikan—. ¿Qué hace un lenita en la corte del rey Murgon?

—Le diré mis razones si me explica las suyas.

—No pienso explicarle nada. Y debe dejarme pasar.

—¿De veras?

—En caso contrario, lo obligaré.

—¿Se cree capaz de conseguirlo, señora?

La joven amagó a la derecha y él la esquivó sin esfuerzo. Hizo un segundo amago, éste más rápido. Por segunda vez, la eludió con facilidad.

Era muy bueno. Pero ella era Mikan.

—No, no lo creo, lo sé —le respondió.

—¡Ah, vaya! —Su tono era divertido—. Pero tardaría horas.

¿Por qué jugaba con ella? ¿Por qué no había dado la alarma? A lo mejor él también era un criminal... Un alice criminal. En tal caso, ¿esa particularidad lo convertía en aliado o en enemigo? ¿Vería un lenita con buenos ojos el rescate del prisionero? Suponía que sí, a menos que fuera un traidor, o a no ser que este lenita ni siquiera supiera qué había en las mazmorras de Murgon. El rey había guardado muy bien el secreto. El Consejo le recomendaría que lo matara, porque los pondría en peligro si dejaba con vida a un hombre que conocía su identidad.

Pero es que no se trataba del característico secuaz, ni se parecía en nada a los matones con los que se había topado en otras ocasiones; no daba la impresión de ser brutal ni estúpido ni amenazador. No era lógico matar a un lenita al mismo tiempo que rescataba a otro de sus paisanos. Era una necia, y seguramente acabaría lamentándolo, pero no tenía intención de hacerlo.

—Me fío de usted —dijo el hombre de improviso.

Se apartó a un lado y le indicó con un ademán que continuara su camino. A Mikan le pareció una reacción muy extraña e impulsiva, pero observó que había bajado la guardia, y ella no desaprovechaba una buena oportunidad. En un santiamén alzó la pierna y lo golpeó con el pie en la frente. El hombre abrió mucho los ojos, sorprendido, y se desplomó.

«A lo mejor no tendría que haber hecho esto. —Lo tendió cuan largo era en el suelo; el cuerpo desmadejado pesaba mucho—. Pero no sé qué pensar de él y ya me arriesgo bastante al dejarlo con vida.» Sacó las píldoras de la manga y le metió una en la boca. Entonces le giró la cara hacia la luz de la antorcha. Era más joven de lo que había supuesto, poco mayor que ella —diecinueve o veinte años, como mucho—; un hilillo de sangre le resbalaba por la frente hasta más abajo de la oreja, y como llevaba abierto el cuello de la camisa, la luz le dio de lleno sobre la clavícula.

Qué tipo tan extraño... Quizá Tsubasa supiera quién era. Se esforzó en salir de sus reflexiones y echó a correr. Estarían esperándola.

Cabalgaron sin descanso. Habían atado al anciano al caballo, porque se encontraba demasiado débil para sostenerse erguido, y sólo se detuvieron una vez para envolverlo con más mantas. Mikan estaba impaciente por reanudar la marcha.

—¿Es que no sabe que estamos en pleno verano?

—Aun así, está helado, mi señora —replicó Jinno—. No cesa de temblar y parece enfermo. El rescate no serviría de nada si se nos muere.

Debatieron si hacer un alto y encender lumbre, pero no había tiempo para eso. Debían llegar a Burgo de Reo antes de rayar el alba, o los descubrirían.

«Quizá tendría que haberlo matado —pensó Mikan mientras atravesaban tenebrosos bosques a galope tendido—. Quizá no debí dejarlo con vida. Sabe quien soy.»

Pero aquel personaje no se había mostrado receloso ni amenazador, sino más bien curioso... Y, además, había confiado en ella. Claro que ignoraba el rastro de guardias desmayados que la muchacha había ido dejando a su paso. Y no volvería a fiarse de ella cuando se despertara con un buen verdugón en la cabeza. Si le contaba al rey Murgon el encuentro que había tenido, y si Murgon se lo decía al rey Reo, las cosas podían ponerse muy difíciles para lady Mikan. Porque Reo no sabía nada acerca del prisionero lenita, y ni siquiera imaginaba que su sobrina llevaba a cabo trabajos extra como rescatadora. La joven se sentía frustrada.

Pensar esas cosas no servía de nada; además, lo hecho, hecho estaba. Debían llevar al anciano a un sitio seguro y cálido, con Tsubasa. De modo que se inclinó más sobre la silla y espoleó al caballo hacia el norte.


	2. Chapter 2

**Resumen:** «Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro marrón; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 2<strong>

El territorio abarcaba siete reinos. Siete reinos y siete reyes con reacciones imprevisibles. Pero ¿por qué, en nombre del buen juicio y la sensatez, querría alguien secuestrar al príncipe Misaki, padre del rey lenita? Era un anciano. No tenía poder; no tenía ambiciones; ni siquiera su estado de salud era bueno. Se decía que pasaba la mayor parte del día sentado delante de la lumbre o al sol contemplando el mar o jugando con sus bisnietos, sin molestar a nadie. Los lenitas carecían de enemigos. Enviaban su oro por barco a quienquiera que poseyera mercancías para venderlas a cambio; producían la fruta que comían y favorecían la reproducción y crianza de animales de caza. Rodeados por un océano que los mantenía apartados de los otros seis reinos, no salían de su isla. Eran diferentes: de cabello de un característico color oscuro y costumbres propias muy singulares, les gustaba el aislamiento en que vivían. El rey Ioran de Lenidia era el monarca menos problemático de los siete reyes; no firmaba tratados con los demás, pero tampoco declaraba guerras, y gobernaba a su pueblo con justicia.

El hecho de que la red de espías del Consejo hubiera seguido el rastro del padre del rey Ioran hasta las mazmorras del rey Murgon, en Meridia, no aclaraba nada. Murgon evitaba tener desavenencias con los otros reinos, pero muy a menudo era cómplice de un conflicto, el ejecutor del delito de otro individuo, siempre y cuando la recompensa mereciera la pena. No cabía duda de que alguien le había pagado por retener al anciano lenita. La incógnita era de quién se trataba.

El tío de Mikan, Reo, rey de Terramedia, no estaba involucrado en ese conflicto en particular. El Consejo lo sabía con seguridad porque Jinno era el jefe de espías de Reo, así como su confidente, y gracias a él, se enteraban de todo cuanto hacía referencia a Reo.

A decir verdad, por lo general, el monarca de Terramedia procuraba no inmiscuirse en asuntos de otros reinos, puesto que su territorio se encontraba entre Elestia y Oestia en el eje este-oeste, y Nordicia y Meridia en el eje norte-sur; una posición muy delicada para pactar alianzas.

La mayoría de los problemas los originaban los reyes de Oestia, Nordicia y Elestia. Estaban cortados por el mismo patrón: exaltados, ambiciosos, envidiosos... Todos ellos desconsiderados, volubles y desalmados. El rey Goshima de Oestia y el rey Drowden de Nordicia eran capaces de forjar una alianza, y castigar con dureza al ejército de Elestia en las fronteras septentrionales, pero era imposible que los dos reyes actuaran en colaboración mucho tiempo. Un buen día uno de ellos ofendería al otro y volverían a enemistarse, y entonces Elestia se uniría con Nordicia para machacar a Oestia.

Pero además, los monarcas no se comportaban mejor con sus propios súbditos que entre ellos. Por ejemplo, Mikan se acordaba de los granjeros de Elestia que Jinno y ella sacaron a escondidas de la prisión improvisada en un establo, hacía unas semanas. Eran elestinos que no habían pagado el diezmo a su rey, Thigpen, porque el ejército del monarca les pisoteó sus campos de camino a un pueblo norgando para realizar una incursión en él. Tendría que haber sido el mismo Thigpen el que los indemnizara; hasta Reo habría accedido a hacerlo de haber sido su ejército el que hubiera ocasionado los destrozos. En cambio, Thigpen iba a ahorcar a los granjeros por incumplimiento de pago del diezmo. Goshima, Drowden y Thigpen tenían muy ocupado al Consejo, sí.

Sin embargo, las cosas no habían sido siempre así. Antaño, Oestia, Nordicia, Elestia, Meridia y Terramedia —los cinco reinos que formaban el núcleo central del país— coexistieron de forma pacífica. Siglos atrás, todos ellos pertenecían a una misma familia y estaban gobernados por tres hermanos y dos hermanas que supieron sortear las envidias sin tener que recurrir a la guerra. No obstante, todo vestigio de aquel vínculo familiar hacía ya mucho tiempo que desapareció, y las gentes de cada reino quedaron a merced del capricho de los que nacían destinados a ser sus soberanos; era un puro azar, un juego a cara o cruz, y la generación actual no llevaba las de ganar.

El séptimo reino era Monmar; las montañas lo aislaban de los otros seis reinos del mismo modo que el océano aislaba a Lenidia. Kounji, rey de Monmar, estaba casado con Cinérea, hermana de Ioran de Lenidia. Kounji y Ioran sentían aversión por las disputas de los otros reinos, pero esa circunstancia no era suficiente para forjar una alianza. La distancia existente entre estos dos reinos era demasiado grande; ambos eran muy independientes y lo que hicieran las otras monarquías no les interesaba.

Casi no se sabía nada sobre la corte de Monmar. El rey Kounji le caía bien a su pueblo y tenía fama de ser bondadoso con los niños, los animales y con los seres indefensos. Por su parte, la reina monmarda era una mujer dulce, y se decía que no comía desde el día en que se enteró de la desaparición de Misaki ya que, por supuesto, el padre del rey de Lenidia también era su padre.

El secuestro del anciano príncipe lenita tenía que ser obra de Oestia, Nordicia o Elestia. A Mikan no se le ocurría otra opción, a menos que el propio rey de Lenidia estuviera involucrado.

Esa idea podría parecer ridícula de no ser por la presencia del lenita que la joven encontró en el jardín del castillo de Murgon. Ese hombre llevaba joyas caras, así que debía de ser un noble.

Además, cualquier huésped del castillo de Murgon era un sospechoso en potencia.

Sin embargo, Mikan no tenía la sensación de que estuviera comprometido en aquel asunto; no habría sabido explicarlo, pero ésa era su impresión. Pese a todo, ¿por qué habían raptado a Misaki? ¿Qué circunstancia lo convertía en alguien importante?

Llegaron a Burgo de Reo antes de que saliera el sol, aunque por muy poco, y aflojaron el paso cuando los cascos de los caballos resonaron en el empedrado de la ciudad. Como ya había gente despierta, no era prudente ir a galope por las angostas callejuelas si querían evitar llamar la atención.

Los caballos dejaron atrás casas y chozas de madera, ferrerías de piedra y tiendas con los postigos cerrados; los edificios estaban bien cuidados y muchos habían sido pintados recientemente. En Burgo de Reo no había miseria; su rey no lo consentía. Mikan desmontó cuando las calles se hicieron empinadas, entregó las riendas a Narumi y tomó las del caballo de Misaki. Guiando con las riendas al caballo de la joven, Narumi y Jinno doblaron una calle que conducía por el este hacia el bosque. Así lo habían acordado, pues era menos probable que la gente se fijara en un anciano a caballo, acompañado de un chico caminando a su lado en dirección al castillo, que si iban los cuatro jinetes montados. Jinno y Narumi saldrían de la ciudad y la esperarían en la arboleda.

Mikan entregaría a Misaki al príncipe Tsubasa por una entrada que había en la parte alta, en un sector de la muralla del castillo caído en desuso, una entrada cuya existencia Jinno procuraba por todos los medios que no llegara a conocimiento de Reo.

Mikan ajustó un poco más las mantas que cubrían la cabeza del anciano porque, aunque todavía estaba bastante oscuro, le veía los aros de las orejas, así que cualquier otra persona los vería también. El hombre iba recostado sobre el caballo, acurrucado, y Mikan no sabía si estaba dormido o inconsciente. En este último caso, no tenía la menor idea de cómo iban a recorrer el último tramo del viaje, ya que debían subir por una escalera de la muralla del castillo en mal estado, y el caballo no podía ir por allí. La joven le tocó la mejilla; el anciano se rebulló y se echó a temblar otra vez.

—Tiene que despertarse, alteza —susurró—. No puedo subirlo al castillo por la escalera.

El anciano abrió los ojos, y la luz plomiza se le reflejó en ellos.

—¿Dónde estoy? —preguntó; la voz le temblaba al tiritar de frío.

—Hemos llegado a Burgo de Reo, en Terramedia. Casi estamos a salvo.

—No tenía a Reo por el tipo de persona que lleva a cabo misiones de rescate.

—Y no lo es.

Mikan no esperaba que el anciano estuviera tan lúcido.

—Bien, pues estoy despierto —resopló Misaki—, así que no tendrás que llevarme en brazos... lady Mikan, ¿verdad?

—Sí, alteza.

—He oído comentar que tienes un ojo verde, como las praderas de Terramedia, y el otro, azul, como el cielo.

—Sí, alteza.

—He oído también que puedes matar a un hombre con la uña del dedo meñique.

—Sí, alteza —contestó ella con una sonrisa.

—¿Eso te lo facilita?

La joven escudriñó al anciano que se mantenía encorvado en la silla, y le replicó:

—No le entiendo.

—Tener los ojos bonitos, quiero decir. El hecho de saber que posees unos ojos muy hermosos, ¿te aligera la responsabilidad que supone tu alice?

Mikan rompió a reír.

—No, alteza. Viviría tan feliz sin lo uno ni lo otro.

—Supongo que debo estarte agradecido —dijo el anciano, y guardó silencio.

A la joven le habría gustado preguntarle si lo decía por haberlo rescatado. No obstante, el príncipe estaba enfermo y cansado, y parecía que se había dormido otra vez. No quería darle la lata; le caía bien el anciano lenita. No había muchas personas que quisieran hablar del alice.

Siguieron subiendo y pasaron ante portales y tejados envueltos en sombras. Mikan empezaba a acusar la noche pasada en vela y aún tendrían que transcurrir horas antes de que tuviera oportunidad de descansar. Repasó mentalmente lo que le había dicho el anciano; hablaba con el mismo acento que el otro hombre, el lenita que vio en el jardín.

Al fin acabó cargando con él, porque cuando llegó el momento, fue incapaz de despertarlo. Entregó las riendas del caballo a una chiquilla —hija de un simpatizante del Consejo— que estaba en cuclillas junto a la muralla. Mikan se echó al hombro el anciano, boca abajo; tambaleándose, subió peldaño a peldaño la escalera rota y llena de escombros. El último tramo era casi vertical y sólo la amenaza del cielo que clareaba la espoleó a continuar ascendiendo; nunca habría imaginado que un hombre, que parecía hecho de partículas de polvo, pudiera pesar tanto.

Ni siquiera le quedaba resuello para emitir la señal acordada con Tsubasa —un silbido flojito—, pero no importó porque él la había oído llegar.

—Es muy probable que toda la ciudad se haya enterado de tu llegada —susurró su primo—. En serio, Mik, no te creía capaz de armar tanto jaleo.

La aligeró del peso del anciano, y se lo cargó en el enjuto hombro. La joven se apoyó contra la pared para recobrar el aliento.

—Mi alice no me proporciona la fuerza de un gigante —replicó ella—. Los que no estáis tocados por un alice no lo entendéis; pensáis que como tenemos un don, los poseemos todos.

—He probado tus pasteles y me acuerdo de los bordados que hacías. No pongo en duda que hay muchos dones que te han pasado por alto. —Se echó a reír a la luz gris del amanecer, y ella le respondió con una sonrisa—. ¿Sucedió todo como estaba planeado?

Mikan pensó en el lenita del jardín, y contestó:

—Sí, en su mayor parte.

—Ya te puedes marchar, pero ve con cuidado —le aconsejó Tsubasa—. Yo me ocuparé de este hombre.

Se dio media vuelta y entró sigilosamente con su carga en el castillo. La joven bajó la escalera desmoronada a toda prisa y, con cautela, tomó un camino que llevaba al este; se caló bien la capucha para taparse la cara y echó a correr hacia el rosáceo horizonte.


	3. Chapter 3

**Resumen: **«Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro azul; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 3<strong>

Mikan corrió sin detenerse y dejó atrás casas, talleres, tiendas y posadas, e incluso a un lechero que iba medio dormido en la carreta, de la que tiraba el caballo entre suaves resoplidos.

Se sentía ligera sin la carga; además, la calzada discurría ahora cuesta abajo. Enfiló en silencio y lo más deprisa que pudo hacia los campos de levante y no dejó de correr. Por el camino vio a una mujer, que cruzaba el corral de una granja, cargada con cubos colgados por las asas de una vara que sostenía en equilibrio sobre los hombros.

Aflojó el paso cuando se aproximó a la arboleda; allí debía caminar con mayor precaución para no romper ramitas ni dejar huellas de botas que dejaran un rastro directo hasta el punto de encuentro. De hecho, ya se notaba un poco el camino porque Jinno, Narumi y los demás miembros del Consejo no eran tan cuidadosos como ella y, por supuesto, era imposible que los caballos no marcaran un camino por donde pasaban. Dentro de poco necesitarían buscar otro lugar de reunión.

Ya era de día cuando llegó por fin a la zona de espesos matorrales que usaban de escondrijo. Los caballos pacían; Narumi se había tumbado en el suelo y Jinno estaba recostado en un montón de alforjas. Los dos hombres dormían.

Mikan reprimió el enfado y se acercó a los caballos. Los acarició y les examinó los cascos, uno por uno, para comprobar si tenían grietas o gravilla incrustada. Los animales se habían portado bien y, además, eran más listos que sus jinetes; ellos no se habían quedado dormidos en el bosque, tan cerca de la ciudad y a tanta distancia del lugar donde Reo daba por hecho que se encontraban. La montura de la joven relinchó, y Jinno rebulló a su espalda.

—¿Qué habría ocurrido si alguien os hubiera sorprendido dormidos en el lindero del bosque cuando deberíais estar a mitad de camino de la frontera oriental? —los increpó—. Qué explicación habríais dado, ¿eh?

—No tenía intención de dormirme, mi señora —contestó Jinno.

—Eso no cambia nada.

—No todos tenemos su resistencia, mi señora, en especial los que ya peinamos canas. Oh, venga, no ha pasado nada malo. —Sacudió a Narumi, que, por toda respuesta, se tapó los ojos con las manos—. Despierte, mi señor. Será mejor que nos pongamos en marcha.

Mikan no dijo nada más. Colocó las alforjas en su caballo y esperó junto a los animales. Jinno recogió las otras alforjas y las aseguró en las monturas.

—¿El príncipe Misaki está a salvo, mi señora?

—Lo está.

Dando traspiés y rascándose la cabeza, Narumi se les acercó. Desenvolvió una hogaza de pan y se la ofreció a Mikan, pero ésta la rechazó.

—Comeré más tarde —comentó. Narumi partió un trozo de pan y le tendió el resto a Jinno. —¿Estás molesta por no habernos encontrado haciendo ejercicio físico cuando llegaste, Mikan? ¿Tendríamos que haber estado practicando gimnasia en las copas de los árboles?

—Os podrían haber capturado, Narumi. Y si os hubieran visto, ¿dónde estaríais ahora?

—Ya se te habría ocurrido algo —respondió él—. Nos habrías salvado, como salvas a los demás.

Y una sonrisa le iluminó el apuesto rostro que denotaba seguridad en sí mismo, pero no le sirvió para aplacar a Mikan. Narumi era aún más joven que Tsubasa, de constitución fuerte y buen jinete, así que no tenía excusa por haberse quedado dormido.

—Vamos, mi señor —intervino Jinno—. Nos comeremos el pan en la silla o, en caso contrario, la dama se marchará sin nosotros.

La joven sabía que le tomaban el pelo, ya que la consideraban demasiado exigente, pero también estaba convencida de que ella no se habría dejado vencer por el sueño, porque era peligroso quedarse dormida.

Claro que ellos tampoco habrían dejado con vida al alice lenita... Si se enteraran, se pondrían furiosos, y no podría darles una explicación racional.

Avanzaron en zigzag hacia un sendero del bosque que avanzaba en paralelo a la calzada, y se dirigieron al este. Se calaron bien las capuchas para taparse el rostro y pusieron los caballos al galope. Al cabo de unos minutos de cabalgar envuelta en la trápala de los cascos, la irritación de Mikan se desvaneció. Cuando entraba en acción, la preocupación nunca le duraba mucho.

Los bosques del sur de Terramedia dieron paso a las colinas; al principio eran bajas, pero irían aumentando de tamaño conforme se aproximaran a Elestia. Hicieron sólo una parada a mediodía para cambiar las monturas en una fonda apartada que prestaba servicio al Consejo.

Con los caballos de refresco avanzaron a muy buen paso, y al caer la noche, ya se hallaban cerca de la frontera de Elestia. Si partían temprano, llegarían a mediodía al predio elestino al que se dirigían, harían el trabajo encargado por Reo y después regresarían.

Podrían viajar a un paso moderado y aun así llegarían a Burgo de Reo al día siguiente, antes de que se hiciera de noche, que era cuando se esperaba su regreso. Entonces Mikan sabría si el príncipe Tsubasa había averiguado algo gracias al anciano lenita.

Acamparon al abrigo de una peña enorme que afloraba en la base de una de las colinas orientales, y pese a que la noche era fría, optaron por no encender lumbre. Las colinas a lo largo de la frontera elestina eran terreno abonado para fechorías, y aunque dos buenos espadachines y alguien como Mikan no estaban faltos de protección, no tenían por qué buscarse problemas.

Tras cenar pan, queso y agua, se enfundaron en los petates.

—Esta noche voy a dormir bien —aseguró Narumi entre bostezos—. Es una suerte que esa fonda ofreciera sus servicios al Consejo, porque si no habríamos reventado a los caballos.

—Es sorprendente la cantidad de simpatizantes que está encontrando nuestra organización —comentó Jinno. Apoyándose en un codo, Narumi se incorporó.

—¿Te lo esperabas, Mikan? ¿Creías que tu Consejo se propagaría tanto?

¿Qué esperaba en realidad cuando puso en marcha el Consejo? Se imaginó que sólo lo integraría ella misma, debiendo recorrer pasadizos y doblar recodos a hurtadillas, una fuerza invisible actuando contra la desconsideración de los reyes.

—Ni siquiera se me ocurrió pensar que a alguien le interesaría formar parte de él.

—Y, en cambio, ahora tenemos colaboradores en casi todos los reinos —añadió Narumi—. La gente está abriendo sus puertas. ¿Sabías que uno de los señores fronterizos de Nordicia acogió a un pueblo entero en el recinto fortificado de su castillo cuando, por medio del Consejo, se enteró de la inminente incursión de un destacamento oestense? El pueblo fue destruido, pero sus habitantes sobrevivieron. —Se tumbó de costado y volvió a bostezar—. Es alentador saber que sirve para algo.

Mikan yacía boca arriba mientras oía la respiración acompasada de los dos hombres. Los caballos también dormían, pero ella, no. Pese a los dos días de cabalgar sin descanso con una noche en blanco entre medio, estaba despierta. Se dedicó a observar las nubes que, al desplazarse por el cielo, ocultaban las estrellas, para poco después dejarlas de nuevo a la vista; mientras tanto la crecida hierba de la colina susurraba, mecida por la brisa nocturna.

La primera vez que hizo daño a alguien por encargo de Reo fue en un pueblo fronterizo, situado a corta distancia de donde estaban acampados ahora. En esa ocasión se descubrió que un señor feudal, vasallo de Reo, era un espía a sueldo del rey Thigpen de Elestia. Imputado con el cargo de traición y condenado a muerte, el noble huyó hacia la frontera elestina.

Exhibiendo una sonrisa desagradable, Reo asistió a una de las sesiones de prácticas de Mikan, quien, a la sazón, sólo tenía diez años.

—¿Estás preparada para hacer algo útil con tu alice, niña? —le preguntó en voz alta. Ella cesó de dar patadas y giros y se quedó inmóvil, estupefacta ante la idea de que su alice pudiera tener alguna utilidad provechosa. En respuesta a su silencio, Reo esbozó de nuevo su desagradable sonrisa. —En ti no hay más luces que el brillo de esa espada. Presta atención, niña. Voy a enviarte en pos de un traidor. Tienes que matarlo, en público, sin utilizar más arma que tus manos. Pero sólo a él; a nadie más. Por supuesto, todos esperamos que, a estas alturas, hayas aprendido a controlar tus ansias de matar.

Mikan se acobardó hasta el punto de sentirse tan insignificante que habría sido incapaz de pronunciar ni una palabra, aun en el caso de que hubiera tenido algo que decir. Entendió a la perfección la orden del rey: le prohibía que usara armas porque no quería que aquel hombre tuviera una muerte decente. Reo deseaba un espectáculo brutal, que sirviera de escarmiento, y esperaba que ella se lo proporcionara.

La chiquilla partió con Jinno y una escolta de soldados. Cuando éstos capturaron al noble huido, lo arrastraron hasta la plaza del pueblo más cercano, donde unos cuantos lugareños asustados observaban la comitiva, boquiabiertos. Mikan ordenó a los soldados que lo pusieran de rodillas y, con un único movimiento, le rompió el cuello; no hubo sangre y sólo un instante de dolor. De hecho, la mayoría de la gente ni siquiera se dio cuenta de lo ocurrido.

Cuando Reo supo lo que había hecho la chiquilla, se enfureció tanto que le ordenó que se presentara ante él en el salón del trono. Forzando una sonrisa, que más parecía la mueca de una fiera enseñando los dientes, la miró con dureza desde el elevado solio y le espetó:

—¿De qué sirve una ejecución pública si la concurrencia se pierde la parte en la que muere el convicto? Ya veo que cuando te dé una orden, tendré que hacer algo para subsanar tu falta de entendederas.

A partir de entonces, sus órdenes incluían puntualizaciones acerca del derramamiento de sangre, el grado de dolor o la duración del castigo. No había modo de darle la vuelta a lo que el monarca deseaba. A fuerza de cumplir esos requisitos, Mikan se convirtió en una experta. Y Reo consiguió lo que buscaba, porque la reputación de la muchacha se propagó como una epidemia. Todos sabían lo que les ocurría a quienes contrariaban al rey Reo de Terramedia.

Después de cierto tiempo, Mikan olvidó por completo su rebeldía; resultaba demasiado difícil de imaginar.

En los muchos viajes que realizaban para cumplir los encargos de Reo, Jinno le contaba a la muchacha las cosas que descubrían los espías del rey cuando se infiltraban en los otros reinos, como por ejemplo, la desaparición de chicas jóvenes de un pueblo elestino que reaparecían al cabo de unas semanas en una mancebía oestense; la reclusión de un hombre en unas mazmorras norgandas, como condena por el hurto cometido por un hermano suyo porque éste había muerto y alguien tenía que sufrir el castigo, o bien la imposición de un tributo con el que el rey de Oestia quería gravar a ciertos pueblos de Elestia, tributo que a los soldados les parecía conveniente recaudar matando a los aldeanos elestinos antes de vaciarles los bolsillos...

Los espías de Reo informaban a su señor de esas historias, pero el rey hacía oídos sordos a todas ellas. Ahora bien, el hecho de que un noble de Terramedia hubiera ocultado parte de su cosecha, para pagar un diezmo menor del que le correspondía, era una noticia a tener en cuenta; ése sí era un contratiempo vital para el país. Por ello, Reo enviaba a Mikan a partirle el cráneo al señor feudal.

Sin embargo, a la muchacha se le metió una idea en la cabeza, y aunque no habría sabido decir de dónde la había sacado, no consiguió desecharla. Se preguntaba qué sería capaz de hacer si actuaba por voluntad propia, lejos del ámbito de influencia de Reo. No cesaba de darle vueltas y vueltas al tema, con el que se distraía mientras rompía dedos y descoyuntaba brazos por encargo de su tío. Y cuanto más lo pensaba, más apremiante se volvía, hasta que la joven se dijo que acabaría consumida de impotencia y frustración si no hacía algo al respecto.

En su decimosexto cumpleaños le planteó la idea a Tsubasa.

—Podría dar buen resultado —opinó él—. Te ayudaré, naturalmente.

Al siguiente a quien informó fue a Jinno. Éste se mostró escéptico, incluso alarmado; estaba acostumbrado a proporcionar la información a Reo para que él decidiera qué medidas tomar.

Pero al fin, poco a poco, consideró el punto de vista de la joven y lo aceptó, aunque sólo después de comprender que Mikan estaba decidida a llevarlo adelante con o sin su ayuda, así como después de convencerse de que no sería perjudicial para el rey ignorar lo que a sus espaldas hacía su jefe de espías.

En su primera misión propia, Mikan interceptó una pequeña banda de desvalijadores nocturnos, que el monarca elestino había organizado contra su propio pueblo, y los obligó a huir hacia las colinas. Aquél fue el momento más feliz y apasionante de su vida.

Poco después, ella y Jinno rescataron a unos chicos oestenses que retenían como esclavos en una mina de hierro norganda, y tras otro par de lances, la noticia de sus intervenciones llegó poco a poco a los oídos idóneos. Algunos espías, compañeros de Jinno, se adhirieron a la causa, así como un par de nobles de la corte de Reo, como Narumi; también se les unieron la esposa de Jinno, Bertola, y otras mujeres del castillo. Organizaron reuniones regulares que celebraban en retiradas estancias, en las que se respiraba una atmósfera de aventura y de peligrosa libertad.

Era como un juego demasiado maravilloso para que fuera realidad, pensaba a menudo Mikan. Pero era real. No obstante, no se limitaban a hablar de actos subversivos, sino que los planeaban y los llevaban a cabo.

Por fuerza, con el tiempo ganaron aliados fuera de la corte: señores de feudos fronterizos, hombres íntegros, hartos de quedarse cruzados de brazos mientras se saqueaban pueblos aledaños, nobles de otros reinos, espías de esos mismos nobles. Y, poco a poco, también se adhirió el pueblo: posaderos, herreros, granjeros... Todos ellos hastiados de la arbitrariedad de los reyes y dispuestos a correr algún riesgo para paliar el daño causado por el desorden y la anarquía, fruto de la ambición de la realeza.

Esa noche, en el campamento cercano a la frontera elestina, Mikan —despierta del todo— contemplaba el cielo pensando en lo que se había llegado a ampliar el Consejo y lo deprisa que se había extendido, igual que una planta trepadora de los bosques de Reo.

Pero en la actualidad, la situación había escapado a su control. En nombre del Consejo, se llevaban a cabo misiones en sitios que ella desconocía y no le era posible supervisarlas; por ello, se había vuelto peligroso. Una palabra dicha por el hijo de un posadero en un descuido, o un encuentro desafortunado entre dos personas que ni siquiera conocía, y todo podría venirse abajo. Las misiones terminarían; de eso se encargaría su tío. Y después, de nuevo, sólo sería el brazo ejecutor del rey.

No tendría que haberse fiado del extraño lenita.

Cruzó los brazos y contempló una vez más las estrellas. Le habría gustado montar en su caballo y cabalgar por las colinas dando vueltas. Eso le apaciguaría la mente, la cansaría. Pero también cansaría al caballo; y no debía dejar solos a Jinno y a Narumi. Además, esas cosas no se hacían; no era correcto.

Resopló y después escuchó con atención para asegurarse de que ninguno de los dos hombres se había despertado. Así que todo normal. Pero ella, una muchacha dotada con la alice de matar —una asesina real—, no era normal. Ella era una chica que rechazaba los esposos que Reo la apremiaba a aceptar, hombres apuestos y considerados; una chica a la que le daba pánico la idea de tener un bebé pegado al pecho o aferrado a los tobillos.

Ella no era normal.

Si se descubría la existencia del Consejo, huiría a un lugar donde no la encontraran: a Lenidia o a Monmar. Viviría en una cueva, en un bosque, y mataría a cualquiera que la hallara y la reconociera. No estaba dispuesta a renunciar a ese mínimo control sobre su vida que había conquistado. Tenía que descansar.

«Duerme, Mikan —se dijo—. Necesitas dormir para conservar las fuerzas.»

Y de manera repentina, el cansancio se apoderó de ella y se quedó dormida.


	4. Chapter 4

**Resumen: **«Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro azul; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 4<strong>

Por la mañana se vistieron como correspondía a su condición: Narumi llevaba la indumentaria de viaje propia de un noble de Terramedia, Jinno se había puesto su uniforme de capitán y Mikan lucía los colores de la casa real en una túnica azul, guarnecida con seda naranja, y en un pantalón a juego que utilizaba para realizar los encargos de Reo, un atuendo que consentía en ponerse porque destrozaba los vestidos que usaba para montar a caballo. A Reo no le gustaba imaginar a su alice asesina repartiendo castigos con faldas ajadas y embarradas. Era indecoroso.

El asunto que los llevaba a Elestia tenía que ver con un señor feudal de la frontera elestina que concertó la compra de madera procedente de los bosques meridionales de Terramedia. El noble pagó el precio convenido, pero después taló un número de árboles superior al estipulado. Reo deseaba cobrar la madera cortada de más y que el noble recibiera un castigo por cambiar el acuerdo sin su permiso.

—Quiero prevenirles a los dos sobre una cuestión —comentó Jinno mientras recogían las cosas del lugar en que habían acampado—. Ese noble tiene una hija dotada con la alice de leer la mente.

—¿Y por qué nos lo adviertes? ¿Es que esa muchacha no está en la corte de Thigpen?

—El rey Thigpen se la ha devuelto a su padre.

Mikan dio un seco tirón de las correas que sujetaban el petate a la silla de montar.

—¿Es que quieres tumbar al caballo, Mikan? —preguntó Narumi—. ¿O intentas romper la silla?

—Nadie me advirtió que nos enfrentaríamos a una mentalista.

—Se lo estoy diciendo ahora, mi señora —argumentó Jinno—. Y no hay por qué preocuparse. Tan sólo es una chiquilla a quien la mayoría de cosas que se le ocurren no tienen sentido.

—Bien, ¿y qué le pasa?

—Lo que le pasa es, como ya he dicho, que casi todo lo que se le ocurre no tiene sentido, no sirve para nada o carece de importancia, y suelta todo lo que ve. Ha perdido el control, y ponía nervioso a Thigpen, así que la mandó a casa, mi señora, y le dijo a su padre que la enviara de nuevo a la corte cuando fuera útil.

En Elestia, como en casi todos los reinos, los alice pasaban a estar bajo la tutela del rey para que le prestaran servicio, tal como estipulaba la ley. A veces ocurría que, a las semanas, meses o —en raras ocasiones— al cabo de unos años de nacer, a algún niño le cambiaba el color de los iris y le quedaban de distinta tonalidad. A esa criatura, pues, se la enviaba a la corte del monarca y se criaba en las habitaciones infantiles de palacio. Si la alice que poseía le resultaba útil al soberano, el niño se quedaba a su servicio; si no, lo devolvían a la casa paterna. La corte se disculpaba por ello, desde luego, porque para una familia era difícil encontrar acomodo a un alice, sobre todo a quien estuviera dotado con una alice inútil, como trepar a los árboles, contener la respiración durante un tiempo increíblemente largo o hablar al revés. Al niño rechazado podría irle bastante bien si pertenecía a una familia de granjeros y trabajaba en los campos, sin que nadie lo viera ni conociera su peculiaridad, pero si un rey devolvía a un alice de una familia de posaderos o tenderos en una ciudad que contara con más de una posada o una tienda, el negocio familiar sufriría las consecuencias, fuera cual fuese el don del niño. Porque si le era posible, la gente evitaba ir a aquellos lugares donde era muy probable toparse con una persona que tuviera los ojos de distinto color.

—Thigpen es un necio por no mantener a su lado a una mentalista porque todavía no le sea útil —opinó Narumi—. Un mentalista es muy peligroso. ¿Qué ocurriría si cayera bajo la influencia de otro?

Narumi tenía razón, por supuesto. Era probable que un mentalista revistiera más o menos inconvenientes, pero casi siempre eran herramientas muy valiosas en manos de un rey.

Sin embargo, Mikan no imaginaba por qué iba a querer alguien disponer de personas así. El jefe de cocina de Reo estaba dotado por un alice, al igual que su adiestrador de caballos, su viticultor y uno de los bailarines de la corte. Además, estaban al servicio del rey un juglar capaz de hacer malabares con un sinfín de objetos sin que se le cayeran; varios soldados que, sin compararlos a Mikan, poseían el don de la esgrima; un hombre que predecía la calidad de la cosecha del año siguiente, y una mujer con una mente muy clara para los números (en los siete reinos sólo trabaja esta mujer en la contaduría de un rey).

Reo también contaba con un hombre capaz de conocer el estado de ánimo de una persona con sólo tocarla con las manos. Éste era el único agraciado de Reo que despertaba el rechazo de Mikan, la única persona de la corte, aparte del propio rey, a la que procuraba evitar por todos los medios.

—Un comportamiento absurdo por parte de Thigpen no es nada sorprendente, mi señor —comentó Jinno.

—¿Qué clase de mentalista es esa niña? —preguntó Mikan.

—No lo saben con certeza, mi señora. Aún está poco formada, y ya sabe cómo son esos alice. Como sufren cambios constantes en la alice, resulta muy difícil definir sus aptitudes, hasta el punto que se hacen adultos antes de alcanzar todo su potencial. Pero al parecer, esa chiquilla descubre los deseos de una persona al leerle la mente y sabe lo que pretende.

—Entonces sabrá que lo que quiero es dejarla inconsciente si se le ocurre siquiera mirarme —murmuró Mikan, con la boca casi pegada a la crin del caballo para que no la oyeran sus compañeros, pues sacarían punta a lo que había dicho y le tomarían el pelo—. ¿Alguna otra cosa que deba saber sobre ese noble fronterizo? —inquirió en voz alta mientras subía al estribo—. ¿No tendrá por ventura una guardia personal de un centenar de alice guerreros? ¿O tal vez un oso adiestrado para protegerlo? ¿Hay algo más que hayas olvidado mencionar?

—Los sarcasmos huelgan, mi señora —se quejó Jinno.

—Esta mañana tu compañía es tan grata como siempre, Mikan —abundó Narumi.

La joven taconeó al caballo para no tener que verle la cara de guasa.

La mansión del noble se alzaba tras un muro de piedra, en lo alto de una colina alfombrada de hierba ondulante. El hombre que les abrió la verja y se encargó de los caballos les dijo que su señor estaba desayunando. Mikan, Narumi y Jinno entraron por su cuenta en el gran vestíbulo, sin esperar que alguien los escoltara.

El mayordomo se interpuso en su camino para impedirles que accedieran al comedor. Entonces se fijó en Mikan, carraspeó y abrió las grandes hojas de la puerta.

—Unos delegados de la corte del rey Reo, mi señor —anunció, y, escabullándose sin esperar la respuesta de su señor, se marchó a toda prisa.

El noble tenía ante sí todo un festín de carne de cerdo, huevos, pan, fruta y queso. A su lado, un criado lo atendía. Los dos hombres alzaron la vista al oírlos entrar y ambos se quedaron paralizados. La cuchara tintineó al caer de la mano del noble en la mesa.

—Buenos días, mi señor —saludó Narumi—. Pedimos disculpas por interrumpirle el desayuno. ¿Sabe por qué hemos venido?

—No tengo ni la más remota idea —respondió el noble.

Se había llevado la mano a la garganta y conseguido hablar merced a un esfuerzo ímprobo.

—¿Ah, no? Tal vez lady Mikan podría ayudarlo a recordar —sugirió Narumi—. ¿Señora, por favor?

Mikan dio un paso.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo.

Al ponerse de pie, el noble golpeó la mesa con las piernas y volcó un vaso. Era un hombre alto, de hombros anchos, más corpulento incluso que Narumi y Jinno, pero demostraba torpeza al mover las manos y recorría rápidamente el comedor con la mirada, de un lado para otro, pero siempre evitando fijar la vista en Mikan. Se le había pegado un trocho de huevo en la barba. Tan estúpido, tan grandullón, tan asustado, desgraciado... La joven mantuvo el semblante impasible para que ninguno de los presentes advirtiera lo mucho que detestaba aquella situación.

—Ah, se ha acordado, ¿verdad? —inquirió Narumi—. ¿Recuerda ya por qué estamos aquí?

—Creo que les debo dinero —contestó el noble—. Supongo que han venido a recaudar la deuda.

—¡Muy bien! —jaleó Narumi, como si le hablara a un niño—. ¿Y por qué nos debe dinero? Vamos a ver, ¿por cuántos acres de arbolado firmó el acuerdo? Recuérdemelo, capitán.

—Veinte, mi señor —repuso Jinno.

—¿Y cuántos acres se han talado, capitán?

—Veintitrés, mi señor.

—¡Veintitrés acres! —Narumi se volvió hacia el noble—. La diferencia es considerable, ¿no le parece, mi señor?

—Fue un error tremendo. —El intento del noble de esbozar una sonrisa resultó penoso—. No nos dimos cuenta de que necesitaríamos tanta madera. Por supuesto, les pagaré de inmediato. Digan cuánto quieren.

—Ha ocasionado no pocos inconvenientes al rey Reo —adujo Narumi—. Ha arrasado tres acres más de sus bosques, y las frondas del rey no son ilimitadas.

—No, no, por supuesto que no. Reitero que fue un error tremendo.

—También hemos tenido que viajar varios días para arreglar este asunto —agregó Narumi—. Nuestra ausencia de la corte es un engorro innegable para el rey.

—Claro, claro —convino el noble.

—Supongo que doblar el primer pago aliviaría la presión soportada por el monarca, debida a todos esos inconvenientes.

—El doble del pago original. ¡Oh, sí, sí! Parece bastante razonable.

El noble se lamió los labios.

—Muy bien —sonrió Narumi—. Quizá su maestresala quiera conducirnos a la contaduría.

—Naturalmente. —El noble hizo un gesto al servidor que estaba a su lado—. Vamos, hombre, ¡date prisa!

—Lady Mikan —dijo Narumi, mientras Jinno y él se dirigían hacia la puerta—, ¿por qué no se queda aquí y hace compañía a su señoría?

El sirviente los condujo a ambos fuera del comedor. Las enormes puertas se cerraron tras ellos, y Mikan y el noble se quedaron solos.

La joven lo observó con fijeza, pero el hombre seguía sin mirarla. Estaba pálido y respiraba con dificultad; parecía estar a punto de sufrir un ataque.

—Siéntese —ordenó Mikan. El noble se dejó caer con pesadez en la silla y soltó un quedo gemido—. Míreme.

El hombre posó la vista un instante en el rostro de Mikan, y a continuación se fijó en las manos. Las víctimas de Reo le observaban las manos, nunca la cara, porque eran incapaces de sostenerle la mirada. Además, esperaban que la agresión proviniera de ellas. Mikan suspiró. Él abrió la boca para hablar, pero el único sonido que logró emitir fue una especie de graznido.

—No he entendido qué ha dicho.

El hombre carraspeó una vez más y farfulló:

—Tengo familia. Tengo una familia a mi cargo. Haga lo que quiera, pero le suplico que no me mate.

—¿Sólo es por su familia por lo que no quiere que lo mate?

Una lágrima se deslizó por la barba del hombre, y confesó:

—Y por mí. No quiero morir.

Pues claro que no quería morir por tres acres de bosque.

—No mato hombres que roban tres acres de madera al rey y después los pagan a precio de oro —dijo la joven—. Más bien es un tipo de delito sancionado con un brazo roto o un dedo cortado.

Se le acercó y sacó la daga de la vaina. La respiración del noble se aceleró; tenía los ojos fijos en los huevos y la fruta que había en el plato. Mikan se preguntó si vomitaría o se pondría a sollozar, pero entonces él apartó el plato a un lado, así como el vaso volcado y los cubiertos de plata. Después extendió los brazos encima de la mesa, agachó la cabeza y esperó.

Una abrumadora sensación de cansancio asaltó a Mikan. Era más fácil cumplir las órdenes de Reo cuando las víctimas suplicaban o lloraban, porque no les restaba nada que mereciera su respeto. Y a Reo no le importaban los bosques; sólo le interesaban el dinero y el poder. Por otra parte, los bosques crecerían con el tiempo, mas los dedos no volvían a crecer.

Metió la daga en la funda. Dadas las circunstancias, tendría que ser un brazo o una pierna; o quizá la clavícula, un hueso que doliera mucho si se rompía. Pero a ella misma los brazos le pesaban como plomo y parecía que las piernas no querían aproximarla al hombre.

El noble exhaló un suspiro tembloroso, aunque no se movió ni habló. Era un embustero, un ladrón y un estúpido. Por alguna razón, a Mikan le traía sin cuidado todo eso.

—Admito que es usted valiente, aunque al principio no me lo ha parecido —dijo soltando un suspiro de exasperación.

Saltó hacia la mesa y lo golpeó en la sien igual que había hecho con los guardias de Murgon. El noble se desplomó y cayó de la silla.

La muchacha giró sobre sus talones y salió al gran vestíbulo de piedra a esperar que Narumi y Jinno regresaran con el dinero.

El señor feudal tendría un buen dolor de cabeza cuando volviera en sí, pero nada más. Reo se pondría furioso si llegaba a sus oídos lo que había hecho.

Pero a lo mejor no se enteraba, o tal vez acusaría al noble de mentir para salvar las apariencias.

En cuyo caso, Reo le ordenaría volver con pruebas en el futuro. Una colección de dedos cortados de manos o pies. ¿En qué afectaría aquel suceso a su reputación?

Daba igual. Ese día no tenía fuerzas para torturar a una persona que no lo merecía.

A todo esto, una personita de pequeña estatura entró en el salón. Mikan adivinó quién era, antes incluso de verle los ojos a la chiquilla: uno amarillo, como las calabazas que crecían en el norte, y el otro marrón, como un pegote de barro. A esa cría sí le haría daño; a esa cría la torturaría si con ello impedía que se metiera en sus pensamientos. La miró a los ojos.

La chiquilla dio un respingo y retrocedió unos pasos antes de darse la vuelta y salir corriendo del salón.


	5. Chapter 5

**Resumen:** «Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro marrón; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 5<strong>

Iban deprisa, aunque el paso que llevaban exasperaba a la muchacha.

—Mikan es de las que cree que cabalgar a una velocidad que no sea temeraria es desaprovechar el caballo —comentó Narumi.

—Sólo quiero saber si Tsubasa ha descubierto algo del lenita liberado —replicó ella.

—Tranquila, mi señora —dijo Jinno—. Llegaremos a la corte mañana a última hora si no se estropea el tiempo.

Hizo bueno todo el día y también por la noche, pero poco antes de amanecer, las nubes encapotaron el cielo y ocultaron las estrellas sobre la zona en la que habían acampado. Por la mañana levantaron con ligereza el campamento y se pusieron en marcha un tanto ansiosos. Poco después, cuando entraban al trote en el patio de la posada donde habían cambiado de caballos a la ida, les caían encima las primeras gotas, y casi no les dio tiempo de llegar al establo porque empezó a llover a cántaros. El aguacero se convirtió en auténticos torrentes de agua que bajaban por las colinas de alrededor.

Esa circunstancia dio pie a una discusión.

—Podemos cabalgar aunque llueva —propuso Mikan.

Se encontraban en el establo, pero la posada, aunque estaba a diez pasos de distancia, no se veía a causa de la tromba de agua.

—Poniendo en peligro a los caballos y a riesgo de matarnos, ¿verdad? —replicó Narumi—. No seas absurda, Mikan.

—Sólo es agua.

—Dile eso a alguien que se está ahogando.

Narumi le asestó una mirada encolerizada a la que ella respondió con otra igualmente colérica. Una gota se coló por una grieta del tejado y le cayó en la nariz a la joven que se la limpió, furiosa.

—Mi señora —intervino Jinno—. Mi señora. —Mikan respiró hondo, contempló el sosegado semblante del capitán y se preparó para sufrir una desilusión—. No sabemos cuánto va a prolongarse la tormenta. Si dura un día, más vale que no nos expongamos. No hay razón para cabalgar con semejante tiempo... —Alzó la mano al ver que Mikan iba a decir algo—. Diéramos la razón que le diéramos al rey, pensaría que estamos chiflados. Pero quizá sólo dure una hora, en cuyo caso no habremos perdido mucho tiempo.

Mikan se cruzó de brazos y se esforzó en respirar con calma.

—No parece la clase de temporal que dura una hora.

—Entonces, informaré al posadero de que necesitamos comida —determinó Jinno—, y habitaciones para pasar la noche.

La posada se hallaba lejos de cualquier población de las colinas de Terramedia; aun así, en verano, disfrutaba de una afluencia aceptable de mercaderes y viajeros. Era un edificio cuadrado y sencillo, con la cocina y el comedor en la planta baja y dos pisos con habitaciones. Sencillo pero limpio y práctico. Mikan habría preferido que su presencia hubiera pasado inadvertida pero, naturalmente, aquellos posaderos no solían alojar a miembros de la casa real, de modo que la familia al completo se puso hecha un manojo de nervios en su afán por ofrecer a la sobrina del rey, a un noble y al capitán del monarca todas las comodidades posibles. A pesar de las protestas de Mikan, se le pidió a un huésped de la casa —un mercader— que se trasladara a otra habitación para que la joven tuviera mejores vistas desde la ventana, vistas invisibles en ese momento, aunque ella supuso que serían de las mismas colinas que llevaban días viendo.

La joven quería ofrecer sus disculpas al mercader por haberlo sacado de su habitación, y a la hora de la comida ordenó a Jinno que lo hiciera de su parte. Cuando el capitán le indicó al mercader la mesa ocupada por Mikan, ésta alzó la copa, como si brindara. El hombre hizo lo mismo y asintió enérgicamente con la cabeza, blanca la tez y los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Cuando mandas a Jinno para que hable en tu nombre, te das unos aires de superioridad tremendos, señoría —dijo Narumi, sonriente, con la boca llena de estofado.

Mikan no contestó. Narumi sabía perfectamente bien por qué había enviado a Jinno. Si el mercader era como la mayoría de la gente, le habría atemorizado que se le acercara la dama en persona.

Asimismo se notaba que la chiquilla que los servía estaba asustada. No hablaba y se limitaba a asentir o a negar con la cabeza en respuesta a sus peticiones; a diferencia de casi todo el mundo, parecía incapaz de apartar los ojos del rostro de Mikan. Incluso cuando el apuesto lord Narumi le dirigía la palabra, la mirada se le iba hacia la joven.

—La cría cree que me la voy a comer —murmuró Mikan.

—Me parece que no —respondió Jinno—, porque su padre es simpatizante del Consejo. Es posible que en esta casa se hable de la sobrina del rey de forma distinta a como lo hacen en otras, mi señora.

—Pese a ello, tiene que haber oído algunas cosas —insistió Mikan.

—Es probable —admitió Jinno—. Pero creo que la tiene fascinada.

Narumi se echó a reír y exclamó:

—Es que tú fascinas, Mikan.

Y cuando la chiquilla se acercó a la mesa otra vez, le preguntó cómo se llamaba.

—Lanie —susurró la niña, y de nuevo los ojos se le fueron hacia Mikan.

—¿Ves a lady Mikan, Lanie? —preguntó Narumi.

La pequeña asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Y te da miedo? La chiquilla se mordió el labio y no contestó.

—Ella nunca te haría daño, ¿sabes? —siguió diciendo Narumi—. Pero si alguien quisiera hacértelo, seguro que lady Mikan castigaría a esa persona. —Mikan soltó el tenedor y miró al noble, sorprendida por su amabilidad—. ¿Lo entiendes, pequeña?

La chiquilla asintió en silencio y miró de reojo a Mikan. —A lo mejor te apetece estrecharle la mano —sugirió Narumi.

La niña se quedó pensativa un momento y después se acercó a Mikan y le tendió la mano. Una sensación extraña invadió a la joven, algo que no acababa de determinar. Esa criatura que quería tocarla despertaba en ella una especie de triste regocijo. Alargó la mano, pues, y asió los menudos dedos.

—Es un placer conocerte, Lanie.

La niña abrió los ojos de par en par, soltó la mano de Mikan y corrió hacia la cocina. Jinno y Narumi rieron, pero la joven le dijo al noble:

—Te estoy muy agradecida.

—Es que tú no haces nada para borrar esa reputación de ogro de que gozas, y lo sabes, Mikan. No es de extrañar que tengas tan pocos amigos.

Muy propio de Narumi. Era típico en él convertir un gesto amable en una crítica a su carácter. Le encantaba poner de relieve sus faltas. Pero no la conocía en absoluto si creía que deseaba tener amigos. Mikan se centró en comer e hizo caso omiso de la conversación de los dos hombres.

No paró de llover. Narumi y Jinno se sentían satisfechos de poder seguir charlando con los mercaderes y el posadero en la sala común, pero Mikan pensaba que la inactividad acabaría haciéndola chillar. Así que se dirigió al establo y dio un buen susto a un chiquillo, poco mayor que Lanie, que se hallaba en una de las cuadras encaramado en una banqueta para almohazar a un caballo. El de ella, por cierto; se percató cuando los ojos se le acostumbraron a la escasa luz que había dentro.

—No era mi intención asustarte —se disculpó—. Sólo busco un sitio donde practicar mis ejercicios.

El niño se bajó de la banqueta y huyó. Mikan alzó los brazos en un gesto exasperado. En fin, al menos ahora tenía el establo sólo para ella. Apartó balas de paja, sillas de montar y rastrillos para despejar un espacio enfrente de las cuadras, y ensayó una serie de golpes con los pies y las manos. Giró sobre sí misma y dio saltos, en todo momento consciente del lugar, del suelo, de las paredes que la rodeaban, de los caballos... Se concentró en adversarios imaginarios y logró sosegar la mente.

A la hora de la cena, Jinno y Narumi tenían noticias interesantes.

—El rey Murgon ha hecho público que se cometió un robo en su castillo hace tres noches —explicó Jinno.

—¿De veras? —Mikan miró con atención al capitán y después a Narumi. La expresión de ambos le recordaba la de un gato acorralando a un ratón—. ¿Y se sabe lo que fue robado?

—Sólo se informa de que se trata de un tesoro importante de la corte —repuso Jinno.

—¡Cielos! ¿Y quién se supone que le ha robado ese tesoro?

—Algunos dicen que fue un chico alice —contestó Jinno—, una especie de hipnotizador que dejó dormidos a los soldados de la guardia real. —Otros hablan de un alice gigantesco, casi monstruoso —añadió Narumi—; un luchador que venció a los guardias uno tras otro.

Se echó a reír de buena gana, y Jinno sonrió sin alzar la vista del plato.

—Qué nuevas tan interesantes —comentó Mikan. Y entonces, esperando imprimir un timbre inocente a la voz, añadió—: ¿Os habéis enterado de algo más?

—La persecución se retrasó horas porque, al principio, se dio por sentado que el responsable era alguien perteneciente a la corte, un visitante —explicó Narumi—. Resulta que ese hombre era un alice con el don de la lucha —bajó la voz y añadió—: ¿Te lo puedes creer? Menuda suerte hemos tenido.

—¿Y qué ha dicho ese alice?— Mikan hizo la pregunta sin perder la calma.

—Por lo visto, nada de utilidad. Adujo que no sabía nada de ese incidente.

—¿Y qué le han hecho?

—No tengo ni idea —dijo Narumi—. Es un dotado para la lucha, así que dudo que pudieran hacer mucho al respecto.

—¿Y quién es? ¿De dónde procede?

—No se ha dicho nada sobre eso. —Narumi le dio un codazo—. Vamos, Mikan, estás pasando por alto lo fundamental. ¿Qué más da quién sea? Perdieron horas interrogando a ese hombre. Cuando se decidieron a buscar por otro sitio a los ladrones, ya era demasiado tarde.

Mikan creía saber mejor que Narumi y Jinno la razón por la que Murgon hubiera empleado tanto tiempo en someter a ese alice en particular a un duro interrogatorio. Y también por qué se había tomado tantas molestias en que no se hiciera pública su procedencia. Murgon no quería que nadie sospechara que el tesoro robado era Misaki, pero sobre todo que lo había tenido encerrado en sus mazmorras.

¿Y por qué el alice lenita no le había dicho nada a Murgon? ¿La estaría protegiendo?

Aquella condenada lluvia tenía que parar de una vez y así podrían regresar a la corte y reunirse con Tsubasa. Mikan bebió un sorbo y dejó la copa en la mesa.

—Qué golpe de suerte para los ladrones.

—¡Y tanto! —sonrió Narumi.

—¿Os han dado más noticias?

—La hermana del posadero tiene un bebé de tres meses —contestó Jinno—. La otra mañana se llevaron un susto, pues creían que un ojo se le había oscurecido, pero sólo fue un efecto extraño de la luz.

—Fascinante.

La joven se echó salsa en la carne.

—La reina monmarda está terriblemente apenada por su padre, el príncipe Misaki —añadió Narumi—. Nos lo contó un mercader de Monmar.

—He oído decir que no come nada —dijo Mikan.

Para ella, ésa era una forma absurda de manifestar una pena.

—Hay algún detalle más —informó Narumi—: se ha encerrado con su hija en sus aposentos. A excepción de su camarera, no deja que entre nadie, ni siquiera el rey Kounji.

—¿Y permite que coma su hija? —cuestionó Mikan, a quien esa actitud no sólo le parecía absurda, sino muy rara.

—La camarera les lleva comida, pero no salen de los aposentos. Parece ser que el rey está siendo muy paciente —comentó Narumi.

—Lo superará —opinó Jinno—. Es impredecible el efecto que puede causar la pena en una persona. Pero se le pasará cuando su padre aparezca.

El Consejo mantendría oculto al anciano por su propia seguridad, hasta que se descubriera la razón por la que había sido raptado. No obstante, tal vez podría enviarse un mensaje a la reina monmarda para aliviar aquella extraña aflicción. Mikan decidió tomar en consideración el asunto. Lo comentaría con Narumi y Jinno cuando pudieran hablar sin correr peligro.

—Es lenita... —dijo Narumi—. Tienen fama de ser raros.

—Todo esto me parece muy extraño —dijo Mikan.

Ella nunca había sentido pesar o, si lo había experimentado, no se acordaba. Su madre, hermana de Reo, murió de unas fiebres antes de que a la pequeña Mikan le cambiara el color de los ojos; de las mismas fiebres murió también la madre de Tsubasa, la esposa de Reo. Al padre de Mikan, un señor fronterizo del norte de Terramedia, lo mataron en una incursión al otro lado de la frontera, en un ataque oestense a un pueblo norgando. No fue responsabilidad de su padre, pero asumió la defensa de sus vecinos y murió en el intento. Por aquel entonces, Mikan era tan pequeña que ni siquiera hablaba, así que no lo recordaba.

Y si su tío moría, no creía que sintiera pena. Miró a Narumi de soslayo; no le gustaría perderlo, pero suponía que tampoco le causaría dolor su muerte. Con Jinno era diferente. A él sí lo lloraría, así como a su dueña de honor, Serina, y a Tsubasa. La pérdida de su primo le dolería más que si le cortaran un dedo, le rompieran un brazo o le dieran una puñalada en el costado.

Pero no se encerraría en sus aposentos, sino que saldría en busca de quien le hubiera ocasionado la muerte, y cuando lo encontrara, haría que esa persona sintiera un dolor tan grande como nadie hubiera experimentado jamás. Narumi le hablaba, pero ella no le prestaba atención. Salió de su abstracción con un estremecimiento.

—¿Qué decías?

—Decía, mi dama soñadora, que creo que el cielo está aclarando. Podremos ponernos en camino al amanecer, si quieres. Llegarían a la corte antes de que anocheciera. Mikan se acabó la cena muy deprisa y se fue corriendo a su habitación para preparar el equipaje.


	6. Chapter 6

**Resumen: **«Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro azul; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 6<strong>

El sol ya había recorrido un buen trecho en el cielo cuando los cascos de los caballos repicaron en el suelo marmóreo del patio del palacio de Reo. Blancos muros rodeaban por completo el castillo, contrastando vivamente con el color verde del suelo, y a todo lo largo de su parte superior, había galerías para que los cortesanos pudieran asomarse cuando iban de un sector a otro del palacio y admiraran los jardines, adornados con plantas trepadoras y rosados árboles en flor.

En el centro del jardín se había erigido una estatua del rey; un chorro de agua le brotaba de una mano —extendida—, mientras que con la otra sostenía una antorcha. Era un jardín bonito si uno no paraba en la estatua; y el patio también lo era, aunque en él no se disfrutaba de tranquilidad ni de intimidad debido a toda aquella gente de la corte deambulando por las galerías.

Aquél no era el único patio del castillo, pero sí el más grande, y por donde entraban los residentes en el castillo o las visitas importantes. El suelo se mantenía tan brillante que Mikan se veía a sí misma y a su caballo reflejados en él, y los muros de piedra —de un blanco rutilante— eran tan altos que la joven tuvo que echar la cabeza hacia atrás para distinguir la cúspide de las torres albarranas. Era imponente, impresionante; como le gustaba a Reo.

El ruido de los cascos de los caballos y los relinchos atrajeron a la gente a las galerías para ver quién había llegado. Un mayordomo del rey salió a recibirlos, y un instante después Koko llegaba corriendo al patio.

—¡Por fin estáis aquí!— Mikan le sonrió.

Después lo observó con más detenimiento, se puso de puntillas —era muy alto—, y le agarró un mechón de cabellos.

—Koko, ¿qué te has hecho? Tienes el pelo complemente azul.

—He estado haciendo pruebas con un remedio nuevo para los dolores de cabeza; se ha de aplicar en el cuero cabelludo y dar un masaje. Y como ayer me pareció que se me avecinaba una migraña, lo probé. Por lo visto tiñe de azul el cabello rubio.

—¿Y se te curó la migraña? —inquirió Mikan sonriendo de nuevo.

—Bueno, si de verdad me iba a acosar el supuesto dolor de cabeza, sí me lo curó, pero lo cierto es que no estoy convencido de que fuera a padecer tal migraña. Pero oye, ¿te duele a ti la cabeza? —preguntó, esperanzado—. Tienes el cabello tan oscuro que no se te pondría azul.

—No, no me duele; nunca tengo dolor de cabeza. ¿Y qué opina el rey de tu pelo?

Koko esbozó una sonrisa desdeñosa y afirmó:

—No me dirige la palabra. Dice que es un comportamiento espantoso en un príncipe, y hasta que no recupere el tono normal de mi cabello, no me considera hijo suyo.

Jinno y Narumi saludaron a Koko y entregaron las riendas de sus monturas a un mozo de cuadra. Dejando solos a Mikan y a su primo en el patio, siguieron al mayordomo y entraron en el castillo. Los dos jóvenes estaban cerca del jardín y de la cantarina fuente de la estatua de Reo.

Fingiendo estar concentrada en manejar las correas que ataban las alforjas al caballo, Mikan bajó la voz y preguntó:

—¿Alguna novedad?

—No se ha despertado; ni una sola vez.

La joven se decepcionó, pero inquirió todavía en voz baja:

—¿Sabes algo de un lenita joven, un noble con el don de la lucha?

—Lo has visto al entrar en el patio, ¿verdad? —La pregunta le sorprendió tanto que alzó la vista de las correas—. Ha estado merodeando por aquí. A ése no es fácil mirarle a los ojos, ¿no es cierto? Es hijo del rey lenita. ¿Así que estaba allí?

Eso sí que no se lo esperaba. Se concentró de nuevo en las alforjas y comentó:

—¿El heredero de Ioran?

—¡Rayos, no! Tiene seis hermanos mayores que él, y le pusieron el nombre más absurdo que he oído en mi vida para el séptimo heredero a un trono: príncipe Granemalion. —Koko sonrió—. ¿Alguna vez habías oído algo parecido?

—¿Por qué está aquí?

—Ah, en realidad es muy interesante. Asegura que busca a su abuelo raptado.

Mikan apartó otra vez la vista de las alforjas y la clavó en los risueños ojos marrones de su primo.

—No habrás...

—Pues claro que no. Te he esperado.

A todo esto, un mozo se les acercó para ocuparse del caballo de Mikan, y Koko se lanzó a un monólogo sobre las visitas que habían llegado durante la ausencia de la joven. Al poco rato un mayordomo del rey se aproximó desde una de las puertas de entrada.

—Viene a por ti —dijo Koko—, ya que no soy hijo de mi padre en este momento y no envía mayordomos a buscarme. —Se echó a reír y se dispuso a marcharse—. Me alegro de que estés de vuelta —dijo en voz alta antes de desaparecer por un pasadizo abovedado.

El sirviente era uno de los mayordomos personales de Reo, un hombre menudo, enjuto y estirado.

—Lady Mikan, bienvenida. El rey desea saber si el asunto en el este se resolvió bien.

—Puedes decirle que sí.

—De acuerdo, mi señora. El rey quiere que se vista para la cena.

Mikan entrecerró los ojos y cuestionó:

—¿El rey desea alguna otra cosa?

—No, mi señora. Gracias, mi señora.

El hombre inclinó ligeramente la cabeza y se marchó presuroso para escapar a la mirada de la joven.

Mikan se cargó las alforjas al hombro y suspiró. Cuando el rey ordenaba que se vistiera para la cena, significaba que tenía que ponerse un vestido, arreglarse el cabello y lucir joyas en el cuello y en las orejas. También significaba que planeaba sentarla cerca de algún noble que buscaba esposa, aunque a buen seguro ella no era la mujer que el noble en cuestión tenía en mente.

Así que despejaría con presteza los temores del pobre hombre y quizá podría aducir que no se encontraba lo bastante bien para quedarse toda la velada; diría que le dolía la cabeza. Ojalá pudiera tomar el remedio para la migraña que había preparado Koko, y el cabello se le volviera de color azul. Eso le daría un respiro con respecto a las cenas de Reo.

Koko apareció de nuevo; esta vez, un piso por encima de donde ella se hallaba, en una galería que discurría por delante de su laboratorio. Se asomó a la barandilla y la llamó:

—¡Mik!

—¿Qué pasa?

—Pareces perdida. ¿Se te ha olvidado cómo ir a tus aposentos?

—Estoy en un atolladero.

—¿Y cuánto tardarás en desatascarte? Me gustaría enseñarte un par de mis nuevos descubrimientos.

—Me han dicho que me ponga guapa para la cena.

—Siendo así, tardarás siglos.

La cara de guasa de Koko la impulsó a arrancar un botón de una alforja y se lo arrojó. Él chilló y se tiró al suelo; el botón golpeó la pared detrás de donde él había estado un instante antes. Cuando se asomó de nuevo a la barandilla con precaución, la joven estaba en el patio, en jarras y sonriendo.

—Fallé a propósito —dijo.

—¡Lúcete! Y ven si tienes tiempo.

Se despidió con la mano y regresó a sus habitaciones.

Fue entonces cuando la presencia de alguien cobró forma en el rabillo del ojo de Mikan.

Apoyado de codos en la baranda, él la observaba desde el piso de arriba, a su izquierda. A la vista estaba el cuello de la camisa abierto, los aros dorados en las orejas y los anillos; el cabello oscuro y un pequeño verdugón bien visible en la frente, justo al lado del ojo.

Y los ojos... Mikan jamás había visto unos ojos así. Uno era plateado y el otro, carmesí.

Desiguales y extraños, relucían en el atezado rostro. Le sorprendió que no le hubieran brillado en la oscuridad la noche de su primer encuentro; no parecían humanos. Y se sintió incapaz de apartar la vista de ellos.

Un mayordomo de la corte se acercó al lenita en ese momento y le dijo algo. Él se irguió, se volvió hacia el sirviente y le contestó. Cuando el mayordomo se marchó, el hombre, cuyos ojos eran como relámpagos, se giró con rapidez para mirar de nuevo a Mikan, y se apoyó en la barandilla otra vez.

Mikan se daba cuenta de que estaba en el centro del patio, prendida la mirada en ese lenita, y que debería marcharse, pero le era imposible.

Entonces él enarcó un poco las cejas y los labios esbozaron un atisbo de sonrisa. Le hizo una inclinación de cabeza —mínima—, y la liberó de su hechizo.

Ese hombre era un engreído. Engreído y arrogante; eso era todo lo que podía pensarse de él. Fuera cual fuese el jueguecito que se traía entre manos, si esperaba que lo secundara iba a llevarse un buen chasco. ¡Vaya con Granemalion!

Apartó los ojos del lenita, se colocó mejor las alforjas en el hombro y se encaminó hacia el castillo, consciente en todo momento del contacto abrasador de aquellos ojos en su espalda.


	7. Chapter 7

**Resumen:** «Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro marrón; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 7<p>

Serina entró a trabajar en los cuartos infantiles del palacio de Reo más o menos en la misma época en que Mikan empezaba a aplicar los castigos impuestos por el rey. Costaba entender por qué la joven la asustaba menos que a los demás; tal vez se debía a que ella misma había alumbrado un niño alice. No se trataba de un guerrero, sino simplemente de un nadador, habilidad que no era de utilidad para un rey. Por ello, se devolvió al niño a la casa paterna, y Serina comprobaba cómo los vecinos lo evitaban y lo ridiculizaban por la sencilla razón de moverse como un pez en el agua, o porque tenía un ojo negro y el otro, azul. Quizá por eso la mujer se reservó su opinión cuando la servidumbre la previno contra la sobrina del rey, aconsejándole que la evitara.

Ni que decir tiene que cuando Serina llegó al palacio, Mikan era demasiado mayor para estar en los cuartos de niños que tan atareada mantenían a la mujer. Sin embargo, ésta asistía a las sesiones de entrenamiento de la chiquilla siempre que podía. Se sentaba a mirarla mientras la pequeña reventaba a golpes el relleno de un bausán, y el grano saltaba de las rajaduras y desgarrones del saco y caía al suelo, como si fuera sangre que manara a borbotones. Nunca se quedaba mucho rato porque siempre se la necesitaba en los cuartos infantiles, pero aun así Mikan se fijó en ella, como se fijaba siempre en alguien que no trataba de evitarla. No obstante, aunque se percató de la presencia de Serina y la observó, no se dejó ganar por la curiosidad; no había ninguna razón para que se relacionara con una mujer del servicio.

Pero la criada apareció en la sala de prácticas un día en que Jinno se había ausentado y Mikan estaba sola. Cuando la chiquilla hizo un alto para preparar otro bausán, ella le dirigió la palabra:

—En la corte dicen que es usted peligrosa, mi señora.

Mikan la observó con atención un momento; era una mujer mayor, de cabello canoso, ojos grises y brazos fofos cruzados sobre el vientre, también fofo. La mujer le sostuvo la mirada como no lo hacía nadie excepto Koko, Jinno y el rey. Mikan se encogió de hombros, se cargó al hombro un saco de grano y lo colgó de un gancho a un poste de madera clavado en el suelo, en el centro de la sala de prácticas.

—Mi señora, ¿mató usted a propósito a ese primo suyo, su primera víctima? —inquirió Serina.

Era una pregunta que nadie le había hecho jamás. La muchachita volvió a mirarla a la cara y, de nuevo, la mujer le sostuvo la mirada. Mikan intuyó que era una pregunta inapropiada viniendo de una criada. Sin embargo, estaba tan poco acostumbrada a que alguien le dirigiera la palabra que no sabía qué proceder sería el correcto.

—No —contestó—. Lo único que quería era que dejara de tocarme.

—En tal caso, mi señora, es peligrosa para la gente que no le gusta. Pero tal vez no entraña peligro como amiga.

—Ese es el motivo de que me pase el día entero en esta sala de prácticas —explicó Mikan.

—Aprendiendo a dominar su alice —asintió Serina—. Sí, todos los alice deben hacerlo.

Esa mujer sabía algo sobre los dones otorgados por un alice, y no le daba miedo usar la palabra. Mikan tenía que reanudar sus ejercicios, pero hizo un alto con la esperanza de que la sirvienta dijera algo más.

—Mi señora, ¿puedo hacerle una pregunta indiscreta?

Mikan aguardó. No se le ocurría una pregunta más indiscreta que las que ya le había hecho la mujer.

—¿Qué criadas tiene a su servicio, mi señora?

Mikan se preguntó si esa mujer intentaba ponerla en evidencia, así que adoptó una pose engreída y la observó con detenimiento, como si la retara a que se riera o sonriera siquiera, cuando le respondió:

—No tengo criadas. Y cuando se me asigna una, por lo general prefiere abandonar el servicio en la corte.

Serina no sonrió ni se echó a reír, sino que a su vez se limitó a observar atentamente a la chiquilla.

—¿No tiene un aya o una dueña, mi señora?

—No, no la tengo.

—¿Le ha hablado alguien acerca del menstruo de la mujer, mi señora, o de lo que pasa entre un hombre y una mujer?

La muchachita no sabía a qué se refería y barruntó que esa mujer era consciente de ello. Aun así, Serina continuó sin sonreír ni reír, sino que la repasó con la mirada de arriba abajo.

—¿Qué edad tiene, mi señora?

—Casi once años —contestó Mikan alzando la barbilla.

—E iban a dejar que lo descubriese por sí sola —rezongó Serina—. Y, seguramente, habría echado abajo el castillo como una furia desatada porque ignoraba qué la había atacado.

—Siempre sé qué me ataca —replicó Mikan, y alzó la barbilla un poquito más.

—Pequeña... Mi señora, ¿me permitiría que estuviera a su servicio para atenderla de vez en cuando? Siempre y cuando me necesite y no se requiera mi presencia en los cuartos infantiles, claro.

Mikan pensó que trabajar con los niños debía de ser horrible si esa mujer quería, en cambio, estar a su servicio.

—No necesito criados —contestó—, pero puedo conseguir que te trasladen de los cuartos de niños si no te sientes a gusto en ellos.

A la muchachita le pareció captar un atisbo de sonrisa en la mujer.

—Me gusta mi trabajo con los niños. Le pido disculpas por llevar la contraria a alguien de su posición, mi señora, pero usted necesita una mujer que la cuide, una dueña, ya que no tiene madre ni hermanas.

Mikan no había necesitado nunca una madre ni hermanas ni a nadie. Y no sabía cómo actuaba uno con un sirviente que te llevaba la contraria; suponía que Reo se enfurecía, pero a ella le daban miedo sus arrebatos. De modo que contuvo la respiración, apretó los puños y se quedó tan inmóvil como el poste clavado en el centro de la sala. Que esa mujer dijera lo que quisiera; sólo serían palabras. Serina permaneció callada y se alisó los pliegues de la falda.

—Iré a su habitación de vez en cuando, mi señora. —Mikan se puso más seria todavía—. Y si alguna vez desea descansar de las cenas de Estado de su tío, podría ir a mi habitación.

La jovencita parpadeó. Detestaba esas cenas, en las que todo el mundo la miraba de soslayo y evitaban sentarse cerca de ella; tampoco soportaba el elevado tono de voz de su tío. ¿De verdad podría pasarlas por alto? ¿Sería mejor la compañía de esa mujer?

—He de regresar a los cuartos de niños, mi señora —dijo la mujer—. Me llamo Serina y soy de la zona oeste de Terramedia. Tiene unos ojos preciosos, querida. Adiós.

Serina se marchó antes de que Mikan recuperara la voz. La chiquilla miró de hito en hito la puerta que se cerraba tras la mujer.

—Gracias —contestó, aunque ya nadie la oía y a pesar de no entender por qué su voz había interpretado que le estaba agradecida a Serina por lo que le había dicho.

Sentada en la tina, Mikan tiraba de los enredos que se le habían hecho en el cabello. Mientras tanto, oía cómo Serina, en la habitación contigua, hurgaba en baúles y cajones para desenterrar los pendientes y collares que la muchacha metió entre la ropa interior de seda, así como los horribles corpiños que tuvo que ponerse la última vez. Mikan oyó los rezongos de Serina, que lo más probable es que estuviera de rodillas buscando debajo de la cama el cepillo del pelo o los zapatos de salón.

—¿Qué vestido se pondrá hoy, mi señora? —preguntó en voz alta la mujer.

—Ya sabes que me da igual —contestó Mikan también a voces.

Se oyeron más refunfuños en respuesta a sus palabras. Un momento después, la sirvienta entraba con un vestido tan chillón como los tomates que Reo importaba de Lenidia, los que crecían en racimos y tenían un sabor tan intenso y tan dulce como el pastel de chocolate del jefe de cocina. Mikan enarcó las cejas y manifestó:

—No voy a ponerme un vestido rojo.

—Es el color del sol naciente —arguyó Serina.

—Es el color de la sangre.

Después de un suspiro, la mujer se llevó el vestido del cuarto de baño.

—Le habría quedado impresionante, mi señora —gritó—, en contraste con el cabello oscuro y los ojos.

Mikan se dio otro fuerte tirón de un enredo rebelde y masculló tan bajo que sólo la oyeron las burbujas que flotaban en el agua:

—Si veo a alguien en la cena a quien quiera impresionar, le daré un puñetazo.

Serina se asomó de nuevo a la puerta, esta vez con los brazos cubiertos de suave seda verde.

—¿Esto le parece suficientemente apagado, mi señora?

—¿Es que no tengo nada de color gris o marrón?

—Hoy me he propuesto que lleve algo de color, mi señora.

—Te has propuesto que la gente se fije en mí —dijo enfadada mientras sostenía un mechón enmarañado a la altura de los ojos y lo peinaba sin parar dando tirones, con violencia—. Me gustaría dejármelo muy corto. No merece la pena tanto trabajo.

Serina se desembarazó del vestido y se sentó en el borde de la tina. Acto seguido, se enjabonó los dedos y le quitó de las manos el mechón enredado; poco a poco fue separando con suavidad los rizos.

—Si se pasara el cepillo una vez al día mientras está de viaje, mi señora, esto no pasaría.

La joven resopló con desdén y sentenció:

—Narumi se reiría a mi costa si veía que intentaba embellecerme.

Después del primer enredo, Serina se aplicó tenazmente con el siguiente.

—¿No cree que lord Narumi la encuentra preciosa, mi señora?

—Serina, ¿cuánto tiempo crees que dedico a preguntarme cuál de los caballeros me encuentra preciosa?

—No el suficiente —repuso la mujer con un cabeceo rotundo.

A Mikan casi se le escapó una risita. Ay, querida Serina... La mujer sabía lo que era su señora y lo que hacía, y no lo desmentía en absoluto. Pero no concebía que una dama no quisiera estar hermosa, o tener una legión de admiradores. Así pues, estaba convencida de que Mikan reunía ambos aspectos en su personalidad, aunque ignoraba cómo conciliarlos.

En el gran comedor, Reo presidía la larga mesa instalada en el estrado del fondo de la sala. Había otras tres mesas bajas colocadas alrededor del perímetro de la estancia, de manera que completaban un cuadrado; de esa forma, todos los invitados veían al rey sin obstáculos.

Reo era un hombre alto, incluso más que su hijo, y más ancho de hombros; rubio, como Koko, y de ojos violetas, pero éstos no eran risueños como los del heredero, sino de aquel tipo de ojos cuya mirada daba por sentado que se haría lo que el monarca mandara; unos ojos que amenazaban con hacerte muy desdichado si él no obtenía lo que se proponía. No es que el rey fuera injusto, salvo con aquellos que lo agraviaban o le causaban perjuicios, sino que más bien se debía a que Reo quería que las cosas marcharan como él deseaba y, si no sucedía así, era posible que llegara a la conclusión de que había sufrido un agravio. Y si eras el responsable... Bueno, entonces tenías motivos para que sus ojos te dieran miedo.

A la hora de las cenas no se mostraba amenazador, sino arrogante y escandaloso.

Colocaba en la mesa del estrado a quienquiera que se le antojara que se sentara con él; a menudo le tocaba a Koko, aunque pasaba por alto dirigirle la palabra y nunca prestaba atención a lo que su hijo decía. Rara vez situaba a Mikan en esa mesa, pues procuraba mantenerse a distancia de su azote; prefería mirarla desde la posición elevada que le proporcionaba el estrado y hablarle en voz alta, porque así dirigía la atención de los asistentes hacia su sobrina, su valiosa arma. De ese modo los invitados se amedrentaban y todo marchaba como a él le gustaba.

Esa noche la joven se sentaba a la mesa que había a la derecha del monarca, su sitio habitual; llevaba el delicado vestido de seda verde, pero tenía que resistir el impulso de arrancarse las mangas que, como se ensanchaban a la altura de las muñecas, le colgaban sobre las manos y arrastraban por encima del plato si no tenía cuidado. Por lo menos ese vestido le tapaba los senos en su mayor parte, lo que no ocurría con todos los que tenía. Serina no le hacía caso cuando le daba instrucciones respecto a su guardarropa.

Narumi se sentaba a su izquierda. Y Mikan suponía que el noble que se hallaba a su derecha debía de ser el buen partido disponible; no se trataba de un hombre mayor, aunque tenía más años que Narumi; era bajito, y los ojos saltones y los labios finos y tirantes le daban apariencia de sapo. Se llamaba Davit y era el señor feudal de las tierras situadas en la zona nordeste de Terramedia, por lo que compartía frontera con Nordicia y Elestia.

No era mal conversador. Le interesaban sus tierras, sus granjas y sus pueblos, y a Mikan no le resultó difícil plantearle preguntas que el hombre estaba deseoso de responder. Al principio se sentó al borde de la silla, en el lado más alejado de la joven, y la miraba de reojo —el hombro, la oreja o el cabello— mientras hablaban, pero en ningún momento la miró a la cara.

Sin embargo, se tranquilizó a medida que la cena transcurría sin que Mikan lo hubiera mordido; relajó los músculos, se acomodó bien en la silla y charlaron con tranquilidad. La joven encontraba al tal lord Davit un compañero de cena inusitadamente bueno. En cualquier caso, le hizo más llevadero resistir las ganas de quitarse de un tirón las horquillas que se le clavaban en el cuero cabelludo.

El príncipe lenita era también motivo de distracción por más que Mikan hubiera querido que no lo fuera. Estaba sentado al otro lado del comedor, enfrente de ella, y lo veía por el rabillo del ojo en todo momento, aunque procuraba no mirarlo de cara. Sentía los ojos del lenita prendidos en ella de forma continua. Osado era, desde luego; y diferente por completo a los restantes comensales que, como siempre, hacían como si ella no estuviera allí. Se le ocurrió pensar que no sólo era la rareza peculiar de los ojos del lenita lo que la desconcertaba, sino que no lo intimidara sostenerle la mirada. Lo observó en un momento en que no la miraba, y entonces él alzó la vista para observarla a su vez. Davit tuvo que preguntarle lo mismo dos veces antes de que Mikan lo oyera y desviara los ojos de las desiguales pupilas del lenita para contestarle.

Suponía que tendría que hacer frente a esos ojos cuanto antes, y se impondría una conversación. Y ella debería decidir qué hacer con él.

Como pensó que lord Davit estaría menos nervioso si sabía que no había posibilidad alguna de que Reo le ofreciera su mano, le preguntó:

—Lord Davit, ¿está casado?

—No, mi señora, es lo único que le falta a mi predio.

Mikan no alzó la vista de la carne de venado con zanahorias que tenía en el plato.

—Mi tío está muy decepcionado conmigo porque me he empeñado en no casarme nunca.

—No creo que el rey sea el único hombre al que esa decisión le resulte decepcionante —repuso el noble, después de guardar silencio unos instantes.

Mikan le contempló con atención el anguloso rostro, sonrió sin poder evitarlo y replicó:

—Lord Davit, es usted un perfecto caballero.

—Cree que lo he dicho como un cumplido, mi señora, pero hablaba en serio. —Sonrió a su vez, e inclinándose hacia ella, agachó la cabeza y susurró—: Mi señora, deseo hablar con el Consejo.

Los invitados sostenían conversaciones muy animadas, pero la joven lo oyó a la perfección; fingió estar centrada en la cena y revolvió la sopa.

—Siéntese derecho —le indicó Mikan— y actúe como si sostuviéramos una simple charla. No susurre, porque eso llamaría la atención.

El noble se acomodó en la silla, erguido, e hizo un gesto para llamar a una criada. La chica le sirvió más vino. Davit comió unos pocos bocados de carne de venado y después se giró de nuevo hacia Mikan.

—Este verano el tiempo ha sido benévolo con mi anciano padre, mi señora —comentó—. El calor no le sienta bien, pero en el nordeste las temperaturas han sido frescas.

—Me alegro mucho. ¿Es una información o una petición?

—Información —contestó al tiempo que masticaba un bocado de zanahorias. Cortó otro trozo de carne—. Cada vez es más difícil cuidar de él, mi señora.

—¿Y eso por qué?

—Las personas mayores son propensas a los achaques, y nuestro deber es darles todo lo necesario para que estén cómodos y seguros.

—Qué gran verdad —convino Mikan, y asintió con la cabeza.

Mantuvo el semblante sosegado, pero notaba el matraqueo de la excitación al filo de la conciencia. Si él tenía información sobre el rapto del anciano lenita, todos querrían oírla. Pasó la mano por debajo del grueso mantel y la apoyó en la rodilla de Narumi. Su amigo se inclinó un poco hacia ella, aunque sin apartar la vista de la dama que tenía al otro lado.

—Es usted un hombre con mucha información, lord Davit —le dijo la joven o, más bien, se lo dijo a la comida que tenía en el plato, para no girar la cabeza y lograr así que Narumi la oyera—. Confío en tener la oportunidad de hablar más con usted durante su estancia en la corte.

—Gracias, mi señora. Yo también espero tenerla.

Narumi haría correr la voz. Se reunirían esa noche en los aposentos de Mikan, ya que estaban aislados y, además, eran los únicos por donde no pasaba la servidumbre.

Si tenía ocasión de hacerlo, buscaría a Koko antes, porque le gustaría visitar al anciano Misaki. Aunque siguiera dormido, la joven quería ver con sus propios ojos cómo estaba.

Mikan oyó al rey pronunciar su nombre y se puso tensa. Pero no lo miró porque no quería animarlo a que la incluyera en la conversación que sostenía. No alcanzaba a oír lo que decía; lo más probable es que le contara a alguno de los invitados la historia de algo que ella había llevado a cabo; las risotadas del monarca llegaron a todas las mesas del enorme salón de mármol. Mikan trató de borrar el gesto ceñudo que le ensombrecía el semblante.

También percibió que el príncipe lenita la observaba, y una sensación de calor le subió por la nuca y se le extendió por el cuero cabelludo.

—Mi señora, ¿se encuentra bien? —inquirió lord Davit—. Parece un tanto sofocada.

Entonces, con la preocupación plasmada en el rostro, Narumi se volvió hacia ella, y, asiéndole el brazo, le preguntó:

—¿Estás enferma?

—Yo no estoy enferma nunca —gruñó, y se apartó de él con brusquedad.

De repente comprendió que debía abandonar el comedor; tenía que alejarse del bullicio de las voces, de las risas escandalosas de su tío, de la agobiante preocupación de Narumi y de los ardientes ojos del lenita. Tenía que salir de allí, encontrar a Koko o quedarse a solas; debía hacerlo o perdería los estribos y ocurriría algo inaudito.

Se puso en pie, y Narumi y lord Davit hicieron lo propio. Al otro lado de la estancia, el príncipe lenita también se levantó. Asimismo, los otros hombres que se encontraban en el comedor se levantaron, uno por uno, al verla de pie. El silencio se adueñó de la sala y todo el mundo se la quedó mirando.

—¿Qué ocurre, Mikan? —preguntó Narumi a la par que intentaba asirle el brazo de nuevo.

Y para no avergonzarlo delante de todos los presentes, le permitió que la cogiera a pesar de que la mano del joven noble parecía un hierro de marcar que le quemaba la piel.

—No pasa nada. Lo siento —y dirigiéndose al rey, el único hombre de la sala que seguía sentado, le dijo—: Le pido disculpas, majestad. No me ocurre nada. Por favor, siéntense. —Hizo un gesto con la mano señalando todas las mesas—. Por favor.

Poco a poco, los caballeros tomaron asiento y se reanudaron las conversaciones. La risa del rey resonó; iba dirigida a ella, estaba segura. Mikan se volvió hacia lord Davit.

—Le ruego que me disculpe, mi señor —después le dijo a Narumi, que aún la sujetaba por el codo—: Suéltame, Narumi. Quiero salir a dar un paseo.

—Iré contigo —repuso él, que tuvo intención de ponerse en pie, pero ante la mirada de advertencia de la joven se quedó sentado—. De acuerdo, Mikan, haz lo que gustes.

Había un leve dejo cortante en el tono del joven noble. Tal vez había sido grosera, pero le daba igual. Lo único que le importaba era salir de aquella sala e ir a algún sitio, donde no se oyera el runrún monótono de la voz de su tío. Dio media vuelta, con cuidado de no encontrarse con los ojos del lenita, y se esforzó en caminar despacio, sosegadamente, hacia las grandes puertas principales, al fondo de la sala. Una vez que hubo cruzado el umbral, echó a correr. Recorrió los pasillos como una exhalación, dobló las esquinas, se cruzó a toda velocidad con sirvientes que se pegaron contra las paredes, temblorosos, mientras pasaba ante ellos y, por fin, irrumpió a todo correr en la oscuridad del patio.

Cruzó el suelo de mármol al tiempo que se quitaba las horquillas del cabello y suspiró, tranquilizada, cuando los bucles le cayeron sobre los hombros y la tensión del cuero cabelludo desapareció. Era por esas horquillas, y por el vestido, y por los zapatos que le apretaban los pies; era por tener que mantener la cabeza erguida y sentarse derecha, por los exasperantes pendientes que le rozaban el cuello... Por todo eso no había podido quedarse ni un instante más en el banquete de su tío. Se quitó los pendientes y los arrojó a la fuente de la estatua del rey.

Qué más daba quien los encontrara.

Pero actuar así no era conveniente, porque entonces la gente lo comentaría. La corte en pleno haría conjeturas sobre el significado de tal comportamiento, o sobre la razón por la que había arrojado los pendientes a la fuente de su tío.

Mikan se quitó los zapatos a patadas, se remangó la falda y se metió en la fuente; dio un suspiro de alivio cuando el agua fría le corrió entre los dedos de los pies y le lamió los tobillos.

Cuánto mejor así, sin los zapatos; no se los volvería a poner esa noche. Caminó por el agua hacia el trémulo destello que emitían los pendientes, y los recobró. Luego los secó con la falda, antes de guardarlos en el corpiño del vestido para no perderlos. Se quedó en la fuente y disfrutó de la frescura del agua, de la caricia del aire que soplaba en el patio, de los ruidos nocturnos, hasta que un sonido procedente del interior le recordó las habladurías que habría en la corte si la veían metida en la fuente del rey Reo, descalza y despeinada. Pensarían que estaba loca.

Tal vez lo estaba.

A todo esto, una luz brilló en el laboratorio de Koko pero, pese a todo, no era la compañía de su primo la que buscaba. No le apetecía sentarse a hablar; quería moverse. El movimiento le detendría el torbellino de la mente. Así que salió de la fuente, se colgó los zapatos en las muñecas por las correas, y echó a correr.


	8. Chapter 8

**Resumen: **«Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro azul; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 8<strong>

El campo de tiro con arco estaba desierto y oscuro salvo por una única antorcha que alumbraba fuera del cuarto de equipamiento. Mikan encendió otras antorchas a todo lo ancho del fondo del campo, de modo que, cuando volviera a la parte delantera, los bausanes resaltarían como figuras oscuras en contraste con la luz que los alumbraba por detrás. Cogió al azar un arco de los que había en el cuarto y unos manojos de flechas del color más claro que encontró. A continuación disparó un proyectil tras otro a las rodillas de los blancos. Después, a los muslos; seguidamente, a los codos; a continuación, a los hombros; y así, hasta vaciar la aljaba. Era evidente que tenía la destreza necesaria para desarmar o incapacitar a un hombre con ese arco en plena noche. Cambió el arco por otro, arrancó las flechas de las dianas y empezó de nuevo.

Había perdido los estribos en la cena, sin motivo alguno. Reo no le había hablado, ni siquiera mirado, sólo había pronunciado su nombre. Le encantaba alardear de ella, como si su extraordinaria habilidad fuera obra suya; como si ella fuera la flecha, y él, el arquero que, con destreza, la clavaba en el blanco. No, una flecha, no... Ese símil no reflejaba del todo la realidad.

Un perro, eso es. Reo la consideraba un perro salvaje al que había domado y entrenado. La lanzaba contra sus enemigos y le permitía salir de la jaula con la condición de que la acicalaran y la embellecieran, y después la sentaba entre sus amigos para ponerlos nerviosos.

Mikan no reparó en la creciente velocidad y ferocidad con la que sacaba flechas de la aljaba, de tal modo que encajaba una saeta en la cuerda del arco antes incluso de que la anterior hubiera dado en el blanco. Hasta que percibió una presencia a su espalda, no salió de su ensimismamiento ni se dio cuenta de la imagen que debía de estar ofreciendo.

Estaba fuera de sí. La rapidez de los disparos, la puntería... Y todo con un arco de calidad pésima, mal curvado y peor encordado. ¿Y le extrañaba que Reo la tratara como la trataba?

La joven sabía que era el lenita a quien tenía detrás. Hizo caso omiso de él, pero lentificó los movimientos e hizo todo un alarde de apuntar a muslos y rodillas antes de disparar. En ese momento fue consciente del contacto de sus pies con el suelo y se acordó de que iba descalza, llevaba el cabello suelto sobre los hombros y tenía los zapatos encima de un montón de cosas, en alguna parte cerca del cuarto de equipamiento. El lenita habría reparado en todo eso.

A decir verdad, dudaba mucho que a aquellos ojos se les escapara algo. Bueno, él tampoco habría aguantado esos estúpidos zapatos ni las horquillas en el pelo si le estuvieran martirizando el cuero cabelludo. O tal vez sí. En apariencia no le molestaban las joyas que lucía en las orejas y en los dedos. Los lenitas debían de ser muy vanidosos.

—¿Puede matar a alguien de un flechazo o sólo lo hiere?

Recordó esa voz ronca que oyó en los jardines del castillo de Murgon, la misma que la provocó y le lanzó pullas, como hacía ahora. No se volvió para mirarlo. Se limitó a sacar dos flechas de la aljaba, las encajó juntas en la cuerda, tensó y disparó. Una de las saetas voló hacia la cabeza del bausán, mientras que la otra se hincaba en el torso con un satisfactorio golpe seco; las flechas brillaron débilmente a la luz titilante de las antorchas.

—Nunca cometeré el error de retarla a una competición de tiro al arco.

Había un asomo de risa en la voz del hombre; Mikan siguió dándole la espalda y cogió otra flecha.

—No claudicó con tanta facilidad en nuestro último encuentro —replicó ella.

—Ah, pero eso fue porque tengo la habilidad de luchar. Sin embargo, me falta destreza con el arco.

Mikan no pudo evitar sentirse interesada y se volvió hacia él, aunque las sombras velaban el rostro del lenita.

—¿Es eso cierto?

—Mi alice me da destreza en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo —contestó él—, o luchando con la espada. Pero favorece en poco o en nada mi puntería.

Cruzado de brazos, se recostó en la gran losa que hacía las veces de mesa para que los arqueros dejaran el equipo. Mikan empezaba a acostumbrarse a esa actitud, a esa apariencia indolente, como si fuera a quedarse dormido en cualquier momento. No la engañó, sin embargo, porque estaba convencida de que si saltaba sobre él, el lenita reaccionaría en un visto y no visto.

—Es decir, que tiene que luchar cuerpo a cuerpo con su adversario para tener cierta ventaja —puntualizó Mikan.

—En efecto. Seré más rápido esquivando flechas que una persona que no haya sido tocada por un alice, pero en cuanto a cualquier disparo que haga, mi destreza tiene tanto de especial como mi puntería.

—¡Ah, vaya!

Mikan le creía. Los dones eran así de extraños; no afectaban a dos personas del mismo modo.

—¿Sabe lanzar un cuchillo tan bien como dispara flechas? —le preguntó el lenita.

—Sí.

—Es imbatible, pues, lady Mikan.

De nuevo se notó un dejo socarrón en sus palabras. La joven lo observó unos instantes y después dio media vuelta y se dirigió al fondo del campo, donde estaban las dianas. Se detuvo delante de una —la que había «matado»— y sacó a tirones las flechas clavadas en muslos, torso y cabeza.

Buscaba a su abuelo y ella tenía lo que buscaba. Ese hombre no era una persona carente de peligro; no le parecía muy de fiar.

Fue de diana en diana sacando las flechas bajo la atenta mirada del lenita; sentir los ojos del príncipe clavados en la espalda la impulsó a ir al fondo del campo de tiro y apagar las antorchas de una en una. Al apagar la última llama la envolvió la oscuridad; ahora era invisible.

Se volvió hacia el lenita con la idea de observarlo a la luz del cuarto de equipamiento, sin que él se diera cuenta. Pero se lo encontró recostado perezosamente, cruzado de brazos, mirándola. Era imposible que la viera, pero era tan directa su mirada que Mikan tuvo que desviar la vista, a pesar de saber que él ignoraba que lo estaba observando.

Regresó cruzando el campo y salió a la luz; dio la impresión de que su mirada la enfocaba de manera distinta al tiempo que se le escapaba una sonrisa. La antorcha reflejó el carmesí de un ojo y el plateado del otro; parecían los ojos de un gato o de alguna clase de criatura nocturna.

—¿Su alice le proporciona visión nocturna? —preguntó Mikan.

El rompió a reír y replicó:

—Qué va. ¿Por qué lo pregunta?

La joven no contestó, y se observaron un momento. El sofoco volvió a ascenderle a Mikan por la nuca, acompañado de una creciente irritación. Estaba demasiado acostumbrada a que la gente evitara mirarla a los ojos, pero no iba a consentir que el lenita la pusiera nerviosa por el mero hecho de que él sí le sostuviera la mirada. No lo permitiría.

—Voy a retirarme a mis aposentos —dijo.

Él se puso en pie y le planteó:

—Mi señora, quisiera hacerle unas preguntas.

Bien. Y como ella sabía que debían sostener esta conversación antes o después, prefería mantenerla en la oscuridad, donde los ojos del lenita no la pusieran nerviosa.

Por consiguiente, se sacó por la cabeza la aljaba que llevaba colgada al hombro, la soltó en la mesa de piedra y colocó el arco al lado.

—Adelante —le dijo.

Él se recostó de nuevo en la losa e inquirió:

—¿Qué le robó al rey Murgon hace cuatro noches, señora?

—Nada que el rey Murgon no hubiera robado a su vez.

—¡Ah! ¿Algo que le sustrajeron a usted?

—Sí. A mí o a un amigo.

—¿En serio? —Se cruzó de brazos una vez más, incrédulo—. Me pregunto si ese amigo se sorprendería si supiera que lo llama así.

—¿Por qué cree que se sorprendería? ¿Por qué iba a considerarse un enemigo?

—Es que ésa es la cuestión. Yo creía que Terramedia no tenía amigos ni enemigos, y que el rey Reo jamás se involucraba.

—Supongo que se equivoca.

—No, no me equivoco. —La miró de hito en hito, y la joven agradeció la oscuridad que apagaba el brillo de las extrañas pupilas—. ¿Sabe por qué estoy aquí, mi señora?

—Según me han dicho, es usted hijo del rey lenita —contestó ella—. También me han contado que trata de encontrar a su abuelo, que ha desaparecido. No tengo la menor idea de por qué ha venido a la corte de Reo; y dudo que él sea el secuestrador que busca.

El hombre la observó unos segundos y esbozó una sonrisa fugaz. Mikan sabía que no lo había engañado, pero le daba igual. Supiera lo que supiera, no tenía la menor intención de confirmárselo.

—El rey Murgon estaba convencido de que yo tenía algo que ver con el robo; parecía muy seguro de que yo estaba al corriente de cuál era el objeto que le había sido sustraído.

—Ah, es lógico —contestó Mikan—. Los guardias vieron a un alice luchador, y usted es eso ni más ni menos.

—No, no. Murgon no creía que estuviera involucrado por mi condición de alice, sino porque soy lenita. ¿Cómo se lo explica usted?

Por supuesto, Mikan no iba a contestar a tal pregunta a ese lenita socarrón. Entonces reparó en que tenía abrochado el cuello de la camisa.

—Veo que lleva cerrada la camisa en los actos oficiales —se oyó decir, aunque ignoraba por qué rayos había hecho un comentario tan absurdo.

En los labios de él se dibujó una sonrisa contenida, y cuando replicó no disimuló que las palabras de la joven le habían provocado regocijo.

—No sabía que le interesara tanto mi camisa.

Mikan se había puesto colorada, y la risa del lenita la enfureció. Aquella situación era estúpida y no pensaba aguantarla ni un minuto más.

—Me retiro a mis aposentos —anunció, y se dio media vuelta para marcharse.

En un visto y no visto, él le cerró el paso y le espetó:

—Usted tiene a mi abuelo.

Mikan intentó escabullirse por un lado.

—Me retiro a mis aposentos.

Él volvió a cerrarle el paso y, esta vez, alzó los brazos en un gesto de advertencia. Bueno, ahora al menos se relacionaban de una forma comprensible para ella. Mikan echó la cabeza hacia atrás parar mirarle a los ojos.

—Me retiro a mis aposentos —repitió por tercera vez—, y si para ello tengo que tumbarlo de un golpe, le aseguro que lo haré.

—No dejaré que se marche hasta que me diga dónde está mi abuelo.

La joven hizo otro intento de irse por un lado, y él cambió de posición para impedírselo y, casi con alivio, Mikan amagó un golpe a la cara del hombre. Tan sólo se trataba de una finta, y cuando él hizo un quiebro para esquivarla, le aplicó un rodillazo en el estómago, pero el lenita se contorsionó, de forma que el golpe no dio en el blanco y respondió con un puñetazo al estómago de Mikan. Ella no esquivó el golpe para comprobar cómo era su pegada, y lamentó no haberlo hecho porque no tenía delante a uno de los soldados del rey, que apenas la tocaban, ni siquiera siendo diez contra ella. Ese tipo era capaz de dejarla sin respiración; sabía luchar, así que sería lucha lo que tendría.

Saltó y lo golpeó en el pecho; él se dio un buen batacazo contra el suelo. La joven se le echó encima y le propinó uno, dos, tres puñetazos en la cara, seguidos de un rodillazo en el costado antes de que él consiguiera apartarla de un empujón. Mikan saltó de nuevo sobre él como un gato montes, pero mientras intentaba inmovilizarle los brazos, el hombre la volteó en el aire, la tiró boca arriba y la sujetó poniéndosele encima. La muchacha dobló las piernas y lo empujó hacia atrás. De nuevo se encontraron los dos de pie, frente a frente, agazapados, girando en círculo el uno alrededor del otro, lanzándose golpes con manos y pies. Ella lo alcanzó con una patada en el estómago, chocó violentamente contra el pecho de su contrincante y volvieron a caer al suelo.

Mikan no habría sabido decir cuánto tiempo llevaban luchando cuerpo a cuerpo cuando cayó en la cuenta de que el hombre se reía. Comprendió su regocijo; lo entendía a la perfección. Jamás había sostenido una lucha igual, nunca había tenido un adversario como aquél. Ella era más rápida —mucho más— que él en cuanto a la acometida, pero el lenita era más fuerte y daba la impresión de que adivinaba cada uno de sus movimientos y sus golpes; nunca se había topado con un luchador tan veloz en la defensa. Estaba recurriendo a movimientos que no había hecho desde que era una chiquilla, a golpes que en ningún momento imaginó que tendría ocasión de utilizar. Estaban jugando. Era un entretenimiento. Cuando el lenilta le sujetó los brazos a la espalda, le agarró el cabello y le empujó la cabeza contra la tierra, cayó en la cuenta de que también ella se estaba riendo.

—Ríndase —dijo él.

—Jamás.

Alzó los pies para golpearlo y, retorciéndose, se soltó los brazos. Después dirigió un codazo hacia su cara y, cuando él saltó para evitar el impacto, Mikan se le echó encima y lo aplastó contra el suelo. Le sujetó los brazos igual que acababa de hacerle él y le empujó la cara contra la tierra mientras le clavaba la rodilla en la zona lumbar.

—Ríndase, porque está vencido —lo amenazó.

—No lo estoy y lo sabe. Para derrotarme tendrá que romperme los brazos y las piernas.

—Y lo haré si no se rinde.

Pero lo afirmó con un dejo de guasa, y él se echó a reír.

—Mikan... Lady Mikan, me rendiré con una condición.

—¿Qué condición?

—Por favor, dígame que le ha ocurrido a mi abuelo. Por favor.

Se detectaba un acento diferente mezclado con el tonillo divertido de aquel hombre, un acento que le puso un nudo en la garganta a Mikan. Ella no tenía abuelos, pero quizás ese anciano era tan importante para el príncipe lenita como Jinno, Serina o Koko lo eran para ella.

—Mikan —musitó con la cara todavía aplastada contra la tierra—, le suplico que confíe en mí, como yo confié en usted.

Lo mantuvo sujeto un instante más y después le soltó los brazos. Se apartó de encima de la espalda del hombre y se sentó en el suelo, a su lado, con la cabeza apoyada en la palma de la mano, y lo observó.

—¿Por qué confía en mí si lo dejé sin sentido en los jardines del castillo de Murgon?

El lenita giró sobre sí mismo y se sentó al tiempo en que, quejándose, se daba un masaje en un hombro.

—Porque volví en mí. Podría haberme matado, pero no lo hizo. —Se tocó el pómulo e hizo un gesto de dolor—. Le sangra la cara.

Intentó tocar el mentón de la joven, pero ella le apartó la mano con un ademán y se puso de pie.

—No tiene ninguna importancia. Venga conmigo, príncipe Granemalion.

El lenita se levantó del suelo y aclaró:

—Natsume.

—¿Cómo dice?

—Es mi nombre. Me llamo Natsume.

Mikan lo miró un instante mientras él movía los brazos para comprobar cómo respondían las articulaciones de los hombros. El príncipe se apretó el costado y gimió. A Mikan le pareció que se le estaba hinchando un ojo, además de ponérsele morado, aunque era difícil de asegurar en la penumbra. Se le había desgarrado una manga y estaba todo él embadurnado de polvo, de pies a cabeza. Ella suponía que su aspecto debía de ser igual o mucho peor, ya que tenía todo el pelo revuelto e iba descalza, pero la idea la hizo sonreír.

—Acompáñeme, Natsume. Lo llevaré con su abuelo.


	9. Chapter 9

**Resumen:** «Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro marrón; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 9<strong>

Cuando entraron en el laboratorio de Koko, éste mantenía la azulada cabeza, inclinada sobre una retorta en la que burbujeaba un líquido, mientras añadía hojas de una planta metida en una maceta, que sujetaba con el brazo. Observó la disolución de las hojas en el líquido y masculló algo al observar el resultado.

Mikan carraspeó. Koko alzó la vista, y, mostrándose sorprendido, comentó:

—Por lo que veo habéis pasado un rato dedicándoos a conoceros, pero si venís juntos a verme es que ha sido una lucha amistosa.

—¿Estás solo? —preguntó Mikan.

—Sí, a excepción de Bann, claro.

—Le he contado al príncipe lo de su abuelo.

Koko miró sucesivamente a Mikan, a Natsume, y de nuevo, a la joven, e hizo un gesto dubitativo.

—Es de fiar —aseguró ella—. Lamento no habértelo consultado antes, Koko.

—Mik, si afirmas que es de fiar después de haberte hecho sangrar la cara y... —le echó un vistazo al vestido zarrapastroso— de haberte rebozado en un charco de barro, te creo.

—¿Podemos verlo? —preguntó la joven, sonriente.

—Sí, podéis. Y tengo buenas noticias: ya se ha despertado.

El castillo de Reo estaba repleto de pasadizos secretos; y así fue desde su construcción muchas, muchísimas generaciones atrás. Había tantos que ni siquiera Reo los conocía todos; nadie en realidad sabía cuantos había, aunque Koko —de niño— tuvo una maña especial para percibir cuándo dos habitaciones se unían de un modo que no parecía encajar del todo. En su infancia, Mikan y Koko exploraron mucho el castillo; ella hacía de escolta, alerta y vigilante, para que cualquiera que se topara por casualidad con Koko durante una de sus exploraciones se escabullera al ver la figura menuda, amenazadora, de la pequeña. Ambos eligieron sus aposentos porque había un pasadizo que los comunicaba, y porque, además, existía otro que iba desde los de Koko hasta la biblioteca, donde se hallaban las colecciones de libros de ciencia.

Algunos pasadizos los conocía la corte entera, pero otros eran secretos. De entre éstos, había uno en el laboratorio de Koko que partía desde el interior de un tabuco trasero —en un cuarto de almacenaje— y continuaba escaleras arriba hasta una habitación sin ventanas, oscura y húmeda. Koko y Bann estaban seguros de que era el único rincón del castillo que no encontraría nadie; además, ellos estaban casi siempre muy cerca de esa habitación.

Bann, un joven que trabajó de pequeño en la biblioteca, era amigo de Koko desde hacía muchos años. Un día, el hijo de Reo se topó con él, y los dos chiquillos se pusieron a hablar de hierbas y medicinas y sobre lo que ocurría cuando se mezclaba la raíz triturada de una planta con la flor molida de otra. Mikan se sorprendió de que hubiera alguien más en Terramedia, aparte de su primo, que se interesara tanto por esas cosas y hablara con conocimiento de ellas. Pero sintió un gran alivio por el hecho de que Koko hubiera encontrado a otra persona a quien aburrir con esas charlas. Poco después, Koko le pidió ayuda a Bann para realizar un experimento y, a partir de entonces, se apropió de su amigo de manera definitiva.

Bann era el ayudante del hijo del rey para todo.

Koko, antorcha en mano, hizo pasar a Mikan y a Natsume por la puerta situada al fondo del almacén, y subieron la escalera que conducía a la habitación secreta.

—¿Ha dicho algo? —se interesó Mikan.

—Nada, aparte de que le vendaron los ojos cuando lo secuestraron. Todavía está muy débil y no parece que recuerde gran cosa.

—¿Se sabe quién lo secuestró? —preguntó Natsume—. ¿Fue Murgon el responsable?

—Creemos que no —contestó Mikan—, pero lo único que sabemos con certeza es que Reo no tuvo nada que ver.

La escalera terminaba ante una puerta. Koko jugueteó con una llave.

—Reo ignora que está aquí.

Natsume lo dijo más como una afirmación que como una pregunta.

—No, no lo sabe —ratificó la joven—. Y no debe saberlo nunca.

Koko abrió la puerta y entraron en la diminuta habitación. Sentado en una silla, junto a la estrecha cama, Bann leía a la escasa luz de una lámpara que había en la mesa, a su lado. El príncipe Misaki yacía boca arriba en el lecho, con los ojos cerrados y las manos enlazadas con fuerza sobre el torso.

Bann se puso de pie cuando entraron, aunque no pareció sorprenderse de que Natsume se precipitara hacia la cama; se limitó a apartarse a un lado y le ofreció la silla. El príncipe lenita se sentó y se inclinó sobre su abuelo para observar con mucha atención el rostro del anciano dormido. Pero sólo lo miró, sin tocarlo, de momento. Después le cogió las manos y agachó la cabeza hasta tocarlas con la frente al tiempo que exhalaba poco a poco. Mikan se sintió incómoda, como si estuvieran inmiscuyéndose en algo íntimo. Bajó la vista al suelo hasta que Natsume volvió a sentarse erguido.

—Se le está amoratando la cara, príncipe Granemalion —comentó Koko—. Y ese ojo va camino de ponérsele muy negro.

—Llámeme Natsume —lo corrigió el lenita.

—De acuerdo, Natsume. Iré a la bodega y traeré un poco de hielo. Vamos a buscar ungüentos para nuestros dos guerreros, Bann.

Los dos amigos salieron del cuarto, y cuando Mikan y Natsume volvieron a contemplar a Misaki, vieron que el anciano tenía los ojos abiertos.

—Abuelo.

—¿Eres tú, Natsume? —le costaba tanto hablar que se le enronquecía la voz—. Natsume. —Trató de carraspear con denuedo y después se quedó inmóvil un momento, agotado—. Por los grandes mares, muchacho. Supongo que no debería extrañarme de verte aquí.

—He ido siguiendo tu rastro, abuelo.

—Acerca más esa lámpara, muchacho —pidió el anciano—. ¡Lenidia bendita! ¿Qué te ha pasado en la cara?

—No es nada, abuelo. Sólo he estado luchando.

—¿Contra qué? ¿Contra una manada de lobos?

—No, no; contra lady Mikan. —Giró la cabeza para mirar a la joven, que se había sentado a los pies de la cama—. No te preocupes, abuelo; fue una pelea amistosa.

—Una pelea amistosa... —resopló Misaki—. Tu aspecto es peor incluso que el suyo.

Natsume prorrumpió en carcajadas. El príncipe lenita se reía mucho.

—He dado con la horma de mi zapato, abuelo.

—Más que tu horma, diría yo. Ven aquí, muchacha —le indicó el anciano a Mikan—. Acércate a la luz. La joven se acercó por el otro lado de la cama y se arrodilló a su lado.

Misaki se volvió hacia ella y Mikan fue consciente en ese momento de tener la cara manchada de tierra y de sangre, y el cabello, enmarañado. Debía de parecerle horrible al anciano.

—Querida, creo que me salvaste la vida.

—Alteza, si alguien se la ha salvado, ha sido Koko con sus medicinas.

—Sí, él es un buen muchacho —convino el anciano, y le palmeó la mano a Mikan—. Pero estoy al corriente de lo que hicisteis tú y los demás. Me habéis salvado la vida, aunque no se me ocurre por qué razón. Dudo que algún lenita se haya mostrado amable contigo nunca.

—Jamás había visto a un lenita hasta conocerlo a usted, alteza —aclaró la joven—. Pero me parece muy amable.

Misaki cerró los ojos. Dio la impresión de que se hundía en las almohadas; su respiración sonaba fatigosa.

—Se duerme así —dijo Koko desde la puerta—. Si reposa, recobrará las fuerzas. —Llevaba algo envuelto en un paño y se lo ofreció a Natsume—. Es hielo; póngaselo en ese ojo. Parece que Mikan también le ha partido el labio. ¿Dónde más le duele?

—En todas partes —contestó el príncipe lenita—. Me siento como si me hubiera arrollado un tiro de caballos.

—En serio, Mikan, ¿es que intentabas matarlo?

—Si lo hubiera intentado, estaría muerto —repuso ella, y Natsume rompió a reír otra vez—. Si se encontrara tan mal, no se reiría —añadió.

No se encontraba tan mal; o al menos ésa fue la conclusión a la que llegó Koko tras comprobar que no tenía roto ningún hueso ni había contusiones que no tuvieran cura. Después examinó el rasguño que le cruzaba la mandíbula a Mikan y le limpió el polvo y la sangre que tenía en la cara.

—No es profundo ese arañazo —informó—. ¿Te duele algo más?

—Nada. Ni siquiera siento el rasguño.

—Supongo que tendrás que tirar ese vestido. Serina te echará una buena regañina.

—Ni te imaginas lo mucho que me preocupaba el dichoso vestido.

Koko sonrió. La asió por los brazos, la apartó de donde se hallaba para mirarla de arriba abajo, y se echó a reír.

—¿Qué puede encontrar tan divertido un príncipe que se ha puesto el pelo de color azul? —lo increpó su prima.

—Que por primera vez en tu vida tienes aspecto de haberte enzarzado en una pelea.

Los aposentos de Mikan se componían de cinco habitaciones: el dormitorio, decorado con colgaduras y tapices oscuros que eligió Serina, porque la joven se negó a formular ninguna opinión sobre el asunto; el cuarto de baño, de mármol blanco, grande y frío, era funcional; el comedor, cuyas ventanas daban al patio, estaba amueblado con una mesa pequeña, donde comía acompañada a veces por Koko o Serina, o con Narumi cuando no la sacaba de quicio, y la sala, llena de asientos mullidos y cojines que también eligió Serina, aunque Mikan no la utilizaba.

La quinta estancia tendría que haber sido su cuarto de labores, pero no recordaba cuándo fue la última vez que bordó algo o hizo ganchillo o zurció una media. Para ser sincera, no recordaba tampoco cuándo fue la última vez que se puso medias. Así que convirtió aquel cuarto en el almacén de sus armas: espadas, dagas, cuchillos, arcos y varas de combate cubrían las paredes; lo equipó con una mesa cuadrada y maciza, y en la actualidad, las reuniones del Consejo se celebraban allí.

Mikan se bañó por segunda vez ese día y se recogió el cabello húmedo en la nuca; alimentó la lumbre de la chimenea del dormitorio con el vestido y contempló el humeante deceso de la prenda de seda con gran satisfacción. A todo esto, se presentó un chico que montaría guardia durante la reunión del Consejo, y Mikan entró en el cuarto de armas y encendió las antorchas colgadas en las paredes entre cuchillos y arcos.

Koko y Natsume fueron los primeros en llegar. Natsume tenía el pelo húmedo, pues también se había dado un baño; la piel de alrededor del ojo —el carmesí— se le había amoratado, dando lugar a que su mirada fuera más extraña y desigual que antes. Con aspecto desgarbado y las manos metidas en los bolsillos, se apoyó en la mesa y observó con gran rapidez el cuarto, asimilando información de la colección de armas de Mikan. Llevaba una camisa nueva, con el cuello abierto y las mangas recogidas hasta el codo; tenía los antebrazos tan morenos como la cara. Mikan no sabía a santo de qué se había fijado en ese detalle y frunció el entrecejo con irritación.

—Siéntese, vuestra eminentísima y majestuosa alteza —lo invitó ella al tiempo que apartaba una silla de la mesa con un seco tirón y se sentaba.

—Estás de un humor excelente —dijo Koko.

—Y tú tienes el pelo azul —replicó Mikan, cortante.

Jinno entró en el cuarto y, al ver el rasguño en la mandíbula de la joven, se quedó boquiabierto. Luego observó a Natsume y reparó en el ojo morado; miró de nuevo a Mikan y se echó a reír. Dio un palmetazo en la mesa, y la risa se convirtió en carcajadas estruendosas.

—¡Cómo me habría gustado ver esa pelea, mi señora! ¡Oh, sí, me habría gustado muchísimo verla!

—La dama venció, cosa que no creo que le sorprenda.

Natsume sonreía.

—Fue un empate. —Mikan estaba que echaba chispas—. Ninguno de los dos ganó.

—Vaya, vaya —exclamó Narumi, que al entrar en la estancia miró a ambos jóvenes, y se le ensombreció el semblante. Se llevó la mano a la espada y se encaró al príncipe lenita—. No entiendo a qué ha venido eso de luchar con lady Mikan.

—Narumi, no seas ridículo —intervino ella.

—No tiene derecho a atacarte —le dijo el noble.

—Yo descargué el primer golpe, Narumi, siéntate.

—Pues si has dado el primer golpe, entonces es que te ha insultado.

Mikan se levantó con brusquedad, y exclamó:

—Vale ya, Narumi... Si crees que necesito que me defiendas...

—Un invitado en la corte, un completo desconocido...

—Narumi...

—Lord Narumi. —Natsume se incorporó y habló al mismo tiempo que ella—. Si he insultado a su señora, tiene que perdonarme. Rara vez disfruto del placer de practicar con alguien que posea una habilidad semejante, y no pude resistir la tentación. Le aseguro que me hizo más daño que yo a ella.

Narumi no apartó la mano de la espada, pero el gesto tenso se distendió.

—También lamento haberle ofendido a usted —añadió Natsume—. Ahora me doy cuenta de que tendría que haber sido más cuidadoso para evitar darle en la cara. Mis disculpas. Ha sido imperdonable.

Y le tendió la mano por encima de la mesa. La mirada encolerizada de Narumi recuperó su habitual expresión afable. Alargó la mano y estrechó la de Natsume.

—Comprenda mi preocupación —se excusó.

—Por supuesto.

Mikan miraba a uno y a otro, estrechándose la mano, comprensivos con sus preocupaciones. Pero no veía por qué tenía que sentirse ofendido Narumi, ni qué tenía que ver en ese asunto. ¿Quiénes se creían que eran para dejarla aparte de la pelea y convertir el incidente en una especie de entendimiento entre ambos? Les arrancaría la nariz de un puñetazo; les atizaría a los dos y no les pediría disculpas a ninguno de ellos. Natsume reparó entonces en la expresión de la muchacha, que no hizo ningún esfuerzo por disimular la rabia silenciosa que irradiaba hacia él, desde el otro lado de la mesa.

—¿Nos sentamos? —propuso alguien.

El príncipe lenita le mantuvo la mirada mientras tomaban asiento. No había ni el menor atisbo de buen humor en su cara, ni rastro de la arrogancia de su reciente intercambio con Narumi. Y entonces articuló una palabra en silencio, pero la entendió con tanta claridad como si la hubiera pronunciado en voz alta: «Perdóneme».

Bien.

Narumi seguía siendo un cernícalo redomado.

Dieciséis miembros del Consejo asistían a la reunión, aparte de Natsume y lord Davit: Mikan, Koko, Narumi, Jinno y su esposa, Bertola; dos soldados a las órdenes de Jinno, dos espías que trabajaban con él, tres nobles del rango de Narumi y cuatro sirvientes (una mujer que trabajaba en las cocinas del castillo, un mozo de cuadra, una lavandera y un empleado de la contaduría de Reo). Había más gente en el castillo comprometida con el Consejo; sin embargo, los que estaban ahora eran sus representantes la mayoría de las noches, así como Bann, que acudía cuando podía escabullirse.

Puesto que la reunión se había convocado para escuchar la información de lord Davit, el Consejo no perdió tiempo.

—Siento decir que no puedo aclararles quién secuestró al príncipe Misaki —explicó el noble—. Pese a ello, y aunque a buen seguro preferirían recibir esa información, sí les diré quién no lo hizo. Mis tierras limitan con Elestia y Nordicia, y tengo por vecinos a señores feudales fronterizos del rey Thigpen y del rey Drowden. Estos señores feudales colaboran con el Consejo y algunos de ellos gozan de la confianza de los espías de ambos reyes. Príncipe Koko, esos hombres están seguros de que ni el rey de Elestia ni el de Nordicia son responsables del secuestro.

Koko y Mikan cruzaron con intensidad sus miradas.

—Entonces, tiene que ser el rey Goshima de Oestia —apuntó Koko.

Mikan era de la misma opinión, aunque no se le ocurría un móvil.

—Háblenos de sus fuentes de información —pidió Jinno—, así como de las fuentes de sus fuentes. Lo investigaremos. Si se confirma lo que nos ha contado, estaremos mucho más cerca de esclarecer este misterio.

La reunión no se prolongó durante mucho tiempo. Los siete reinos habían estado suficientemente tranquilos, y la información facilitada por Davit bastaba para tener ocupados, de momento, a Jinno y a los demás espías.

—Nos vendría bien, príncipe Granemalion, que nos permitiera mantener en secreto el rescate de su abuelo por ahora —pidió Koko—. Nos es imposible garantizar su seguridad si ni siquiera sabemos quién lo atacó.

—Tienen mi permiso, naturalmente —aceptó Natsume.

—Ahora bien, un mensaje en clave a su familia para decir que se encuentra bien... —sugirió Koko.

— Sí, creo que podré redactar un mensaje así.

—Magnífico. —Koko dio una palmada en la mesa—. ¿Alguna otra cosa? Mikan, ¿tienes algo que decir?

—No, nada.

—Bien. —Koko se puso de pie—. En ese caso, nos veremos cuando tengamos más noticias o cuando Misaki recuerde algo. Narumi ¿querrás escoltar a lord Davit de vuelta a sus aposentos? Jinno, Horan, Waller, Bertola, ¿me acompañáis, por favor? Será un momento. Iremos por el pasadizo secreto, Mikan, si no te importa que desfilemos por tu dormitorio.

—Adelante —dijo ella—. Mejor eso que desfilar por los pasillos.

—¡Ah, el príncipe! —recordó Koko—. Mikan ¿querrás llevar al príncipe...?

—Claro. Anda, ve.

Koko se marchó con Jinno y los espías; los soldados y los criados se despidieron y también se fueron.

—Deduzco que estás recuperada de la indisposición que sufriste durante la cena, Mikan, ya que iniciaste una pelea —dijo Narumi—. Desde luego, eso da pie a pensar que vuelves a ser la de siempre.

Sería educada delante de Natsume y de lord Davit, aunque Narumi se estuviera riendo de ella en su cara.

—Sí, gracias, Narumi. Buenas noches.

El noble inclinó la cabeza y se marchó con lord Davit. Natsume y Mikan se quedaron solos. El lenita se apoyó en la mesa.

—¿No se me considera capaz de encontrar mis aposentos por mí mismo?

—Koko se refería a que lo conduzca por un pasadizo secreto —replicó Mikan—. Si lo ven deambulando por los pasillos de la corte de Reo a estas horas, dará que hablar. Estos cortesanos son capaces de convertir el hecho más trivial en un episodio digno de habladurías.

—Sí, creo que es algo que tienen en común todas las cortes.

—¿Piensa pasar mucho tiempo aquí?

—Me gustaría quedarme hasta que mi abuelo se encuentre mejor.

—Entonces tendremos que buscar un pretexto para alargar su estancia, pues ¿no es de dominio público que busca a su abuelo?

Natsume asintió con la cabeza y propuso:

—Si accede a entrenar conmigo, podría servir de excusa.

—¿A qué se refiere?

Mikan empezó a apagar las antorchas.

—La gente vería lógico que me quedara para entrenarme con usted. Entendería que, para nosotros, sería una oportunidad demasiado buena para desaprovecharla. Repito, para ambos.

La joven hizo una pausa antes de apagar la última antorcha y consideró la propuesta. Le entendía perfectamente. Estaba harta de luchar contra nueve o diez hombres al mismo tiempo, hombres protegidos con armadura completa, sin que ninguno fuera capaz de tocarla, en tanto que ella tenía que refrenarse al golpear. Sería emocionante, toda una experiencia, luchar otra vez con Natsume. Y hacerlo con regularidad, un sueño.

—¿Y no daría la impresión de que ha renunciado a buscar a su abuelo?

—Ya he estado en Oestia —contestó él—. Y en Meridia. Puedo ir a Nordicia y a Elestia con el pretexto de buscar información usando esta ciudad como base, ¿verdad? No hay ninguna ciudad más céntrica que Burgo de Reo.

Claro que podría hacerlo. Y nadie tendría motivo para dudar de sus razones.

Mikan apagó la última antorcha y se le acercó. La luz del pasillo que se colaba por la puerta alumbraba la mitad del rostro del lenita, y le daba en el iris carmesí del ojo que tenía amoratado. Se le encaró y alzó la barbilla en un gesto altivo.

—Me entrenaré con usted —afirmó—. Pero no espere que vaya con más cuidado que hoy al golpearlo en la cara.

Él rompió a reír de buena gana, pero después recobró la seriedad y bajó la vista al suelo.

—Perdóneme por eso, Mikan. Quería hacer de lord Narumi mi aliado, no mi enemigo, y pensé que no tenía otra opción.

—Narumi es un necio —aseguró Mikan con impaciencia.

—Tuvo una reacción perfectamente lógica si se tiene en cuenta su posición.

Natsume acercó las puntas de los dedos al mentón de Mikan, que se quedó paralizada y olvidó la pregunta que estaba a punto de hacerle respecto a Narumi y sobre cuál era su supuesta posición en Terramedia. El hombre le giró la cara hacia la luz.

—Fue con el anillo. —La joven no le entendió—. Le hice el arañazo con el anillo.

—¿Con qué anillo?

—Bueno, con uno de ellos.

La había arañado con uno de los anillos y ahora le estaba tocando la cara con los dedos. Natsume retiró la mano, retrocedió un paso y la contempló con calma, como si aquella actitud fuera normal, como si cualquier amigo reciente le tocara la cara con los dedos. Pero ¿acaso Mikan había hecho amigos alguna vez, o disponía de algún ejemplo para comparar y decidir qué era normal entre amigos y qué no lo era?

Ella no era normal. Se dirigió hacia la puerta y asió la antorcha que había en la pared.

—Vamos.

Era hora de sacar de allí a ese tipo extraño, a ese tipo de ojos felinos, que parecía haber nacido para ponerla nerviosa. Le sacaría esos ojos la próxima vez que lucharan; le arrancaría los aretes de las orejas y los anillos de los dedos. Iba siendo hora de sacarlo de allí para regresar a sus aposentos y para volver a ser ella misma.


	10. Chapter 10

**Resumen: **«Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro azul; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 10<strong>

Era un adversario maravilloso. Mikan no podía con él, no lograba golpearlo cuando se lo proponía ni lo hacía con tanta fuerza como quería. Era tan veloz para esquivar o para detener un ataque, tan rápido en reaccionar... Y si la lucha acababa en una pelea cuerpo a cuerpo en el suelo, no conseguía zancadillearlo ni era capaz de inmovilizarlo con una llave.

Era mucho más fuerte que ella y, por primera vez en su vida, consideró como desventaja el tener menos fuerza. Hasta ese momento, nadie había conseguido acercársele lo suficiente para que tal circunstancia tuviera importancia.

La precisión del lenita para sintonizar con el entorno y con los movimientos de Mikan era tal, que también formaba parte del reto. Parecía saber siempre cómo iba a actuar la joven incluso cuando se hallaba detrás de él.

—Aceptaré que no goza de visión nocturna si admite que tiene ojos en la nuca —comentó Mikan en cierta ocasión cuando, al entrar en el salón de entrenamiento, Natsume la saludó sin haberse vuelto para identificarla.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—Que siempre sabe lo que pasa a su espalda.

—Mikan, ¿se ha fijado alguna vez en el ruido que hace cuando entra en una habitación? Nadie abre las puertas como usted.

—Quizá su alice le otorga un sentido de percepción acrecentado.

—Quizá, pero no mayor que el suyo.

Con todo, el príncipe lenita se llevaba la peor parte en los combates a causa de la flexibilidad y la energía inagotables de Mikan, y en especial, por su rapidez. Puede que no lo golpeara como hubiera deseado, pero lo machacaba. Y también el dolor lo afectaba más. En cierta ocasión hizo un alto en la lucha, mientras ella forcejeaba para inmovilizarle un brazo, las piernas y la espalda contra el suelo y él la golpeaba repetidamente en las costillas con la mano que le quedaba libre.

—¿No le duele esto? —preguntó Natsume entre jadeos y risas—. ¿Es que no lo siente? Le he dado unas doce veces y ni siquiera se ha inmutado.

La joven se sentó en cuclillas y se tanteó el punto donde le habían caído los golpes, debajo del seno.

—Duele, pero no mucho.

—Tiene huesos de piedra. Se marcha de las prácticas sin una magulladura ni un dolor, en tanto que yo me voy renqueando y me paso el día poniéndome hielo en las contusiones.

El príncipe no llevaba puestos los anillos cuando luchaban; había ido sin ellos desde el primer día de prácticas. Cuando Mikan arguyo que era una precaución innecesaria, él puso cara de inocencia fingida.

—Se lo prometí a Narumi, ¿recuerda? —respondió.

Y la práctica de ese día empezó con fintas y risas por parte de Natsume, mientras Mikan le lanzaba golpes a la cara.

Tampoco llevaban botas a raíz de que la joven le asestara un punterazo que lo alcanzó en la frente sin querer. En esa ocasión Natsume cayó al suelo, a gatas, y ella se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que había ocurrido.

—¡Llama a Koko! —le gritó a Jinno, que observaba el entrenamiento desde un lado del salón.

Arrancándose una de las mangas, Mikan sentó a Natsume en el suelo e intentó contener la sangre que le manaba de forma copiosa y se le metía en los ojos, que se le habían desenfocado. Cuando Koko le dio vía libre para reanudar las prácticas unos días después, la joven insistió en que lucharan descalzos. Y, a decir verdad, a partir de entonces tuvo más cuidado con el rostro del príncipe lenita.

Casi siempre tenían una audiencia reducida —unos cuantos soldados o nobles— cuando realizaban las prácticas. Jinno también iba cuando le era posible, porque le complacía mucho verlos luchar. Narumi iba asimismo, aunque siempre parecía ponerse de mal humor mientras observaba y nunca se quedaba mucho tiempo. Incluso Serina asistía de vez en cuando (era la única mujer que frecuentaba el salón de prácticas), y contemplaba los entrenamientos con los ojos abiertos de par en par, aunque se le acababan poniendo como platos si se quedaban mucho tiempo.

Lo que más satisfacía a Mikan era que Reo no estaba presente en esas sesiones, y se alegraba también de la propensión de su tío a mantenerla a una distancia prudente.

Natsume y Mikan comían juntos casi todos los días, tras acabar las prácticas, ya fuera en el comedor de la joven, solos, o en el laboratorio de Koko con éste y con Bann. A veces comían en una mesa que Koko había subido al cuarto de Misaki. El anciano seguía muy enfermo, pero gozar de la compañía de los jóvenes parecía alegrarlo y darle fuerzas.

Cuando se sentaban para charlar, en ocasiones los iris de color plata y rubí de Natsume la pillaban desprevenida. La joven no conseguía acostumbrarse a los ojos del lenita; la aturullaban.

Pero le sostenía la mirada cuando se la quedaba observando, y se esforzaba por respirar y hablar con normalidad, y no cohibirse. Eran sus ojos, nada más, y ella no era cobarde. Además, no quería comportarse con él como la corte lo hacía con ella: esquivándole la mirada porque se sentían molestos e indiferentes. No quería hacerle eso a un amigo.

Porque era un amigo; y en aquellas últimas semanas de verano, por primera vez en su vida, la corte de Reo se convirtió para Mikan en un lugar placentero, donde se encontraba a gusto; un lugar de trabajo decente y esforzado; un lugar de amigos. Los espías de Jinno progresaban poco a poco pero sin pausa, enterándose de cuanto podían en sus viajes por Nordicia y Elestia que, cosa sorprendente, estaban en paz. Parecía que el calor y el bochorno reinantes también daban una tregua a la crueldad de Reo o, quizá, sólo se debía a que estaba distraído con el flujo constante de mercaderías y comestibles que entraban a raudales en la ciudad en aquella época del año, desde todas las rutas comerciales. Fuera cual fuese la razón, Reo no convocaba a Mikan para hacerle uno de sus desagradables encargos. A finales de verano, la joven se sorprendió buscando ocasiones para relajarse.

Nunca se le acababan las preguntas que quería hacerle a Natsume.

—¿De dónde sacaste ese nombre? —le preguntó, tuteándolo por fin, un día en que estaban sentados en el cuarto del abuelo y charlaban en voz baja para no despertarlo.

Natsume se cubrió el hombro con hielo envuelto en un paño, y repuso:

—¿Cuál de ellos ? Los tengo a montones para elegir.

Mikan se inclinó sobre la mesa para ayudarlo a atarse fuerte el paño, y le aclaró:

—Natsume. ¿Te llama así todo el mundo?

—Mis hermanos me lo pusieron cuando era pequeño. El Natsume es una baya de Lenidia al que, en otoño, se le ponen las hojas plateadas y los frutos rojos. Supongo que el mote era inevitable.

Mikan cortó un trozo de pan y lo mordisqueó mientras se preguntaba si el alias era un mote cariñoso o si había sido un intento de los hermanos de Natsume para rechazarlo, o para que siempre recordara que era un alice.

Observó cómo llenaba el plato con pan, carne, fruta y queso, y sonrió al ver desaparecer la comida casi con la misma rapidez con que la había amontonado. Ella comía mucho, pero Natsume era un caso aparte.

—¿Qué tal se lleva eso de tener seis hermanos mayores ?

—No creo que para mí significara lo mismo que para la mayoría de hermanos pequeños —contestó él—, porque en Lenidia la lucha con las manos es una disciplina muy respetada. Mis hermanos son grandes luchadores y, por supuesto, yo tuve la oportunidad de practicar con ellos aunque era pequeño, y con el tiempo, los superé a todos. Me trataban como a un igual, qué digo, con mayor deferencia que a un igual.

—¿Y eran también tus amigos?

—¡Oh, sí, sobre todo los más jóvenes!

Así pues, quizás era más sencillo ser un luchador alice si uno era chico o si procedía de un reino que respetaba la lucha con las manos, o tal vez el alice de Natsume se había revelado de forma menos drástica que la de ella. Quizá si Mikan hubiera tenido seis hermanos mayores también habría tenido seis amigos.

O a lo mejor todo era diferente en Lenidia.

—He oído decir que los castillos lenitas se construyen en cumbres de montañas tan altas que a la gente hay que izarla con cuerdas hasta arriba —comentó Mikan, y su observación hizo sonreír a Natsume, que explicó:

—Sólo hay cuerdas en el burgo de mi padre.

Se sirvió un poco más de agua y atacó de nuevo la comida del plato.

—¿Y bien? ¿No vas a explicarme cómo funcionan?

—Mikan, ¿tanto te cuesta entender que un hombre esté hambriento después de que lo hayas vapuleado hasta casi matarlo? Estoy empezando a sospechar que no dejarme comer es parte de tu estrategia de lucha. Quieres que me debilite y me desmaye.

—Para ser el mejor luchador de Lenidia tienes una constitución delicada.

Él se echó a reír y soltó el tenedor.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. A ver, ¿cómo te lo describiría? —Cogió de nuevo el tenedor y lo utilizó para dibujar en el aire mientras hablaba—. La ciudad de mi padre se encuentra en la cumbre de un risco enorme, tan alto como una montaña, que se alza directamente desde la planicie que se extiende a sus pies. Hay tres formas de subir a la ciudad: una consiste en recorrer una calzada, construida en las laderas del risco, que asciende despacio dando vueltas sin parar; otra es ascender por una escalera que serpentea de un lado para otro de una cara del risco, hasta llegar a la cumbre. Este último es un buen acceso si eres fuerte y estás con todos los sentidos bien despiertos y no vas a caballo, aunque la mayoría de los que eligen esa ruta acaban cansándose y suplicando a cualquiera que pase por la calzada que los lleve. A veces mis hermanos y yo hemos hecho carreras en esa escalera.

—¿Y quién ha ganado?

—¿Tan poca es tu confianza en mí que tienes que preguntarlo? Tú nos vencerías a todos, claro.

—Mi habilidad para luchar no tiene nada que ver con mi capacidad para subir corriendo una escalera.

—Aun así no te imagino dejándote ganar por alguien en lo que sea.

Ella resopló con sorna y continuó preguntando:

—¿Y la tercera forma de subir?

—Pues con las cuerdas, claro.

—Pero ¿cómo lo hacéis?

—Bueno, en realidad es muy sencillo: esas cuerdas, que están muy bien atadas a una gran rueda instalada de costado en lo alto del risco, cuelgan por el borde del precipicio y, abajo, están sujetas a unas plataformas. Unos caballos hacen girar la rueda, ésta tira de las cuerdas y las plataformas suben.

—Parece dificultoso y complicado.

—Casi todo el mundo utiliza la calzada. Las cuerdas se emplean únicamente para grandes remesas de mercancías.

—¿Y toda la ciudad está encaramada allá, en lo alto? —Natsume partió otro trozo de pan y asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Y por qué construyeron una ciudad en semejante sitio?

—Imagino que porque es hermoso.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno, si miras desde donde se acaba la ciudad, la vista se pierde en el horizonte: campos, montañas, colinas... Y, a un lado, el mar.

—El mar... —repitió Mikan.

El mar puso, de momento, fin a las preguntas. La joven había visto los lagos de Nordicia, algunos de ellos tan extensos que se distinguía a duras penas la orilla opuesta. Pero nunca había visto el mar. Era incapaz de imaginarse tanta agua, ni que ésta se meciera y rompiera contra el litoral, como había oído contar que sucedía. Absorta, mirando sin ver la pared del cuarto de Misaki, trató de figurárselo.

—Desde la ciudad se vislumbran a lo lejos los castillos de dos de mis hermanos, en las estribaciones de la cordillera —dijo Natsume—. Los otros castillos están al otro lado de las montañas, o se encuentran demasiado lejos para divisarlos.

—¿Cuántos hay?

—Siete, como el número de hijos.

—Entonces, uno es tuyo.

—Sí, el más pequeño.

—¿Te importa que sea el más pequeño?

Natsume escogió una manzana del cuenco de fruta que había en la mesa, y repuso:

—Al contrario, me alegro de que lo sea, aunque mis hermanos no me creen cuando lo digo.

A Mikan no le extrañaba que no lo creyeran. No sabía de ningún hombre, ni siquiera su primo, que no deseara que su propiedad fuera lo más grande posible. Narumi, por ejemplo, siempre comparaba su feudo con el de sus vecinos, y cuando Koko enumeraba sus quejas sobre Thigpen, nunca dejaba pasar la ocasión de mencionar cierto desacuerdo respecto a la ubicación exacta de la frontera oriental de Terramedia. Mikan creía que todos los hombres eran así y había llegado a lo conclusión de que su postura difería de la de ellos por ser mujer.

—No abrigo las ambiciones de mis hermanos —añadió Natsume—. Nunca he querido una posesión grande, ni ser rey, ni un señor feudal destacado.

—Yo tampoco —convino Mikan—. He dado gracias al cielo muchas veces de que Koko sea hijo de Reo y yo su única sobrina, hija de su hermana, además.

—Mis hermanos desean todo ese poder. Les encanta inmiscuirse en las disputas cortesanas y, de hecho, les deleitan esos enredos. Además, también les entusiasma dirigir sus castillos y sus burgos. A veces creo que todos quieren llegar a ser rey. —Se recostó en la silla y se acarició el hombro dolorido con gesto ausente—. Mi castillo no tiene burgo, pues solamente hay una villa cerca que se autogobierna, ni tampoco dispone de corte. En realidad es una casa enorme que será mi hogar cuando no esté de viaje.

—Es decir, que tienes intención de viajar —aventuró Mikan mientras escogía una manzana para ella.

—Soy más inquieto que mis hermanos. Pero es tan hermoso... Me refiero a mi castillo. Es el lugar más bonito al que regresar cuando quieres volver a casa. Se halla en lo alto de un acantilado, pero dispone de una escalera tallada en la roca que baja hasta el agua, y de miradores abiertos al mar, colgados al borde del acantilado. Da la impresión de que te caerás si te asomas demasiado. Al anochecer, el sol se pone en el mar y todo el cielo se pinta de rojo y naranja, convirtiendo el agua en una réplica. A veces, desde esos miradores, se ven grandes peces, peces de colores increíbles, que suben a la superficie y rondan de acá para allá. Pero en invierno las olas son altas y el viento sopla tan fuerte que te tira, y no puedes asomarte. Es peligroso. —De repente se levantó de un salto y se giró hacia la cama—. Abuelo.

«Los ojos que tiene en la nuca le han advertido de que el anciano ha despertado», pensó Mikan con sorna.

—Estabas hablando de tu castillo, muchacho —murmuró el anciano.

—¿Cómo estás, abuelo?

Rebosándole la mente de las cosas que le había contado Natsume, Mikan empezó a comerse la manzana al tiempo que oía la charla entre ambos. Ignoraba que existieran sitios en el mundo tan maravillosos que hicieran desear a una persona contemplarlos eternamente.

En ese momento Natsume se volvió hacia ella, y la antorcha colgada en la pared le acentuó el brillo de los ojos. Mikan se esforzó en respirar de manera acompasada.

—Contemplar cosas hermosas es una debilidad que tengo —dijo él—. Mis hermanos se burlan de mí por eso.

—Los muy bobos de tus hermanos no son conscientes de la fuerza que hay en las cosas hermosas —sentenció Misaki—. Acércate, pequeña —le dijo a Mikan—. Déjame verte los ojos, porque me dan fuerza.

La amabilidad del anciano la hizo sonreír aunque lo que decía fuera una tontería. Se sentó al lado del anciano Misaki, y éste y Natsume le contaron más cosas del castillo del joven, de sus hermanos y del Burgo de Ioran, la ciudad construida en el cielo.


	11. Chapter 11

**Resumen:** «Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro marrón; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 11<strong>

—¿Qué distancia hay entre el feudo de Tsubasa y Burgo de Reo? —le preguntó Natsume una mañana.

Estaban sentados en el suelo de la sala de prácticas y bebían agua mientras descansaban.

Había sido una buena sesión. Natsume volvió el día anterior de una visita a Nordicia, y Mikan creía que el tiempo de separación les había venido bien a los dos, puesto que reanudaron los entrenamientos con una renovada intensidad.

—Está cerca —repuso Mikan—. A un día de viaje más o menos, hacia el oeste.

—¿Lo conoces?

—Sí. Es grande e impresionante. Tsubasa no suele ir allí a menudo, pero pese a ello se las ingenia para mantener el predio en buen estado.

—No me cabe duda.

Tsubasa había acudido a la sesión de ese día, aunque fue el único espectador y no se quedó mucho tiempo. Mikan no sabía la razón de que hubiera ido, ya que cuando asistía, parecía que se ponía de mal humor.

La joven se tumbó boca arriba y se quedó contemplando el alto techo. La luz entraba a raudales en la sala por los grandes ventanales orientados al este. Pero los días empezaban a acortarse y dentro de poco el viento soplaría frío; el castillo olería a la leña encendida en las chimeneas y las hojas crujirían bajo los cascos de su caballo cuando saliera a cabalgar.

Las últimas dos semanas habían sido muy tranquilas, y le habría gustado que surgiera una misión del Consejo; tenía ganas de salir de la ciudad y estirar las piernas. Se preguntó si Jinno habría descubierto algo nuevo sobre el secuestro de Misaki. A lo mejor se acercaba ella misma a Oestia a husmear en busca de información.

—¿Qué vas a contestarle a Tsubasa cuando te pida que te cases con él? —preguntó de improviso Natsume—. ¿Aceptarás?

Mikan se sentó erguida y lo miró de hito en hito.

—¡Qué pregunta tan absurda!

—¿Absurda? ¿Por qué?

En el semblante del lenita no había atisbo de una de sus habituales sonrisas, por lo que Mikan no creyó que estuviera de broma.

—¿Por qué rayos iba Tsubasa a pedirme que me case con él?

—Mikan, no hablarás en serio. —La joven lo miró con perplejidad y entonces él sonrió—. Pero ¿no te has dado cuenta de que Tsubasa está enamorado de ti?

La joven soltó un sonoro resoplido y le espetó:

—No seas ridículo. Tsubasa sólo vive para criticarme.

—¿Cómo puedes estar tan ciega? —exclamó Natsume, y su risa fue estruendosa—. Está locamente enamorado. ¿No ves lo celoso que está? ¿No recuerdas su reacción cuando te arañé la cara?

Una sensación incómoda empezó a crecer en las entrañas de la joven.

—No sé qué tiene que ver eso. Y, además, ¿cómo ibas a saberlo tú? Dudo que lord Tsubasa te eligiera como confidente.

—No —admitió Natsume entre risas—. Claro que no. Tsubasa me considera tan poco de fiar como Murgon. Supongo que cree que un hombre que lucha contigo como lo hago yo sólo puede ser un oportunista en el mejor de los casos, cuando no un malhechor.

—Te engañas. Tsubasa no siente nada por mí.

—No puedo hacértelo ver si tú te empeñas en lo contrario, Mikan. —Natsume se desperezó y bostezó—. De cualquier modo, yo en tu lugar pensaría en algún tipo de respuesta. Por si acaso se te declara. —Rió de nuevo—. Tendré que ponerme hielo en el hombro, como siempre. Yo diría que has vuelto a ganar, Mikan.

La joven se puso en pie de un brinco.

—¿Hemos acabado ya aquí? —preguntó.

—Supongo que sí. ¿Te ha entrado hambre?

Desestimó su comentario con un gesto de la mano, se marchó dejándolo tumbado boca arriba al sol que penetraba por los ventanales y se fue corriendo en busca de Koko.

Mikan irrumpió como un ciclón en el laboratorio de Koko. Sentados a la mesa con las cabezas muy juntas, éste y Bann examinaban un libro.

—¿Estáis solos? —preguntó. Ellos alzaron la cabeza, sorprendidos, y dijeron: —Sí...

—¿Tsubasa está enamorado de mí?

Koko parpadeó y Bann la miró con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—Nunca me ha dicho nada al respecto —respondió Koko—. Pero sí, creo que cualquiera que lo conozca diría que está enamorado de ti.

Dándose una palmada en la frente, Mikan farfulló:

—De todas las estupideces que... ¿Cómo va a...?

Se acercó a la mesa, se dio media vuelta y se encaminó de nuevo hacia la puerta.

—¿Te ha dicho él algo? —quiso saber Koko.

—No. Ha sido Natsume. —Se giró con brusquedad hacia su primo—. ¿Y por qué no me habías dicho nada?

—Creía que lo sabías, Mik. —Koko se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla—. ¿Cómo iba a pensar que no te habías dado cuenta? Te acompaña como escolta cada vez que algún asunto del rey te hace salir de la ciudad, siempre se sienta a tu lado en la mesa...

—Reo es quien decide dónde nos sentamos cada cual.

—Claro. Y lo más probable es que Reo sepa que Tsubasa espera desposarte —fue la respuesta de su primo.

Mik se aproximó otra vez a la mesa mientras se aferraba el cabello con fuerza.

—Pero esto es terrible. ¿Qué voy a hacer?

—Si te pide en matrimonio, dile que no. Le explicas que no es por él, sino porque has decidido no casarte, ni quieres tener hijos. Dile lo que haga falta para que entienda que tu negativa no se debe a nada personal.

—No me casaría con él ni para salvar mi vida. Ni siquiera para salvar la tuya. —Bien, muy bien. —A Koko se le notaban las ganas de reír—. Olvidaré eso último.

Mikan suspiró y regresó una vez más a la puerta.

—Espero que no te moleste que te lo diga, pero eres la persona menos perspicaz que conozco, Mikan —comentó su primo—. Tu capacidad para no ver lo evidente es asombrosa.

La joven alzó los brazos al cielo y se dispuso a marcharse. De pronto, al ocurrírsele una idea turbadora, se giró y le soltó a Koko:

—Tú no estarás enamorado de mí, ¿verdad?

Koko se la quedó mirando unos instantes, estupefacto. Entonces estalló en carcajadas, así como Bann, aunque éste trató denodadamente de disimularlo tapándose la boca con la mano.

Mikan experimentó tal alivio que no se dio por ofendida.

—Vale, vale —dijo—. Supongo que me lo merezco.

—Mi querida Mikan, Tsubasa es tan apuesto... ¿Estás segura de que no quieres reconsiderar tu decisión? —comentó su primo.

Las risas de Koko y Bann se intensificaron, y los dos jóvenes tuvieron que sujetarse las tripas. Mikan desestimó sus bromas con un ademán. Esos dos no tenían remedio. Dio media vuelta para marcharse de una vez.

—Esta noche hay reunión del Consejo —advirtió Koko.

Ella alzó la mano para indicar que le había oído, y, dejando atrás las risas, cerró la puerta a su espalda.

—Casi no ha pasado nada que sea destacable en los siete reinos —informó Jinno—. Pero hemos convocado esta reunión porque tenemos cierta información relativa al príncipe Misaki a la que no le encontramos sentido, y esperamos que a vosotros se os ocurra alguna idea.

Bann asistía a esa reunión porque el anciano lenita se encontraba bastante bien para quedarse solo de vez en cuando.

Mikan se las había arreglado para que Bann, de torso y hombros fornidos, se sentara entre Tsubasa y ella; así el noble no tendría posibilidad de verla. Además, por si acaso, la joven también había interpuesto a Koko entre ellos. Sentados enfrente de ella se hallaban Jinno y Natsume, éste recostado en el respaldo de la silla.

Así las cosas, los relucientes ojos del príncipe siempre estaban dentro del límite visual de Mikan, mirara donde mirara.

—La información que nos dio lord Davit era correcta —iba diciendo Jinno—. Ni Nordicia ni Elestia saben nada sobre el secuestro; ninguno de los dos reinos tuvo nada que ver. Y estamos casi seguros de que el rey Goshima de Oestia también es inocente.

—Entonces, ¿podría tratarse de Murgon? —preguntó Tsubasa.

—¿Con qué motivo? —argumentó Mikan.

—No tiene ninguno —dijo Koko—. Claro que los otros tampoco lo tienen. Es el inconveniente con el que tropezamos: no existe un motivo evidente para que alguien haya llevado a cabo semejante acción. Ni siquiera a Natsume, el príncipe Granemalion, se le ocurre alguno que sea verosímil.

El príncipe lenita asintió con la cabeza y aclaró:

—Mi abuelo sólo es importante para su familia.

—Además, si alguien tuviera como objetivo provocar a la familia real lenita, ¿no se sabría a la larga? De otra forma, esa demostración de fuerza no tendría sentido.

—¿Ha contado algo más Misaki ? —preguntó Tsubasa.

—Ha explicado que primero le vendaron los ojos y lo drogaron —contestó Natsume—. Al parecer pasó mucho tiempo en una embarcación, pero el viaje por tierra fue más corto en comparación, lo que sugiere que los secuestradores lo llevaron hacia el este desde Lenidia, probablemente a uno de los puertos emeridios del sur. Después enfilarían hacia el norte a través de los territorios boscosos, hasta Burgo de Murgon. Mi abuelo dice que cuando les oyó hablar, le pareció que el acento era sureño.

—Eso apunta a Meridia y a Murgon —manifestó Tsubasa.

Pero no tenía sentido. Ninguno de los monarcas tenía un motivo para secuestrarlo, y Murgon, menos que nadie. Él trabajaba para otros y sólo movido por el dinero. El Consejo en pleno lo sabía.

—Natsume, ¿existe alguna desavenencia entre tu abuelo y tu padre, con alguno de tus hermanos o incluso con tu madre? —inquirió Mikan.

—Ninguna, estoy seguro.

—No comprendo por qué está tan seguro —arguyó Tsubasa.

Los ojos de Natsume destellaron al mirar al noble, y él le dijo:

—Tendrá que fiarse de mi palabra, lord Tsubasa. Ni mi padre, ni mis hermanos, ni mi madre, ni ninguna otra persona de la corte lenita estuvieron involucrados en el secuestro.

—La palabra de Natsume le basta al Consejo —afirmó Koko—. Si no fueron Goshima, ni Drowden, ni Thigpen, ni Reo, ni Ioran, sólo queda Murgon.

—¿Ningún miembro del Consejo ha pensado que podría haber sido el rey de Monmar? —planteó Natsume.

—¿Un monarca notorio por su bondad con animales heridos y niños perdidos sale de su aislamiento para secuestrar al anciano padre de su esposa? Un tanto inverosímil, ¿no le parece? —comentó Tsubasa.

—Se han hecho indagaciones y no se ha averiguado absolutamente nada —terció Jinno—. El rey Kounji es un hombre amante de la paz. O ha sido Murgon, o alguno de los reyes guarda un secreto que ni siquiera conocen sus propios espías.

—Puede que haya sido Murgon o puede que no —intervino Mikan—. En cualquier caso, él conoce al responsable. Y si Murgon sabe quién es, los más cercanos a él también lo saben. ¿Por qué no buscamos a alguien de su camarilla? Yo podría hacerle hablar.

—Tendría que revelar su identidad, mi señora —argumentó Jinno.

—También podría matarlo después de interrogarlo —propuso Tsubasa.

—Eh, un momento. —Mikan alzó la mano—. No he hablado de matar.

—Pero es que no vale la pena obtener información de una persona que te reconozca, y después se lo cuente a Murgon, Mikan —dijo Koko.

—De cualquier forma, tendría que ser Granemalion quien se ocupara de esa misión —manifestó Tsubasa, y fue asaetado otra vez por la fría mirada de Natsume—. A Murgon no le extrañaría la actitud de un príncipe lenita, sino que lo consideraría normal. De hecho, no sé por qué no ha intervenido ya si tantas ganas tiene de saber quién es el responsable —le espetó Tsubasa a Natsume.

Mikan estaba demasiado irritada para recordar su estrategia respecto a los asientos. De modo que se echó hacia delante para que Koko y Bann no le impidieran ver a Tsubasa, y expuso:

—Por la sencilla razón de que Murgon no debe saber que Natsume se ha enterado de que él está implicado. ¿Cómo iba a explicar Natsume esa información sin incriminarnos?

—Pues es precisamente por eso por lo que tú no debes interrogar a la gente de Murgon, Mikan, a no ser que estés dispuesta a darle muerte después.

Tsubasa asestó un palmetazo en la mesa a la par que la miraba enfurecido.

—Vale —intervino Koko—. Vale ya. Estamos dando vueltas como en una noria. —Mikan echaba chispas, pero se retiró hacia atrás y se apoyó en el respaldo—. Mikan, la información que conseguirías no merece que ni tú ni el Consejo corráis ningún riesgo. Y tampoco, creo, merece el uso de la violencia.

La joven suspiró para sus adentros. Su primo tenía razón, naturalmente.

—Quizá sí merezca la pena intentarlo más adelante —añadió Koko—. Pero por ahora el príncipe Misaki está a salvo y no ha habido indicios de que Murgon o cualquier otro lo sigan considerando un objetivo. Natsume, si hay algo que quieras hacer al respecto, depende de ti, aunque te pediría que antes lo discutieras con nosotros.

—Tengo que pensarlo —contestó el príncipe lenita.

—En tal caso, este asunto queda en suspenso por ahora, hasta que descubramos algo nuevo o hasta que Natsume tome una decisión. Jinno, ¿algo más sobre el tapete?

Jinno dio una serie de explicaciones acerca de un pueblo oestense que hizo frente a una incursión norganda mediante un par de catapultas que les proporcionó un señor feudal de Oestia, amigo del Consejo. Los asaltantes habían huido al creer que los atacaba un ejército.

Hubo risas en la reunión, y Jinno inició otra historia, pero Mikan se ensimismó al recordar a Murgon y las mazmorras, y los bosques emeridios que, probablemente, guardaban el secreto del secuestro. Notó que Natsume la miraba y alzó la vista hacia él, al otro lado de la mesa. El lenita tenía fijos los ojos en ella, pero no la veía; tenía la mente en otra parte. A veces le pasaba eso cuando se sentaban juntos después de las prácticas.

Mikan observó el semblante del príncipe. A esas alturas, el corte de la frente era poco más que una fina línea roja, pero le quedaría cicatriz. Se preguntó si ese percance irritaría su vanidad lenita, y sonrió para sus adentros. En realidad no era vanidoso; no se preocupó lo más mínimo cuando le puso morado el ojo, ni hizo nada para disimular el corte de la frente. Además, una persona vanidosa no habría elegido luchar con ella día tras día, ni habría puesto el cuerpo a merced de sus manos. De nuevo Natsume llevaba las mangas recogidas hasta el codo; era despreocupado con su aspecto. A la muchacha se le fueron los ojos a los huecos de las clavículas del hombre, y enseguida volvió a contemplarle el rostro. Suponía que podría tener motivos para ser vanidoso: era bastante atractivo, tanto como Tsubasa o Koko; de nariz recta, labios de trazo sensual y hombros anchos; incluso aquellos ojos relucientes podían considerarse atractivos.

El príncipe lenita volvió a enfocar la vista en ese instante, y sus ojos se prendieron de los de Mikan. Y entonces hubo un asomo de picardía en su mirada, que sonrió, casi como si supiera exactamente lo que la joven había estado pensando, así como la conclusión a la que había llegado respecto a sus pretensiones vanidosas. Mikan borró toda expresión de su cara y le lanzó una mirada furiosa.

La reunión finalizó y las sillas chirriaron en el suelo al retirarlas. Koko hizo un aparte con Mikan para hablarle de cierto tema, y ella se alegró de tener una disculpa para darle la espalda a Natsume. No lo vería hasta el siguiente entrenamiento, y la lucha conseguiría que volviera a ser ella misma.


	12. Chapter 12

**Resumen: **«Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro azul; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 12<strong>

Por la mañana siguiente, Reo acudió a la sesión de prácticas por primera vez. Se quedó de pie a un lado para que todos los que estaban en la sala tuvieran que ponerse de pie también y lo miraran, en lugar de fijarse en los luchadores que habían ido a ver. Mikan se alegró de estar luchando porque era una excusa para no prestarle atención. Sólo que resultaba imposible no hacerle caso, puesto que era demasiado alto y corpulento y, ataviado con las características vestiduras de color azul intenso, destacaba sobremanera contra la blanca pared.

La risa displicente del rey llegaba a todos los rincones de la sala, y la joven no podía evitar ser muy consciente de su presencia. Para colmo, si estaba allí era porque quería algo; nunca buscaba a su dama asesina a menos que necesitara algo de ella.

Cuando Reo llegó, Mikan repetía un ejercicio con Natsume, un ejercicio que le ofrecía dificultades. Lo iniciaban poniéndose Mikan de rodillas, y con Natsume, detrás de ella, sujetándole los brazos a la espalda. La joven tenía que liberarse de la llave, y a continuación entablar un cuerpo a cuerpo hasta inmovilizarlo en la misma posición en la que había estado ella.

Siempre lograba soltarse, eso no revestía problema alguno; el problema era inmovilizarlo con otra llave. Incluso cuando conseguía ponerlo de rodillas y asirle los brazos, no había manera de mantenerlo en esa posición. Era cuestión de fuerza bruta. Si el príncipe intentaba incorporarse a base de potencia muscular, a ella le faltaba resistencia física para impedírselo, a menos que lo dejara inconsciente de un golpe o le provocara una lesión seria, pero ésa no era la finalidad del ejercicio. Tenía que encontrar una llave que lo inmovilizara y le produjera tanto dolor cuando él tratara de levantarse, que no le mereciera la pena el intento.

Empezaron el ejercicio otra vez. La joven se arrodilló y Natsume se situó a su espalda; las manos del príncipe se cerraron como un cepo alrededor de las muñecas de Mikan. Se oyó hablar a Reo y uno de los gentiles hombres respondió en tono lisonjero. Todo el mundo lo adulaba.

La joven estaba preparada esta vez para sorprender a su contrincante. Retorciéndose, se soltó y saltó sobre él como un gato montes; le dio un puñetazo en el estómago, lo zancadilleó y lo hizo caer de rodillas; entonces tiró de los brazos del hombre. El objetivo era el hombro derecho de Natsume, al que siempre tenía que aplicar hielo. Le retorció el brazo derecho y se apoyó con todo su peso contra él de forma que cualquier movimiento significara dislocarse el hombro y provocarle más daño, cosa que ya estaba consiguiendo con la llave.

—Me rindo —jadeó Natsume. Ella lo soltó y el príncipe se puso de pie—. Bien hecho, Mikan.

—Otra vez.

Repitieron el ejercicio por segunda vez; y otra más. En las dos ocasiones consiguió inmovilizarlo con facilidad.

—Ya lo has logrado —dijo Natsume—. Bien ¿qué es lo siguiente? ¿Lo intento yo?

Entonces sonó el nombre de Mikan, y a la joven se le puso de punta el vello de la nuca. No se había equivocado, el rey no había ido sólo para ver la sesión de prácticas. Para remate, delante de toda esa gente tenía que actuar con cortesía y buenos modales. Hizo un gran esfuerzo para borrar el gesto ceñudo, antes de volverse hacia el rey.

—Qué divertido es verte luchar con un adversario, Mikan —dijo Reo.

—Me alegro de servirle de entretenimiento, majestad.

—Príncipe Granemalion, ¿qué opina de nuestra dama asesina?

—Es, con mucho, la mejor luchadora, majestad —contestó Natsume—. Si no se refrenara, me encontraría en un gran apuro.

—Cierto. —Reo se echó a reír—. He notado que es usted quien acude a cenar con magulladuras, y ella no.

Estaba orgulloso de algo que le pertenecía. Mikan se obligó a aflojar los puños, a respirar con regularidad, a sostener la mirada de su tío aun cuando lo que deseaba era borrarle de la cara esa mueca burlona.

—Mikan, ven a verme después. Tengo un nuevo trabajo para ti —dijo el rey.

—Sí, majestad. Gracias, majestad.

Reo se meció sobre los talones y recorrió la sala con la mirada. Después, con los gentiles hombres atropellándose tras él en su afán por no quedarse retrasados, salió de allí acompañado por el frufrú de las vestiduras azules. Mikan lo siguió con la vista hasta que él y su séquito desaparecieron; luego siguió mirando con fijeza la puerta que los gentiles hombres habían cerrado al salir.

Lores y soldados se sentaron poco a poco. Mikan fue vagamente consciente de ese movimiento, así como de los ojos de Natsume prendidos en su cara, observándola en silencio.

—¿Qué hacemos ahora, Mikan?

La joven sabía lo que le apetecía hacer; notó un cosquilleo que le recorría los brazos como un relámpago hasta llegarle a los dedos; y lo notó también en las piernas y en los pies.

—Lucha de competición —contestó—. Cualquier cosa que sea limpia. Hasta que uno de los dos se rinda.

Natsume entornó los ojos, observó los puños apretados y el gesto duro de la boca de la joven.

—Tendremos esa lucha, pero será mañana. Por hoy hemos terminado.

—No. Vamos a luchar.

—Mikan. Hemos terminado.

Ella se acercó para que nadie más oyera lo que iba a decirle.

—¿Qué pasa, Natsume? ¿Me tienes miedo?

—Sí, te lo tengo, como es lógico que lo tenga cuando estás furiosa. No lucharé contigo mientras estés así. Ni tú deberías luchar conmigo cuando me veas encrespado. No es ése el propósito de estas prácticas.

En el mismo momento en que Natsume le dijo que estaba furiosa se dio cuenta de que era cierto. Y con igual rapidez, la ira se diluyó y dio paso a la desesperanza, ya que Reo la enviaría a otra misión violenta; la enviaría a hacer daño a un infeliz transgresor de una ley de poca monta, a un estúpido que merecería conservar los dedos, aunque no fuera honrado. Se lo ordenaría, y tendría que obedecer porque él encarnaba el poder.

Almorzaron en el comedor de Mikan, que no levantaba la vista del plato. Natsume hablaba de sus hermanos, a los que les encantaría presenciar las prácticas. Le decía que algún día tenía que ir a Lenidia y luchar con él, para que los viera su familia; se asombrarían de su destreza y le rendirían honores sin cuento. Y él le enseñaría los paisajes más bellos desde el burgo de su padre.

Pero la joven no lo escuchaba. Pensaba en los brazos que había roto por encargo de su tío, brazos retorcidos por el codo, huesos astillados que asomaban entre piel y músculos. Natsume mencionó algo sobre el hombro, y Mikan hizo un esfuerzo por salir de sus reflexiones y le preguntó:

—¿Qué decías? ¿Has hecho algún comentario sobre tu brazo? ¡Oh, lo lamento!

—Tu tío te afecta muchísimo, ¿verdad? —dijo el lenita mientras jugueteaba con la comida con el tenedor—. No eres la de siempre desde que entró en la sala de prácticas.

—O quizás ahora soy la de siempre y antes no era yo misma.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Mi tío me considera brutal, me tiene por una asesina. Bien, pues, ¿acaso no está en lo cierto? ¿Es que no me encolericé cuando entró en la sala? ¿Y qué me dices de nuestros entrenamientos de todos los días?

Partió un trozo de pan, lo arrojó al plato y contempló la comida con rabia.

—Yo no creo que seas brutal —apuntó Natsume.

—Eso es porque no me has visto con los enemigos de Reo —le espetó con destemplanza.

El príncipe se llevó la copa a los labios y bebió; después la depositó en la mesa, sin dejar de observar a la muchacha.

—¿Qué te pedirá que hagas esta vez?

Mikan frenó una rabia abrasadora que le subía desde las entrañas, y se preguntó qué pasaría si arrojara el plato al suelo, en cuántos trozos se rompería.

—Supongo que querrá que escarmiente a algún noble porque le debe dinero, o se ha negado a cerrar un acuerdo con él o, simplemente, porque lo ha mirado mal —contestó—. Me ordenará que le haga tanto daño que jamás vuelva a contrariarlo.

—¿Y cumplirás lo que te mande?

—¿Quiénes son esos necios que siguen resistiéndose a los deseos de Reo? ¿Es que no han oído lo que se cuenta? ¿No saben que me enviará a escarmentarlos?

—¿Y no está en tus manos negarte? —cuestionó Natsume—. ¿Cómo puede alguien obligarte a cometer cualquier disparate?

La rabia que abrasaba a Mikan le subió a la garganta y casi la ahogó. Pese a ello, masculló:

—Es el rey. Y tú también eres un necio si crees que tengo alguna elección.

—Pero es que la tienes. No es él quien te hace ser brutal, sino tú misma al doblegarte a su voluntad.

Mikan se levantó bruscamente y descargó un golpe con el canto de la mano en la mandíbula del príncipe, aunque atenuó la fuerza del impacto en el último segundo al darse cuenta de que él no había alzado el brazo para frenar el golpe. El porrazo en la cara provocó un crujido escalofriante, y Mikan contempló, horrorizada, cómo la silla en la que se sentaba Natsume caía hacia atrás y él se golpeaba la cabeza en el suelo. Le había dado fuerte, lo sabía, pero el lenita no había hecho nada para defenderse.

Lo auxilió de inmediato. Estaba tumbado de costado, con las dos manos sobre la mandíbula; se le escapó una lágrima, que le resbaló por los dedos y cayó al suelo, gimió o sollozó. Mikan no sabría decirlo con certeza; entonces se arrodilló a su lado y le puso una mano en el hombro.

—¿Te he roto la mandíbula? ¿Puedes hablar?

El hombre se giró y se incorporó para sentarse en el suelo. Se tanteó la mandíbula, abrió y cerró la boca, y movió el mentón a derecha e izquierda.

—Creo que no se ha roto —contestó con un susurro apenas audible.

Mikan le tanteó los huesos faciales de la mejilla dañada e hizo lo mismo en la otra mejilla, para comparar. No notaba diferencia alguna y respiró aliviada.

—No está rota —dijo él—, aunque bien podría estarlo.

—Me frené al final cuando vi que no tenías intención de defenderte. —Metió las manos en la jarra de agua que había en la mesa y sacó unos trozos de hielo. Los envolvió en un paño y se los puso sobre la mandíbula—, ¿Por qué no reaccionaste?

Natsume sostuvo el envoltorio contra la mejilla, y gimió.

—Esto me va a doler durante días.

—Natsume...

—Te lo dije antes, Mikan. No lucharé nunca contigo cuando estés enfadada. No pienso resolver a golpes nuestras discrepancias. —Retiró el hielo y se tocó con suavidad la cara. Gimió otra vez y volvió a ponerse encima el hielo—. Lo que hacemos en la sala de entrenamientos es para ayudarnos el uno al otro, no para usarlo en contra del otro. Somos amigos, Mikan.

Faltó poco para que a Mikan se le saltaran lágrimas de vergüenza. Era algo tan elemental, tan obvio... Esas cosas no se le hacían a un amigo, pero ella lo había hecho.

—Somos demasiado peligrosos el uno para el otro, Mikan. Y aun en el caso de que no lo fuéramos, no estaría bien.

—No volveré a hacerlo, lo juro.

Los ojos de Natsume buscaron los de la joven, y se miraron fijamente.

—Sé que lo cumplirás, Mikan. Gata montesa. No te culpes. Esperabas que me defendiera y ofreciera resistencia. En caso contrario, no me habrías golpeado.

Ella pensó que, pese a ello, tendría que haber supuesto lo que pasaría.

—Ni siquiera fuiste tú quien me enfureció. Fue él.

—¿Qué crees que ocurriría si te negaras a cumplir las órdenes de Reo?

En realidad no lo sabía. Pero imaginó a su tío mofándose de ella y dirigiéndole palabras rebosantes de desprecio.

—Si no hago lo que quiere, se enfadará. Y si él se encoleriza, a mí me ocurrirá lo mismo, y me entrarán ganas de matarlo.

—Mmmm... —Natsume ejercitó la mandíbula abriendo y cerrando la boca—. Te asusta lo que serías capaz de hacer si montas en cólera. —Mikan se quedó perpleja porque aquellas palabras le parecieron muy acertadas: tenía miedo de su propia cólera—. La cuestión es que Reo ni siquiera merece que te enfades; no es más que un matón que intimida con amenazas.

Mikan soltó un sonoro resoplido, y repuso:

—Un matón que manda cortar dedos a la gente o romperle los brazos.

—Si tú dejas de hacerlo, no lo será; gran parte de su poder radica en ti.

O sea que le daba miedo su propia cólera... Mikan lo repitió para sus adentros una y otra vez. Le daba miedo lo que podría hacerle al rey si perdía los estribos, y con razón; sólo había que mirar a Natsume, que ya tenía la mandíbula enrojecida y se le empezaba a inflamar. De hecho, había aprendido a controlar su habilidad, pero no sabía dominar su ira, lo cual significaba que aún no era capaz de controlar su alice.

—¿Podemos volver a la mesa? —preguntó el príncipe, ya que ambos seguían sentados en el suelo.

—Deberías ir a ver a Koko —sugirió ella—, aunque sólo sea para estar seguros de que no tienes nada roto. —Bajó la vista—. Perdóname, Natsume.

El hombre se puso en pie, le tendió la mano y la ayudó a levantarse.

—Estás perdonada.

—Qué raros sois los lenitas. —Mikan no daba crédito a la generosidad de aquel hombre—. Vuestras reacciones no se parecen en nada a las que tendría yo: tú, tan sereno, aunque te he hecho mucho daño; la hermana de tu padre, con esa forma extraña de demostrar su pesar...

—¿A qué te refieres? —preguntó él, extrañado.

—¿Cómo? ¿No es la reina de Monmar hermana de tu padre?

—Sí, sí, claro. Pero ¿qué ha hecho?

—Se dice que dejó de comer cuando se enteró de la desaparición de tu abuelo. ¿Acaso no lo sabías? Y después se encerró con su hija en sus aposentos y no ha dejado entrar a nadie, ni siquiera al rey.

—Que no ha dejado entrar al rey —repitió él con la perplejidad patente en la voz.

—Ni a nadie —remachó Mikan—, salvo a su camarera para que les lleve las comidas.

—¿Por qué no me lo has contado hasta ahora?

—Di por sentado que lo sabías y no suponía que la noticia te importara tanto. ¿La aprecias mucho? —Natsume observaba la mesa, el desorden del hielo medio deshecho y las viandas a medio comer, pero tenía la expresión ausente y preocupada—. Natsume, ¿qué ocurre?

—No es el comportamiento propio de Cinérea —contestó el príncipe al tiempo que negaba con la cabeza—. Pero no importa. He de encontrar a Koko o a Bann.

—Me estás ocultando algo.

Mikan intentó mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estarás ausente para cumplir el encargo de Reo? —preguntó Natsume, que esquivó la mirada.

—Unos pocos días, imagino.

—Cuando vuelvas tengo que hablar contigo.

—¿Por qué no hablamos ahora?

—Porque debo pensar en ello. He de resolver una cuestión.

¿Por qué ese desasosiego? ¿Por qué miraba cualquier cosa —la mesa, el suelo—, pero no a ella? Era preocupación por la hermana de su padre... Preocupación por la gente que le importaba. Porque así era el lenita; un amigo de verdad. Por fin la miró y esbozó una sonrisa forzada que no se le reflejó en los ojos.

—No seas tan considerada conmigo, Mikan. Ninguno de los dos es el amigo perfecto.

Después se fue a buscar a Koko, y la joven se quedó inmóvil, fija la vista en el lugar donde se hallaba él un momento antes. Trató de desechar la sensación espeluznante de que Natsume acababa de contestar a algo que ella había pensado, en vez de responder a una pregunta que hubiera formulado.


	13. Chapter 13

**Resumen:** «Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro marrón; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 13<strong>

Tampoco era la primera vez que se iba dejándola con esa sensación. Y es que había algo en Natsume muy especial. A veces sabía lo que ella pensaba antes incluso de manifestarlo; le bastaba con mirarla desde el otro lado de la mesa para percibir que estaba enfadada y cuál era la razón, o bien que había llegado a la conclusión de encontrarlo atractivo.

Koko le había comentado que no era observadora. En cambio, Natsume lo era y también, hablador. Quizá por eso se llevaban bien. No hacía falta que Mikan le explicara nada, y Natsume le contaba las cosas sin que ella tuviera que preguntárselas. Nunca había conocido a alguien con quien pudiera comunicarse tan abiertamente; eso daba una idea de lo poco acostumbrada que estaba al fenómeno de la amistad.

Meditó sobre todas esas particularidades mientras los caballos los conducían hacia el oeste y hasta que las colinas se fueron allanando y dieron paso a grandes planicies herbosas; a partir de entonces, el placer de cabalgar a toda velocidad por terreno llano la distrajo. Tsubasa estaba de buen humor porque se encontraban en su comarca. Por ese motivo, visitarían su feudo de camino a otro predio que había un poco más lejos; harían noche en el castillo del noble, primero en el viaje de ida, y después, por segunda vez, en el de regreso. Tsubasa cabalgaba deprisa, con vehemencia; para variar, aunque a Mikan no le seducía su compañía, no pudo protestar por el paso que llevaban.

—Es un tanto embarazoso que el rey le haya pedido que castigue a su vecino ¿verdad, mi señor? —comentó Jinno cuando se detuvieron a mediodía para descansar.

—Lo es —reconoció Tsubasa—. Lord Ellis es un buen vecino. No concibo qué lo ha empujado a originar ese problema con Reo.

—Bueno, está protegiendo a sus hijas —comentó Jinno—. Eso no se lo reprocharía ningún hombre. Enemistarse con el rey ha sido cuestión de mala suerte.

Reo había hecho un trato con un señor feudal norgando que no lograba encontrar esposa, porque su feudo se hallaba en la región central del sur de Nordicia, precisamente en la ruta que utilizaban los grupos oestenses y elestinos en sus correrías. Por lo tanto, se trataba de un lugar peligroso, sobre todo para una mujer, y además, deshabitado, en el que ni siquiera se encontraban suficientes criados, pues los asaltantes robaban y mataban a muchos de los que se dedicaban a tales menesteres en ese predio. El señor feudal estaba desesperado por desposarse, tanto que hasta hubiera renunciado a la dote de la mujer. Así las cosas, el rey Reo le propuso encargarse de buscarle novia con la condición de que dicha dote pasara a sus arcas.

Lord Ellis tenía dos hijas en edad casadera; dos hijas y dos dotes enormes. Así pues, Reo le ordenó a Ellis que eligiera a cuál de ellas prefería enviar a Nordicia para casarla allí.

«Que sea la que tenga más temple, porque éste no es un matrimonio para pusilánimes», escribió el monarca. Lord Ellis se negó en redondo a hacer tal elección, y respondió así al rey:

«Ambas son animosas y resueltas, pero no enviaré a ninguna de las dos a los páramos desolados de Nordicia. Su majestad es más poderoso que nadie, pero no creo que tenga potestad para forzar un matrimonio por conveniencia propia.»

Mikan se quedó boquiabierta cuando Koko le contó lo que lord Ellis decía en la carta. Era un hombre valiente; tan valiente como cualquiera de los que se habían enfrentado a Reo. El rey quería que Tsubasa hablara con Ellis, y si no daba resultado, deseaba que Mikan le hiciera daño en presencia de sus hijas, a fin de que alguna de ellas se ofreciera en matrimonio para protegerlo. Reo esperaba que regresaran a la corte con cualquiera de las dos... Y con la dote.

—Se nos ha encomendado una misión cruel, mi señor —opinó Jinno—. Incluso si Ellis no fuera su vecino, seguiría siendo una crueldad.

—Sí, es cierto —reconoció Tsubasa—. Pero no se me ocurre cómo eludir la encomienda del rey.

Se sentaron en un afloramiento rocoso y comieron pan y fruta. Mikan contemplaba la crecida hierba que se mecía en derredor. El viento la empujaba, la atraía, la aplastaba en un sitio, y después, en otro; se erguía, se aplanaba y volvía a erguirse. Ondeaba como el agua.

—¿Es el mar así? —preguntó Mikan. Los dos hombres la observaron sorprendidos—. ¿Se mueve como la hierba?

—Se asemeja, mi señora —contestó Jinno—, pero es diferente. El mar produce ruidos impetuosos y es gris y frío. Pero el movimiento se parece un poco a éste, sí.

—Me gustaría ver el mar —murmuró la joven, y Tsubasa la miró con incredulidad—. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Acaso he dicho algo raro?

—Lo raro es que lo digas tú. —El noble recogió el pan y la fruta, y se puso de pie—. El luchador lenita te está llenando la cabeza de ideas románticas.

Dicho esto, se dirigió a buscar a su caballo.

Mikan pasó por alto el comentario para no preguntarse qué ideas tendría él acerca del romanticismo, de su conveniencia, o de sus celos, y cabalgó sin descanso por las planicies, a toda velocidad, imaginando que surcaba las olas del mar.

Resultó más difícil hacer caso omiso de Tsubasa una vez que hubieron llegado a su castillo, de murallas altas, grises e imponentes. Numerosos sirvientes salieron al soleado patio para recibir a su señor, haciéndole reverencias, y el noble se dirigió a cada uno de ellos por su nombre y se interesó por el grano almacenado en los depósitos, por los asuntos del castillo o por el puente que se estaba reparando. Allí era un auténtico rey, y a Mikan no le pasó inadvertido lo a gusto que se encontraba en ese papel y cómo le gustaba que su servidumbre se alegrara de verlo de nuevo.

Los criados de Tsubasa siempre se mostraban atentos con Mikan cuando estaba en la corte del noble: le preguntaban si necesitaba algo, le encendían la chimenea y le llevaban agua para que pudiera asearse, y cuando se cruzaba con ellos por los pasillos, la saludaban.

En ningún otro sitio la trataban así, ni siquiera en su propio hogar. Se le ocurrió pensar que, naturalmente, Tsubasa habría dado órdenes específicas a sus criados de que la trataran como a una dama, sin tenerle miedo, y si se lo tenían, debían fingir que no era así. El noble había hecho todo eso por ella. Comprendió que la servidumbre debía de considerarla su futura señora porque, si todo el mundo en la corte de Reo estaba al corriente de los sentimientos de Tsubasa, sus criados también habrían interpretado las señales.

Sin embargo, al estar enterada de que todos esperaban algo de ella a lo que nunca accedería, no sabía cómo comportarse en el castillo. Y suponía que se sentirían aliviados cuando descubrieran que no se casaría con Tsubasa; respirarían hondo y sonreirían, preparándose la mar de contentos para acoger a cualquier dama inofensiva que resultara elegida como segunda opción. Pero quizá sólo deseaban para su señor lo que éste anhelaba tener.

Las expectativas de Tsubasa la dejaban pasmada. No le entraba en la cabeza que fuera tan insensato para haberse enamorado de ella, aunque todavía no estaba convencida de que tal cosa fuera verdad.

Jinno se mostraba cada vez más taciturno por el asunto de lord Ellis.

—Es una atrocidad lo que el rey nos ha ordenado que hagamos —dijo el jefe de espías mientras cenaban en el comedor privado de Tsubasa, atendidos por un par de criados—. No recuerdo que nos haya encargado nunca una tarea tan tremenda.

—Lo ha hecho —lo contradijo Tsubasa—. Y las hemos llevado a cabo. Y tú nunca te expresaste en estos términos.

—Es que parece... —Jinno se interrumpió, y contempló con aire ausente las paredes adornadas con ricos tapices rojos y dorados—. Parece una misión que el Consejo no toleraría, sino que, por el contrario, enviaría a alguien para proteger a esas muchachas, precisamente, de nosotros.

Tsubasa pinchó una patata con el tenedor y la masticó mientras le daba vueltas a lo que había dicho Jinno.

—No podemos realizar ningún trabajo para el Consejo si no obedecemos también las órdenes de Reo, y no seremos útiles a nadie si estamos metidos en las mazmorras —concluyó el noble.

—Sí. Pero de cualquier modo, no me parece bien.

Cuando la cena tocaba a su fin, Tsubasa estaba tan taciturno como Jinno. Mikan observaba el anguloso rostro del capitán y su expresión de inconformidad, y cómo los colores dorados y rojos de los tapices se reflejaban en el cuchillo de Tsubasa al cortar éste la carne. Los dos hombres hablaban en voz baja y mostraban su preocupación mientras intercambiaban opiniones y comían. No querían cumplir el encargo de Reo. Y mientras Mikan los observaba y escuchaba, maquinó alguna forma de frustrar las instrucciones del rey.

Natsume le había dicho a Mikan que estaba en sus manos oponerse a Reo y tal vez era cierto, pero no sucedía lo mismo en el caso de Jinno ni de Tsubasa porque el rey tenía modos de castigarlos que no servirían con ella. Porque, ¿cómo la castigaría? Quizás utilizaría el ejército en pleno para forzarla a entrar en las mazmorras, o a lo mejor la mataba administrándole veneno en la cena alguna noche, en vez de luchando. Si la consideraba un peligro, o si no le era útil, a buen seguro que la encarcelaría o la mataría.

¿Y si al regresar a la corte sin la hija de Ellis, la ira del rey inflamaba su propia ira? ¿Qué pasaría si se plantaba ante su tío y la cólera se apoderaba de ella, controlaba manos y pies, y era incapaz de dominarla? ¿Qué sería capaz de hacer?

Daba igual. Cuando Mikan despertó a la mañana siguiente en el cómodo lecho del castillo de Tsubasa, tuvo el convencimiento de que no importaba lo que Reo le hiciera ni lo que ella le hiciera a Reo. Porque si se veía obligada a causarle daño a lord Ellis ese día, como deseaba su tío, se encolerizaría; es más, por el mero hecho de pensarlo ya se estaba enfureciendo. La ira que originaría en ella atormentar a lord Ellis no sería menos catastrófica que la que sentiría si no obedecía al rey, y éste tomaba represalias. Pero no lo haría, no torturaría a un hombre que lo único que intentaba era proteger a sus hijas.

Desconocía qué consecuencias tendría su decisión, pero estaba segura de que ese día no haría daño a nadie. Apartó a un lado las mantas y se centró en el momento presente.

Tsubasa y Jinno preparaban las alforjas y los caballos con desgana, dando largas al asunto.

—A lo mejor conseguimos convencerlo para que acepte un acuerdo —insinuó Tsubasa con voz poco convincente.

—¡Bah! —espetó Jinno por toda respuesta.

El castillo de lord Ellis se encontraba a unas pocas horas de distancia a caballo. Cuando llegaron, un mayordomo los condujo a una enorme biblioteca, donde su amo se hallaba sentado ante un escritorio. Los libros cubrían las paredes, pero algunos de ellos estaban colocados en anaqueles tan altos, que sólo se llegaba a ellos mediante escaleras de mano —de madera noble de color oscuro—, apoyadas en las estanterías. Decidido y con la cabeza bien alta, lord Ellis se puso de pie al verlos entrar. Era un hombre menudo, de encrespada mata de cabello oscuro y manos pequeñas que apoyó muy abiertas sobre el escritorio.

—Sé por qué has venido, Tsubasa —dijo.

Sintiéndose cada vez más incómodo, el aludido carraspeó.

—Queremos hablar contigo, Ellis, y con tus hijas.

—No permitiré que entren mis hijas estando vosotros presentes —repuso Ellis, y desvió la vista hacia Mikan.

No se inmutó ante la mirada de la joven, y por ello, se apuntó otro tanto a su favor. Había llegado el momento de que la muchacha interviniera; comprobó que, en la estancia, había tres sirvientes pegados contra la pared, de pie e inmóviles, y dijo:

—Lord Ellis, si le importa en algo la seguridad de sus criados, mándelos salir de esta habitación.

Tsubasa la miró de reojo, obviamente sorprendido porque ése no era su modo de actuar habitual.

—Mikan...

—No me haga perder tiempo, lord Ellis —apremió la joven—. Los sacaré yo si no los hace salir usted.

Lord Ellis indicó la puerta a sus criados y les ordenó:

—Idos. Idos y no permitáis que entre nadie; ocupaos de vuestros quehaceres.

Lo más probable es que esos quehaceres tuvieran que ver con sacar de inmediato a las hijas del noble del recinto del castillo, si es que las muchachas estaban en él; a Mikan le parecía que aquel caballero era del tipo de hombre que se habría preparado para lo que iba a ocurrir.

Cuando la puerta se cerró, la joven hizo callar con un gesto a Tsubasa, y éste le dirigió una mirada entre irritada y desconcertada, pero ella la ignoró.

—Lord Ellis, el rey quiere que lo convenzamos para que mande a una de sus hijas a Nordicia. Pero supongo que no es probable que tengamos éxito.

—Correcto.

La expresión de Ellis se había endurecido y seguía sosteniéndole la mirada a Mikan.

—Está bien. —La joven asintió con la cabeza—. De fallar ese intento, Reo quiere que lo torture hasta que una de sus hijas se ofrezca para contraer matrimonio.

—Ya me lo imaginaba.

El semblante de Ellis no se demudó ni cambió.

—Mikan, ¿qué estás haciendo? —preguntó Tsubasa en voz baja.

—El rey... —continuó diciendo la joven, y entonces sintió que le subía a la cabeza un golpe de sangre tal, que tuvo que rozar con los dedos el escritorio buscando estabilidad—. El rey es rey en ciertas cosas, pero en ésta, no lo es. Desea intimidarlo a usted, aunque no se encarga en persona de hacerlo, sino que recurre a mí. Y yo... —Se sintió fuerte de repente, se apartó del escritorio y aguantó el tipo, erguida—. No pienso obedecer a Reo. No voy a obligarles ni a usted ni a sus hijas a hacer lo que ordena. Mi señor, puede hacer lo que guste.

El silencio se adueñó de la biblioteca. Desorbitados los ojos de estupefacción, Ellis se apoyaba en el escritorio descargando en éste todo el peso del cuerpo, como si el peligro lo hubiera fortalecido antes y su ausencia lo hubiera debilitado. Al lado de Mikan, Tsubasa parecía haberse quedado sin respiración, y cuando la joven lo miró vio que estaba boquiabierto. Jinno, un poco más apartado de ellos, tenía una expresión afable y preocupada a la vez.

—Bien —dijo lord Ellis—. Esto ha sido en verdad sorprendente, mi señora. Muchas gracias, mi señora. De hecho, por mucho que se lo agradezca nunca será suficiente.

Mikan pensaba que nadie tendría que darle las gracias por no hacerle daño. Dar una alegría era de agradecer, pero causar dolor sólo merecía el desprecio. De modo que no causar ni lo uno ni lo otro, no era ni lo primero ni lo segundo, y al quedar en nada no había nada que agradecer.

—No tiene que agradecérmelo —replicó—, porque me temo que mi decisión no pondrá término a sus problemas con Reo.

—Mi señora, ¿está segura de que es esto lo que desea hacer? —preguntó Jinno.

—¿Qué te hará Reo? —instó Tsubasa.

—Sea lo que fuera, la respaldaremos —aseguró Jinno.

—No, no me respaldaréis —se opuso la joven—. Debo actuar sola en este asunto. Reo ha de creer que tú y Tsubasa intentasteis obligarme a cumplir sus órdenes, pero no lo conseguisteis.

Se preguntó si debería golpearlos o herirlos para que todo resultara más convincente.

—Pero es que nosotros tampoco queríamos cumplir esta encomienda —afirmó el noble—. Fue la conversación que sostuvimos el capitán y yo, anoche, lo que te indujo a tomar esta decisión. No podemos quedarnos de brazos cruzados y permitir que tú...

—Si se entera de que le habéis desobedecido os meterá en prisión, u os matará —Mikan hablaba despacio—. Pero a mí no puede hacerme daño del mismo modo que a vosotros. Dudo que ni siquiera toda su guardia fuera capaz de prenderme. Y si lo hiciera, al menos yo no tengo un predio que depende de mí, como te ocurre a ti, Tsubasa, ni tengo esposa como tú, Jinno.

Al noble se le había ensombrecido el semblante; abrió la boca para replicarle, pero Mikan se le anticipó.

—Ninguno de los dos será de utilidad si os prenden. Koko os necesita, y yo, esté donde esté, también os necesitaré.

—No voy a... —trató de oponerse Tsubasa.

Se lo haría entender, se abriría paso a través de su cerrilidad y lograría que lo comprendiera. Así que dio un palmetazo en el escritorio con tanta fuerza que los papeles saltaron y cayeron en cascada al suelo, y los amenazó:

—Mataré al rey. Lo mataré a menos que los dos accedáis a no respaldarme. Esta rebelión es mía y sólo mía, y si no estáis de acuerdo, os juro por mi alice que acabaré con el rey.

Ignoraba si sería capaz de cumplir esa amenaza, pero debía aparentar estar tan fuera de sí que creyeran que lo haría. Entonces le conminó a Jinno:

—Di que aceptas.

—Estoy a sus órdenes, mi señora —contestó el capitán, después de un carraspeo.

Entonces Mikan se encaró al joven noble.

—Responde, Tsubasa.

—No me gusta esto —replicó él.

—Tsubasa...

—Lo que tú digas —aceptó al fin, clavada la vista en el suelo, sonrojado y sombrío.

Mikan se dirigió entonces al señor del feudo:

—Lord Ellis, si Reo descubre que el capitán Jinno o lord Tsubasa accedieron a mi petición de buen grado, sabré que usted ha hablado. Y mataré a sus hijas, ¿entendido?

—Perfectamente, mi señora. Y, de nuevo, gracias.

Se le hizo un nudo en la garganta al oír que le daba las gracias otra vez, después de haber realizado una amenaza tan brutal. Pensó que, cuando se es un monstruo, la gente te hace cumplidos y te da las gracias por no comportarte como tal. Le gustaría que refrenar la crueldad no le reportara la admiración de los demás.

—Y ahora, estando sólo nosotros presentes en esta habitación —determinó la joven— idearemos los detalles de la versión que se explicará de lo que ha ocurrido hoy aquí.

Igual que la noche anterior, cenaron en el comedor del castillo de Tsubasa. Éste le había dado permiso a Mikan para que le hiciera un corte en el cuello con el cuchillo, y Jinno la había autorizado a que le diera un puñetazo en el pómulo, que le quedó magullado. Habría hecho tanto una cosa como la otra, aunque no se lo hubieran permitido, porque estaba segura de que Reo querría encontrar pruebas de la reyerta. Los dos hombres se dieron cuenta de la conveniencia de esa medida, o tal vez supusieron que la joven la pondría en práctica de cualquier modo, tanto si estaban o no de acuerdo con ella. Así pues, aguantaron firmes y muy valientes. A Mikan no le gustó nada llevar a cabo esos detalles del plan pero, controlando sus facultades, procuró causarles el menor daño posible.

Apenas hablaron durante la cena. Mikan partió un trozo de pan, lo masticó y se lo tragó. Luego miró con fijeza el tenedor y el cuchillo que tenía en las manos, e hizo otro tanto con la copa de plata que tenía delante.

—El noble destino... —dijo. Los hombres alzaron de sopetón la vista de los respectivos platos—. ¿Os acordáis del noble que taló más árboles de la cuenta del bosque de Reo? —Ambos asintieron—. Bien, pues no le hice daño. Es decir, lo dejé inconsciente de un golpe, pero no lo mutilé. —Soltó el cuchillo y el tenedor y miró alternativamente a sus dos compañeros—. No fui capaz; no pude hacerle daño. Pagó su infracción más que de sobra con oro.

Se la quedaron mirando unos instantes, y después Tsubasa bajo la vista al plato mientras Jinno se aclaraba la garganta y decía:

—Tal vez el trabajo que hacemos para el Consejo nos ha conectado con lo mejor de nuestra naturaleza.

Mikan utilizó de nuevo los cubiertos, cortó un trozo de carne de carnero y recapacitó sobre lo que había dicho Jinno. Ella conocía bien su propia naturaleza. La reconocería si se encontraran cara a cara: un monstruo con un ojo azul y otro verde; una bestia feroz, lobuna, que gruñiría amenazadoramente y acometería incluso contra amigos empujada por una furia incontrolable, una asesina que actuaría como canal conductor de la ira del rey. Por otro lado, era un monstruo extraño porque, bajo la capa de crueldad que lo cubría, se asustaba y se horrorizaba ante su propia violencia. Asimismo, se castigaba por su salvajismo y, a veces, no tenía valor para aplicar dicha violencia y se rebelaba de plano contra ella.

Un monstruo, en definitiva, que de vez en cuando se negaba a comportarse como tal. Y cuando una bestia dejaba de actuar como lo que era, ¿dejaba de serlo? ¿Acaso se convertía en otra criatura?

Quizá no sabría reconocer su propia naturaleza, después de todo.

Esa noche, en el comedor del castillo de Tsubasa, había demasiadas preguntas y muy pocas respuestas. Le habría gustado estar viajando con Koko o con Natsume, en lugar de ir con sus dos compañeros actuales; ellos habrían tenido respuestas de un tipo o de otro.

Tenía que guardarse de usar su alice estando encolerizada, porque era en ese caso cuando su naturaleza se rebelaba.

Acabada la cena, Mikan fue al campo de tiro con arco esperando que el seco impacto de las flechas al clavarse en la diana le calmara su agitación interior. Y allí la encontró Tsubasa.

La joven buscaba la soledad, pero cuando el noble salió de entre las sombras, pisando fuerte y tranquilo, deseó encontrarse en un gran salón en el que hubiera cientos de personas, aunque se tratara de una fiesta, y llevara un vestido horrible y unos zapatos más espantosos todavía. Un baile, eso es. O en cualquier otro sitio, menos estar a solas con él en aquel lugar, donde nadie se encontraría casualmente con ellos ni nadie los interrumpiría.

—Estás disparando flechas a una diana en la oscuridad —comento él.

La joven bajó el arco. Suponía que ésa era otra de sus críticas, y como no se le ocurría qué contestar, todo cuanto dijo fue:

—Sí.

—¿Tienes tan buena puntería disparando en la oscuridad como cuando hay luz?

—Sí —repitió, escueta; él sonrió y eso le puso nerviosa.

Si Tsubasa se hacía el simpático, temía el derrotero que tomaría la conversación; por ello, teniendo que estar juntos y sin ninguna compañía, hubiera preferido que fuera arrogante, criticón y desagradable.

—No hay nada que no seas capaz de hacer, Mikan.

—No seas ridículo.

Al parecer, estaba resuelto a no discutir. Sonrió otra vez y se apoyó en la valla de madera que separaba el pasillo ocupado por Mikan de los demás.

—¿Qué crees que pasará mañana cuando lleguemos a la corte de Reo? —preguntó el noble.

—A decir verdad, no lo sé. Pero él se encolerizará mucho.

—No me gusta que me protejas de su cólera, Mikan; no me gusta en absoluto.

—Lo siento, Tsubasa. Y siento también el corte en el cuello. ¿Volvemos al castillo?

Se sacó por encima de la cabeza la correa de la aljaba, y soltó ésta en el suelo. Él la observaba en silencio, y a Mikan la asaltó un atisbo de pánico.

—Tendrías que permitirme que fuera yo quien te protegiera —dijo Tsubasa.

—No puedes protegerme del rey. Sería funesto para ti, además de una pérdida inútil de energía. Regresemos al castillo.

—Cásate conmigo, y nuestro matrimonio te amparará.

Bueno, pues ya se lo había dicho, como lo predijo Natsume, y le produjo el mismo efecto que el impacto de un puñetazo del lenita en el estómago. No sabía dónde mirar ni podía estarse quieta; se llevó la mano a la cabeza, pero al punto la bajó para posarla en la valla de madera. En aquel momento deseó con todas sus fuerzas ser capaz de pensar.

—Nuestro matrimonio no me protegería, porque Reo no me perdonaría por el mero hecho de haberme casado —arguyó al fin.

—Pero se mostraría más indulgente —argumentó Tsubasa—. Nuestro compromiso le ofrecería una alternativa, pues sería peligroso para él castigarte, y lo sabe. Si anunciamos que vamos a casarnos, puede enviarnos lejos de la corte, aquí, por ejemplo, y así estarías fuera de su alcance y él lo estaría fuera del tuyo. Pero en cambio, habría una aparente buena relación entre vosotros.

Claro, y estaría casada con Tsubasa, precisamente. Sería su esposa, la señora de su casa; la encargada de atender a sus malditos invitados; la que tendría que contratar y despedir a sus sirvientes basándose en unas buenas aptitudes para la repostería o cualquier otra estupidez. Él esperaría que le diera hijos y se quedara en casa para cuidarlos con amor. Y ella iría al lecho de Tsubasa por las noches y yacería con un hombre que se tomaba como una afrenta personal que alguien le hiciera un arañazo en la cara; un hombre que se consideraba su protector... ¡Ah, sí, su protector! ¡Pero si lo vencería en duelo, aunque usara un palillo contra su espada!

Exhaló con ímpetu y, junto con el aire, expulsó la rabia. Era un amigo y, además, leal al Consejo. No le diría en voz alta lo que había pensado, sino lo que Koko le aconsejó que dijera.

—Tsubasa, sin duda sabes que no tengo ninguna intención de casarme.

—Pero ¿despreciarías una buena proposición? Y tienes que admitir que parece una solución a tu problema con el rey.

—Tsubasa... —Lo tenía delante: el gesto sosegado, la mirada cariñosa, muy seguro de sí mismo. No se le pasaba siquiera por la cabeza que lo rechazara. Y quizás era perdonable su actitud, porque a buen seguro ninguna otra mujer lo haría—. Tsubasa, tú necesitas una mujer que te dé hijos, pero yo nunca he querido tenerlos. Has de casarte con una mujer que desee ser madre.

—No eres una mujer anormal, Mikan. Eres capaz de luchar como no pueden hacerlo otras mujeres, pero no eres distinta de las demás. Querrás tener hijos, estoy convencido.

Mikan no había imaginado que se le presentaría tan pronto la ocasión de poner en práctica su propósito de refrenar el genio. Porque Tsubasa se merecía un buen puñetazo que le bajara los humos y lo pusiera en su sitio.

—No puedo casarme contigo, Tsubasa. No es nada personal; son cosas mías. No me casaré con nadie y no engendraré ningún hijo.

Él se la quedó mirando y le cambió la expresión. Mikan conocía ese gesto: la curvatura sarcástica de los labios y el destello chispeante en los ojos. Por fin empezaba a prestarle atención.

—Me parece que no has reflexionado bien lo que dices, Mikan. ¿Acaso esperas que te hagan una proposición mejor?

—No tiene nada que ver contigo, Tsubasa. Son cosas mías.

—¿Crees que hay otros hombres que puedan interesarse por una dama asesina?

—Tsubasa...

—Confías en que el lenita pida tu mano. —La señaló con el dedo, burlón—. Claro, lo prefieres a él porque es un príncipe, mientras que yo sólo soy un noble.

—Tsubasa, qué disparates... —le espetó la joven al tiempo que alzaba los brazos al cielo.

—No te lo pedirá —continuó diciendo él—. Y si lo hiciera, serías tonta si aceptaras, porque no es respetable.

—Tsubasa, te aseguro que...

—Es tan poco de fiar como Murgon. Un hombre que lucha contigo como lo hace él sólo puede ser un oportunista en el mejor de los casos, cuando no un malhechor.

Mikan se quedó inmóvil, y aunque no le quitaba el ojo de encima, no percibía siquiera los movimientos de las manos ni la cara congestionada de Tsubasa. Por el contrario, veía a Natsume, sentado en el suelo de la sala de entrenamiento, pronunciando las mismas palabras que Tsubasa acababa de decir, antes de que éste las articulara.

—Tsubasa, ¿le has dicho esto mismo a Natsume, con esas mismas palabras?

—Jamás he mantenido una conversación con él sin estar tú presente, Mikan.

—¿Y a otra persona? ¿Las has pronunciado estando presente alguien más?

—Por supuesto que no. Si crees que pierdo el tiempo con...

—¿Estás seguro?

—Sí, lo estoy. ¿A qué viene esto? Aunque si me lo preguntara, no tendría reparo en decirle lo que pienso.

Mikan lo observó de hito en hito, con incredulidad, indefensa ante la comprensión que le penetraba poco a poco en la mente y encajaba las piezas del rompecabezas. Se llevó la mano a la garganta, como si le faltara el aire, y formuló la pregunta que debía hacer y se sobrecogió al saber la respuesta que iba a recibir:

—¿Has pensado eso mismo en otras ocasiones? ¿Y lo has pensado estando él presente?

—¿Que no me fío de él, y que es un oportunista y un malhechor? Lo pienso cada vez que lo veo.

Tsubasa barbotaba las palabras, pero Mikan no se fijó. Flexionó las rodillas, depositó el arco en el suelo muy despacio, e incorporándose, le dio la espalda al noble. Echó a andar, paso a paso, inhalando y exhalando aire, la vista fija al frente.

—Tienes miedo de que le haga daño a tu precioso príncipe lenita —le gritó Tsubasa—. Ah, y quizá le diga lo que pienso de él. Tal vez se marche mucho antes si lo animo a que lo haga.

La joven no lo escuchaba, ni le prestaba atención porque un auténtico tumulto le bullía en la cabeza. Natsume sabía lo que pensaba Tsubasa, así como lo que pensaba ella, estaba segura. Estaba al tanto de sus pensamientos, por ejemplo, cuando ella se encolerizó o cuando se forjó mentalmente una buena impresión de él. Y también en otras ocasiones. Tenía que haber otras ocasiones, aunque oía una voz que le gritaba palabras demasiado fuerte en la mente y no lograba recordarlas. Lo había tomado por un dotado por un alice para luchar, simplemente. Y, como una estúpida, suponía que era muy observador, e incluso lo admiraba por su perspicacia. ¡Admiraba a un mentalista! Había confiado en él. Había confiado en él y no tendría que haberlo hecho. Natsume había dado una imagen ficticia de sí mismo y falseado su alice. Y eso equivalía a mentir.


	14. Chapter 14

**Resumen: **«Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro azul; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong> Capítulo 14<strong>

Irrumpió en el laboratorio de Koko y su primo alzó la vista del trabajo, sobresaltado.

—¿Dónde está? —demandó Mikan, que se detuvo en seco porque el lenita estaba allí, allí mismo, sentado en el borde de la mesa de Koko, con la mandíbula amoratada y las mangas de la camisa remangadas.

—Tengo que contarte algo, Mikan —dijo Natsume.

—Eres mentalista —lo interrumpió—. Eres mentalista y me mentiste.

Koko masculló un juramento, y, poniéndose en pie de un salto, fue corriendo a cerrar la puerta que Mikan había dejado abierta.

—No soy mentalista.

Natsume se había ruborizado, pero le sostuvo la mirada.

—Y yo no soy estúpida, así que deja de mentirme —gritó—. Dime, ¿qué has descubierto? ¿Qué pensamientos me has robado?

—No soy mentalista —repitió él—. Pero percibo a las personas.

—¿Y qué se supone que significa eso? Lo que percibes son los pensamientos de la gente.

—No, Mikan. Escúchame. Te he dicho que percibo a la gente. Recuerda mi visión nocturna o los ojos en la nuca que, según tú, debía de tener. Percibo a las personas cuando están cerca de mí pensando, sintiendo o moviéndose; noto los cuerpos, la energía física. Pero... —Tragó saliva—. Pero percibo los pensamientos cuando una persona piensa en mí.

—¿Y eso no es mentalismo? —gritó tan fuerte que Natsume se amedrentó, aunque no desvió la vista.

—De acuerdo, tiene algo de eso, pero no soy capaz de hacer lo que tú dices.

—Me mentiste. Confiaba en ti.

—Déjale explicarse, Mikan.

La suave voz de Koko se abrió paso hasta la angustiada joven.

Ella se le encaró sin dar crédito a lo que oía, pasmada de que su primo supiera la verdad y, a pesar de todo, se pusiera de parte de Natsume. Luego se enfrentó al príncipe lenita, que todavía osaba sostenerle la mirada como si no hubiese hecho nada malo, nada tan total y absolutamente malo.

—Por favor, Mikan —suplicó Natsume—. Atiéndeme, por favor. No soy capaz de conocer los pensamientos de la gente en general ni los de alguien en concreto. Yo no sé qué piensas de Koko ni lo que él piensa de Bann, o si Jinno está disfrutando de una cena. A lo mejor, por poner un ejemplo, tú te hallas tras la puerta de mi habitación dando vueltas como un león enjaulado mientras piensas lo mucho que odias a Reo, y lo único que percibiré es que estás dando vueltas... hasta que tus pensamientos se centren en mí. Será entonces cuando sepa lo que sientes.

Ese hecho era el que provocaba que se sintiera traicionada por un amigo. No, nada de eso; era la víctima de un traidor que fingía ser un amigo. Le había parecido tan maravilloso, tan benévolo, tan comprensivo... ¿Cómo no iba a serlo, si siempre sabía lo que ella pensaba, lo que sentía? La simulación perfecta de la amistad.

—No, no —insistió Natsume—. Habré mentido, Mikan, pero mi amistad no ha sido fingida. He sido tu amigo de verdad.

De modo que seguía leyéndole el pensamiento.

—Basta —barbotó ella—. Basta ya. ¡Cómo te atreves, traidor, impostor, grandísimo...!

No se le ocurrían vocablos lo bastante fuertes para calificarlo. Y entonces Natsume sí bajó la vista con tristeza, y Mikan comprendió que había captado a la perfección lo que ella sentía.

Estaba cruelmente agradecida a su alice por el hecho de que le transmitiera su estado de ánimo que ella no sabía expresar con palabras. Desfigurado el semblante por la congoja, el lenita se desplomó sobre la mesa.

—Tan sólo dos personas saben que mi alice es ésta —susurró—: mi madre y mi abuelo. Y ahora también lo sabéis Koko y tú. Pero ni mi padre ni mis hermanos están al corriente. Mi madre y Misaki me prohibieron decírselo a nadie cuando, siendo niño, se lo revelé.

Bien. Ella se ocuparía de arreglar eso. Porque Tsubasa tenía razón, aunque no hubiera detectado el porqué: Natsume no era de fiar, y la gente tenía que saberlo; se lo diría a todo el mundo.

—Si lo haces, me arrebatarás la libertad que tengo. Me arruinarás la vida —musitó Natsume.

Mikan lo miró, pero la imagen del hombre se le emborronó a causa de las lágrimas que le anegaban los ojos. Tenía que irse; tenía que salir de esa habitación porque quería golpearlo como había prometido que no haría nunca. Quería hacerle daño por ocupar un lugar en su corazón, que no le habría entregado si hubiera sabido la verdad.

—Me mentiste.

Dio media vuelta y salió corriendo del laboratorio.

Serina se tomó con calma los ojos humedecidos y el silencio de Mikan.

—Espero que nadie esté enfermo, mi señora —dijo, y se sentó en el borde de la tina para enjabonar los enredos del cabello de la joven.

—No, no hay nadie enfermo.

—Entonces, ha pasado algo que la ha disgustado; será a causa de alguno de sus jóvenes acompañantes. Sí, uno de sus acompañantes, uno de sus amigos.

La lista de sus amigos, sin embargo, estaba menguando de pocos a menos.

—He desobedecido al rey —dijo—. Se pondrá furioso conmigo.

—¿Ah, sí? Pero eso no explica el dolor que reflejan sus ojos. Tiene que ser a causa de alguno de esos jóvenes.

Mikan guardó silencio. Al final iba a resultar que todo el mundo en el castillo sabía leer el pensamiento. Todo el mundo sabía lo que le pasaba, mientras que ella no se enteraba de nada.

—Si el rey está enfadado con usted y si ha surgido algún problema con uno de sus jóvenes acompañantes, tiene que estar especialmente guapa esta noche. Se pondrá el vestido rojo.

La lógica de Serina casi hizo reír a la joven, pero la risa se le convirtió en un nudo en la garganta. Esa noche sería la última que pasaría en la corte. Se marcharía para siempre porque no quería seguir allí más tiempo soportando la cólera de su tío, el sarcasmo y el orgullo herido de Tsubasa y, sobre todo, la traición de Natsume.

Un poco más tarde, cuando Mikan ya estaba vestida y Serina se debatía con el cabello todavía húmedo de la joven delante de la chimenea, llamaron a la puerta. A Mikan le dio un vuelco el corazón porque podía ser un mayordomo que traía un recado de que se presentara ante el rey; o, peor aún, si se trataba de Natsume, que venía a leerle la mente y a herirla otra vez con sus explicaciones y sus excusas. Pero cuando Serina abrió la puerta, regresó acompañada de Koko.

—No es quien yo esperaba —dijo el ama, que enlazó las manos sobre el vientre y soltó una risita.

—He de hablar con él a solas, Serina.

La joven se presionó las sienes con los dedos. El ama se marchó y Koko se sentó en la cama con las piernas encogidas, como hacía de pequeño, como tantas veces habían hecho los dos para hablar y reír. Pero Koko no reía ahora; ni hablaba. Hecho un lío de brazos y piernas, siguió observándola, mientras ella permanecía sentada en la silla, junto a la chimenea. El rostro cariñoso y entrañable del muchacho rebosaba preocupación.

—Ese vestido te favorece, Mikan —dijo—. Te hace resplandecer los ojos.

—Serina cree que un vestido resolverá todos mis problemas.

—Tus problemas se han multiplicado desde que te fuiste de la corte. He hablado con Tsubasa.

—Ah, Tsubasa...

Hasta el nombre la hastiaba.

—Sí, él. Y me contó lo que ha ocurrido con lord Ellis. En serio, Mikan, la cosa es grave, muy grave. ¿Qué piensas hacer?

—No lo sé. Aún no lo he decidido.

—En serio, Mikan.

—¿Por qué no dejas de repetir lo mismo? Supongo que piensas que debería haber torturado a ese tipo por no hacer nada malo, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que no. Hiciste lo correcto; claro que hiciste lo correcto.

—Y el rey no me controlará más. No volveré a ser su alimaña domada.

—Mik, Mik —Koko rebulló y suspiró—, veo que has tomado una decisión y sabes que haré cuanto esté en mi mano para que no descargue su ira contra ti. Estoy siempre de tu parte en todo lo concerniente a Reo. Lo que pasa es que... Es que...

No hacía falta que se lo dijera. Sucedía que Reo no prestaba atención a su hijo, ese apotecario que preparaba medicinas. Koko pintaba muy poco mientras su padre viviera.

—Lo que pasa es que estoy muy preocupado por ti, Mikan; todos lo estamos. Tsubasa está desesperado.

—Otra vez Tsubasa... Me propuso matrimonio, ¿sabes?

—¡Rayos! ¿Antes o después de que vieseis a Ellis?

—Después. —Gesticuló con impaciencia—. Cree que el matrimonio es la solución a todos mis problemas.

—Mmmm... Bueno, ¿y qué ocurrió?

¿Y le preguntaba que qué ocurrió? A la joven le entraron ganas de reír, aunque maldita el alice que tenía el asunto.

—Empezó mal, fue a peor y acabó al darme cuenta de que Natsume es un mentalista. Y un embustero —explicó. Koko abrió la boca para decir algo, pero la cerró; los ojos rebosaban ternura.

—Querida Mikan —dijo por fin—, has tenido unos días muy duros a costa de Reo, Tsubasa y Natsume.

Y el que hacía referencia a Natsume, el peor, aunque todo el peligro radicaba en Reo. Si tuviera elección, sería la herida infligida por el lenita la que borraría; Reo jamás podría hacerle tanto daño como Natsume.

Se quedaron callados, en medio del silencio que sólo rompía el crepitar de la leña en el hogar. La idea de encender la chimenea, un derroche porque el frío apenas se notaba, había sido cosa de Serina, con la intención de que el cabello se le secara a Mikan más deprisa, así que habían echado unos buenos leños al fuego. El cabello le caía ahora, en ondas por los hombros; se lo recogió por detrás de las orejas y se lo sujetó haciéndose un nudo con él.

—El alice de Natsume ha sido un secreto desde que era pequeño, Mik.

De modo que, al fin, le iban a dar explicaciones. Apartó la vista de su primo y se preparó para aguantar lo que le explicara.

—Su madre era consciente de que sólo lo utilizarían como una herramienta si la verdad salía a la luz. Imagina la utilidad de un chiquillo capaz de percibir las reacciones que provoca con sus palabras, o que sabe lo que hace alguien en la habitación de al lado. Puedes suponer para qué serviría siendo hijo de un rey. Su madre estaba segura de que no se relacionaría con los demás ni haría amistades, porque nadie confiaría en él; nadie querría tener nada que ver con él. Piénsalo, Mikan. Piensa en lo que sería algo así. —Ella echaba chispas, y la expresión de Koko se suavizó—. Pero qué cosas se me ocurre decir. Pues claro que lo sabes, tú no necesitas imaginarlo.

No, claro que no, porque ésa era su realidad diaria. Ella no había podido permitirse el lujo de ocultar su alice.

—No podemos reprocharle que no nos lo contara antes —añadió Koko—. Para ser sincero, me conmueve que nos lo haya confesado siquiera. A mí me lo explicó nada más marcharte tú al oeste. Tiene algunas ideas sobre el secuestro, Mik.

Como sin duda las tendría también sobre un montón de cosas que no le correspondía saber. Un mentalista nunca está falto de ideas.

—¿Y cuáles son?

—¿Por qué no le permites que te las explique él?

—La compañía de un mentalista no es algo de lo que esté deseosa.

—Se marcha mañana, Mik.

—¿A qué te refieres con que se marcha?

—Se va de la corte para siempre. Se dirige hacia Meridia y después, tal vez, a Monmar. No ha planeado el viaje con detalle.

Mikan se anegó en lágrimas, incapaz de contener el raudal extraño que brotaba imparable. Se contemplaba con fijeza las manos, y una lágrima le cayó en la palma.

—Creo que lo mandaré llamar para que te lo explique —insinuó Koko, que bajó de la cama, se le acercó y la besó en la frente—. Querida Mikan —murmuró.

Dicho esto, abandonó la habitación. La joven se quedó observando el dibujo del suelo de mármol y se preguntó cómo podía sentirse tan desolada. No recordaba haber llorado en toda su vida; nunca lo había hecho, hasta que ese lenita estúpido apareció en la corte y le mintió, y ahora anunciaba que se marchaba.

Natsume se detuvo nada más cruzar la puerta, como si no estuviera seguro de si debía acercarse más o guardar las distancias. Ella tampoco sabía muy bien lo que quería, aunque lo prioritario era mantener la calma, no mirarlo ni tener pensamientos que él pudiera robarle. Se levantó de la cama y entró en el comedor; se aproximó a la ventana y contempló el exterior. No había nadie en el patio, y el sol, que se estaba poniendo, lo bañaba con su luz dorada. Entonces oyó cómo el lenita también entraba en el comedor.

—Perdóname, Mikan, te lo suplico. Perdóname.

Bueno, pues eso tenía una respuesta sencilla: no lo perdonaba.

Los árboles del jardín aún estaban verdes y algunos capullos todavía florecían, pero muy pronto las hojas se marchitarían y caerían, y entonces los jardineros retirarían las hojas del suelo de mármol con los grandes rastrillos, y se las llevarían en carretillas. Mikan ignoraba a dónde las llevaban, aunque suponía que las transportaban hasta los huertos o los campos. Muy trabajadores, los jardineros.

No lo perdonaba. Notó cómo se acercaba un poco más.

—¿Cómo... ? ¿Cómo te enteraste? —preguntó Natsume—. Bueno, si quieres decírmelo.

—¿Y por qué no utilizas tu alice para hallar la respuesta a esa pregunta? —replicó ella apoyando la frente en el cristal.

—Es posible que lo hiciera si estuvieras pensando en ello específicamente. Pero no es así, y no puedo meterme en tu mente y recabar cualquier información que desee. Como tampoco puedo impedir que mi alice me revele cosas que no quiero saber. —Ella siguió callada—. Mikan, lo único que sé ahora es que estás enfadada, furiosa de pies a cabeza. Y que te he hecho daño y no me perdonas, ni confías en mí. Es todo lo que sé en este momento. Y mi alice sólo confirma lo que veo con mis propios ojos.

Ella resopló y le habló al cristal:

—Tsubasa me dijo que no se fiaba de ti. Y cuando me lo dijo, lo hizo con las mismas palabras que utilizaste tú, las mismas exactamente. Y... —Gesticuló con la mano—. Había otros indicios, claro, pero las palabras de Tsubasa lo evidenciaron.

Natsume se había acercado más. Seguramente, estaría apoyado en la mesa, con las manos en los bolsillos y los ojos clavados en la espalda de ella. Mikan continuó observando el exterior: dos damas, de bracete, cruzaban el patio en ese momento; ambas llevaban el cabello recogido muy alto y los rizos se les mecían arriba y abajo al caminar.

—No he sido cuidadoso contigo, Mikan. Me refiero a ocultarte este asunto; por el contrario, a veces he sido más bien descuidado. —Se calló un momento, y cuando reemprendió la conversación, lo hizo en voz baja, casi como si hablara consigo mismo—. Y era porque quería que lo supieras.

Eso no lo absolvía. Le había robado sus pensamientos sin advertírselo y aunque tuviera la intención de confesárselo, no lo disculpaba en absoluto.

—No podía decírtelo, Mikan. No podía.

La joven giró sobre sus talones para encarársele.

—¡Basta! ¡Deja de hacerlo ya! ¡Deja de contestar a mis pensamientos!

—¡No voy a ocultártelo, Mikan! ¡No te lo ocultaré nunca más!

No estaba recostado en la mesa, con las manos en los bolsillos, sino erguido y con los puños apretados. El rostro... No quería mirárselo. Se volvió de nuevo de cara a la ventana.

—No te lo ocultaré nunca más, Mikan —repitió—. Por favor, déjame que te lo explique. No es tan malo como crees.

—Para ti es fácil decirlo. A ti no te han arrebatado tus pensamientos.

—Casi todos los tuyos te pertenecen, porque mi alice tan sólo me muestra tu postura en cuanto a mí, nada más. Cuando estás físicamente cerca, sé lo que haces y percibo cualquier pensamiento, sentimiento o reacción que tienes respecto a mí. Yo... Supongo que es una especie de instinto de conservación —dijo, poco convencido—. Sea como fuere, es la razón de que pueda luchar contigo, puesto que noto el movimiento de tu cuerpo sin verlo. Y, lo que es más, siento la energía de tus intenciones hacia mí y me doy cuenta de cada movimiento que intentas hacer contra mí, antes de que lo ejecutes.

A Mikan le faltó el aliento ante tan extraordinaria declaración, y se preguntó con vaguedad si era eso lo que sentían hacia ella sus víctimas cuando les asestaba una patada en el pecho.

—Sé cuándo alguien quiere hacerme daño y cómo lo hará —añadió Natsume—, o si una persona me mira con afecto y confía en mí, o si a una persona no le caigo bien, o cuándo alguien intenta engañarme.

—Como me has engañado tú a mí al no confiarme que eres un mentalista.

—Sí, eso es cierto —continuó él con tenacidad—. Pero todo lo que me has contado de tus pugnas con Reo tuve que oírlo de tus labios para enterarme; igual que todo cuanto me has explicado sobre Koko o sobre Tsubasa. Cuando nos encontramos en el patio del castillo de Murgon, ¿te acuerdas?, yo no sabía por qué estabas allí. No podía adentrarme en tu mente y descubrir que estabas tratando de rescatar a mi abuelo de las mazmorras de Murgon. Ni siquiera estaba seguro de que mi abuelo se encontrara allí retenido, porque no me había acercado lo bastante a él para percibir su presencia física; tampoco había hablado con Murgon, y por lo tanto, aún no había descubierto sus mentiras. Por otra parte, desconocía que habías atacado a todos los guardias del castillo. Lo único que sabía con seguridad era que ignorabas quién era yo y que dudabas si fiarte de mí, pero no querías matarme porque era lenita; posiblemente, por algún motivo relacionado con otro lenita, aunque desconocía quién era y en qué o cómo influía en tus acciones. Y también me decía a mí mismo que tú... No sé cómo explicarlo, pero intuía que eras de fiar, era todo cuanto sabía, y en esas certezas me basé para decidirme a confiar en ti.

—Debe de ser muy conveniente saber si otra persona es digna de tu confianza —comentó con acritud Mikan—. No estaríamos aquí en este momento si yo hubiera tenido esa capacidad.

—Lo siento. No tengo palabras para expresar lo mucho que lo lamento. Y tú no te imaginas cuánto detestaba no poder contártelo. Ha sido como tener clavada una espina desde que nos hicimos amigos.

—No somos amigos —susurró, como si le hablara al cristal de la ventana.

—Pues si no eres mi amiga, carezco de amigos.

—Los amigos no te mienten.

—Los amigos intentan comprenderte —repuso él—. ¿Cómo habría llegado a trabar amistad contigo sin mentir? ¿Sabes lo que he arriesgado al deciros la verdad a ti y a Koko? ¿Habrías actuado de forma distinta, Mikan, si tú poseyeras mi alice y fuera tu secreto? ¿Te habrías encerrado en un agujero para no agobiar a nadie con tu ofensiva amistad? Tendré amigos, Mikan; tendré una vida a pesar de llevar encima esta carga.

Ronca, estrangulada la voz, tuvo que hacer una breve pausa. Mikan se resistió a la congoja del hombre, y luchó para evitar que la afectara, pero se sorprendió al advertir que oprimía el marco de la ventana con todas sus fuerzas.

—Me dejarías sin amigos, Mikan —añadió en un susurro Natsume—. Me dejarías a merced de mi alice, que controlaría todos los aspectos de mi vida y me privaría de la felicidad.

Se negaba a escuchar esas palabras que apelaban a su compasión, a su comprensión. Ella, que había hecho daño a tanta gente con su alice y, a causa de ésta, había sido humillada y denigrada. Ella, que todavía se debatía para controlar su don, en vez de que sucediera a la inversa. Ella, que, como él, nunca deseó el poder que le otorgaba.

—Cierto, nunca quise este poder —corroboró Natsume—. Si estuviera en mi mano, lo eliminaría para siempre por ti.

Ira, la ira de nuevo, porque ni siquiera le era permitido compadecerse sin que él lo supiera. Era demencial. Lo absurdo, la locura de aquella situación escapaba a su comprensión. ¿Cómo se relacionaba la madre de Natsume, o su abuelo, o cualquiera con él? Mikan respiró hondo e intentó reconsiderar el asunto, paso a paso.

—¿Esperas que crea que tu destreza en la lucha no es un alice? —planteó sin apartar los ojos del patio, cada vez más oscuro.

—Soy un luchador innato excepcional; todos mis hermanos lo son. La familia real es famosa en Lenidia por su destreza en la lucha con las manos. Pero mi alice es una ventaja enorme en un combate, porque preveo los movimientos que el adversario va a hacer contra mí. Esa facultad, combinada con mi percepción de la proximidad de un cuerpo, incluso sin verlo, facilita que se comprenda que nadie me haya ganado, excepto tú.

Mikan reflexionó sobre ello y llegó a la conclusión de que no se lo creía. Así que replicó:

—Eres demasiado competente. Tienes que poseer también un don para la lucha; de otro modo no podrías pelear conmigo tan bien si no lo tuvieras.

—Mikan, piénsalo. Tú eres una luchadora cinco veces mejor que yo. Cuando peleamos, te refrenas. Y no me digas que no, porque sé que es cierto. Sin embargo, yo no me contengo ni pizca. Y estás capacitada para hacer conmigo lo que te plazca, mientras que yo no consigo dañarte.

—Me duele cuando me das...

—Te duele un instante y, además, si te golpeo es porque lo has permitido, o porque estás tan ocupada retorciéndome el brazo, hasta descoyuntármelo, que no te importa si te doy un puñetazo en el estómago. ¿Cuánto crees que tardarías en matarme o en romperme todos los huesos si decidieras hacerlo?

¿Si lo quisiera de verdad? Tenía razón. Si su propósito fuera herirlo, romperle un brazo o el cuello, no tardaría mucho en lograrlo.

—Cuando luchamos, has de esforzarte al máximo para ganar sin hacerme daño —añadió Natsume—. Que casi siempre lo consigas es prueba de tu habilidad fuera de lo normal. En cambio, te repito que yo jamás te he hecho daño, y créeme que lo he intentado.

—Es una tapadera —exclamó Mikan—. Tu destreza en la lucha es sólo una tapadera.

—Sí, es cierto. Mi madre lo aprovechó en el momento en que fue evidente que compartía la destreza de mis hermanos y mi alice incrementaba esa habilidad.

—¿Por qué no previste, entonces, que iba a golpearte en el patio del castillo de Murgon?

—Lo previ, pero fue en el último segundo y no reaccioné con suficiente presteza. Hasta que me diste aquel golpe, no fui consciente de tu rapidez; no había visto nada igual en toda mi vida.

La argamasa chascó en el marco de la ventana. Mikan retiró un trozo pequeño y le dio vueltas entre los dedos.

—¿Tu alice comete errores o nunca te equivocas?

Él suspiró, aunque casi sonó como una risa, y replicó:

—No siempre es exacta y no cesa de cambiar continuamente, porque todavía se está desarrollando. Sin embargo, mi percepción de la situación física en bastante fiable; siempre y cuando no me halle en medio de una gran multitud, sé dónde está una persona y qué hace. En cuanto a lo que alguien siente por mí... Cada vez que he pensado que alguien me mentía, o que intentaba atacarme, he acertado. Pero hay ocasiones en las que no estoy seguro del todo; los sentimientos de otras personas pueden ser muy... complicados y difíciles de entender.

A Mikan no se le había ocurrido que una persona pudiera ser difícil de entender, sobre todo para un mentalista.

—Ahora mi seguridad es mayor que tiempo atrás —continuó Natsume—. Pero no ocurría así cuando era un chiquillo. Esas tremendas oleadas de energía, sentimientos y pensamientos se estrellaban contra mí, y casi siempre tenía la impresión de estar ahogándome en ellas. Además, me está costando mucho aprender a distinguir entre pensamientos importantes y los que no lo son, es decir, entre pensamientos fugaces y aquellos que contienen alguna intención relevante. No obstante, he mejorado bastante, pero mi alice todavía me proporciona cosas con las que no sé qué hacer.

Estas consideraciones le parecieron a Mikan ridículas y completamente absurdas. Y ella que pensaba que su alice era ingrata, agobiante... En comparación con la de Natsume, resultaba bastante sencilla.

—A veces cuesta mucho manejar mi alice —dijo él.

Mikan se giró un poco de lado, un instante nada más, y preguntó:

—¿Has dicho eso porque lo he pensado yo?

—No, no. Lo he dicho porque pienso que es así.

—Es que yo lo he pensado también. —Se volvió de nuevo hacia la ventana—. O algo parecido.

—Bueno, supongo que es una sensación que entiendes.

Ella suspiró otra vez. Había cosas en este asunto que sí comprendía, aun en contra de su voluntad.

—¿A qué distancia tienes que estar de una persona para que tu alice la perciba?

—Depende de quien sea. Además, esa percepción va cambiando con el tiempo.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Si es alguien a quien conozco bien, el alcance es considerable. En cambio, con desconocidos tengo que estar más cerca. Hoy sentí tu llegada cuando te aproximabas al castillo e irrumpiste impetuosamente en el patio y desmontaste de un salto. Y también noté tu ira, intensa y manifiesta, mientras corrías escaleras arriba hacia los aposentos de Koko. El alcance de mi percepción contigo es... mayor que con casi todo el mundo.

Fuera estaba más oscuro que dentro del comedor, y Mikan vio al lenita reflejado en la ventana. Se apoyaba en la mesa, como lo había imaginado antes. Pero la postura de los hombros y de los brazos, el gesto, traslucían abatimiento; todo en él lo denotaba. Estaba apesadumbrado. Natsume miraba el suelo, pero de pronto alzó la vista y le sostuvo la mirada en el cristal.

Mikan sintió de nuevo el escozor de las lágrimas, repentinamente; agarrándose a un clavo ardiendo, dijo lo primero que se le ocurrió:

—¿Percibes la presencia de animales y de plantas ? ¿O de piedras y de tierra?

—Me marcho mañana.

—¿Notas cuando un animal está cerca?

—¿Querrías darte la vuelta para que te mire a la cara mientras hablamos?

—¿Es que puedes leerme la mente con más facilidad cuando me tienes de frente?

—No. Es que me gustaría verte, Mikan, eso es todo.

Hablaba en voz queda, pesarosa. Él mismo estaba pesaroso por aquella situación; pesaroso por su alice. Sí, su alice, que no era culpa suya y que habría alejado a Mikan si él, desde el principio, le hubiera confesado que la poseía. Por fin la joven se dio la vuelta.

—Antes no percibía a los animales, ni las plantas ni el paisaje, pero eso ha empezado a cambiar hace poco —explicó el lenita—. A veces tengo una percepción poco clara de lo que no es humano. Si algo se mueve tal vez lo noto, aunque no sucede de una manera constante; va y viene. —Mikan lo observó con atención—. Mañana salgo para Meridia.

La joven se cruzó de brazos y no dijo nada.

—Cuando Murgon me interrogó después de que llevaseis a cabo el rescate, me resultó evidente que le habíais arrebatado a mi abuelo. Y me quedó igualmente claro que él lo había tenido cautivo por encargo de otra persona, aunque yo ignoraba de quién se trataba, a no ser que, para descubrirlo, le hubiera hecho algunas preguntas, que habrían puesto de manifiesto lo que yo sabía acerca del asunto.

Mikan lo escuchaba como ensimismada. Estaba cansada, agotada por los excesivos acontecimientos recientes, para centrarse en ese momento en los detalles del secuestro.

—Estoy temiendo que tiene algo que ver con Monmar —continuó explicándole Natsume—. Hemos descartado Terramedia, Oestia, Nordicia, Elestia, Meridia... Como recordarás, he estado en casi todas esas cortes, y sé que nadie me mintió, excepto en Meridia. Mi propio país, Lenidia, no es responsable, de eso estoy seguro.

En algún momento, durante la conversación, la ira de Mikan había desaparecido; ya no la sentía. Ojalá estuviera furiosa, porque era preferible al vacío que había dejado. La afligía que todo hubiera cambiado entre Natsume y ella, así como perder cuanto habían compartido.

—Mikan, necesito que me prestes atención.

La joven salió de su ensimismamiento, reconstruyó mentalmente lo que Natsume había dicho en los últimos minutos y argumentó:

—Pero el rey Kounji de Monmar es un hombre bondadoso; no tiene motivos para haberlo hecho.

—O puede que sí, aunque no se me ocurre cuál. Algo falla, Mikan.

—Murgon me produjo determinadas sensaciones que en ese momento desestimé, pero quizá me equivoqué al desecharlas. Además, la hermana de mi padre, la reina Cinérea, no se comportaría como tú me contaste porque es tan estoica, es tal su entereza... No habría reaccionado con histerismo, ni se habría encerrado con su hija, aislándose de su esposo. Te lo juro, si la conocieras... —Se interrumpió y dio una patada en el suelo, frunciendo el ceño—. Tengo la impresión de que Monmar está implicado en este asunto. No sé si lo intuyo a causa de mi alice o, sencillamente, por instinto. En cualquier caso, regreso a Meridia para ver qué consigo descubrir. Mi abuelo ya se encuentra mejor, pero por su propia seguridad quiero que siga escondido hasta que yo llegue al fondo del misterio.

Entonces estaba decidido. Se marchaba a Meridia para averiguar los entresijos de lo sucedido. Y estaba bien que se marchara, porque no quería tenerlo siempre metido en la cabeza, pero tampoco deseaba que se fuera. Y él debía de conocer ese pensamiento de la muchacha, pero ¿se habría enterado también de que suponía que él lo sabía, puesto que ella lo había pensado? Era absurdo, disparatado. Era imposible estar con él. A pesar de todo seguía sin desear que se marchara.

—Esperaba que vinieras conmigo —añadió Natsume, y ella se quedó boquiabierta—. Formaríamos un gran equipo. Ni siquiera sé con exactitud a dónde voy, pero confiaba en que consideraras la posibilidad de viajar juntos si sigues siendo mi amiga, claro.

—¿Es que tu alice no te revela si lo soy? —preguntó, porque no supo qué contestar.

—¿Lo sabes tú?

Mikan intentó pensar, pero tenía la mente en blanco. Lo único que sabía era que estaba embotada, triste y sin rastro de claridad en cuanto a lo que sentía.

—Como comprenderás, no puedo saber lo que sientes si tú misma lo ignoras —reflexionó Natsume.

Entonces el lenita miró de repente hacia la entrada; en ese mismo momento llamaron a la puerta, y un mayordomo del rey irrumpió en el cuarto sin esperar la respuesta de Mikan. Al verlo con el semblante pálido y tenso, todo retornó a la mente de la joven como una avalancha.

Lo más probable es que Reo quisiera verla; puede que incluso quisiera matarla. Antes de la conmoción ocasionada por el asunto de Natsume, había desobedecido al rey.

—Su majestad ordena que vaya de inmediato a su presencia, mi señora —informó el servidor—. Le pido disculpas, mi señora, pero dice que si no obedece, mandará a su guardia al completo a buscarla.

—Está bien, dile que iré enseguida —contestó Mikan.

—Gracias, mi señora.

El mayordomo dio media vuelta y salió a toda prisa.

—Su guardia al completo —repitió mirando la puerta, ceñuda—. ¿Qué cree que podrían hacerme sus guardias? Tendría que haberle dicho al criado que los mandara, aunque sólo fuera por no perderme la diversión. —Dio un vistazo alrededor—. No sé si debería llevarme un cuchillo...

—¿Qué has hecho? ¿A qué viene todo esto?

Natsume la escudriñaba.

—Lo desobedecí. Me envió a torturar a un pobre e inocente noble y decidí que no deseaba hacerlo. ¿Crees que debería llevar un cuchillo?

Recorrió el cuarto de armas de un extremo al otro, seguida por el lenita.

—¿Para hacer qué? ¿Qué crees que ocurrirá en esa reunión?

—No lo sé, no lo sé. ¡Oh, Natsume, me saca de mis casillas y me da miedo que me entren ganas de matarlo! ¿Y si me amenaza y no me deja otra opción?

Se dejó caer en una silla y apoyó la cabeza en el tablero de la mesa. ¿Cómo iba a presentarse ante Reo precisamente ahora, cuando su mente era un torbellino? Perdería el control ante el mero sonido de la voz de su tío y haría algo horrible. Natsume se sentó en la silla contigua, de lado, para poder mirarla a la cara.

—Mikan, escúchame. Eres la persona más fuerte que he visto en mi vida, y eres capaz de hacer lo que quieras, cualquier cosa. Nadie puede obligarte a nada y tu tío no puede tocarte. En el instante en que te halles en su presencia, la decisión estará en tus manos. Si no pretendes hacerle daño, Mikan, sólo tienes que proponerte no hacérselo.

—Pero ¿cómo me comportaré?

—Ya se te ocurrirá. Pero debes acudir sabiendo lo que no deseas hacer. No le harás daño ni permitirás que él te lo haga a ti. Lo demás ya se te ocurrirá sobre la marcha. —La joven suspiró sin alzar la cabeza de la mesa. Como plan, no le parecía gran cosa—. Es el único plan posible, Mikan. En tus manos está llevar a cabo lo que desees.

Se sentó erguida, se volvió hacia él y le espetó:

—Todo el rato repites lo mismo, pero no es verdad. No está en mi poder impedir que sigas leyéndome el pensamiento.

—Podrías matarme —sugirió él.

—No, tampoco sería posible, porque percibirías mi intención de matarte y te escaparías. Te mantendrías lejos de mí, para siempre.

—¡Oh, no, no lo haría!

—Lo harías, sí de verdad quisiera matarte.

—Te repito que no.

Ante aquella absurda discusión, Mikan alzó los brazos en un gesto exasperado y exclamó:

—Basta. Dejémoslo. —Se levantó y salió de sus aposentos para acudir a la llamada del rey.


	15. Chapter 15

**Resumen: **«Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro azul; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 15<strong>

Lo primero que pensó al entrar en el salón del trono fue que ojalá hubiera llevado consigo el puñal; lo segundo, que ojalá la percepción de Natsume hubiera llegado hasta esa estancia, y así la habría puesto sobre aviso de qué le esperaba en ella. Porque quizás habría decidido no acudir.

Una alfombra larga, de color azul, se extendía desde la puerta hasta el trono de Reo, instalado sobre un estrado alto, de mármol blanco. Sentado en el solio y vestido con ropajes azules, el rey tenía el gesto severo, los ojos centelleantes y una mueca tensa que era un remedo de sonrisa; se hallaba flanqueado por un arquero a cada lado, y ellos mantenían la flecha encajada en la cuerda del arco. Cuando Mikan entró en el salón, le apuntaron a la frente, justo encima de los ojos —azul y verde—; también la apuntaban otros dos arqueros situados en las esquinas del fondo del salón del trono.

La guardia real se alineaba a ambos lados de la alfombra, en columnas de tres en fondo, con las espadas desenvainadas a un costado. Por lo general, Reo tenía en el salón una décima parte de ese número de guardias. Impresionante. Un batallón impresionante que el rey había preparado y dispuesto para cuando apareciera ella. Pero mientras Mikan hacía balance de la situación en la estancia, se le ocurrió que Goshima o Drowden o Thigpen lo habrían hecho mejor.

Por suerte, su tío no era un monarca belicoso, ni un buen estratega para distribuir batallones, de modo que había colocado rematadamente mal a la tropa que ocupaba el salón del trono. Había muy pocos arqueros y, en cambio, demasiados hombres equipados con una armadura que los entorpecería y los lentificaría, les haría tropezar unos contra otros y caerse si intentaban atacarla; hombres altos y fornidos que la escudarían sin ninguna dificultad de la trayectoria de una flecha. Todos ellos iban provistos de espada y daga, a cada lado del cinturón; espadas y dagas que sería como si ella las llevara encima, habida cuenta de lo sencillo que le resultaría arrebatárselas, y, recorriendo el camino que marcaba la larga alfombra, arrojar una de esas dagas contra el propio rey, sentado en aquel estrado tan alto.

Si estallara una refriega en el salón, se produciría una verdadera masacre.

Mikan echó a andar manteniendo la vista y el oído sincronizados a la perfección con los arqueros, que eran buenos, pero no estaban tocados por un alice. Mikan dedicó un pensamiento fugaz de compasión indiferente a los guardias que iba dejando atrás, por si en aquel encuentro sucumbían a las flechas.

Y entonces, cuando ya había recorrido más o menos la mitad de la distancia hasta el trono, su tío le dirigió la palabra:

—Quédate ahí mismo. No deseo tenerte más cerca, Mikan. —Exageró la pronunciación del nombre que sonó como un silbido de vapor sobre la alfombra—. Has regresado a la corte sin traer a ninguna mujer, ni su dote, y un noble a mi servicio y mi capitán están heridos por tu mano. ¿Qué tienes que decir en tu defensa?

Si todo un batallón le traía sin cuidado, ¿por qué una simple voz la sulfuraba?

—No estaba de acuerdo con la orden, majestad.

—Es imposible que haya entendido bien. ¿Dices que no estabas de acuerdo con mi orden?

—Así es, majestad.

Reo se recostó en el trono y la sonrisa forzada se tornó aún más tensa.

—Gracioso —dijo—. Gracioso de verdad. Dime, Mikan, ¿qué fue lo que te hizo pensar que estás en disposición de plantearte las órdenes del rey? ¿O de pensar siquiera en ellas? ¿O de tener una opinión respecto a ellas? ¿Te he pedido alguna vez que compartas tus ideas con las mías?

—No, majestad.

—¿Te he animado en algún momento a que nos brindes tu sabio consejo?

—No, majestad.

—¿Crees acaso que es tu buen criterio, tu pasmoso intelecto, lo que justifica tu posición en esta corte?

Había dado en el clavo; Reo había sido listo. Así era como había mantenido a su alimaña enjaulada tanto tiempo, porque sabía a la perfección lo que tenía que decirle para que se sintiera estúpida y brutal, y convertirla en un perro a su servicio.

Bien, pues si tenía que ser un perro, por lo menos no lo sería más en la jaula de ese hombre; se convertiría en su propia dueña, dueña de su ferocidad, y haría lo que quisiera con ella. Notó que esa determinación le hormigueaba en brazos y piernas, y, mirando al rey con los ojos entrecerrados sin conseguir refrenar una nota de desafío en la voz, le replicó:

—¿Y qué propósito tiene la presencia de todos estos hombres, tío?

—Estos hombres atacarán si haces el más mínimo movimiento —repuso Reo esbozando una sonrisa desabrida—. Y cuando acabe este interrogatorio, te acompañarán a las mazmorras.

—¿Crees que voy a ir a las mazmorras por propia voluntad?

—Me trae sin cuidado si vas de buen grado o no.

—Eso es porque supones que estos hombres pueden obligarme a ir por la fuerza.

—Mikan, ni que decir tiene que todos sentimos un gran respeto por tu habilidad, pero ni siquiera tú tienes probabilidades contra doscientos guardias y mis mejores arqueros. Esta conversación acabará cuando tú te vayas a las mazmorras o hayas muerto.

La joven veía y oía cuanto sucedía en el salón: el rey y sus arqueros; las flechas a punto de ser disparadas; los soldados con la espada en guardia, y ella misma, cuyos brazos asomaban bajo las mangas rojas y los pies, por debajo de la falda. En el salón del trono reinaba el silencio; un silencio intenso, absoluto, roto tan sólo por la respiración de los hombres que la rodeaban y el cosquilleo que ella sentía en su interior. Mantuvo las manos en alto a los costados, apartadas del cuerpo para que todo el mundo las viera, e identificó el sentimiento que irradiaba: odio. Odiaba a ese rey; era algo que le bullía en el cuerpo.

—Tío, permíteme que te explique lo que ocurrirá en el instante en que uno de tus hombres intente atacarme; pongamos, por ejemplo, que uno de tus arqueros dispare una flecha. No has asistido a muchas sesiones de prácticas, tío; no me has visto esquivar flechas, pero los arqueros, sí. Si uno de ellos dispara, me echaré al suelo, y la flecha se clavará en uno de tus guardias, con toda seguridad. La espada y la daga de ese guardia estarán en mis manos antes de que ninguno de los presentes tenga tiempo de darse cuenta de lo que ha pasado. Se producirá una refriega con tus guardias, pero sólo siete u ocho de ellos podrán rodearme al mismo tiempo, tío, y siete u ocho no significan nada para mí. A medida que vaya matándolos, me haré con sus dagas y las lanzaré al corazón de los arqueros, quienes, naturalmente, no me tendrán a tiro una vez que la lucha con los guardias se haya desatado. Saldré viva de la sala, tío, pero la mayoría de tus hombres habrán muerto. Por supuesto, eso es lo único que sucederá si espero a que uno de tus hombres tome la iniciativa. Aunque también podría hacerlo yo primero; podría atacar a un guardia, quitarle la daga y arrojártela al pecho en este mismo momento.

Reo fruncía la boca en un rictus burlón, pero no era más que apariencia, ya que los labios le temblaban. Una amenaza de muerte, lanzada y recibida; y Mikan la percibía en las yemas de los dedos como un zumbido. Y se percató de que lo lograría en ese mismo instante, que podría matarlo si se apoderaba de una daga.

Y luego, ¿qué?, le susurró una vocecilla interior; y Mikan sufrió un sobresalto. En efecto, y luego, ¿qué? Un baño de sangre, y tendría mucha suerte si salía con vida de él. Koko subiría al trono y su primera tarea como heredero sería ordenar la muerte de la asesina de su padre. Un deber que su primo no podría eludir si estaba dispuesto a gobernar con justicia, como rey de Terramedia; un deber que a él le partiría el corazón y la convertiría en su enemiga y en una extraña.

Natsume se enteraría de lo sucedido cuando estuviera a punto de partir; sabría que había perdido el control y asesinado a su tío, acción que le ocasionaría el exilio y causaría el quebranto moral a Koko. Regresaría a Lenidia, y al contemplar la puesta de sol en el mar desde el balcón de su castillo, daría rienda suelta a su pesadumbre a la luz anaranjada del crepúsculo y se preguntaría por qué ella habría permitido semejante desenlace cuando estaba en su poder evitarlo.

¿Dónde está la fe en tu poder? —susurró la vocecilia de nuevo—. No debes provocar un derramamiento de sangre.

Entonces fue consciente de qué estaba haciendo allí. Observó a Reo: pálido, aferrado a los brazos del trono con tanta fuerza que parecía a punto de romperlos. En un instante daría la señal de atacar a los arqueros, empujado por el miedo, por el terror de esperar a que ella hiciera el primer movimiento.

Los ojos se le anegaron de lágrimas. Actuar con misericordia era más amedrentador que matar a alguien, porque era más duro llevarlo a cabo, aparte de que Reo no se lo merecía. Y aunque deseaba lo mismo que esa voz interior, no se creía capaz de tener suficiente valor para actuar de ese modo.

Natsume cree que sí lo tienes —arguyo la voz con pasión—. Finge creer que tiene razón. Créele, aunque sólo sea un instante.

Fingir. Los dedos le pedían acción a gritos, pero quizá podía disimular el tiempo suficiente para salir del salón del trono.

Mikan alzó los ojos ardientes hacia el rey, y cuando le habló, lo hizo con voz temblorosa:

—Me marcho de la corte —anunció—. No trates de detenerme, porque juro que lo lamentarás si lo intentas. Olvídate de mí cuando me haya ido, porque no aceptaré vivir como un animal salvaje al que se sigue el rastro. Ya no estoy a tu servicio.

Reo la miraba boquiabierto, con los ojos desorbitados. Mikan se dio la vuelta y retrocedió por la larga alfombra, atenta al silencio de la sala y preparada para girar sobre sus talones si se producía el más mínimo sonido de un arco o una espada. Al cruzar las grandes puertas del salón del trono sintió el peso de centenares de ojos atónitos fijos en su espalda, aunque ninguno de los presentes sabía que había faltado muy poco, poquísimo, para que cambiara de opinión.


	16. Chapter 16

**Resumen:** «Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro marrón; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>SEGUNDA PARTE<strong>

**El rey malévolo**

**Capítulo 16**

Partieron bastante antes de que amaneciera. Koko y Bann fueron a despedirlos; los dos apotecarios tenían cara de sueño y Bann no paraba de bostezar. En cambio, en aquella fría mañana, Mikan estaba completamente despierta pero silenciosa, porque su compañero de viaje la azoraba y Koko le causaba inquietud, tanta que habría preferido que no estuviera presente.

Si su primo no hubiera ido a despedirse de ella, a lo mejor habría sido capaz de actuar como si no lo estuviera abandonando. Pero estando él allí, no había disimulo posible, y ella no se veía capaz de poner remedio al doloroso lagrimeo que la acosaba ni al nudo que se le formaba en la garganta cada vez que lo miraba.

Eran imposibles esos dos hombres, porque cuando uno no le provocaba el llanto, lo hacía el otro. No quería ni imaginarse lo que pensaría Serina de todo este asunto. No le habría gustado nada tener que despedirse del ama, ni de Jinno. No, no había muchos motivos por los que estar contenta esa mañana, con la excepción de que, al menos, no se separaba de Natsume.

Probablemente él, de pie junto a su caballo, estaría percibiendo todo cuanto ella sentía en ese momento. Le lanzó una mirada fulminante, por añadidura, y él puso cara de circunstancias, sonrió y bostezó. Muy bien. Más le valía no cabalgar dormitando, o lo dejaría tirado en el camino; no estaba de humor para andar perdiendo el tiempo.

Koko no cesaba de ir de un caballo al otro para comprobar las alforjas o las sujeciones de los estribos. Y al fin dijo:

—Supongo que no tengo que preocuparme por vuestra seguridad viajando juntos vosotros dos, ¿verdad?

—No pasará nada.

Mikan dio un tirón de la correa que sujetaba una bolsa sobre la silla, y se la lanzó a Natsume por encima del lomo de su montura.

—¿Lleváis la lista de los contactos del Consejo en Meridia? —se interesó Koko—. ¿Y los mapas? ¿Tenéis comida para hoy? ¿Y dinero?

Mikan le sonrió porque hablaba como suponía que lo haría una madre con un hijo que se marchara para siempre.

—Natsume es un príncipe en Lenidia —contestó—. ¿Por qué crees que monta un caballo tan grande sino para cargar con las bolsas de oro?

Koko la miró con aire risueño y le replicó:

—Toma esto. —Le puso entre las manos un pequeño morral—. Es una bolsa de medicinas, por si alguno de los dos las necesita. Las he etiquetado de manera que sepáis para qué sirve cada una.

Natsume se les aproximó en ese momento, y, tendiéndole la mano a Bann, le dijo:

—Gracias por todo lo que has hecho. —Estrechó a continuación la de Koko diciéndole—: ¿Cuidarás de mi abuelo en mi ausencia?

—Estará a salvo con nosotros.

Natsume montó en su caballo y Mikan asió las manos de Bann y se las apretó con fuerza. Después se plantó delante de su primo y lo miró cara a cara.

—Nos informarás de cómo te van las cosas cuando sea posible, ¿verdad? —dijo Koko.

—Por supuesto.

Koko bajó la vista al suelo y se aclaró la garganta, tras lo cual se frotó la nuca y suspiró. Mikan deseó una vez más que su primo no hubiera ido a despedirla, porque si las lágrimas la amenazaban con desbordársele, no podría contenerlas.

—Bueno, volveremos a vernos algún día, cariño —susurró Koko. Mikan lo abrazó y él la alzó en vilo y la estrechó contra sí. La muchacha le apoyó la cara en el cuello de la camisa y se quedó así unos segundos. Pero de nuevo se encontró con los pies plantados en el suelo; entonces se dio la vuelta y montó.

—Nos vamos —le dijo a Natsume.

No miró atrás cuando los caballos salieron al trote del establo y cruzaron el patio de las caballerizas.

La ruta que seguían era accidentada y desigual, pero el único plan seguro de que disponían era investigar la pista que tuviera más probabilidades de acercarlos al verdadero motivo del secuestro. El primer punto de destino era una posada al sur de Burgo de Murgon, a tres días de viaje de Burgo de Reo, una posada situada en la ruta que suponían tomaron los secuestradores. Los espías de Murgon la frecuentaban, al igual que los mercaderes y viajeros procedentes de las ciudades portuarias de Meridia y, a menudo, incluso de Monmar. Natsume creía que era un sitio tan bueno como cualquier otro para empezar; además, no los desviaba del camino si, finalmente, decidían dirigirse a Monmar.

No viajaban de incógnito, pues los ojos de Mikan bastaban para que la identificara todo habitante de los siete reinos que tuviera oídos para escuchar lo que se contaba de ella. En cuanto a Natsume, saltaba a la vista que era lenita; esa certeza, más el hecho de identificarlo también por los ojos e ir en compañía de otra alice, eran suficientes datos para ser tema de conversaciones ociosas. Por otra parte, como la noticia de la marcha precipitada de Mikan de la corte de Reo con el príncipe lenita se extendería con rapidez, cualquier intento de disfrazarse habría sido inútil. Así pues, Mikan ni siquiera se tomó la molestia de quitarse la túnica ni los pantalones azules que la identificaban como miembro de la casa real. Y la gente imaginaría el propósito de su viaje, ya que era de todos sabido que el alice lenita buscaba a su abuelo desaparecido, y se supondría que la dama alice lo acompañaba para ayudarlo. Las preguntas que hicieran, la ruta que tomaran, hasta los alimentos que comieran se convertirían en motivo de comadreos.

Pese a ello, el equívoco era una garantía para estar a salvo porque nadie sabría que Mikan y Natsume no buscaban al abuelo, sino la razón de su secuestro. Nadie sabría tampoco que los dos jóvenes estaban al tanto de la implicación de Murgon y sospechaban de Kounji de Monmar, ni nadie imaginaría siquiera lo mucho que Natsume era capaz de descubrir mediante las preguntas más simples y convencionales.

El príncipe lenita cabalgaba bien y casi tan deprisa como habría querido Mikan, de tal manera que los árboles de las frondas meridionales se convertían en manchas borrosas al pasar a toda velocidad por su lado. Por ende, la trápala de los cascos confortaba a la joven y le embotaba la sensación de distancia, que crecía más y más, entre ella y las personas que había dejado atrás.

Se alegraba de tener la compañía de Natsume. Viajar a caballo juntos resultaba agradable, pero cuando se detenían para estirar las piernas y comer algo, volvía a sentirse azorada y no sabía cómo comportarse ni qué decir.

—Siéntate conmigo, Mikan. —Natsume se había acomodado en el tronco caído de un árbol enorme, y ella lo miró de soslayo desde detrás del caballo—. Mikan —la llamó Natsume de nuevo—. Querida Mikan, no voy a morderte. En estos momentos no percibo tus pensamientos, salvo para darme cuenta de que te incomodo. Ven y háblame.

Ella se acercó y se sentó a su lado, pero no le dirigió la palabra ni lo miró porque le daba miedo que su mirada la atrapara.

—Mikan —musitó Natsume, después de haber pasado un rato sentados comiendo en silencio—, creo que con el tiempo acabarás acostumbrándote a mí. Hallaremos la forma de relacionarnos. Pero ¿cómo puedo ayudarte para lograrlo? ¿Quieres que cada vez que perciba algo con mi alice te lo comunique para que intentes comprenderla?

A la joven no le atraía mucho la idea; prefería fingir que Natsume no percibía nada, pero él tenía razón. Ahora estaban juntos, y cuanto antes afrontara la realidad, mejor sería. Así que contestó escuetamente:

—Sí.

—De acuerdo; entonces, lo haré. ¿Hay alguna cosa concreta que desees saber? No tienes más que preguntármelo.

—Creo que si siempre sabes lo que siento hacia ti, sería justo que también me dijeras siempre qué sientes tú hacia mí en cualquier momento y cada vez que suceda.

—Mmmm... —Natsume la miró de reojo—. No es una idea que me entusiasme.

—A mí tampoco me entusiasma que sepas lo que siento, pero no puedo evitarlo.

—Mmmm... —Natsume repitió la expresión y se rascó la cabeza—. Supongo que, en teoría, sería justo.

—Lo sería.

—Está bien, veamos: te compadezco por haber tenido que alejarte de Koko, pero creo que has sido muy valiente al desafiar a Reo y no obedecerlo en el asunto de ese noble, Ellis (no sé si yo habría sido capaz de actuar del mismo modo); creo que posees más energía que cualquier otra persona que conozco, aunque me pregunto si no eres un tanto dura con tu caballo; me he sorprendido pensando por qué no has querido casarte con Tsubasa y si se debía a que querías unirte a Koko y, de ser así, si estarías mucho más triste por separarte de tu primo de lo que yo había percibido; me complace mucho que hayas decidido venir conmigo; me gustaría ver cómo te defiendes de verdad, luchando a muerte con alguien, porque sería digno de presenciar; creo que a mi madre le caerías bien y, por supuesto, mis hermanos te adorarían; también creo que eres la persona más guerrera que conozco, y me preocupa realmente tu caballo.

Guardó silencio, partió un trozo de pan y se lo comió. Ella lo miraba atónita.

—De momento, eso es todo —dijo Natsume.

—Es imposible que hayas pensado todas esas cosas en un momento.

Entonces él rompió a reír y aquel sonido la reconfortó, aunque luchó contra los destellos carmesí y plateados de los ojos del lenita. Y perdió.

—Ahora me estoy preguntando —dijo él en voz baja—, cómo no te has dado cuenta de que tus ojos me atrapan igual que te ocurre a ti con los míos. No sé explicarlo, Mikan, pero no tendrías que sentirte azorada por esa circunstancia, porque a los dos nos aqueja la misma... bobada.

Mikan notó que enrojecía y se sintió más abochornada todavía, no sólo por los ojos de Natsume, sino también por sus palabras. Pero sintió alivio a la vez, porque si él asimismo era tonto, su propia estupidez le molestaba menos.

—Tenía la impresión de que a lo mejor lo hacías a propósito... —dijo ella—. Mirarme así, me refiero. Pensé que quizás era parte de tu alice atraparme con la mirada para leerme la mente.

—No lo es. En absoluto.

—La mayoría de la gente no me mira a los ojos. A casi todo el mundo le dan miedo.

—Sí, es cierto. La gente tampoco aguanta mucho rato mirándome a la cara; aparta la vista enseguida. Tengo los ojos demasiado raros.

Entonces Mikan se los observó con detenimiento, como no había tenido valor de hacerlo hasta ese momento, y comentó:

—Son como luces; no parecen muy naturales.

—Mi madre me contó que cuando abrí los ojos el día en que me cambiaron de color, se llevó tal sobresalto que casi me dejó caer al suelo.

—¿De qué color eran antes?

—Los tenía grises, como casi todos los lenitas. Y los tuyos, ¿cómo eran?

—No tengo ni idea. Nadie me lo dijo y no creo que quede alguien a quien preguntárselo.

—Son preciosos —afirmó Natsume, y ella se sofocó.

A lo mejor se debía a los rayos del sol que, colándose entre las copas de los árboles, caían sobre ellos y los salpicaban con pequeñas pinceladas. Montaron de nuevo a caballo y, de regreso al camino del bosque, Mikan se dio cuenta de que no acababa de sentirse cómoda con él, pero al menos sí notaba que era capaz de mirarlo a la cara sin ese temor de estar rindiéndole el alma entera. La calzada, los condujo hasta los suburbios de Burgo de Murgon; en ese punto se ensanchó y cada vez estuvo más concurrida. Cuando alguien se cruzaba con ellos, se los quedaba mirando de hito en hito. No tardaría, pues, en saberse en todas las posadas y hosterías de la ciudad que dos alice dotados para luchar viajaban juntos hacia el sur por la calzada de Murgon.

—¿Seguro que no quieres detenerte en el castillo del rey Murgon para hacerle algunas preguntas? Así sería mucho más rápido —sugirió Mikan.

—Tras el «robo», me dejó muy claro que ya no era bienvenido en su corte. Sospecha que sé lo que se llevaron.

—Te tiene miedo.

—Sí. Y es la clase de persona capaz de cometer una estupidez. Si nos presentáramos en su corte, casi con toda seguridad montaría un ataque y tendríamos que herir a alguien. Preferiría evitarlo, ¿no te parece? Si tiene que organizarse una reyerta, que sea en la corte del rey responsable, en lugar de producirse en la del que es un simple cómplice.

—Iremos a la posada, entonces —concluyó Mikan.

—Sí, de acuerdo.

Una vez que dejaron atrás Burgo de Murgon, la calzada del bosque se estrechó de nuevo y se tornó más silenciosa. Se detuvieron antes de que cayera la noche y acamparon a cierta distancia de la calzada, en un pequeño claro alfombrado de musgo, bajo una cubierta de gruesas ramas y con un reguero, apenas un chorrillo de agua, que les gustó a los caballos.

—Esto es todo lo que necesita un hombre —manifestó Natsume—. Viviría aquí de buena gana. ¿Qué dices tú, Mikan?

—¿Te apetece un poco de carne? Cazaré algo para la cena.

—Eso lo mejoraría todo —contestó él—. Pero en pocos minutos habrá oscurecido. No me gustaría que te extraviaras, y menos en una noche oscura como boca de lobo.

La joven sonrió y cruzó el regato.

—Sólo tardaré unos minutos. Y nunca me pierdo, ni siquiera en la más absoluta oscuridad.

—¿No te vas a llevar el arco, al menos? ¿O es que pretendes estrangular a un alce con las manos?

—Llevo un cuchillo metido en la bota —replicó Mikan, que se preguntó si sería capaz de estrangular a un alce con las manos, sin más. Lo consideraba probable, pero de momento sólo buscaba un conejo o un ave, y el cuchillo serviría como arma.

Se deslizó entre los nudosos árboles y se adentró en el silencio de la fronda, cargada de humedad. Sólo había que aguzar el oído, guardar silencio y hacerse invisible. Cuando regresó al cabo de unos minutos con un conejo grande, gordo y despellejado, Natsume ya había encendido una lumbre, cuyas llamas irradiaban una luz anaranjada sobre él y los caballos.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer —dijo el lenita con sorna—, y veo que incluso has despellejado a ese bicho. Empiezo a pensar que no tendré muchas responsabilidades mientras viajamos por el bosque.

—¿Acaso te molesta? Por mí, puedes ir a cazar si quieres. A lo mejor me quedo junto a la lumbre y zurzo tus calcetines y grito en cuanto oiga cualquier ruido raro.

Natsume sonrió ante tal comentario y le preguntó:

—¿Tratas así a Tsubasa cuando viajáis juntos? Supongo que le parecerá muy humillante.

—Pobre Natsume. Tendrás que conformarte con ser capaz de leerme el pensamiento si es que quieres sentirte superior.

—Ya sé que me tomas el pelo —dijo él, divertido—. Y deberías saber que no es fácil lograr que me sienta humillado. No me importa que caces para que coma, o me des una paliza cada vez que luchemos y me protejas cuando nos ataquen. Yo te agradezco que lo hagas.

—Pero no tendré que protegerte nunca si nos atacan, y dudo que necesites que cace tu comida.

—Cierto. Pero lo haces mejor que yo, Mikan, y eso no me humilla. —Echó una rama al fuego—. Me da una lección de humildad, pero no es humillante.

La joven permaneció en silencio mientras la noche se cerraba; observaba cómo goteaba la sangre del trozo de carne que, ensartado en un palo, sostenía encima del fuego y la oía chisporrotear al caer en las llamas. Trató de separar mentalmente la idea de ser humilde de la de ser humillada, y comprendió a qué se refería Natsume. A ella no se le habría ocurrido hacer esa distinción; por el contrario, el lenita tenía las ideas muy claras, mientras que la mente de Mikan era siempre un tumulto de pensamientos a los que nunca encontraba sentido ni era capaz de controlar. De repente se le ocurrió que Natsume era más inteligente que ella, infinitamente más listo y, en comparación, ella era muy zafia, una zafia insensible e insensata.

—Mikan. —La joven alzó la vista. Las llamas titilaban en la plata y el rubí de los ojos del lenita, y arrancaban destellos de los aros de las orejas. Todo su rostro era luz—. Dime una cosa, ¿a quién se le ocurrió lo del Consejo?

—A mí.

—¿Y quién decide qué misiones debe llevar a cabo?

—Yo, en última instancia.

—¿Quién planea todas esas misiones?

—Yo, junto con Koko, Jinno y los demás.

Natsume se quedó mirando el trozo de carne que asaba en la lumbre, lo giró y lo sacudió con aire abstraído, de forma que el jugo cayó en las llamas y crepitó. Acto seguido, la miró de nuevo.

—No sé cómo puedes compararnos y llegar a la conclusión de que no eres inteligente ni sensible ni sensata. Me he pasado toda la vida analizando con mucho esfuerzo las emociones de otros y las mías propias, de manera que, si a veces pienso con más claridad que tú, se debe a que lo he practicado desde hace mucho más tiempo. Ésa es la única diferencia entre nosotros. —Centró de nuevo la atención en el trozo de carne, y Mikan se lo quedó mirando, atenta a sus palabras—. ¿Por qué no te acuerdas del Consejo? ¿Por qué no recuerdas que, cuando nos conocimos, acababas de rescatar a mi abuelo por la simple razón de creer que no se merecía haber sido raptado?

Se inclinó sobre la lumbre y echó otro trozo de leña al fuego. Los dos permanecieron sentados en silencio, envueltos en luz y rodeados de oscuridad.


	17. Chapter 17

**Resumen: **«Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro azul; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 17<p>

Por la mañana, Mikan se despertó antes que su compañero, y siguió el reguero de agua corriente abajo hasta encontrar un lugar donde formaba un remanso algo mayor que un charco, pero sin llegar a ser una poza. Allí se bañó lo mejor que pudo, y aunque la frialdad del aire y del agua la hizo tiritar, también la despejó por completo.

Cuando intentó soltarse el cabello y desenredarlo, se topó con el mismo engorro frustrante de siempre: tiró y tiró, pero los dedos no encontraban la forma de deshacer los enredos, así que lo dejó por imposible y volvió a recogérselo. Se secó lo mejor que pudo y se vistió. Cuando regresó al claro, Natsume se había despertado y se dedicaba a atar bolsas y alforjas.

—¿Me cortarías el cabello si te lo pidiera?

—No estarás pensando en disfrazarte, ¿verdad? —le dijo, sorprendido.

—No, no es por eso. Es que me saca de mis casillas, además de que nunca he querido tenerlo así. Y será mucho más cómodo si me lo corto del todo.

—Mmmm... —Natsume le examinó la mata de pelo anudada y recogida en la nuca—. Está bastante liado, como un nido de pájaros —comentó. Al notar la mirada feroz de la muchacha, se echó a reír—. Si de verdad quieres que te lo corte, lo haré, pero dudo que te complazca mucho el resultado. ¿Por qué no esperas hasta que lleguemos a la posada y se lo pides a la mujer del posadero, o a una de las mujeres de la ciudad?

—Está bien. Lo soportaré un día más.

Natsume desapareció por el camino que la joven había utilizado antes, mientras ella enrollaba las mantas y cargaba en los caballos los bultos de ambos. La calzada se estrechó más a medida que avanzaban hacia el sur, y la fronda se hizo más densa y oscura. A pesar de las protestas de Mikan, Natsume encabezaba la marcha arguyendo que cuando era ella la que marcaba el paso, siempre empezaban a cabalgar a un ritmo razonable, pero al poco rato, indefectiblemente, lo hacían a una velocidad de vértigo. Se había arrogado el derecho de proteger al caballo de Mikan de su amazona.

—Dices que lo haces por el caballo, pero lo que ocurre es que no puedes aguantar mi ritmo —comentó la joven cuando se detuvieron en una ocasión para que los animales bebieran en un arroyo que cruzaba el camino.

—Y lo que tú intentas es picarme, pero no te saldrás con la tuya.

—Por cierto, se me ha ocurrido que no hemos hecho prácticas desde que descubrí tu embuste y accediste a no mentirme más.

—En efecto, no hemos luchado desde que me diste el puñetazo en la mandíbula porque estabas furiosa con Reo.

La joven fue incapaz de reprimir una sonrisa, y añadió:

—De acuerdo, tú encabezas la marcha. Pero ¿qué me dices de las prácticas? ¿No quieres reanudarlas?

—Por supuesto. Quizás esta noche, si aún hay luz cuando acampemos.

Cabalgaron en silencio. Mikan, absorta, divagaba; pero se dijo que, cuando sus pensamientos divagaran hacia cualquier tema relacionado con Natsume, tendría que ir con cuidado y refrenarse. Si no podía evitar pensar en él, tendría que tratarse de cosas sin importancia; estaba decidida a que él no sacara provecho de las intromisiones en su mente mientras cabalgaban por aquel tranquilo camino del bosque.

Se preguntó hasta qué grado sería el alice de Natsume sensible a la intromisión mental. ¿Y si estando concentrado, en pleno proceso de resolver un problema difícil, se le acercara una gran multitud, o aunque se tratara de una sola persona que, al verlo, pensara que tenía los ojos muy raros o le admirara los anillos o deseara comprarle el caballo? ¿Qué ocurría en esos casos? ¿Acaso perdía la concentración cuando los pensamientos de otras personas se le filtraban en la mente? Qué irritante debía de resultarle algo así.

Y entonces se preguntó si podría llamar su atención sin mediar palabra. ¿Lograría transmitirle mentalmente que necesitaba ayuda o deseaba detenerse? Tenía que ser posible; seguro que él sabía si una persona deseaba comunicarse con él, siempre y cuando estuviera dentro de su radio de alcance.

Natsume cabalgaba delante de Mikan, y ella lo observó: mantenía la espalda erguida y los brazos relajados, con las mangas recogidas hasta el codo, como siempre. Entonces desvió la vista hacia los árboles, luego a las orejas de su caballo, y por último al camino que tenía al frente; despejó, pues, la mente de cualquier pensamiento relacionado con Natsume y elaboró otras formulaciones:

«Cazaré un ánsar para la cena», «las hojas de los árboles están empezando a cambiar de color», «hace muy buen tiempo, tan fresquito.»

Y en éstas, con todo su ímpetu, centró la atención en la parte posterior de la cabeza de Natsume y gritó mentalmente su nombre. El lenita tiró de las riendas con tanta brusquedad que el caballo relinchó, se tambaleó y casi se sentó en el camino. Faltó poco para que la montura de Mikan tropezara con la otra. Natsume estaba tan sobresaltado y estupefacto —y tan irritado— que Mikan estalló en carcajadas sin reprimirse.

—Por toda Lenidia bendita ¿qué diablos te pasa? ¿Es que quieres darme un susto de muerte? ¿No te basta con lastimar a tu caballo que también tienes que dañar al mío?

La joven era consciente de que estaba enfadado, pero era incapaz de contener la risa.

—Perdona, Natsume. Sólo intentaba atraer tu atención.

—Y supongo que ni se te ha ocurrido intentarlo con mesura. Si te dijera que el techo de mi casa necesita una reparación, empezarías por echar abajo el edificio.

—Oh, Natsume, no te enfades. —Sofocó la risa que le pugnaba por estallar de nuevo—. De verdad, no creía que te sobresaltaría tanto ni que lo conseguiría; no imaginaba que tu alice lo permitiría.

Tosió y se obligó a adoptar un gesto de fingida contrición que no habría engañado ni al mentalista más incompetente. Pero lo cierto es que no había sido su intención asustarlo tanto, y él debía de notarlo. Al fin se suavizó el duro rictus de la boca del lenita y un atisbo de sonrisa le asomó fugazmente.

—Mírame —dijo sin necesidad, porque la sonrisa ya la había atrapado—. Bien, di mi nombre para tus adentros, como si quisieras atraer mi atención... bajito. Como lo harías si lo pronunciaras.

Mikan esperó un momento antes de pensarlo: _Natsume._

—Con eso vale.

—Bien, no ha sido difícil.

—Y habrás notado que no ha afectado al caballo.

—Muy divertido. ¿Podemos practicar mientras cabalgamos?

Durante el resto del día, Mikan lo llamó mentalmente de vez en cuando. En todas las ocasiones, él alzó la mano para indicar que lo había oído, incluso cuando la joven lo susurró. Por ello, decidió dejar de llamarlo al ser evidente que daba resultado; tampoco quería ponerse pesada. Entonces Natsume se volvió para mirarla y asintió en silencio, y Mikan supo que la había entendido. Cabalgó tras él con los ojos muy abiertos mientras intentaba encontrar sentido al hecho de que hubieran mantenido una especie de conversación sin haber pronunciado palabra.

Acamparon junto a una charca, rodeados de grandes árboles emeridios. Mientras desataban las alforjas de los caballos, Mikan tuvo la seguridad de haber visto un ánsar anadeando entre el carrizo en la otra orilla. Natsume atisbo y confirmó:

—En efecto, parece un ánsar, y no me importaría cenarme un muslo.

Así pues, Mikan se encaminó hacia allí y se aproximó al ave sin hacer ruido; el ánsar no advirtió su presencia. Mikan decidió ir directamente hacia él y romperle el cuello, como hacían las cocineras en los corrales del castillo. Sin embargo, a pesar de aproximarse con sigilo, el animal la oyó y se puso a parpar al tiempo que corría hacia el agua. La joven fue tras él, y el ave desplegó las grandes alas y echó a volar. Pero Mikan saltó y lo agarró por el cuerpo, en el aire; cayó al fondo de la charca, asombrada por el tamaño del animal, y de repente se encontró forcejeando en el agua con un ánsar enorme que aleteaba, chapoteaba, picaba y pateaba. Pero sólo fueron unos instantes porque ella le apretó el cuello con las manos y se lo partió, antes de que tuviera tiempo de darle un picotazo en alguna parte del cuerpo.

Dio media vuelta para regresar a la orilla y se sorprendió al ver allí a Natsume, boquiabierto. Ella se puso de pie, y, chorreando agua, sostuvo en alto el enorme ánsar cogido por el cuello para que el lenita lo viera.

—¡Ya lo tengo!

Natsume ya no le quitó el ojo de encima, jadeando, al parecer, a causa de la carrera que había dado al verla desaparecer bajo el agua con el ánsar y la pelea que siguió. Se frotó las sienes.

—¡Mikan, por toda Lenidia bendita! ¿Se puede saber qué haces?

—¿Cómo dices? He cazado un ánsar para cenar los dos.

—¿Por qué no usaste el cuchillo? Estás metida en una charca y completamente empapada.

—Sólo es agua. De cualquier modo, ya iba siendo hora de que me lavara la ropa.

—Mikan...

—Quería comprobar si era capaz de hacerlo —contestó la joven—. ¿Y si en algún viaje me encontrara sin armas y necesitara comer? Conviene saber cómo atrapar un ánsar sin armas.

—De habértelo propuesto, podrías haberte quedado en el lugar de acampada y lanzarle el cuchillo a través de la charca. He visto la puntería que tienes.

—Pero ahora sé que puedo hacer también esto —se limitó a contestar.

—Sal de ahí antes de que pilles un resfriado —dijo Natsume tendiéndole la mano—. Y dame ese animal; yo lo desplumaré mientras te pones ropa seca.

—Nunca me resfrío.

Mikan vadeó hasta la orilla de la charca.

—Oh, de eso estoy seguro. —Y le cogió el ave—. Por cierto, ¿aún te quedan ganas de pelear? Podríamos practicar mientras tu ánsar se va asando en la lumbre.

Como ahora conocía los verdaderos recursos de Natsume, era distinto luchar contra él. Comprendió que supondría una pérdida de energía amagar un golpe, y actuar por sorpresa no le reportaría ninguna ventaja por mucha astucia que utilizara. Su única ventaja radicaba en la velocidad y en la ferocidad; sabiéndolo, le resultó muy fácil ajustarse a la nueva estrategia. De modo que no perdió el tiempo en ser creativa, sino que se limitó a golpearlo tan deprisa y tan fuerte como le fue posible. Puede que el lenita supiera hacia dónde dirigiría Mikan la siguiente arremetida, pero tras una andanada de golpes, él era incapaz de aguantar el ritmo de la muchacha, así de sencillo; no conseguía esquivar los impactos con suficiente rapidez ni pararlos. Forcejearon y lucharon mientras la luz menguaba y se acercaba la noche. Natsume se rendía una y otra vez, y se ponía en pie entre risas y gemidos.

—Ésta es una buena práctica para mí —comentó—, pero no veo qué provecho sacas tú de ello, a no ser que se trate de la satisfacción de golpearme hasta hacerme papilla. —Tendremos que idear ejercicios nuevos, algo que sea un reto para los dones de ambos.

—Luchemos cuando haya oscurecido. Vas a ver como así estamos mucho más igualados.

Era cierto. Al caer la noche, los cubrió un cielo negrísimo, sin luna ni estrellas. Llegó un momento en que Mikan ya no veía y sólo distinguía a Natsume como una vaga silueta; los golpes que descargaba eran aproximados, pero no certeros. El lenita se dio cuenta de la situación y realizó movimientos con los que confundirla. Entonces fue él quien la alcanzó de lleno con sus golpes.

—¿Con tanta exactitud percibes mis manos y mis pies? —inquirió Mikan haciendo un alto.

—Manos, pies y los veinte dedos al completo. Eres tan corpórea, Mikan... Posees tanta energía física que la percibo de continuo; hay veces que hasta tus emociones parecen tangibles.

—¿Podrías luchar contra alguien con los ojos vendados? —se le ocurrió preguntar sopesando lo que le había dicho.

—No lo he hecho nunca. De hacerlo, habría despertado sospechas, claro. Pero sí, podría, aunque sería más fácil en terreno liso, porque mi percepción del suelo del bosque no es exacta.

Mikan contempló con intensidad la oscura silueta de Natsume, perfilada contra el cielo más oscuro todavía, y exclamó:

—¡Maravilloso! ¡Es fantástico, y te envidio! Tenemos que luchar de noche más a menudo.

—No protestaré ante esa propuesta; resultará agradable tomar la ofensiva en vez de estar a la defensiva alguna que otra vez.

Lucharon un poco más, hasta que los dos tropezaron en un tronco caído y acabaron en el suelo. Natsume cayó de espaldas, medio sumergido en la charca, pero se incorporó tosiendo y escupiendo agua, y propuso:

—Me parece que hemos practicado de sobra en la oscuridad. ¿Qué tal si comprobamos cómo va ese ánsar?

El ave chisporroteaba grasa en la lumbre. Mikan lo hurgó con el cuchillo y la carne se desprendió del hueso.

—Está perfecto. Cortaré un muslo para ti.

Alzó la vista justo en el momento en que Natsume se sacaba la camisa mojada por la cabeza, y se esforzó en no pensar, en dejar vacía la mente, tan vacía como una página en blanco o una noche sin estrellas. El lenita se acercó a la lumbre y se puso en cuclillas; se quitó el agua de los brazos desnudos y la sacudió en las llamas. Mikan se concentró en el ánsar y siguió cortando con cuidado el muslo que le preparaba; todo ello, con el semblante más inexpresivo que imaginarse pueda. También centró sus pensamientos en el frío que hacía esa noche. El ave estaba deliciosa, así que deberían comer todo lo posible, para no desperdiciarla; otro tema en el que fijar la mente.

—Confío en que tengas hambre, porque no querría desperdiciar este animal —le dijo a Natsume.

—Estoy hambriento.

Por lo visto iba a quedarse así, sin camisa, hasta que se hubiera secado a la lumbre. Entonces le llamó la atención una marca que tenía en el brazo; respiró hondo e imaginó un libro entero con páginas y páginas en blanco. Pero en ese momento atrajo su atención una marca semejante en el otro brazo, y la curiosidad pudo con ella, de modo que entornó los ojos para observar mejor las marcas. No pasaba nada porque mirara; no había nada malo en sentir curiosidad por unas marcas que parecían pintadas en la piel. Eran franjas oscuras y anchas, como si llevara cintas atadas justo donde se entrelazaban los músculos del hombro y los del brazo. Las franjas, una alrededor de cada brazo, estaban decoradas con motivos intrincados que a Mikan le parecieron de varios colores, aunque no se veía bien a la luz de la lumbre.

—Es un adorno lenita —explicó Natsume—. Como los aros de las orejas.

—Pero ¿qué es? ¿Pintura?

—Es una especie de tinte.

—¿Y no se quita con el agua?

—Bueno, dura muchos años.

Natsume hurgó en una alforja y sacó una camisa seca. Se la puso por la cabeza, y Mikan pensó en un inmenso paisaje nevado, tras lo cual respiró con alivio. A continuación, le tendió el muslo del ánsar.

—A los lenitas nos gustan los adornos.

—¿Y las mujeres también llevan esas franjas?

—No, sólo los hombres.

—¿También los del pueblo llano?

—Sí.

—Pero nadie las ve —argumentó Mikan—. Los atuendos lenitas no dejan ver la parte alta de los brazos de los hombres, ¿verdad?

—No, no las deja a la vista. Es un adorno que casi nadie ve.

La joven captó un destello divertido en los ojos de Natsume, que brillaban a la luz de la lumbre.

—¿Qué te hace gracia? ¿Por qué sonríes?

—La intención es que le parezcan atractivos a mi esposa —contestó.

Faltó poco para que Mikan dejara caer el cuchillo a la lumbre.

—¿Tienes esposa?

—¡Cielos, no! ¿Tú crees que si la tuviera no la habría mencionado?

Él rompió a reír, y, soltando un resoplido, Mikan le espetó:

—Yo no sé lo que has creído oportuno mencionar o no mencionar sobre ti, Natsume.

—Son adornos para que los vea la esposa que algún día tendré.

—¿Con quién te casarás?

—Aún no me veo casado con nadie —contestó, indiferente.

Mikan se desplazó al lado de la lumbre donde él estaba sentado y cortó el otro muslo del ave para ella; regresó a su sitio y se acomodó en el suelo.

—¿No te preocupa tu castillo y tu feudo? Por lo de engendrar herederos, quiero decir.

—No hasta el punto de unirme a una persona a la que no quiera atarme. De momento estoy a gusto sin pareja.

—Te imaginaba una persona más... sociable cuando estuvieras en tu país —comentó ella, sorprendida por la respuesta.

—Cuando estoy en Lenidia no se me da mal amoldarme a una vida social normal si no me queda más remedio. Pero es pura fachada, Mikan, siempre lo es. Resulta un esfuerzo agotador disimular mi alice, sobre todo con mi familia. Cuando estoy en la corte de mi padre, hay una parte de mí que se limita a esperar la oportunidad de emprender de nuevo algún viaje, o de regresar a mi castillo, donde me dejan en paz.

Mikan lo entendía a la perfección.

—Supongo que si te casas será con una mujer que sea lo bastante de fiar para que conozca tu verdadero alice.

—¡Sí, claro! —exclamó Natsume soltando una risotada—. La mujer con quien me despose tendrá que reunir unos requisitos bastante difíciles de cumplir. —Arrojó el hueso del muslo a las llamas, cortó otro trozo de carne del ánsar y lo sopló para que se enfriara—. ¿Y qué me dices de ti, Mikan? Seguro que le has roto el corazón a Tsubasa con tu marcha, ¿no es así?

—Tsubasa... —El mero hecho de oír aquel nombre le causaba ansiedad—. ¿De verdad no ves por qué no querría casarme con él?

—Veo mil razones para que no quisieras hacerlo, pero no sé cuál es la que a ti te parece más importante.

—Aun en el caso de que quisiera contraer matrimonio, no sería con Tsubasa. Pero no me casaré con nadie. Me sorprende que no te haya llegado ese rumor, porque has pasado bastante tiempo en la corte de Reo.

—Oh, claro que me ha llegado, pero también he oído decir que eres una especie de asesina sin voluntad propia a la que Reo tenía dominada, y ha resultado que ninguna de esas dos cosas son ciertas.

Mikan sonrió entonces y arrojó al fuego el hueso. Uno de los caballos relinchó; un animal pequeño se metió en la charca y el agua se cerró sobre él con un chapoteo, como si se lo tragara.

La joven se sintió de repente cómoda y satisfecha; y repleta de buena comida.

—Koko y yo hablamos una vez de matrimonio —comentó—. Huelga decir que no le entusiasma la idea de casarse con una noble que sólo busque ser rica o ser reina. Y, por supuesto, tiene que desposarse con alguien, en eso no tiene elección. Casarse conmigo habría sido un buen arreglo. Nos llevamos bien y yo no intentaría apartarlo de sus experimentos. Por su parte, él no contaría con que me ocupara de atender a sus invitados ni me privaría de participar en el Consejo.

Imaginó a su primo ante sus libros y redomas. Probablemente, en ese mismo instante, estaría enfrascado en algún experimento, acompañado de Bann. Para cuando Mikan decidiera regresar a la corte, a lo mejor ya estaría casado con alguna gran dama. Casado... Y ella no habría estado allí para intercambiar ideas y opiniones con su primo, como siempre habían hecho.

—Al fin —prosiguió—, lo descartamos por absurdo y nos reímos de la idea. Yo ni siquiera era capaz de planteármelo en serio, porque nunca accedería a ser reina. Y Koko tendrá que engendrar hijos, a lo que tampoco accedería yo. Tampoco quiero estar tan atada a otra persona, ni siquiera a él. —Contempló las llamas con los ojos entrecerrados y suspiró por su pobre primo, sobre quien recaían responsabilidades tan pesadas—. Espero que se enamore de una mujer que sea una buena reina y una madre feliz. Sería lo mejor para él: una mujer deseosa de tener una caterva de niños.

—¿Te desagradan los niños?

—Nunca me han desagradado los niños que he conocido. Lo que pasa es que no quiero niños; no quiero tener hijos. No se explicarlo.

En ese momento recordó a Tsubasa, quien le había asegurado que cambiaría de idea respecto a ese tema. Como si él supiera lo que sentía, o tuviera la menor idea de lo que anhelaba. Echó el hueso a las brasas y se sirvió otra porción de carne. Notando que Natsume la miraba, alzó la vista, ceñuda.

—¿Por qué me miras así? —preguntó él—. Que yo sepa, no estás enfadada conmigo.

—Es que pensaba que a Tsubasa le habría parecido una esposa muy irritante —replicó Mikan sonriendo—. Me gustaría saber si comprendería que yo plantara un macizo de hierba doncella en los jardines, o quizá le habría parecido encantadoramente hogareña.

—¿Qué es la hierba doncella? —preguntó Natsume, perplejo.

—Tal vez le dais otro nombre en Lenidia, pero es una planta con florecillas de color púrpura. Dicen que si una mujer come las hojas, no se queda embarazada.

Se envolvieron en las mantas y se acostaron frente a las brasas de la lumbre. Natsume dio un tremendo bostezo, pero Mikan no estaba cansada. Se le ocurrió una pregunta, aunque si ya se había quedado dormido, no lo despertaría.

—¿Qué es, Mikan? Estoy despierto.

La joven no sabía si conseguiría acostumbrase a eso, pero pese a ello, le dijo:

—Me preguntaba si al llamarte mentalmente cuando estás durmiendo, te despertaría.

—Pues no lo sé. No percibo cosas cuando duermo, pero si estoy en peligro o si se acerca alguien, siempre me despierto. Puedes intentarlo —volvió a bostezar— si no hay más remedio.

—Lo intentaré otra noche cuando estés menos cansado.

—¿Tú nunca te cansas, Mikan?

—Pues claro que sí.

Pero no logró acordarse de un ejemplo concreto.

—¿Conoces la historia del rey Kounji de Monmar?

—Ignoraba que la hubiera.

—Es un relato de hace mucho tiempo y deberías saberlo si vas a ir a su reino. Te lo contaré y quizás así te entre sueño.

Se giró y se tumbó boca arriba. Por su parte, Mikan estaba tumbada de lado y observó el perfil del hombre en contraste con el tenue brillo de la lumbre casi apagada.

—Los anteriores reyes de Monmar eran personas afables, aunque no muy lúcidas en asuntos de estado —comenzó a explicar Natsume—. No obstante, contaban con buenos consejeros y eran más compasivos y amables con su pueblo de lo que la mayoría de la gente podría imaginar en la actualidad respecto a unos reyes. Pero existía un contratiempo: no tenían hijos. Y, al contrario de lo que supondría para ti, eso no les convenía. Ansiaban tener un hijo. Para que fuera su heredero, sí, pero también porque deseaban ser padres, como imagino que le ocurre a mucha gente. Sucedió que un día llegó un joven a su corte, un muchacho de unos trece años —apuesto y de aspecto inteligente—, que llevaba un parche sobre un ojo porque lo había perdido de más joven. No dijo de dónde venía, ni quiénes eran sus padres, ni cómo había perdido el ojo. Simplemente, llegó a la corte mendigando y relataba historias a cambio de algo de comida y de dinero.

»Los criados lo acogieron porque contaba historias maravillosas, relatos extraños acerca de un lugar más allá de los siete reinos, donde los monstruos surgían del mar y del aire, los ejércitos salían en tromba de agujeros en las montañas y la gente era diferente de cualquier tipo de persona que conocemos. Al fin, el rey y la reina supieron de él y ordenaron que compareciera en la corte para que relatara sus narraciones. Desde el primer día se quedaron prendados del muchacho, a quien compadecían por su pobreza, por su soledad y por el ojo que había perdido. A partir de entonces, los reyes lo invitaban a comer, preguntaban por él cuando regresaban de algún viaje largo, o lo hacían llamar a sus aposentos por las tardes. Le dieron el mismo trato que a cualquier joven de la nobleza; lo educaron y le enseñaron a luchar y a cabalgar. Lo trataron casi como si fuera su propio hijo, y cuando el chico cumplió los dieciséis años, como los reyes seguían sin tener descendencia, el monarca hizo algo extraordinario: lo nombró su heredero.

—¿Aunque no sabían nada sobre su pasado?

—Exacto, ni más ni menos. Y aquí es donde la historia se pone realmente interesante, Mikan, porque no hacía ni una semana que el rey lo había nombrado heredero cuando él y su esposa murieron aquejados de una repentina enfermedad. Además, los dos consejeros de mayor confianza cayeron en un estado de desesperación tal que se arrojaron al río. O eso se dice. Que yo sepa, no hubo testigos.

Mikan se incorporó apoyándose en el codo y lo observó con gran detenimiento.

—¿Te parece extraño? —preguntó Natsume—. A mí me lo ha parecido siempre. Sin embargo, el pueblo de Monmar nunca se cuestionó aquellos hechos y todos los miembros de mi familia que han conocido a Kounji me dicen que soy un necio por recelar. Aseguran que ese rey es absolutamente encantador, inclusive el parche del ojo. La gente dice que lloró muchísimo a los reyes y que es imposible que tenga algo que ver con su muerte.

—Nunca había oído esta historia. Ni siquiera sabía que a Kounji le faltaba un ojo. ¿Tú lo conoces?

—No —repuso Natsume—. Pero siempre he tenido la impresión de que no me fascinaría, como les ha pasado a otros, a pesar de su gran reputación de ser benevolente con los niños y los desvalidos. —Bostezó y se giró de costado—. Bueno, si las cosas marchan como espero, supongo que no tardaremos en saber si simpatizamos con él o no. Buenas noches, Mikan. Es posible que mañana lleguemos a la posada.

Ella cerró los ojos y percibió que la respiración de Natsume se tornaba regular y acompasada. Pensó en lo que le había contado. No resultaba fácil conciliar la buena fama del rey Kounji con esa historia. Pero quizás era inocente; quizás había una explicación lógica.

Reflexionó entonces sobre qué recibimiento les darían en la posada, y si tendrían la suerte de encontrarse con quienquiera que les proporcionara la información que buscaban. Después estuvo escuchando los sonidos de la charca, y el susurro que la brisa provocaba en la hierba.

Cuando creyó que Natsume se había dormido, pronunció su nombre en voz baja. Él no se movió. Entonces pensó el nombre del lenita una vez, con suavidad, como un susurro en la mente. En esta ocasión tampoco hizo movimiento alguno y no se le alteró la respiración.

Estaba dormido. Mikan exhaló muy despacio.

Era la tonta más grande de los siete reinos.

Si había luchado con él casi a diario, si conocía cada parte de su cuerpo, si se le sentaba encima del estómago y forcejeaba con él en el suelo, y si, seguramente, sabría identificarlo por el modo como la ceñía con más rapidez de lo que cualquier mujer sería capaz de reconocer el abrazo de su esposo, ¿por qué se azoraba tanto al verle los brazos o los hombros? Había visto miles de hombres sin camisa en la sala de prácticas, o cuando viajaba con Tsubasa y Jinno; por otra parte, Koko y ella estaban tan acostumbrados el uno al otro que su primo se desnudaba prácticamente delante de ella. En cambio, con Natsume era diferente; le sucedía lo mismo que con los ojos: a menos que estuvieran peleando, el cuerpo del lenita ejercía sobre ella el mismo efecto que sus pupilas.

Al sufrir un cambio en la respiración de Natsume, Mikan se esforzó en no pensar y se quedó escuchando, hasta que el ritmo recuperó la regularidad de nuevo.

No iba a resultar fácil la convivencia con el lenita. Nada era fácil con él. Pero era su amigo y por eso viajarían juntos. Lo ayudaría a descubrir al secuestrador de su abuelo y, por supuesto, procuraría no tirarlo otra vez a una charca. Había que dormir. Se volvió de espaldas a Natsume y deseó desconectar la mente y entregarse al sueño.


	18. Chapter 18

**Resumen:** «Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro marrón; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p>Capítulo 18<p>

La posada se encontraba en un edificio grande y alto construido con maderos macizos. Cuanto más al sur se viajaba en dirección a Meridia, más recia y densa se veía la madera de los árboles y, por consiguiente, más resistentes e imponentes eran las casas y posadas. Mikan no había estado mucho tiempo en Meridia central; su tío la había enviado allí dos o tres veces nada más. Sin embargo, siempre le habían gustado las agrestes frondas y las sencillas y sólidas poblaciones, situadas demasiado lejos de las fronteras para verse envueltas en las majaderías de los reyes. Las paredes de aquella posada eran resistentes como los muros de un castillo, aunque más oscuras y cálidas.

Se sentaron a una mesa en una sala repleta de hombres instalados en otras mesas, unos muebles pesados y oscuros fabricados con la misma madera que la de las paredes. Era esa hora del día en que hombres de la villa y viajeros por igual entraban a montones en el gran comedor de la posada para conversar y bromear, mientras se tomaban una copa de alguna bebida fuerte.

Ya había quedado atrás el instante de silencio que se adueñó de la sala cuando Natsume y Mikan entraron. Los hombres volvían a ser ruidosos y joviales, y si miraban a hurtadillas a la realeza alice por encima del borde del vaso o girándose en la silla, al menos no lo hacían con descaro.

Natsume se recostó en el respaldo y revisó la estancia con aparente abandono; bebía una jarra de sidra mientras pasaba el dedo sobre el círculo húmedo que había dejado en la mesa el pie del recipiente. Apoyó el codo en la mesa, descansó la cabeza en la mano y bostezó. Mikan pensó que daba la impresión de que sólo necesitaba que lo arrullaran un poco para quedarse dormido.

Una buena actuación. En ese momento Natsume le lanzó una rápida mirada y hubo un asomo de sonrisa; acto seguido, le dijo en voz baja:

—Creo que no nos quedaremos mucho en este establecimiento, porque en la sala hay hombres que ya están interesados en nosotros.

Natsume le había comunicado al posadero que ofrecerían dinero por cualquier información relacionada con el secuestro del príncipe Misaki. Había hombres —en especial los emeridios si los súbditos eran como su monarca— que harían casi cualquier cosa por dinero. Cambiarían lealtades: revelarían secretos que habían prometido no desvelar y también se inventarían cosas, pero eso daba igual; para Natsume, una mentira podía descubrirle tanto como una verdad.

Mikan bebía a sorbitos al tiempo que recorría con la vista el mar de rostros masculinos.

Los atavíos de los mercaderes destacaban de entre los apagados marrones y ocres de la gente de la villa. Ella era la única mujer que había en la sala, a excepción de una camarera agobiada —hija del posadero—, que se afanaba entre las mesas con una bandeja llena de copas y jarras. Era baja, morena y bonita, y un poco más joven que Mikan; no miraba a nadie mientras trabajaba ni tampoco sonreía, excepto a alguno que otro lugareño lo bastante mayor para ser su padre. Había servido las bebidas a Natsume y a Mikan en silencio y sólo dirigió una rápida y tímida ojeada al príncipe lenita. Casi todos los hombres de la sala la trataban con el debido respeto, pero a Mikan no le gustaban las sonrisas de los mercaderes a los que la chica servía en ese momento.

—¿Qué edad le calculas a esa chica? —le preguntó Mikan—. ¿Crees que estará casada?

Natsume observó la mesa de los mercaderes, bebió un sorbo y repuso:

—Dieciséis o diecisiete, imagino. No está casada.

—¿Por qué lo sabes?

—No, no lo sé; es una suposición.

—Pues no ha sonado como tal.

Impasible, Natsume continuó consumiendo su bebida. Mikan sabía que no había sido una suposición; y de súbito entendió cómo podía saber una cosa así con tanta certidumbre. Dedicó unos segundos a nutrir su irritación en nombre de todas las chicas que habían sentido admiración por él, sin saber que sus sentimientos ya no eran un asunto privado.

—No tienes remedio —dijo—. No eres mejor que esos mercaderes. Y, además, por el hecho de que la chica tenga ojos para ti no significa...

—Eso no es justo —protestó Natsume—. No puedo ignorar lo que sé; mi error fue revelártelo. No estoy acostumbrado a viajar con alguien enterado de mi alice. Lo dije sin pensar lo injusto que sería para ella.

—Ahórrame tus confidencias. Si no está casada, no entiendo por qué su padre permite que sirva a esos hombres. No sé si está a salvo con ellos.

—Su padre se pasa casi todo el tiempo en el mostrador, así que nadie se atrevería a hacerle nada.

—Pero no está siempre, como ahora, por ejemplo. Y porque no la violenten, no quiere decir que la traten con respeto, o que no vayan a buscarla más tarde.

La chica rodeó la mesa de los mercaderes mientras servía sidra en las jarras. Cuando uno de los hombres fue a asirla del brazo, ella retrocedió, y los mercaderes prorrumpieron en carcajadas. El hombre hizo ademán de intentar atraparla y soltarla una y otra vez, tomándole el pelo. Sus amigos rieron más fuerte. Y entonces el hombre que estaba al otro lado de la chica le agarró la muñeca y no la soltó, lo que provocó un grito alborozado de los demás. La muchacha trató de soltarse, pero aquel individuo, sin dejar de reírse, la retuvo. Roja de vergüenza, sin mirar a ninguno de los mercaderes, siguió tirando del brazo; parecía un conejito asustado que hubiera caído en una trampa, y de repente Mikan se puso de pie. Natsume también se levantó y la sujetó por el brazo.

Durante un instante Mikan reparó en la extraña coincidencia; pero a diferencia de la camarera, ella podía librarse de la mano de Natsume; y, a diferencia del mercader, el lenita tenía una buena razón para asirla por el brazo. De cualquier modo, no sería necesario que Mikan se librara de él porque no hacía falta. El hecho de haberse levantado de la silla fue suficiente. La sala se sumió en un profundo silencio, el hombre soltó el brazo de la chica y se quedó mirando a Mikan, pálido y boquiabierto de miedo, una reacción tan familiar para la alice como la percepción de su propio cuerpo. La camarera, que también la miraba de hito en hito, dio un respingo y se llevó la mano al pecho.

—Siéntate, Mikan —Natsume habló en voz baja—. Ya ha pasado. Siéntate.

Y así lo hizo. En la sala todos suspiraron aliviados y cesaron de contener el aliento. Poco después, el murmullo de las voces daba paso de nuevo a las charlas y a las risas. Pero Mikan no estaba convencida de que el asunto hubiera acabado. Quizá fuera así entre esa chica y esos mercaderes concretos, pero éstos continuarían su camino y se toparían con otras muchachas. Del mismo modo, un nuevo grupo de mercaderes llegaría al día siguiente a la posada y…

Esa noche, cuando Mikan se disponía a acostarse, dos jovencitas fueron a su habitación para cortarle el pelo.

—¿Es muy tarde, mi señora? —preguntó la mayor, que llevaba unas tijeras y un cepillo.

—No, qué va. Cuanto antes lo lleve corto, mejor. Pasad, por favor.

Eran jóvenes, más que la chica que servía en el comedor. La más pequeña, una chiquilla de unos diez u once años, cargaba con una escoba y un recogedor. Le indicaron a Mikan que se sentara y la rodearon con timidez; hablaban poco, como si no se atrevieran a respirar por hallarse cerca de ella, no porque estuvieran muy asustadas, exactamente, pero casi, casi. La chica mayor le soltó el cabello y le pasó los dedos por los enredos.

—Perdone si le hago daño, mi señora.

—No me lo harás. Y no hace falta que desenredes los nudos; lo quiero corto del todo, cuanto puedas. Como lo llevan los hombres.

Las dos chicas abrieron los ojos de par en par.

—Les he cortado el pelo a muchos hombres —dijo la mayor.

—Pues córtamelo igual que a ellos. Cuanto más corto lo dejes, más contenta estaré —la animó Mikan.

El tijereteo sonó en torno a las orejas de Mikan, que notó una creciente sensación de ligereza en la cabeza. Qué raro le resultaba girar el cuello sin sentir el tirón del pelo ni la pesada mata de cabello enmarañado meciéndosele detrás. La chica más joven sujetaba el recogedor y barría los mechones en el mismo instante en que caían al suelo.

—¿Es hermana vuestra la joven que sirve bebidas en el comedor? —les preguntó Mikan.

—Sí, mi señora.

—¿Cuántos años tiene?

—Dieciséis, mi señora.

—¿Y vosotras?

—Yo tengo catorce y mi hermana once, mi señora.

Mikan miró a la más joven, que barría el cabello con una escoba más grande que ella, y preguntó:

—¿No hay nadie en la posada que os enseñe a las chicas a protegeros? ¿Lleváis un cuchillo?

—Nos protegen nuestro padre y nuestro hermano —respondió la mayor.

Continuaron cortando y barriendo, y el cabello de Mikan siguió cayendo al suelo. Esta se estremeció ante la sensación desconocida de notar frío en el pescuezo, y se preguntó si otras chicas de Meridia, así como las de los otros reinos, llevarían cuchillos o si todas contaban con que sus padres y hermanos las protegerían de cualquier peligro.

Una llamada la despertó, y Mikan se sentó en la cama. El ruido procedía de la puerta medianera que comunicaba su cuarto con el de Natsume. No hacía mucho que se había quedado dormida y sólo era medianoche; por la ventana se colaba suficiente luz de luna para ver si no era Natsume quien había llamado, sino algún enemigo, y en ese caso dejarlo inconsciente de un golpe.

Todas esas ideas le pasaron por la cabeza al mismo tiempo que se incorporaba en la cama.

—Mikan, soy yo —le llegó la voz de Natsume a través del ojo de la cerradura—. Es una cerradura doble, así que tienes que abrir también desde tu habitación.

Saltó de la cama. ¿Dónde estaría la llave?

—La mía estaba colgada al lado de la puerta —dijo él un instante después, y Mikan lanzó una mirada irritada en dirección hacia él.

»Supuse que buscabas la llave, no es que me lo haya revelado mi alice. No hay razón para que te pongas de mal humor.

Mikan tanteó la pared y topó con la llave.

—¿No te pone nervioso vocear así? Podría oírte alguien y estarías dando a conocer tu preciado alice a toda una legión de amantes que estuvieran en mi cuarto.

La risa de Natsume sonó amortiguada al otro lado de la puerta.

—Si hubiera alguien que me estuviera oyendo, lo sabría. Y si estuvieras acompañada por una legión de amantes, también lo sabría. Mikan... ¿Te has cortado el cabello?

—Maravilloso —resopló la joven—. Realmente maravilloso. Como si no fuera bastante no tener intimidad, resulta que percibes incluso mi cabello. Giró la llave en la cerradura y abrió la puerta de golpe.

Natsume se enderezó; llevaba una vela en la mano.

—¡Por todos los mares! —exclamó, y alzó la vela para que la luz le diera de lleno en la cara.

—¿Qué quieres, Natsume?

—Esa chica lo ha hecho mucho mejor que yo.

—Me vuelvo a la cama —dijo Mikan intentando cerrar de nuevo la puerta.

—Está bien, está bien. Escucha, creo que esos hombres, los mercaderes, los emeridios que molestaron a la chica del comedor, tienen intención de venir esta noche a hablar con nosotros.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Sus habitaciones están debajo de las nuestras...

Ella meneó la cabeza con incredulidad y comentó:

—Nadie tiene intimidad en esta posada.

—Mi percepción de esos hombres es muy débil, Mikan. No percibo a todo el mundo hasta las puntas del cabello, como me pasa contigo.

—Pues qué gran honor para mí... ¿Y van a venir en plena noche?

—Sí.

—¿Tienen información?

—Eso creo.

—¿Confías en ellos ?

—No mucho. Creo que vendrán enseguida, Mikan. Cuando lleguen, llamaré a tu puerta del pasillo.

—De acuerdo. Estaré preparada.

Se retiró de la puerta y la cerró. A continuación encendió una vela, se lavó la cara y se preparó para la visita nocturna de los mercaderes. Eran seis los hombres que le habían gastado bromas a la camarera. Y cuando Natsume volvió a llamar a la puerta de Mikan —la que daba al pasillo—, y ella la abrió, se encontró de nariz a boca con los seis individuos, acompañados por el príncipe lenita; cada uno de ellos portaba una vela encendida que les arrojaba una tenue luz sobre los barbudos rostros. Todos eran altos, de espaldas anchas, inmensos si los comparaba con ella, e incluso el menos corpulento era más alto y más fornido que Natsume. Menuda pandilla de matones. Fue tras ellos hasta la habitación del príncipe lenita.

—Alteza, señora, veo que están alertas y vestidos —dijo el mercader más grandote, mientras entraban en el cuarto de Natsume.

Aquél era el que había intentado asir a la chica por el brazo en primer lugar, y bromeó con ella.

A Mikan no le pasó inadvertido el tono de mofa empleado por el hombre al pronunciar sus títulos; sentía tan poco respeto por ellos como a la inversa. El otro que agarró a la chica por la muñeca estaba a su lado; por lo visto esos dos eran los que llevaban la voz cantante en el grupo. Se hallaban juntos en el centro de la habitación, frente a Natsume, mientras que los otros cuatro se quedaron relegados en un segundo plano.

Los seis individuos se habían situado bien desplegados. Mikan se desplazó hacia la puerta lateral que conducía a su habitación y se apoyó en ella, cruzada de brazos. Desde allí estaba a varios pasos de distancia de Natsume y de los dos cabecillas, además de ver con claridad a los otros cuatro tipos. Había tomado más precauciones de las necesarias, pero tampoco estaba de más que todos se dieran cuenta de que los vigilaba.

—Llevamos recibiendo visitas todo lo que va de noche —mintió Natsume con facilidad—. Ustedes no son los únicos viajeros de la posada que tienen información sobre mi abuelo.

—Tenga cuidado con los demás, alteza —dijo el más corpulento—. Los hombres mienten por dinero.

—Gracias por advertirme. —Natsume se recostó en la mesa que tenía detrás, con los hombros echados hacia delante y las manos metidas en los bolsillos. Mikan reprimió una sonrisa; le encantaba esa indolencia arrogante de su amigo.

—¿Qué información tienen para nosotros? —preguntó él.

—¿Cuánto pagará? —preguntó a su vez el hombre.

—Pagaré en consonancia con lo que valga la información.

—Somos seis.

—Se lo pagaré en monedas divisibles por seis, si es eso lo que desean.

—Lo que quiero decir, príncipe, es que no merece la pena perder el tiempo divulgando información si no nos compensa con una suma suficiente para seis.

Natsume eligió ese momento para bostezar, y cuando replicó al mercader, lo hizo con voz tranquila, incluso amistosa:

—No tengo intención de regatear sobre el precio porque todavía desconozco el alcance de su información. Serán justamente recompensados. Si eso no les satisface, pueden marcharse cuando gusten, con toda libertad.

El tipo se balanceó sobre los talones un momento y miró de reojo a su compañero. Este asintió con la cabeza, y el hombre carraspeó y masculló:

—De acuerdo. Tenemos información que vincula el secuestro con el rey Goshima de Oestia.

—¡Qué interesante! —exclamó Natsume, y la farsa comenzó. El lenita hizo todas las preguntas que cualquiera haría si llevara a cabo un interrogatorio en serio. Por ejemplo, cuál era su fuente de información y si era de fiar; quién le había hablado de Goshima y cuál era el motivo del secuestro, y si Goshima había recibido ayuda de otros reinos. También inquirió si su abuelo, Misaki, se encontraba en las mazmorras de Goshima y qué vigilancia había en éstas—. Bien, —dijo Natsume tras echar una ojeada a Mikan—. Habrá que mandar aviso enseguida para que mis hermanos sepan que han de hacer averiguaciones sobre las mazmorras de Goshima de Oestia.

—¿No van a viajar ustedes allí?

El hombre estaba sorprendido. Y decepcionado, probablemente, por no conseguir enviarlos a una misión infructuosa.

—Vamos al sur y después, al este —contestó Natsume—. A Monmar, a ver al rey Kounji.

—Kounji no tuvo nada que ver con el secuestro —afirmó el hombre.

—No he dicho lo contrario.

—Kounji es inocente. Malgasta usted tiempo y energías buscando en Monmar, porque su abuelo está en Oestia.

Natsume bostezó de nuevo. Cambió de postura y se apoyó otra vez en la mesa, cruzado de brazos, antes de mirar con sosiego al hombre.

—No vamos a Monmar a buscar a mi abuelo —puntualizó—. Es una visita de cortesía. La hermana de mi padre es la reina de Monmar, a quien el secuestro le ha causado una angustia terrible. Queremos ir a visitarla y tal vez transmitamos a esa corte las consoladoras nuevas que acaban de darnos.

Uno de los mercaderes que se encontraban en segundo plano se aclaró la garganta.

—Hay enfermedades allí, en la corte de Monmar —dijo desde su rincón. Natsume desvió la vista hacia él, con tranquilidad.

—No me diga.

—Yo tenía familiares al servicio de Kounji —gruñó el hombre—. Familia lejana: dos chicas que trabajaban en el refugio del rey, unas primas mías, podría decirse... Bien, pues, murieron hace algunos meses.

—¿A qué se refiere con eso del refugio del rey?

—El refugio para animales de Kounji. Rescata animales, alteza, como ya sabréis.

—Sí, claro, pero ignoraba que existiera un refugio.

El hombre parecía disfrutar siendo el centro de la atención de Natsume. Miró de soslayo a sus compañeros y alzó la barbilla.

—Bueno, alteza, hay centenares de animales, como perros, ardillas y conejos, que sangran por los tajos que tienen en el lomo y en el vientre.

—Tajos en el lomo y en el vientre —repitió despacio Natsume, que había entrecerrado los ojos.

—Ya sabe, como si hubieran topado contra algo afilado.

—Por supuesto... —Natsume se lo quedó mirando un momento—. ¿Y no tienen huesos rotos? ¿O alguna enfermedad?

El tipo lo pensó unos instantes antes de replicar:

—No me han llegado rumores de ese estilo, alteza. Tan sólo he oído hablar de montones de cortes y tajos que tardan en curar muchísimo tiempo. El rey tiene un equipo de críos que lo ayudan a cuidar a los animalillos hasta que se recuperan. Cuentan que está muy entregado a sus bestezuelas.

Natsume hizo una mueca, y, mirando de soslayo a Mikan, añadió:

—Entiendo. ¿Y sabe de qué enfermedad murieron esas chiquillas?

—Los niños no son muy fuertes —contestó el tipo encogiéndose de hombros.

—Hemos pasado a otro tema —los interrumpió el mercader corpulento—. Accedimos a darle información sobre el secuestro, no sobre eso otro. Tendremos que pedir más dinero para compensar.

—Y, en cualquier caso, me está entrando una enfermedad mortal llamada aburrimiento —agregó su compañero.

—Oh, ¿estás pensando en un pasatiempo más agradable? —preguntó el primero. —Con otra compañía —dijo el tipo del rincón. Se echaron a reír los seis por algún chiste que sólo entendían ellos, aunque Mikan tuvo la impresión de saber de que se trataba.

—Lástima de padres protectores y alcobas cerradas con llave —comentó el otro en voz muy baja a sus amigos, aunque no lo bastante bajo para el aguzado oído de Mikan.

La joven se abalanzó sobre ellos antes de que las risotadas empezaran siquiera. Natsume la interceptó con tal rapidez que la muchacha comprendió que debía de haberse movido un instante antes que ella.

—Detente —le dijo él en voz queda—. Piensa. Respira hondo.

La impetuosa oleada de ira rompió sobre ella y se deshizo, y Mikan dejó que el cuerpo de Natsume se interpusiera en su camino hacia el mercader, hacia los dos, hacia los seis al completo, porque esos hombres eran iguales para ella.

—Es usted el único hombre de los siete reinos capaz de tener atada con correa a esta gata montesa —dijo uno de los dos cabecillas. Mikan no supo bien cuál de ellos lo había dicho, porque la distrajo el efecto que las palabras del tipo causaron en el semblante de Natsume—. Tenemos suerte de que su adiestrador sea tan sensato —continuó el mercader—. Y usted mismo es un hombre muy afortunado; las agresivas proporcionan más diversión si uno sabe controlarlas.

Natsume la miró sin verla. Sus ojos despedían fuego plateado y carmesí, el brazo que la retenía se puso tenso, el puño se apretó, e hizo una inhalación profunda, en apariencia interminable.

Mikan se dio cuenta de que estaba furioso y creyó que iba a golpear al hombre que había hablado. Durante una fracción de segundo sintió pánico, porque no sabía si impedírselo o ayudarlo. Se lo impediría. Tenía que hacerlo porque Natsume no razonaba en ese momento. Lo asió con fuerza por los antebrazos y pronunció mentalmente su nombre. Natsume, detente. Piensa, le dijo para sus adentros, igual que había hecho él en voz alta. Piensa. Natsume exhaló el aire muy despacio, tan despacio como lo había inhalado; enfocó la vista y la vio.

Después se volvió hacia los dos hombres —ni siquiera importaba cuál de ellos había hablado—, y les ordenó en voz muy baja:

—Fuera de aquí.

—No nos ha pagado...

Natsume dio un paso hacia ellos, y los hombres, a su vez, retrocedieron otro paso. El príncipe tenía los brazos caídos a los costados en una actitud tranquila y despreocupada que no engañó a ninguno de los que estaban en la habitación.

—¿Tienen la más remota idea de con quién están hablando? —les espetó—, ¿Creen que van a recibir una sola moneda de mi bolsa cuando han osado hablarnos de ese modo? Tienen suerte de que los deje marchar sin romperles los dientes.

—¿Estás seguro de que no deberíamos hacerlo? —abundó Mikan mientras miraba a los ojos a un hombre tras otro—. Me gustaría hacer algo que les quitara de la cabeza la idea de tocar a la hija del posadero.

—No lo haremos —jadeó uno de los mercaderes—. No tocaremos a nadie, lo juro.

—Si lo hacen, lo lamentarán —advirtió Mikan—. Lo lamentarán el resto de su breve y miserable vida.

—No lo haremos, mi señora. No lo haremos. —Recularon hasta la puerta, pálidos, borradas las muecas burlonas de antes—. Era una broma, mi señora, lo juro.

—Fuera de aquí —repitió Natsume—. Consideren como pago que no morirán por insultarnos.

Los hombres se empujaron unos a otros en su afán por salir de la habitación. Natsume cerró tras ellos de un portazo y después apoyó la espalda en la hoja de madera y fue deslizándose hasta sentarse en el suelo. Se frotó la cara y suspiró muy hondo. Mikan tomó una vela de la mesa y se puso en cuclillas delante de él. Intentó calibrar el cansancio y la ira del hombre por la inclinación de la cabeza y la tensión de los hombros. Él se retiró las manos de la cara y apoyó la cabeza en la puerta; entonces observó el semblante de Mikan un momento.

—De verdad pensé que iba a hacer daño a ese hombre, mucho daño.

—No te creía capaz de ponerte tan furioso.

—Pues por lo visto, lo soy.

—Natsume, ¿cómo supiste que intentaba atacarlos? —cuestionó, como si se le acabara de ocurrir—. Mi intención era ir hacia ellos, no hacia ti.

—Sí, pero percibí que tu energía experimentaba un aumento repentino, y te conozco lo suficiente para deducir que era más que probable que le atizaras un golpe a alguien. —Esbozó una sonrisa desganada—. Algo que no se te puede reprochar es que tu comportamiento sea inconsecuente.

La joven soltó un resoplido y se sentó en el suelo cruzada de piernas, frente a él.

—¿Vas a decirme lo que has descubierto con esos hombres?

—Sí, claro. —Natsume cerró los ojos—. Lo que he descubierto... Verás, aparte de lo que comentó el tipo del rincón, casi nada de lo que dijeron era cierto. No era más que un juego, un engaño para sacarnos dinero por una información falsa; su forma de tomarse la revancha por el incidente en el comedor.

—Son mezquinos —opinó Mikan.

—Mucho, pero nos han ayudado, a pesar de todo. Se trata de Kounji, Mikan, estoy seguro. El hombre mintió cuando dijo que Kounji no era el responsable. Y no obstante... No obstante, percibí un detalle muy extraño al que no le encuentro sentido. —Negó con la cabeza y se ensimismó mirándose las manos, pensativo—. Es algo muy raro, Mikan. Noté que surgía en ellos una extraña... postura protectora.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

—Que era como si creyeran de verdad en la inocencia de Kounji y quisieran salir en su defensa.

—Pero acabas de decir que es culpable.

—Lo es, y esos hombres lo saben, pero también le creen inocente.

—Eso no tiene ningún sentido.

—Sí, de acuerdo. Pero estoy seguro de lo que percibí. Te aseguro, Mikan, que cuando ese hombre dijo que Kounji no era el responsable del secuestro, mentía. Pero cuando un momento después afirmó: «Kounji es inocente», lo decía totalmente en serio. Él creía que decía la verdad. —Natsume alzó la vista al oscuro techo—. ¿Tendríamos, pues, que llegar a la conclusión de que Kounji secuestró a mi abuelo, pero por alguna razón inocente? Eso es sencillamente imposible.

Para Mikan resultaba tan difícil entender lo que Natsume había descubierto, como los medios que le habían permitido descubrirlo.

—Nada de esto tiene sentido —susurró. Natsume salió de su abstracción un instante para centrar la atención en la joven. —Mikan, lo lamento. Esto tiene que haber sido agotador para ti. Puedo detectar muchas cosas en la gente que quiere engañarme, pero que ignora cómo proteger sus pensamientos y sentimientos, ¿sabes?

Mikan creía entenderlo. Renunció a tratar de encontrarle sentido a la idea de que el rey de Monmar era culpable e inocente a la vez, y se dio cuenta de que Natsume se sumía de nuevo en sus reflexiones, fija la mirada en las manos. Los mercaderes no habían sabido salvaguardar sus pensamientos ni sus sentimientos. Si lograr tal cosa era factible, ella, al menos, quería aprender a hacerlo. Notó entonces los ojos de Natsume clavados en ella y comprendió que la observaba.

—Hay cosas que consigues guardar para que no las perciba —comentó él. La joven se sobresaltó y acto seguido se centró en el vacío unos instantes—. Es decir, lo has hecho desde que descubriste mi alice. Me refiero a que he detectado que te lo guardas... Ahora mismo lo estás haciendo y te aseguro que da resultado, porque mi alice no me muestra nada. Siempre siento alivio cuando te sale bien, Mikan. En serio, no deseo arrebatarte tus secretos. —Se sentó derecho, animado por una idea—. Oye, podrías dejarme inconsciente; no te lo impediría.

—Ni hablar —rió Mikan—. Prometí no golpearte excepto en los ejercicios.

—Pero en este caso es en defensa propia.

—No lo es.

—Lo es —insistió Natsume con una vehemencia que hizo reír a Mikan otra vez.

—Prefiero fortalecer mi mente contra ti que dejarte sin sentido cada vez que pienso algo que no quiero que sepas.

—Sí, bien, yo también lo preferiría, de verdad, pero te doy permiso para dejarme fuera de combate si en alguna ocasión lo crees necesario.

—Ojalá no me lo dieras. Ya sabes lo impulsiva que soy.

—No me importa.

—Si me das permiso, probablemente lo haré, Natsume. Probablemente...

Él alzó la mano para interrumpirla.

—Es un modo de compensarte. Cuando luchamos, tú reprimes tu alice, así que tienes derecho a defenderte.

A la joven no le gustaba, pero no podía negar que había un punto de lógica en el razonamiento de Natsume, ni podía pasar por alto su disposición, su bendita disposición, para renunciar a su alice por ella.

—Vas a tener siempre dolor de cabeza —le previno.

—Tal vez Koko incluyó su remedio para la migraña con las otras medicinas. Me gustaría cambiarme el pelo, ya que tú te lo has cortado. ¿No crees que el azul me sentaría bien?

Mikan rió de nuevo y se juró para sus adentros que no lo golpearía; y no lo haría, a menos que estuviera muy desesperada. En ese momento la vela que tenían en el suelo junto a ellos titiló y se apagó; se habían salido por completo del hilo de la conversación. Lo más probable era que al día siguiente, muy temprano por la mañana, emprendieran viaje hacia Monmar. La noche estaba avanzada y todo el mundo dormía en la posada. En cambio, allí estaban ellos, sentados en el suelo y riendo en medio de la oscuridad.

—Entonces, ¿salimos mañana hacia Monmar? —preguntó Mikan—. Nos quedaremos dormidos encima de los caballos.

—A mí seguro que me ocurre eso. Pero tú seguirás cabalgando, como si hubieses dormido varios días seguidos, o como si fuera una carrera para ver cuál de los dos llega primero a Monmar.

—¿Qué encontraremos cuando lleguemos allí, Natsume? ¿Tal vez un monarca que es inocente de actos de los que es culpable?

—Siempre me ha parecido raro que mis padres no sospecharan de Kounji a pesar de conocer su historia. Y ahora, parece que esos hombres creen que es inocente del secuestro a pesar de saber que no lo es.

—¿Y no es posible que sea tan bueno en todo lo demás, que la gente le perdona las malas acciones o incluso ni las quiere reconocer?

Natsume se quedó unos segundos callado, y luego murmuró:

—Me había planteado... Se me ocurrió no hace mucho que... Que podría ser un alice y poseer un don que cambiara la opinión que la gente tiene de él. ¿Existirá ese tipo de alice? La verdad es que lo ignoro.

A ella ni siquiera se le había pasado por la cabeza, pero cabía la posibilidad de que estuviera tocado por un alice. Faltándole un ojo, podría ser un alice y nadie lo sabría jamás. Nadie lo sospecharía siquiera, pues ¿quién iba a recelar que tuviera una alice si ese don, precisamente, controlaba la suspicacia?

—Podía poseer el don de engañar a la gente, de confundir a los demás con mentiras, unas mentiras que se propagaran de un reino a otro —sugirió Natsume—. Imagínate, Mikan... La gente difundiendo esos embustes con sus propios labios y transmitiéndolos a oídos crédulos; embustes absurdos que borran la lógica y la verdad, hasta llegar incluso a Lenidia. ¿Te imaginas el poder de una persona que poseyera semejante alice? Tendría a su alcance crear la clase de reputación que quisiera para sí mismo; se apoderaría de cuanto deseara y nadie lo responsabilizaría nunca.

Mikan pensó en el chico que fue nombrado heredero y, poco después, el rey y la reina morían; pensó también en los consejeros que, teóricamente, se habían arrojado juntos al río, y en todo un reino de súbditos dolientes. Y en ningún momento se le ocurrió a nadie dudar de aquel chico que no tenía familia, ni pasado, ni sangre monmarda en las venas, pero que se había convertido en su rey.

—¿Y qué me dices de su bondad con los animales? —se apresuró a preguntar Mikan—. Ese hombre habló de animales a los que cura.

—Sí, eso es otra cuestión —dijo Natsume—. El mercader creía de verdad en la filantropía de Kounji, pero ¿acaso soy yo el único a quien le resulta un poco extraño que en Monmar haya que rescatar tantos perros, ardillas y otros animales heridos con tajos y cortes? ¿Es que los árboles y las piedras son de cristal?

—Pero es un buen hombre si se ocupa de ellos.

Natsume observó a Mikan de un modo extraño, y le espetó:

—Lo estás defendiendo también en contra de lo que te dicta la lógica, igual que mis padres e igual que esos mercaderes. Tiene cientos de animales con cortes extraños que no se curan, Mikan, y niños a su servicio que mueren de enfermedades misteriosas, y tú no sientes el menor recelo.

Mikan comprendió que tenía razón; y la cruda verdad, con todo su horror escalofriante, se le abrió paso en la mente poco a poco. Y comenzó a asumir la noción de un poder que se extendía como un mal presentimiento, como una infección que se adueñaba de todas las mentes con las que entraba en contacto. ¿Qué alice podía ser más peligrosa que la que nublaba la vista con un velo de falsedad? La joven se estremeció al pensar que dentro de poco se hallaría en presencia de ese rey. No se le ocurría qué defensa utilizaría contra un hombre capaz de embaucarla y convencerla de su inocencia y su buena reputación.

Entonces recorrió con la mirada la silueta de Natsume, oscura en contraste con la negrura de la puerta. Lo único que se vislumbraba era la camisa blanca, un gris luminoso en la oscuridad, y de súbito deseó verlo mejor. Natsume se levantó y tiró de ella para alzarla del suelo; la condujo hasta la ventana y la miró a la cara. La luz de la luna arrancó un destello argénteo en el ojo plateado y otro carmesí en el aro de la oreja. Mikan no comprendía por qué había sentido tal ansiedad, ni por qué los rasgos de la nariz y de la boca del lenita o la preocupación que transmitían sus ojos podían confortarla.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Natsume—. ¿Qué te preocupa?

—Si Kounji tiene esa alice, como sospechas... —insinuó ella.

—¿Qué?

—¿Cómo voy a protegerme de él?

Natsume la observó intensamente unos segundos, muy serio, y replicó:

—Bueno, creo que eso será fácil. Mi alice me protegerá de él y yo te protegeré a ti. Estarás a salvo conmigo, Mikan.

Ya acostada en la cama, a pesar del torbellino de pensamientos que se le agitaban en la mente, Mikan hizo un esfuerzo por dormirse. En un instante el huracán se calmó, y la joven se durmió, arropada con una manta de calma.


	19. Chapter 19

**Resumen: **«Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro azul; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 19<strong>

Había dos formas de llegar a Burgo de Kounji desde la posada, o desde cualquier punto de Meridia. Una de ellas era viajar hacia el sur hasta uno de los puertos emeridios y navegar rumbo sudeste, hasta Porto Mon, la ciudad portuaria más oriental del reino monmardo. Desde allí, partía una calzada en dirección norte que llevaba a la capital a través de las planicies que se extendían al pie de los picos más altos de Monmar. Era una ruta muy transitada por mercaderes que transportaban sus productos, y en casi todos los grupos había mujeres, niños y ancianos.

El otro camino era más corto, aunque también más dificultoso. Conducía hacia el sur, a través de un bosque emeridio que cada vez se hacía más espeso y selvático, y ascendía al encuentro de las montañas que formaban la frontera de Monmar con Meridia y Elestia. Pero como el camino se volvía demasiado rocoso y abrupto para los caballos, quienes cruzaban el desfiladero lo hacían a pie. Había una posada a cada lado de dicho desfiladero, donde los hospederos compraban o guardaban los caballos de los que se dirigían a la cordillera, y los vendían o se los devolvían a los viajeros que regresaban de allí. Esa era la ruta que Mikan y Natsume tomarían.

Burgo de Kounji se encontraba a un día de camino tras cruzar el desfiladero, o un poco menos si se adquirían monturas nuevas. El camino hacia el burgo serpenteaba por entre valles exuberantes, gracias a las aguas que bajaban desde las cumbres. Natsume le explicó a Mikan que aquel paisaje, a base de ríos y arroyos, era similar al que había tierra adentro en Lenidia, a juzgar por lo que les había contado la reina monmarda por carta. Eso lo convertía en un paisaje en nada parecido a los que Mikan conocía.

Mientras cabalgaban, la joven no se contentó con imaginar las extrañas vistas que habría más adelante, porque cuando se despertó aquella mañana en la posada emeridia, le reapareció el torbellino de pensamientos de la noche anterior.

El alice de Natsume lo protegería de Kounji, y el lenita la protegería a ella.

Con Natsume estaría a salvo.

Él lo había dicho con toda naturalidad, como si no tuviera importancia, pero para ella no era baladí depender de otra persona para contar con su protección. Nunca se había encontrado en semejante caso.

Y, además, ¿no le sería más fácil matar a Kounji en el acto, antes de que pronunciara ni una palabra o levantara un dedo? ¿No resultaría más práctico amordazarlo e inmovilizarlo, o encontrar algún modo de privarlo por completo de su poder, de mantener el control de la situación, y garantizar así su propia defensa? Porque ella no necesitaba que la ampararan. Tenía que existir una solución, una forma de protegerse de Kounji por sí misma si el monarca tenía el poder que sospechaban. Debía discurrir cómo, nada más.

A última hora de la mañana chispeaba, y por la tarde la llovizna dio paso a una lluvia fría, incesante, que caía con ímpetu y no dejaba ver la calzada del bosque. Empapados hasta los huesos, tuvieron que detenerse para tratar de encontrar refugio antes de que cayera la noche. La frondosa maraña de árboles a ambos lados del camino proporcionaba cierta cobertura, de modo que ataron los caballos con ronzal debajo de un pino enorme, que olía a la resina que goteaba de las ramas a causa de la lluvia.

—No creo que encontremos otro sitio mucho más seco que éste —comentó Natsume—. Encender una lumbre va a ser imposible, pero al menos no dormiremos bajo la lluvia.

—Nunca es imposible encender una lumbre —lo contradijo Mikan—. Lo haré yo, y tú dedícate a buscar algo que cocinar para la cena.

Así pues, Natsume se internó en el bosque armado con el arco, un tanto escéptico, y Mikan se dispuso a preparar la lumbre. No era tarea fácil estando completamente empapado todo lo que había alrededor. Sin embargo, el propio pino había resguardado las agujas amontonadas junto al tronco, y la muchacha encontró debajo algunas hojas y un par de palos que no chorreaban agua. Gracias a las chispas conseguidas al golpear con el cuchillo, unos pocos soplidos suaves y la protección que daba con los brazos abiertos, una llama flameó a través del montoncillo de hojas y leña menuda. Al inclinarse sobre la llama oscilante, sintió el calor en la cara, complacida.

Siempre había tenido buena mano para encender fuego; en los viajes con Jinno y Tsubasa, ella se ocupaba de esa tarea.

Lo cual, por supuesto, era otra prueba más de que no necesitaba depender de nadie para sobrevivir.

Se apartó de la llama temblorosa y se puso a buscar más ramitas con las que alimentar la incipiente lumbre. Cuando Natsume regresó al campamento, chorreando, Mikan se alegró al ver el rollizo conejo que llevaba el hombre en la mano.

—Definitivamente, mi alice sigue desarrollándose —dijo Natsume mientras se quitaba el agua de la cara—. Desde que nos internamos en el bosque, he notado una creciente percepción de los animales. Este conejo estaba escondido en el tronco hueco de un árbol, y me da la impresión de que yo no tendría que haber sabido que se encontraba allí... —Se calló al ver la lumbre pequeña y humeante, y observó cómo la joven soplaba y alimentaba el fuego con los palitos y ramas que había recogido—. Mikan, ¿cómo lo has conseguido? Eres todo un prodigio.

Ella rió la alabanza y Natsume se puso en cuclillas a su lado.

—Me alegra oírte reír, porque hoy has estado muy callada. Estoy helado, ¿sabes?, pero no me había dado cuenta hasta sentir el calor de la lumbre.

Después de calentarse un poco, Natsume se encargó de preparar la cena mientras parloteaba.

Mikan se dedicó a sacar ropa de abrigo y mantas de las alforjas y lo colgó todo en las ramas bajas del pino, con la esperanza de que se secaran. Cuando la carne del conejo estuvo colocada sobre la lumbre y el jugo chisporroteó en las llamas, Natsume se aproximó a la joven, desenrolló los mapas y acercó al fuego la punta de uno de éstos que se había mojado. A continuación abrió el paquete que les había dado Koko, examinó los remedios que contenía y colocó los envoltorios etiquetados encima de las piedras para que se secaran.

Se estaba a gusto en el campamento, con alguna que otra gota cayendo de las ramas y la calidez de la lumbre y el olor a madera quemada y a carne cocinándose. Era agradable la cháchara de Natsume. Mikan siguió alimentando el fuego mientras sonreía con su conversación. Esa noche se quedó dormida plácidamente envuelta en una manta medio seca, con la seguridad que le proporcionaba saberse capaz de sobrevivir sin ayuda de nadie.

Se despertó a medianoche, aterrorizada, convencida de que Natsume se había marchado y la había dejado sola. Pero debían de ser los flecos de un mal sueño enredados en la consciencia al llegar a su fin, porque oía la respiración de Natsume entremezclada con el ruido constante de la lluvia.

Se giró; al sentarse, distinguió la silueta del hombre, tendido en el suelo a su lado. Alargó la mano y le tocó el hombro para asegurarse. No la había abandonado; estaba allí y viajaban juntos a través de los bosques emeridios en dirección a la frontera monmarda. Volvió a tumbarse y siguió mirando en la oscuridad la silueta del cuerpo dormido.

Bien, pues, aceptaría su protección si la necesitaba realmente. No permitiría que el orgullo le impidiera recibir ayuda de este amigo. De hecho, ya la había ayudado de mil maneras distintas.

Y, a su vez, ella lo protegería con igual ferocidad si en algún momento lo precisaba, si en alguna pelea llevara las de perder o si necesitaba cobijo o sustento, o una hoguera en pleno aguacero. O cualquier cosa que estuviera en su mano ofrecerle; lo protegería de todo.

Asunto resuelto, pues. Cerró los ojos y se entregó al sueño.

Mikan ignoraba qué diablos le pasaba cuando se despertó a la mañana siguiente. No entendía a qué venía sentir rabia contra Natsume. Era incomprensible; y quizás él lo sabía, porque no le pidió explicaciones y se limitó a comentar que había dejado de llover.

La observó mientras ella enrollaba la manta, evitando a toda costa mirarla, y llevaba las alforjas a los caballos. Ya de camino, Mikan siguió eludiendo los ojos del lenita. Sin embargo, aunque por fuerza él tenía que haber percibido la intensidad de su rabia, no hizo ningún comentario.

No la enfurecía el hecho de que hubiera alguien que pudiera prestarle ayuda y protección. Eso sería arrogancia, y se daba cuenta de que tal actitud era una estupidez; haría lo imposible por aprender a ser humilde... Y hete ahí que había vuelto a ayudarla, puesto que había conseguido que se planteara actuar con humildad. Pero el enfado no se debía a eso, sino porque ella no había «pedido» encontrar a una persona en quien confiar y de la que tenía tan buen concepto que se pondría en sus manos; tampoco había pedido encontrar a una persona cuya ausencia la angustiara si se despertaba a medianoche y no la hallaba —y no porque no estuviera para protegerla, sino por la sencilla razón de que deseaba su compañía—, y ni siquiera había pedido encontrar a una persona a la que quisiera tener a su lado.

Ni ella misma soportaba su estupidez. Se sumergió en un caparazón de malhumorado silencio y ahuyentó todos los pensamientos que le venían a la cabeza.

Cuando se detuvieron para dar un descanso a los caballos junto a una charca crecida por la lluvia, Natsume se apoyó en un árbol y comió un trozo de pan. La observó en silencio, con aire sosegado. Mikan todavía evitaba mirarlo, pero era consciente de que no le quitaba la vista de encima ni un instante. No había nada más irritante que esa forma de estar recostado en el árbol, comiendo pan y contemplándola con sus relucientes ojos.

—¿Se puede saber qué miras tanto? —espetó por fin.

—Esta charca está repleta de ranas —repuso él—. Y de peces; hay barbos a cientos. ¿No es gracioso que sepa algo así con tanta claridad?

Lo habría golpeado por tener tanta calma y por su recién adquirida habilidad de contar ranas y barbos que no veía. Apretó los puños y se forzó a dar media vuelta para alejarse de él.

Salió del camino y se internó en la fronda, dejó atrás árboles y más árboles y, finalmente, echó a correr a través el bosque; su carrera desenfrenada espantaba a los pájaros, que levantaban el vuelo a su paso. Sobrepasó arroyos, rodales de helechos y cerros cubiertos de musgo, y entró a toda carrera en un claro, en el que había una cascada que se precipitaba contra las rocas y formaba un estanque. Se quitó las botas y la ropa a tirones y se lanzó al agua. Gritó al sentir el frío que le envolvió el cuerpo de golpe y se le metió agua en la nariz y en la boca; y por fin salió a la superficie con un resoplido, tiritando y dando diente con diente. Pero se rió del frío y trepó por el borde del estanque.

Una vez fuera del agua, de pie en la orilla y erizado el vello de todo el cuerpo, se tranquilizó.

Al regresar adonde se hallaba él, helada pero con la cabeza despejada, fue cuando ocurrió. Recostado en el tronco del árbol, Natsume se había sentado en el suelo con las piernas dobladas, la cabeza apoyada en las manos y hundidos los hombros. Se le notaba cansado, triste. Al verlo así, una sensación de ternura le oprimió la garganta; entonces, cuando él la miró, Mikan descubrió que lo veía como nunca lo había visto hasta ese momento, y soltó una exclamación ahogada.

Tenía los ojos preciosos. Y para ella, el rostro de aquel hombre era hermoso de cualquier forma; y los hombros y las manos; y los brazos, que reposaban en las rodillas; y el torso, que no se movía porque él contenía la respiración mientras la miraba; y el gran corazón que tenía... Su amigo. ¿Cómo no se había dado cuenta antes? ¿Cómo no lo había visto así siempre? Estaba ciega. Los ojos se le anegaron en lágrimas, porque ella tampoco había pedido que ocurriera aquello. No había pedido tener cerca a ese hombre maravilloso, en cuyos ojos se advertía algo anhelante que ella no quería.

Natsume se puso de pie, y a Mikan le temblaron las piernas. Se agarró al caballo para no tambalearse.

—No quiero esto —susurró.

—Yo tampoco lo había planeado, Mikan.

Se asió a los bordes de la silla de montar para no caer sentada al suelo, entre los cascos del animal.

—Tú... Tienes el don de poner patas arriba todos mis planes —musitó Natsume, y ella gritó y cayó de rodillas, pero se incorporó enrabietada, veloz, antes de que tuviera tiempo de acercársele para ayudarla y la tocara.

—Sube al caballo —espetó Mikan—. Ahora mismo. Nos marchamos.

Montó y salió a galope sin comprobar siquiera si él la seguía. Cabalgaron y la joven sólo permitió que un pensamiento se le formara en la mente, el mismo una y otra vez:

«No quiero tener marido. No quiero tener marido.»

Lo repitió ajustándolo al ritmo de los cascos del caballo. Y si él percibía lo que pensaba, tanto mejor.

Cuando se detuvieron para pasar la noche, Mikan no le dirigió la palabra, pero no podía actuar como si Natsume no estuviera allí. Notaba cada movimiento que él hacía sin necesidad de verlo, y cómo la seguía con la vista desde el otro lado de la lumbre que preparaba. Era igual que todas las noches y como seguirían siendo todas las demás: estaría allí sentado, deslumbrante a la luz de las llamas; y ella sería incapaz de mirarlo porque resplandecía y porque era maravilloso, y ella no lo soportaba.

—Por favor, Mikan —dijo finalmente Natsume—. Al menos háblame.

—¿Y de qué podemos hablar? Sabes cómo me siento y lo que pienso sobre ello.

—¿Y lo que siento yo? ¿Eso no importa?

Lo dijo con un hilo de voz, tan comedido en contraste con su acritud que se sintió avergonzada. Se sentó enfrente de él.

—Perdona, Natsume, claro que importa. Puedes hablarme de lo que sientes.

Dio la impresión de que el lenita se quedaba de repente sin saber qué decir. Bajó la vista al regazo y jugueteó con los anillos; respiró hondo y se pasó las manos por la cabeza. Cuando por fin alzó la cara hacia Mikan, ella constató una mirada franca, entregada, tanto que podía verle el alma a través de los ojos, y adivinó lo que él le iba a decir.

—Sé que no lo quieres, Mikan, pero no puedo evitarlo. En el momento en que irrumpiste en mi vida, estuve perdido. Pero temo comunicarte mis deseos por miedo a que... Oh, no sé, a que me arrojes al fuego. O, lo más probable, que me rechaces, o peor aún, que me desprecies. —La voz se le quebró; apartó la vista del rostro de Mikan y se contempló las manos—. Te quiero. Eres más importante para mí de lo que jamás imaginé que podría serlo alguien. Y te he hecho llorar, así que ya me callo.

Sí, Mikan lloraba, pero no por lo que Natsume le había dicho, sino por la certidumbre que se negaba a plantearse siquiera mientras estuviera sentada delante de él. Así que se puso de pie.

—Necesito irme.

Natsume se incorporó de un salto y le suplicó:

—No, Mikan, por favor.

—No me alejaré, Natsume. Sólo necesito pensar sin que tú controles lo que estoy pensando.

—Tengo miedo de que no regreses si te vas.

—Natsume...

En eso, al menos, sí podía tranquilizarlo—. Volveré.

Él la observó unos segundos.

—Sé que es eso lo que piensas realmente en este momento, pero temo que cuando te hayas alejado para reflexionar, decidas que abandonarme es la solución.

—No lo haré.

—Pero eso no puedo saberlo.

—No —admitió Mikan—, no puedes. Pero yo necesito pensar estando sola y me niego a dejarte sin sentido de un puñetazo, así que tendrás que dejarme ir. Y cuando me haya marchado, deberás confiar en mí, como debería hacer cualquier persona que no poseyera tu alice, y como yo hago siempre contigo.

Natsume la miró de nuevo con aquellos ojos francos, tristes. Después inhaló y se sentó.

—Camina tus buenos diez minutos si quieres tener intimidad —le advirtió a la joven.

Diez minutos era un alcance mucho mayor de lo que Mikan había entendido que tenía su alice, pero ése era un tema para discutirlo en otro momento. Se sintió observada mientras se internaba entre los árboles. Anduvo a tientas, a gatas, buscando oscuridad, distancia y soledad.

Sola en la espesura, Mikan se sentó en un tocón y lloró. Lloró como alguien con el corazón roto, y se preguntó por qué, si dos personas se amaban, podía experimentarse tanto desconsuelo.

No sería suyo, no había que llamarse a engaño; nunca podría ser su esposa. No le era posible entregarse de nuevo si acababa de escabullirse de Reo, ni pertenecer a otra persona, ni rendirle cuentas, ni basar su vida en torno a esa otra persona, por mucho que lo amara.

Mikan permaneció sentada en la oscuridad del bosque emeridio y comprendió tres verdades: amaba a Natsume, deseaba a Natsume, y nunca pertenecería a nadie, salvo a sí misma.

Al cabo de un rato desanduvo sus pasos, de vuelta al campamento. Nada había cambiado en sus sentimientos y tampoco estaba cansada. Pero Natsume lo pasaría mal si no dormía, y ella sabía que no conciliaría el sueño hasta que hubiera regresado.

Estaba tumbado boca arriba, completamente despierto, fija la vista en la media luna. Mikan se le acercó y se sentó frente a él. Natsume la miró con ternura, pero no dijo nada. Ella le sostuvo la mirada y le abrió la mente y el corazón para que entendiera lo que sentía, lo que deseaba y lo que no podía hacer. Natsume se sentó y se quedó contemplándola mucho rato.

—Sabes que en ningún momento confiaría en que cambiarías tu modo de ser si fueras mi esposa —dijo un poco después.

—Ser tu esposa me cambiaría.

—Sí, te entiendo.

Un tronco se desmoronó en el fuego. Permanecieron sentados en silencio. Cuando Natsume volvió a hablar, lo hizo con voz vacilante:

—Se me ocurre que la congoja no es la única alternativa al matrimonio.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Natsume agachó la cabeza un momento, y luego, mirándola de nuevo, musitó:

—Estoy dispuesto a darme a ti como quieras tomarme.

Lo dijo con una sencillez que Mikan ni se sintió azarada.

—¿Y adonde nos conduciría eso?

—No lo sé, pero confío en ti.

Mikan le sostuvo la mirada. Se le había ofrecido. Confiaba en ella, y ella confiaba en él.

No se había planteado esa posibilidad mientras estaba sola en el bosque, llorando; ni por asomo. En cambio, ahora tenía ante sí la oferta de Natsume; le bastaba con tender la mano y asirla. Pero de pronto, todo lo que hacía un rato le había parecido claro, sencillo y doloroso, volvía a ser confuso y complicado, aunque vislumbraba un atisbo de esperanza.

¿Podría ser su amante y, pese a ello, seguir siendo su propia dueña? Era una pregunta para la que no tenía respuesta.

—Necesito pensar —dijo.

—Piensa aquí, por favor —pidió él—. Estoy muy cansado, Mikan, tanto que me quedaré dormido de inmediato.

—De acuerdo, me quedaré.

Natsume alargó una mano y le limpió una lágrima que tenía en la mejilla. Mikan sintió el roce de la punta del dedo hasta en la médula, y se debatió contra esa sensación, sin querer que él lo advirtiera. El lenita se tendió en el suelo. La joven se puso de pie y se alejó hasta un árbol al que no llegaba la luz de la hoguera; se sentó recostada en el tronco, contempló la silueta de Natsume y esperó que se durmiera.


	20. Chapter 20

**Resumen:** «Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro marrón; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 20<strong>

Para Mikan, la idea de tener un amante era semejante a descubrirse un nuevo apéndice —un brazo extra o un dedo de más—, en el que no había reparado hasta ese momento. No le resultaba familiar y, por ende, no dejaba de hurgarlo y de darle toquecitos del mismo modo que lo habría hecho con un dedo extraño que, de repente, resultara ser suyo.

Que el amante fuera Natsume menguaba en parte su desconcierto. Fue pensando en él, y no en la idea de un amante, como Mikan se sintió lo bastante cómoda para plantearse qué implicaría yacer en su lecho, pero no ser su esposa. Era un tema para darle vueltas más de una noche.

Cabalgaron a través de los bosques emeridios, charlaron, descansaron y acamparon igual que en días anteriores, pero los silencios quizás eran un poco más incómodos de lo que lo habían sido; además, Mikan se marchaba de vez en cuando para estar sola y pensar. No practicaron ejercicios de lucha porque a ella le daba vergüenza que la tocara. Por su parte, Natsume no la apremiaba; ni en eso ni en nada, incluidas las miradas o la conversación.

Viajaban todo lo deprisa que el camino se lo permitía, pero cuanto más avanzaban hacia el sur, más parecía una trocha, en el mejor de los casos, pues serpenteaba por barrancos cubiertos de maleza y alrededor de árboles de un tamaño que Mikan no había visto nunca, cuyos troncos eran de una anchura igual al largo de un caballo y cuyas ramas crujían a gran altura por encima de ellos; a veces incluso tenían que agacharse para esquivar cortinas de enredaderas que colgaban de dichas ramas. A medida que avanzaban hacia el este, el terreno iba ganando altura y los riachuelos zigzagueaban y se entrelazaban en medio de la espesura del bosque.

Al menos, la ruta que seguían servía de distracción a Natsume, que era incapaz de dejar de observar alrededor con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Qué bosque tan agreste. ¿Alguna vez habías visto nada parecido? ¡Es magnífico!

Magnífico y lleno de animales que se cebaban para pasar el invierno; caza fácil y sencillo encontrar refugio. Pero Mikan notaba de manera palpable que los caballos avanzaban tan despacio como ella misma era capaz de pensar.

—Me parece que avanzaríamos más deprisa a pie —comentó.

—Echarás de menos a los caballos cuando tengamos que prescindir de ellos.

—¿Y eso cuándo será?

—Es posible que dentro de unos diez días, según el mapa.

—Preferiría ir a pie.

—Tú no te cansas nunca, ¿verdad?

—Sí, si hace mucho tiempo que no duermo, o si cargo con algo muy pesado. Me cansé cuando subí a tu abuelo por la escalera.

—¿Que cargaste con mi abuelo escaleras arriba?

—Sí, eso he dicho.

Natsume estalló en carcajadas, pero ella no le veía la gracia.

—No me quedaba más remedio, Natsume. De no hacerlo, la misión habría fracasado.

—Pesa un cincuenta por ciento más que tú.

—Bueno, y yo estaba cansada cuando llegué arriba. Tú no te habrías cansado tanto.

—Porque soy más robusto que él, Mikan. Y más fuerte. De entrada, ya habría estado cansado si me hubiera pasado la noche a caballo.

—Había que hacerlo, no tenía alternativa.

—Tu alice es algo más que la lucha —dijo él.

Mikan no respondió a ese comentario y, tras un instante de desconcierto, se olvidó de ello para centrarse de nuevo en el asunto que tenía en mente. Como no podía por menos de hacer teniendo siempre delante a Natsume.

¿Qué diferencia había entre un marido y un amante?

Si tomaba a Natsume por esposo, haría promesas sobre un futuro que aún no tenía claro. Porque, una vez que se convirtiera en su esposa, ya lo sería para siempre. Y por mucha libertad que le diera, ella sabría en todo momento que se trataría de un obsequio. Su libertad ya no le pertenecería, sino que sería de Natsume, para darla o para negarla. Y aunque él no se la negara nunca, no cambiaría nada; si no provenía de ella, no sería realmente suya.

Por otra parte, si Natsume se convertía en su amante, ¿se sentiría atrapada y acorralada por el consabido «para siempre», o seguiría teniendo la libertad que emanaba de sí misma?

Una noche, tendidos uno a cada lado de un fuego mortecino, se le ocurrió otro motivo de preocupación: ¿Y si, en la relación con Natsume, ella ganaba más de lo que podía darle?

—¿Natsume? —lo llamó, y lo oyó darse la vuelta.

—Dime.

—¿Cómo te sentirías si estuviera marchándome siempre, si un día me entregara a ti y al siguiente me fuera, sin promesas de volver?

—Mikan, cualquier hombre que quisiera retenerte en una jaula sería un necio.

—Pero eso no me aclara cómo te sentirías estando siempre sujeto a mi capricho.

—No es capricho. Es tu necesidad connatural. Olvidas que estoy en una posición única para comprenderte, Mikan. En cualquier momento que te alejes de mí sabré que no es por desamor. Y si lo es, también lo sabré, y comprenderé que estás en tu derecho de irte.

—Pero sigues sin responder a mi pregunta. ¿Cómo te sentirás?

—No lo sé —contestó él al fin—. Probablemente sentiré muchas cosas, pero sólo una de ellas será tristeza, y eso es algo a lo que estoy dispuesto a arriesgarme.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó Mikan con la mirada prendida en las copas de los árboles.

—Lo estoy —contestó suspirando.

Dispuesto a arriesgarse a caer en la tristeza. Ahí estaba el quid de la cuestión. Mikan ignoraba adonde los conduciría aquella relación, y seguir adelante significaba arriesgarse también a sufrir toda suerte de desdichas.

El fuego agonizó y murió. Estaba asustada. Y lo estaba porque mientras la oscuridad se adueñaba del campamento, ella fue consciente de que su elección era arriesgarse.

Al día siguiente Mikan habría dado cualquier cosa por tener un camino despejado y recto, ya que cabalgar sin freno y la trápala de los cascos habrían ahogado cualquier sentimiento. En cambio, el camino serpenteaba de un lado para otro, subía repechos y bajaba barrancos, de tal modo que la joven no sabía cómo aguantaba sin ponerse a chillar. El anochecer los forzó a detenerse en una hondonada por la que corría un arroyuelo que desembocaba en una charca remansada. El musgo tapizaba los árboles y el suelo, colgaba de las enredaderas y de las ramas, y goteaba en la charca, brillante y verdosa como el mármol del patio del castillo de Reo.

—Estás un poco tensa, Mikan —dijo Natsume—. ¿Por qué no sales a cazar algo? Yo prepararé la lumbre.

Mikan dejó que se escaparan los primeros animales con los que se topó. Creía que si se internaba más en el bosque y tardaba más de lo previsto en regresar, a lo mejor conseguía disipar en parte aquel estado de nerviosismo. Sin embargo, nada había cambiado cuando volvió al campamento, bastante más tarde, con un zorro en la mano. Natsume se encontraba sentado junto al fuego, tranquilamente, y Mikan tuvo la impresión de que iba a reventar. Tiró el animal muerto al suelo, junto a las llamas, se sentó en una piedra y hundió la cabeza entre las manos.

Era consciente de lo que la estaba sacando de quicio, lo que le atacaba los nervios: el miedo, ni más ni menos. Entonces le dijo a Natsume:

—Entiendo que no debamos luchar cuando uno de nosotros está enfadado, pero ¿qué hay de malo en que luchemos si uno de los dos está asustado?

Natsume contempló las llamas mientras se planteaba la pregunta de la muchacha, sin apremio.

—Creo que depende de lo que esperes sacar de la lucha.

—Pues yo creo que me tranquilizaría, que conseguiría sentirme cómoda con... con la idea de tenerte cerca. —Se frotó la frente y suspiró—. Me haría volver a ser la de siempre.

—Es cierto que parece causar ese efecto en ti.

—¿Querrás luchar conmigo ahora, Natsume?

Él la observó unos segundos más y después se apartó del fuego y le hizo un gesto para que lo siguiera. Mikan fue tras él, aturdida, zumbándole tan fuerte la cabeza, que la notaba entumecida, y cuando se situaron frente a frente, se dio cuenta de que lo miraba como atontada.

Movió con energía la cabeza para despejarse, pero no sirvió de nada.

—Pégame —dijo.

Natsume se quedó inmóvil un momento, pero enseguida le lanzó un puñetazo a la cara; ella alzó un brazo con un movimiento relampagueante para detener el golpe. El impacto de brazo contra brazo la sacó del estupor. Lucharía contra él y lo derrotaría. Natsume no había logrado vencerla ni una sola vez y tampoco lo haría esa noche, por muy oscuro que estuviera y a pesar del torbellino que había sido su mente. Porque ahora que se habían puesto a luchar, el remolino había desaparecido y ella estaba muy lúcida.

Golpeó con fuerza y rapidez, con manos, codos, rodillas y pies. Pero Natsume también golpeaba fuerte, aunque era como si dirigiera cada impacto a la energía interior de la muchacha. Cada encontronazo con un árbol, cada raíz en la que tropezaban, la centraba. Al fin se sumergió en la sensación reconfortante de estar luchando con Natsume, y la pelea fue feroz.

Cuando le hizo una llave y lo echó al suelo, y Natsume le apartó la cara, Mikan gritó...

—Un momento. Sangre; saboreo sangre.

—¿Dónde? —Natsume dejó de forcejear—. ¿En la boca?

—Creo que es en tu mano.

Él se sentó y Mikan se puso en cuclillas a su lado, le asió la mano y le examinó la palma con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Te sangra? ¿Lo notas? —preguntó.

—No es nada. Me lo hiciste con el filo de tu bota.

—No deberíamos luchar calzados.

—No podemos practicar descalzos en el bosque, Mikan. No es nada, en serio.

—Así y todo...

—Te he manchado la boca de sangre —comentó él en tono guasón que denotaba lo poco que le preocupaba la mano herida.

Alzó un dedo y casi le tocó el labio, pero lo retiró como sí se hubiera dado cuenta de que iba a hacer algo que no debía. Carraspeó y desvió la vista hacia un lado.

Y entonces Mikan se dio cuenta de lo cerca que lo tenía, notó su mano en la muñeca, caliente al roce de sus dedos. Estaba allí, allí mismo, respirando a un palmo de ella; y ella lo tocaba y percibió el peligro del mismo modo que si le hubieran echado agua fría a la cara. Sabía que había llegado el momento de elegir. Y sabía cuál sería su elección.

Natsume la miró de nuevo y Mikan le descubrió en las pupilas que se había enterado de lo que ella pensaba. Se echó a sus brazos y se quedaron así, abrazados, mientras ella lloraba tanto de alivio, por estar estrechándolo contra sí, como de miedo por lo que había hecho. Natsume la meció en su regazo y la abrazó más fuerte y susurró su nombre una y otra y otra vez, hasta que por fin las lágrimas cesaron de manar.

Se limpió la cara en la camisa de él y le echó los brazos al cuello. Se sentía abrigada en sus brazos, y tranquila, y segura, y valiente. Y entonces rompió a reír por lo bien que se sentía, lo bien que encajaba su cuerpo contra el de él. Natsume le sonrió; fue una sonrisa picara, radiante, que le transmitió calor a todo el cuerpo. Y entonces los labios de Natsume le rozaron el cuello y se lo llenaron de besos. Ella jadeó. Su boca encontró la de ella, y Mikan estalló en una llamarada.

Poco después, tendida con él en el musgo, aferrada a él, hipnotizada por las caricias que los labios le hacían en la garganta, Mikan recordó la mano herida de Natsume.

—Después —gruñó él.

Entonces se acordó de la sangre que tenía en la boca, pero eso atrajo de nuevo la boca de Natsume hacía la suya, saboreando, buscando, mientras las manos de Natsume tanteaban sus ropas, y las suyas hacían otro tanto con las de él. Y notó la calidez de la piel de Natsume, mientras se exploraban los cuerpos. Al fin y al cabo, se conocían tan bien como unos amantes, pero el contacto lo hacía todo diferente: la avidez de la proximidad había reemplazado al afán de escabullirse.

—Natsume... —musitó en determinado momento, en que una idea clarísima se le metió en la mente de golpe.

—Está entre los remedios —susurró él—. Hay hierba doncella en el paquete de medicinas.

Y sus manos y su boca y su cuerpo la hicieron regresar a un estado de confiado abandono. La embriagó; la arrebató, ese hombre. Y cada vez que los ojos le resplandecían al clavarse en los de ella, se quedaba sin respiración.

Cuando llegó el dolor, lo esperaba, pero soltó una exclamación ahogada por la penetrante intensidad; no se parecía a ningún dolor que hubiera experimentado en su vida. Natsume la besó y se detuvo; y se habría detenido del todo, pero Mikan rió y le dijo que por una vez iba a permitirle que le hiciera daño y la hiciera sangrar con su contacto. Él sonrió, hundiéndole el rostro en el hueco del cuello, y volvió a besarla. Se movió a su compás a pesar del dolor, un dolor que se transformó en un calor que aumentaba más y más y la dejaba sin respiración. Y que provocó que la respiración, el dolor y la mente la abandonaran, de manera que sólo quedaron su cuerpo y el de Natsume. Y la luz y el fuego que encendieron entre ambos.

Después yacieron junto al fuego, dándose calor el uno al otro. Mikan trazó con el dedo el perfil de la nariz y de la boca de Natsume. Jugueteó con los aros de las orejas. Natsume la estrechó contra sí y la besó, y sus ojos se posaron, relucientes, en los de ella.

—¿Te encuentras bien? —le preguntó.

—No me he perdido —rió Mikan—. ¿Y tú?

—Soy muy feliz —contestó él con una sonrisa.

Asimismo la joven trazó la línea de la mandíbula de Natsume hasta la oreja y después siguió por el cuello hasta el hombro. Le tocó las señales que le rodeaban los brazos.

—Así que Koko también pensaba que acabaríamos así —dijo—. Por lo visto, la única que no lo vio venir fui yo.

—Koko será un gran rey —manifestó Natsume.

Esas palabras hicieron reír a Mikan, que recostó la cabeza en el doblez del brazo de él.

—Apretemos el paso mañana —propuso ella al pensar en hombres que no eran buenos reyes.

—Sí, de acuerdo. ¿Aún te duele?

—No.

—¿Por qué crees que ocurre de ese modo? ¿Por qué siente ese dolor una mujer?

Mikan no tenía respuesta a eso. Las mujeres lo sentían y no sabía más.

—Deja que te cure la mano —dijo ella.

—Antes te limpiaré.

Mikan se estremeció cuando Natsume se apartó de ella para acercarse al fuego e ir a buscar agua y paños. Se inclinó sobre la lumbre, y la claridad y las sombras se le desplazaron sobre el cuerpo. Qué apuesto era. Lo admiró, y él le lanzó una sonrisa.

Casi tan apuesto como vanidoso, pensó, dirigiéndose a él, y Natsume soltó una sonora carcajada.

Se le ocurrió que aquella situación debería parecerle extraña, por el hecho de estar allí tumbada observándolo, tomándole el pelo. Y haber hecho lo que habían hecho y convertirse en lo que se habían convertido. Pero en cambio le parecía natural y agradable. E inevitable... Y sólo un poquito aterrador.


	21. Chapter 21

**Resumen:** «Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro marrón; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

Los árboles se replegaron súbitamente y las montañas surgieron ante ellos de golpe; y con las montañas, la población en la que dejarían los caballos. En aquel lugar los edificios eran de piedra o construidos con la dura madera emeridia, pero fue el telón de fondo de la villa lo que dejó a Mikan sin aliento. Conocía las colinas de Elestia, pero nunca había visto montañas ni contemplado árboles plateados que ascendían hacia el cielo —rectos como flechas—, ni rocas nevadas que llegaban aún más arriba formando picos increíblemente altos que brillaban con tonos dorados bajo el sol.

—Me recuerda mi país —comentó Natsume.

—¿Lenidia es así?

—Algunas zonas sí lo son. El burgo de mi padre se encuentra cerca de montañas como éstas.

—Bien, pues, a mí no me recuerda nada, porque nunca había visto nada parecido. Casi no puedo creer que esté viéndolo ahora.

Esa noche no hubo campamento ni caza. Les preparó la cena y se la sirvió la rústica pero amistosa mujer del posadero, a la que no parecían preocuparle los ojos de los alice, puesto que les preguntó acerca de todo cuanto habían visto durante el viaje, así como acerca de las personas con las que se habían encontrado. Cenaron en una estancia caldeada con el fuego de un gran hogar de piedra: guiso caliente, verduras cocidas, pan recién hecho y todo el comedor para ellos. Dispusieron de sillas para sentarse, y una mesa, platos y cucharas. Y, después, un buen baño caliente, y cama caliente y más blanda de lo que Mikan recordaba que era una cama.

Todo un lujo que disfrutaron al máximo porque eran conscientes de que, probablemente, no volverían a tener esas comodidades en mucho tiempo.

Cargados con provisiones que la mujer del posadero les había preparado y agua fresca del pozo de la posada, se marcharon antes de que el sol asomara por las cumbres.

Transportaban la mayor parte de sus pertenencias, salvo las que habían dejado junto con los caballos. Al ser mejor tiradora, Mikan llevaba colgados a la espalda un arco y una aljaba con flechas. Pero no portaban las espadas, aunque ambos iban armados con una daga y un cuchillo; acarreaban asimismo los petates y las mantas para dormir, el dinero, las medicinas, los mapas y la lista de contactos del Consejo.

A medida que ascendían, el cielo adquirió un matiz purpúreo, luego anaranjado y por último, rosáceo. En la senda de montaña quedaban rastros del paso de otros viajeros: hogueras apagadas y huellas de botas, y, en algunos sitios, chozas construidas para uso de los caminantes; carecían de muebles, pero disponían de hogares que, aunque toscos, eran muy prácticos. Esas construcciones se habían llevado a cabo con el esfuerzo combinado de Meridia, Elestia y Monmar en tiempos lejanos, cuando los reinos colaboraban entre sí para ofrecer una travesía segura a los viajeros que cruzaban sus fronteras.

—Un techo y cuatro paredes te pueden salvar la vida durante una ventisca en las montañas —afirmó Natsume.

—¿Y cuándo te ha pillado a ti una ventisca en las montañas?

—Me pasó una vez, con mi hermano Tsubasa. Estábamos escalando y nos sorprendió una tormenta. Por fortuna encontramos el refugio de un leñador; de no haber sido así, seguramente habríamos muerto. Estuvimos atrapados allí cuatro días. Cuatro días en los que sólo comimos el pan y las manzanas que llevábamos en las mochilas, y nieve. Nuestra madre casi nos dio por perdidos.

—¿Cuál de los hermanos es Tsubasa?

—El quinto hijo de mi padre.

—Es una pena que, por entonces, no tuvieras la capacidad de percepción hacia los animales, como ahora. Habrías podido desenterrar algún topo de su túnel, o cazar una ardilla.

—Y me habría perdido al querer volver a la choza —argumentó Natsume—. O de haber regresado, a mi hermano le habría parecido muy sospechoso que hubiera sido capaz de cazar en plena tormenta.

Treparon por tierra, hierba y, a veces, por terreno rocoso en un ascenso constante, siempre con las cumbres alzándose frente a ellos. A Mikan le resultaba agradable haber dejado atrás el bosque y escalar, moverse deprisa. Además, el sol que relucía en el cielo, inmenso y despejado, le acariciaba la cara mientras el aire le llenaba los pulmones. Se sentía dichosa.

—¿Por qué no has confiado a tus hermanos la verdad sobre tu alice?

—Mi madre me lo prohibió de forma tajante cuando era un chiquillo. Detestaba no poder contárselo, sobre todo a Tsubasa. Y a Celaje, que es el que me lleva menos años. Pero ahora conozco a mis hermanos como hombres adultos y me doy cuenta de que mi madre tenía razón.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que no son de fiar?

—Lo son, en casi todo. Pero a los seis los mueve la ambición, Mikan, del primero al último. Rivalizan entre sí de manera constante para ganarse el favor de mi padre. Tal como están las cosas no represento una amenaza para ellos, porque soy el menor y no tengo ambiciones. Y me respetan, porque saben que para vencerme en un combate tendrían que unirse los seis contra mí. Pese a todo, si supieran la verdadera naturaleza de mi alice intentarían utilizarme. No podrían evitarlo.

—Pero tú no se lo permitirías.

—No. Y por ello me guardarían rencor. Además, tampoco estoy seguro de que uno de ellos no cediera a la tentación de contárselo a su esposa o a sus consejeros. Mi padre se enteraría y... Todo se iría al traste.

Se detuvieron junto a un arroyuelo. Mikan bebió un poco y se refrescó la cara.

—Tu madre es perspicaz; lo vio venir.

—Lo que más temía era que mi padre se enterara. —Metió la cantimplora en el agua—. Y no porque sea un padre cruel, pero no es fácil ser rey. Porque un monarca corre el riesgo de que los hombres le quiten autoridad cuando y como quiera que puedan. Por lo tanto, mi alice le habría sido demasiado útil para resistir la tentación de utilizarme; no habría podido. Y eso era lo que más temía mi madre.

—¿Es que nunca quiere utilizarte como luchador?

—Claro que sí, y lo he ayudado. Pero no del modo que tú has ayudado a Reo, porque mi padre no es un matón como él. Sin embargo, lo que mi madre temía era que utilizara mi mente. Ella quería que mi mente me perteneciera sólo a mí, y no a él.

A Mikan no le parecía bien que una madre tuviera que proteger a los hijos de su padre, pero no sabía mucho sobre progenitores. No los había tenido para que la ampararan del despotismo de Reo. Quizás el peligro radicaba más en los reyes que en los padres.

—¿Tu abuelo estuvo de acuerdo en que nadie debía saber la verdadera naturaleza de tu alice?

—Lo estuvo, sí.

—¿Tu padre se enfadaría mucho si supiera la verdad ahora?

—Se pondría furioso conmigo, con mi madre y con mi abuelo. Todos se encresparían, y con razón. Hemos mantenido un engaño tremendo, Mikan.

—Teníais que hacerlo.

—Pese a ello, no le resultaría nada fácil perdonarnos.

A todo esto, Mikan se encaramó a un amontonamiento de rocas y se detuvo para mirar alrededor. No parecía que estuvieran más cerca de las cumbres de las montañas que se alzaban ante ellos, pero al mirar hacia atrás, a la fronda que se extendía allá abajo —muy lejos—, se hacía evidente que habían ascendido; además, la temperatura había bajado. Se cambió de sitio las bolsas y regresó a la senda. En ese momento la idea de una reina protegiendo a los hijos de su propio padre, el rey, cobró consistencia en su mente.

_Natsume, Kounji tiene una hija. _

—Sí, Aoi. Tiene diez años.

Pues Aoi, podría representar algún papel en este asunto tan extraño. Quizás el motivo de que la reina Cinérea se haya encerrado con ella sea que Kounji intentaba hacerle daño.

Natsume se detuvo en seco y se giró para mirarla con gesto de ansiedad.

—Si hace cortes a los animales por placer, no quiero ni pensar qué intentaría con su propia hija.

El interrogante quedó en el aire, espeluznante, horrible. Pero además, Mikan se acordó de las dos niñas que habían muerto.

—Confiemos en que estés equivocada —dijo Natsume, que se llevó la mano al estómago como si se encontrara mal.

—Apresurémonos, por si acaso tengo razón.

Emprendieron la marcha casi a la carrera y siguieron el desfiladero ladera arriba, a través de las montañas que los separaban de Monmar y de cualquier verdad que allá se encerrara.

Despertaron a la mañana siguiente en el suelo de una choza polvorienta, junto a la lumbre apagada; un frío invernal se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Las gélidas estrellas se esfumaron mientras Mikan y Natsume ascendían, y la luz se extendió por el horizonte. El sendero se tornó más empinado y rocoso, de modo que la marcha ladera arriba alejó el frío y el agarrotamiento que Mikan no sentía, pero de los que Natsume se quejaba.

—He estado pensando cómo plantear nuestra aparición en la corte de Kounji —dijo Natsume, que trepó de una roca a otra y saltó a una tercera.

—¿Y qué se te ha ocurrido?

—Bueno, me gustaría estar más seguro de lo que sospechamos antes de reunimos con él.

—¿Quieres que busquemos una posada fuera de la corte y pasemos en ella la primera noche?

—Ésa es la idea.

—Pero no deberíamos perder tiempo.

—Tienes razón. Si no descubrimos nada útil en una noche, tal vez deberíamos proceder y presentarnos en el castillo.

Continuaron ladera arriba, y Mikan se cuestionó qué sería mejor: si presentarse como amigos e infiltrarse poco a poco, o entrar al ataque y provocar una gran pelea. Imaginó a Kounji como un hombre falaz, de sonrisa desdeñosa y expresión astuta en su único ojo, de pie al final de una alfombra de terciopelo. Se vio a sí misma disparándole una flecha al corazón, de manera que caería de rodillas, manchando de sangre la alfombra, y moriría a los pies de los nobles a su servicio. Pero esperaría la orden de Natsume para atacar. Así debía ser porque, hasta que confirmaran si era cierto que poseía la alice que sospechaban, ella no sabría con seguridad que no se había equivocado.

_Natsume, eso ha de ser así, ¿verdad? _

Él tardó unos segundos en recopilar los pensamientos de Mikan, pero contestó:

—A mí también se me han ocurrido algunas ideas. Mira, una vez que nos encontremos en Monmar, ¿accederás a hacer lo que yo diga y nada más? Únicamente hasta que capte el poder de Kounji. ¿Lo aceptarías así?

—Pues claro que sí, Natsume, en este caso.

—Y no debe sorprenderte que actúe de un modo raro. Tendré que fingir que tan sólo poseo el don de la lucha y que creo cuanto me explique.

—Y yo practicaré el tiro con arco y el lanzamiento de cuchillos, porque tengo la sensación de que cuando se hayan hecho las preguntas pertinentes y todo haya salido a la luz, el rey Kounji se encontrará ante el extremo de la hoja de mi arma.

—Y yo tengo la sensación de que no va a ser así de sencillo.

No sonreía y se le notaba preocupado. El tercer día de marcha a través de las montañas fue el más ventoso y frío. El desfiladero los condujo entre dos picos que a veces quedaban ocultos tras los torbellinos de nieve. Y ellos, al caminar, hacían crujir las montoneras de nieve helada, mientras les caían copos sobre los hombros, algunos de los cuales se derretían en el cabello de Mikan.

—Me gusta el invierno en las montañas.

Esta frase provocó la risa de Natsume.

—Esto no es el invierno en las montañas, sino el otoño, y además, un otoño benigno. El invierno es extremadamente crudo —explicó él.

—Creo que también me gustaría.

—No me sorprendería en absoluto. Disfrutarías con el reto que supondría.

El tiempo aguantó, por lo que la afirmación de Mikan no se resolvió. Avanzaban tan deprisa como el terreno se lo permitía, pues por mucho que maravillara a Natsume la energía de Mikan, él también era fuerte y rápido. Tomaba el pelo a la joven por el paso que iba marcando, pero no protestaba; y si a veces se detenía para comer y beber, Mikan agradecía esos altos, ya que entonces recordaba que también debía alimentarse. Además, le daba una excusa para darse la vuelta y mirar lo que dejaban atrás, las montañas que se extendían de este a oeste, de un extremo al otro del mundo que alcanzaba a ver; y es que se hallaban a tanta altura que tenía la impresión de que divisaba el mundo entero.

Y entonces, casi sin darse cuenta, llegaron a lo alto del desfiladero. Ante ellos, las montañas se sumergían en un bosque de abetos, y allá a lo lejos, se extendían verdes valles surcados por arroyos y salpicados de granjas, así como puntos diminutos que Mikan imaginó que serían vacas. También se divisaba una línea, un río, que se estrechaba en la distancia y conducía hacia una diminuta ciudad blanca al límite de donde alcanzaba la vista: Burgo de Kounji.

—Apenas lo distingo —dijo Natsume—, pero confío en tu vista.

—Yo distingo edificios y un muro oscuro alrededor de un castillo blanco. Y mira, ¿ves las granjas en el valle? Seguro que sí. Y las vacas, ¿las ves?

—Sí, las veo, ahora que lo mencionas. Es bellísimo, Mikan. ¿Alguna vez habías contemplado un panorama tan hermoso?

Ella rió de felicidad. Durante un instante, mientras contemplaban Monmar desde las alturas, el mundo fue un lugar maravilloso y sin preocupaciones.

El descenso por la ladera fue más peligroso que la escalada montaña arriba. Natsume se quejaba de que era probable que los dedos se le salieran por las punteras de las botas, aunque en el fondo deseaba que fuera así porque le dolían de la constante presión que sufrían al caminar todo el rato cuesta abajo.

Poco después, Mikan advirtió que había dejado de protestar por completo y tenía aspecto de estar muy preocupado.

—Natsume, vamos deprisa.

—Sí, vamos. —Se protegió los ojos con la mano y escudriñó los campos de Monmar que se extendían allá abajo—. Esperemos que sea lo bastante deprisa.

Esa noche acamparon junto a un arroyo crecido a causa de la nieve derretida. Mikan se sentó en una piedra y examinó los ojos de Natsume, que relucían colmados de pesar.

Él le devolvió la mirada y, sonriéndole inesperadamente, le propuso:

—¿Te gustaría comer algo dulce con este conejo?

—Pues claro, pero da igual lo que quiera si sólo tenemos conejo.

Entonces Natsume se levantó y se metió en la maleza.

_¿Adonde vas? _

Natsume no le contestó, pero ella oyó el roce de las botas sobre las rocas mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad.

—¡Natsume!— Se puso de pie.

—No te inquietes tanto, Mikan —sonó a lo lejos la voz—. Sólo busco lo que quieres.

—Si crees que voy a quedarme aquí como un pasmarote...

—Siéntate. Vas a estropearme la sorpresa.

Mikan se sentó, pero mentalmente le dejó claro lo que opinaba de él y de su sorpresa, pues no paraba de ir de un lado a otro en la oscuridad, sin dejar de hacer ruido, arriesgándose a romperse un tobillo entre las rocas; si eso ocurría, tendría que llevarlo cargado lo que quedaba de descenso montaña abajo.

Pasados unos minutos, lo oyó regresar. Él se acercó a la luz de la lumbre y se aproximó a Mikan transportando algo en una mano ahuecada. Cuando se arrodilló delante de ella, la joven vio que llevaba un montoncito de bayas en la palma, y, alzando la vista, le preguntó sorprendida:

—¿Bayas de invierno? Sí, claro, bayas de invierno. —Cogió una y se la comió. Al morderla, le estalló en la boca con un frío dulzor, se tragó la carne suave e inquirió desconcertada—: ¿Tu alice te indicó dónde encontrarlas?

—Así es.

—Natsume, esto es nuevo ¿verdad? Me refiero a percibir una planta con tanta claridad, porque no es lo mismo que si alguna criatura se trasladara de lugar, pensara o estuviera a punto de caérsete encima.

—El mundo se está rellenando a mi alrededor, pedazo a pedazo —dijo Natsume acuclillándose—. Lo impreciso se está definiendo. Para serte sincero, estoy algo desorientado e incluso un poco mareado.

Mikan lo observó con atención, pero no había respuesta a aquel comentario; la alice de Natsume le señalaba unas bayas y él se mareaba un poco. El día de mañana le hablaría de un corrimiento de tierras al otro lado del mundo, y los dos se desmayarían.

Suspiró, y, acariciándole el aro de oro de la oreja, le aconsejó:

—Si metes los pies en el arroyo, el agua de nieve te aliviará los dedos. Cuando hayas acabado, les daré un masaje para que te vuelvan a entrar en calor.

—Y si tengo frío en otras partes de mi cuerpo, ¿me las calentarás también?

La voz rebosaba socarronería, y ella no pudo por menos de echarse a reír. Pero entonces Natsume le sujetó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos, muy serio.

—Mikan, cuando estemos cerca de Kounji, deberás hacer todo cuanto te indique, sea lo que fuere. ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Mikan. Tienes que jurarlo.

—Natsume, ya te lo he prometido, pero te lo prometeré otra vez y también te lo juraré. Haré lo que me digas.

Sin dejarla de mirar, él asintió con la cabeza. Luego le echó en la mano las pocas bayas que quedaban y se quitó las botas.

—Tengo los dedos tan maltrechos que no estoy seguro de que sea acertado descalzarme. A lo mejor se rebelan y escapan hacia las montañas, negándose en redondo a regresar.

—Espero ser más que la horma de los zapatos para esos dedos —replicó ella después de comerse otra baya.

Al día siguiente Natsume no bromeó más sobre sus dedos ni sobre ninguna otra cosa. Apenas hablaba, y cuanto más bajaban por la senda que los llevaba hacia el rey Kounji, más preocupado parecía. Y era contagioso, porque Mikan también estaba inquieta.

—¿Harás lo que te diga cuando llegue el momento? —le preguntó por enésima vez Natsume.

Mikan quiso expresar su irritación por preguntarle lo mismo a lo que ya le había contestado y que ahora debería responder otra vez. Pero al verlo caminar con dificultad sendero abajo, tenso e inquieto, desapareció el mal humor de un plumazo.

—Haré lo que tú digas, Natsume.


	22. Chapter 22

**Resumen:** «Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro marrón; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 22<strong>

Los árboles se replegaron súbitamente y las montañas surgieron ante ellos de golpe; y con las montañas, la población en la que dejarían los caballos. En aquel lugar los edificios eran de piedra o construidos con la dura madera emeridia, pero fue el telón de fondo de la villa lo que dejó a Mikan sin aliento. Conocía las colinas de Elestia, pero nunca había visto montañas ni contemplado árboles plateados que ascendían hacia el cielo —rectos como flechas—, ni rocas nevadas que llegaban aún más arriba formando picos increíblemente altos que brillaban con tonos dorados bajo el sol.

—Me recuerda mi país —comentó Natsume.

—¿Lenidia es así?

—Algunas zonas sí lo son. El burgo de mi padre se encuentra cerca de montañas como éstas.

—Bien, pues, a mí no me recuerda nada, porque nunca había visto nada parecido. Casi no puedo creer que esté viéndolo ahora.

Esa noche no hubo campamento ni caza. Les preparó la cena y se la sirvió la rústica pero amistosa mujer del posadero, a la que no parecían preocuparle los ojos de los alice, puesto que les preguntó acerca de todo cuanto habían visto durante el viaje, así como acerca de las personas con las que se habían encontrado. Cenaron en una estancia caldeada con el fuego de un gran hogar de piedra: guiso caliente, verduras cocidas, pan recién hecho y todo el comedor para ellos. Dispusieron de sillas para sentarse, y una mesa, platos y cucharas. Y, después, un buen baño caliente, y cama caliente y más blanda de lo que Mikan recordaba que era una cama.

Todo un lujo que disfrutaron al máximo porque eran conscientes de que, probablemente, no volverían a tener esas comodidades en mucho tiempo.

Cargados con provisiones que la mujer del posadero les había preparado y agua fresca del pozo de la posada, se marcharon antes de que el sol asomara por las cumbres.

Transportaban la mayor parte de sus pertenencias, salvo las que habían dejado junto con los caballos. Al ser mejor tiradora, Mikan llevaba colgados a la espalda un arco y una aljaba con flechas. Pero no portaban las espadas, aunque ambos iban armados con una daga y un cuchillo; acarreaban asimismo los petates y las mantas para dormir, el dinero, las medicinas, los mapas y la lista de contactos del Consejo.

A medida que ascendían, el cielo adquirió un matiz purpúreo, luego anaranjado y por último, rosáceo. En la senda de montaña quedaban rastros del paso de otros viajeros: hogueras apagadas y huellas de botas, y, en algunos sitios, chozas construidas para uso de los caminantes; carecían de muebles, pero disponían de hogares que, aunque toscos, eran muy prácticos. Esas construcciones se habían llevado a cabo con el esfuerzo combinado de Meridia, Elestia y Monmar en tiempos lejanos, cuando los reinos colaboraban entre sí para ofrecer una travesía segura a los viajeros que cruzaban sus fronteras.

—Un techo y cuatro paredes te pueden salvar la vida durante una ventisca en las montañas —afirmó Natsume.

—¿Y cuándo te ha pillado a ti una ventisca en las montañas?

—Me pasó una vez, con mi hermano Tsubasa. Estábamos escalando y nos sorprendió una tormenta. Por fortuna encontramos el refugio de un leñador; de no haber sido así, seguramente habríamos muerto. Estuvimos atrapados allí cuatro días. Cuatro días en los que sólo comimos el pan y las manzanas que llevábamos en las mochilas, y nieve. Nuestra madre casi nos dio por perdidos.

—¿Cuál de los hermanos es Tsubasa?

—El quinto hijo de mi padre.

—Es una pena que, por entonces, no tuvieras la capacidad de percepción hacia los animales, como ahora. Habrías podido desenterrar algún topo de su túnel, o cazar una ardilla.

—Y me habría perdido al querer volver a la choza —argumentó Natsume—. O de haber regresado, a mi hermano le habría parecido muy sospechoso que hubiera sido capaz de cazar en plena tormenta.

Treparon por tierra, hierba y, a veces, por terreno rocoso en un ascenso constante, siempre con las cumbres alzándose frente a ellos. A Mikan le resultaba agradable haber dejado atrás el bosque y escalar, moverse deprisa. Además, el sol que relucía en el cielo, inmenso y despejado, le acariciaba la cara mientras el aire le llenaba los pulmones. Se sentía dichosa.

—¿Por qué no has confiado a tus hermanos la verdad sobre tu alice?

—Mi madre me lo prohibió de forma tajante cuando era un chiquillo. Detestaba no poder contárselo, sobre todo a Tsubasa. Y a Celaje, que es el que me lleva menos años. Pero ahora conozco a mis hermanos como hombres adultos y me doy cuenta de que mi madre tenía razón.

—¿Por qué? ¿Es que no son de fiar?

—Lo son, en casi todo. Pero a los seis los mueve la ambición, Mikan, del primero al último. Rivalizan entre sí de manera constante para ganarse el favor de mi padre. Tal como están las cosas no represento una amenaza para ellos, porque soy el menor y no tengo ambiciones. Y me respetan, porque saben que para vencerme en un combate tendrían que unirse los seis contra mí. Pese a todo, si supieran la verdadera naturaleza de mi alice intentarían utilizarme. No podrían evitarlo.

—Pero tú no se lo permitirías.

—No. Y por ello me guardarían rencor. Además, tampoco estoy seguro de que uno de ellos no cediera a la tentación de contárselo a su esposa o a sus consejeros. Mi padre se enteraría y... Todo se iría al traste.

Se detuvieron junto a un arroyuelo. Mikan bebió un poco y se refrescó la cara.

—Tu madre es perspicaz; lo vio venir.

—Lo que más temía era que mi padre se enterara. —Metió la cantimplora en el agua—. Y no porque sea un padre cruel, pero no es fácil ser rey. Porque un monarca corre el riesgo de que los hombres le quiten autoridad cuando y como quiera que puedan. Por lo tanto, mi alice le habría sido demasiado útil para resistir la tentación de utilizarme; no habría podido. Y eso era lo que más temía mi madre.

—¿Es que nunca quiere utilizarte como luchador?

—Claro que sí, y lo he ayudado. Pero no del modo que tú has ayudado a Reo, porque mi padre no es un matón como él. Sin embargo, lo que mi madre temía era que utilizara mi mente. Ella quería que mi mente me perteneciera sólo a mí, y no a él.

A Mikan no le parecía bien que una madre tuviera que proteger a los hijos de su padre, pero no sabía mucho sobre progenitores. No los había tenido para que la ampararan del despotismo de Reo. Quizás el peligro radicaba más en los reyes que en los padres.

—¿Tu abuelo estuvo de acuerdo en que nadie debía saber la verdadera naturaleza de tu alice?

—Lo estuvo, sí.

—¿Tu padre se enfadaría mucho si supiera la verdad ahora?

—Se pondría furioso conmigo, con mi madre y con mi abuelo. Todos se encresparían, y con razón. Hemos mantenido un engaño tremendo, Mikan.

—Teníais que hacerlo.

—Pese a ello, no le resultaría nada fácil perdonarnos.

A todo esto, Mikan se encaramó a un amontonamiento de rocas y se detuvo para mirar alrededor. No parecía que estuvieran más cerca de las cumbres de las montañas que se alzaban ante ellos, pero al mirar hacia atrás, a la fronda que se extendía allá abajo —muy lejos—, se hacía evidente que habían ascendido; además, la temperatura había bajado. Se cambió de sitio las bolsas y regresó a la senda. En ese momento la idea de una reina protegiendo a los hijos de su propio padre, el rey, cobró consistencia en su mente.

_Natsume, Kounji tiene una hija. _

—Sí, Aoi. Tiene diez años.

Pues Aoi, podría representar algún papel en este asunto tan extraño. Quizás el motivo de que la reina Cinérea se haya encerrado con ella sea que Kounji intentaba hacerle daño.

Natsume se detuvo en seco y se giró para mirarla con gesto de ansiedad.

—Si hace cortes a los animales por placer, no quiero ni pensar qué intentaría con su propia hija.

El interrogante quedó en el aire, espeluznante, horrible. Pero además, Mikan se acordó de las dos niñas que habían muerto.

—Confiemos en que estés equivocada —dijo Natsume, que se llevó la mano al estómago como si se encontrara mal.

—Apresurémonos, por si acaso tengo razón.

Emprendieron la marcha casi a la carrera y siguieron el desfiladero ladera arriba, a través de las montañas que los separaban de Monmar y de cualquier verdad que allá se encerrara.

Despertaron a la mañana siguiente en el suelo de una choza polvorienta, junto a la lumbre apagada; un frío invernal se colaba por debajo de la puerta. Las gélidas estrellas se esfumaron mientras Mikan y Natsume ascendían, y la luz se extendió por el horizonte. El sendero se tornó más empinado y rocoso, de modo que la marcha ladera arriba alejó el frío y el agarrotamiento que Mikan no sentía, pero de los que Natsume se quejaba.

—He estado pensando cómo plantear nuestra aparición en la corte de Kounji —dijo Natsume, que trepó de una roca a otra y saltó a una tercera.

—¿Y qué se te ha ocurrido?

—Bueno, me gustaría estar más seguro de lo que sospechamos antes de reunimos con él.

—¿Quieres que busquemos una posada fuera de la corte y pasemos en ella la primera noche?

—Ésa es la idea.

—Pero no deberíamos perder tiempo.

—Tienes razón. Si no descubrimos nada útil en una noche, tal vez deberíamos proceder y presentarnos en el castillo.

Continuaron ladera arriba, y Mikan se cuestionó qué sería mejor: si presentarse como amigos e infiltrarse poco a poco, o entrar al ataque y provocar una gran pelea. Imaginó a Kounji como un hombre falaz, de sonrisa desdeñosa y expresión astuta en su único ojo, de pie al final de una alfombra de terciopelo. Se vio a sí misma disparándole una flecha al corazón, de manera que caería de rodillas, manchando de sangre la alfombra, y moriría a los pies de los nobles a su servicio. Pero esperaría la orden de Natsume para atacar. Así debía ser porque, hasta que confirmaran si era cierto que poseía la alice que sospechaban, ella no sabría con seguridad que no se había equivocado.

_Natsume, eso ha de ser así, ¿verdad? _

Él tardó unos segundos en recopilar los pensamientos de Mikan, pero contestó:

—A mí también se me han ocurrido algunas ideas. Mira, una vez que nos encontremos en Monmar, ¿accederás a hacer lo que yo diga y nada más? Únicamente hasta que capte el poder de Kounji. ¿Lo aceptarías así?

—Pues claro que sí, Natsume, en este caso.

—Y no debe sorprenderte que actúe de un modo raro. Tendré que fingir que tan sólo poseo el don de la lucha y que creo cuanto me explique.

—Y yo practicaré el tiro con arco y el lanzamiento de cuchillos, porque tengo la sensación de que cuando se hayan hecho las preguntas pertinentes y todo haya salido a la luz, el rey Kounji se encontrará ante el extremo de la hoja de mi arma.

—Y yo tengo la sensación de que no va a ser así de sencillo.

No sonreía y se le notaba preocupado. El tercer día de marcha a través de las montañas fue el más ventoso y frío. El desfiladero los condujo entre dos picos que a veces quedaban ocultos tras los torbellinos de nieve. Y ellos, al caminar, hacían crujir las montoneras de nieve helada, mientras les caían copos sobre los hombros, algunos de los cuales se derretían en el cabello de Mikan.

—Me gusta el invierno en las montañas.

Esta frase provocó la risa de Natsume.

—Esto no es el invierno en las montañas, sino el otoño, y además, un otoño benigno. El invierno es extremadamente crudo —explicó él.

—Creo que también me gustaría.

—No me sorprendería en absoluto. Disfrutarías con el reto que supondría.

El tiempo aguantó, por lo que la afirmación de Mikan no se resolvió. Avanzaban tan deprisa como el terreno se lo permitía, pues por mucho que maravillara a Natsume la energía de Mikan, él también era fuerte y rápido. Tomaba el pelo a la joven por el paso que iba marcando, pero no protestaba; y si a veces se detenía para comer y beber, Mikan agradecía esos altos, ya que entonces recordaba que también debía alimentarse. Además, le daba una excusa para darse la vuelta y mirar lo que dejaban atrás, las montañas que se extendían de este a oeste, de un extremo al otro del mundo que alcanzaba a ver; y es que se hallaban a tanta altura que tenía la impresión de que divisaba el mundo entero.

Y entonces, casi sin darse cuenta, llegaron a lo alto del desfiladero. Ante ellos, las montañas se sumergían en un bosque de abetos, y allá a lo lejos, se extendían verdes valles surcados por arroyos y salpicados de granjas, así como puntos diminutos que Mikan imaginó que serían vacas. También se divisaba una línea, un río, que se estrechaba en la distancia y conducía hacia una diminuta ciudad blanca al límite de donde alcanzaba la vista: Burgo de Kounji.

—Apenas lo distingo —dijo Natsume—, pero confío en tu vista.

—Yo distingo edificios y un muro oscuro alrededor de un castillo blanco. Y mira, ¿ves las granjas en el valle? Seguro que sí. Y las vacas, ¿las ves?

—Sí, las veo, ahora que lo mencionas. Es bellísimo, Mikan. ¿Alguna vez habías contemplado un panorama tan hermoso?

Ella rió de felicidad. Durante un instante, mientras contemplaban Monmar desde las alturas, el mundo fue un lugar maravilloso y sin preocupaciones.

El descenso por la ladera fue más peligroso que la escalada montaña arriba. Natsume se quejaba de que era probable que los dedos se le salieran por las punteras de las botas, aunque en el fondo deseaba que fuera así porque le dolían de la constante presión que sufrían al caminar todo el rato cuesta abajo.

Poco después, Mikan advirtió que había dejado de protestar por completo y tenía aspecto de estar muy preocupado.

—Natsume, vamos deprisa.

—Sí, vamos. —Se protegió los ojos con la mano y escudriñó los campos de Monmar que se extendían allá abajo—. Esperemos que sea lo bastante deprisa.

Esa noche acamparon junto a un arroyo crecido a causa de la nieve derretida. Mikan se sentó en una piedra y examinó los ojos de Natsume, que relucían colmados de pesar.

Él le devolvió la mirada y, sonriéndole inesperadamente, le propuso:

—¿Te gustaría comer algo dulce con este conejo?

—Pues claro, pero da igual lo que quiera si sólo tenemos conejo.

Entonces Natsume se levantó y se metió en la maleza.

_¿Adonde vas? _

Natsume no le contestó, pero ella oyó el roce de las botas sobre las rocas mientras desaparecía en la oscuridad.

—¡Natsume!— Se puso de pie.

—No te inquietes tanto, Mikan —sonó a lo lejos la voz—. Sólo busco lo que quieres.

—Si crees que voy a quedarme aquí como un pasmarote...

—Siéntate. Vas a estropearme la sorpresa.

Mikan se sentó, pero mentalmente le dejó claro lo que opinaba de él y de su sorpresa, pues no paraba de ir de un lado a otro en la oscuridad, sin dejar de hacer ruido, arriesgándose a romperse un tobillo entre las rocas; si eso ocurría, tendría que llevarlo cargado lo que quedaba de descenso montaña abajo.

Pasados unos minutos, lo oyó regresar. Él se acercó a la luz de la lumbre y se aproximó a Mikan transportando algo en una mano ahuecada. Cuando se arrodilló delante de ella, la joven vio que llevaba un montoncito de bayas en la palma, y, alzando la vista, le preguntó sorprendida:

—¿Bayas de invierno? Sí, claro, bayas de invierno. —Cogió una y se la comió. Al morderla, le estalló en la boca con un frío dulzor, se tragó la carne suave e inquirió desconcertada—: ¿Tu alice te indicó dónde encontrarlas?

—Así es.

—Natsume, esto es nuevo ¿verdad? Me refiero a percibir una planta con tanta claridad, porque no es lo mismo que si alguna criatura se trasladara de lugar, pensara o estuviera a punto de caérsete encima.

—El mundo se está rellenando a mi alrededor, pedazo a pedazo —dijo Natsume acuclillándose—. Lo impreciso se está definiendo. Para serte sincero, estoy algo desorientado e incluso un poco mareado.

Mikan lo observó con atención, pero no había respuesta a aquel comentario; la alice de Natsume le señalaba unas bayas y él se mareaba un poco. El día de mañana le hablaría de un corrimiento de tierras al otro lado del mundo, y los dos se desmayarían.

Suspiró, y, acariciándole el aro de oro de la oreja, le aconsejó:

—Si metes los pies en el arroyo, el agua de nieve te aliviará los dedos. Cuando hayas acabado, les daré un masaje para que te vuelvan a entrar en calor.

—Y si tengo frío en otras partes de mi cuerpo, ¿me las calentarás también?

La voz rebosaba socarronería, y ella no pudo por menos de echarse a reír. Pero entonces Natsume le sujetó la barbilla y la miró a los ojos, muy serio.

—Mikan, cuando estemos cerca de Kounji, deberás hacer todo cuanto te indique, sea lo que fuere. ¿Lo prometes?

—Lo prometo.

—Tienes que hacerlo, Mikan. Tienes que jurarlo.

—Natsume, ya te lo he prometido, pero te lo prometeré otra vez y también te lo juraré. Haré lo que me digas.

Sin dejarla de mirar, él asintió con la cabeza. Luego le echó en la mano las pocas bayas que quedaban y se quitó las botas.

—Tengo los dedos tan maltrechos que no estoy seguro de que sea acertado descalzarme. A lo mejor se rebelan y escapan hacia las montañas, negándose en redondo a regresar.

—Espero ser más que la horma de los zapatos para esos dedos —replicó ella después de comerse otra baya.

Al día siguiente Natsume no bromeó más sobre sus dedos ni sobre ninguna otra cosa. Apenas hablaba, y cuanto más bajaban por la senda que los llevaba hacia el rey Kounji, más preocupado parecía. Y era contagioso, porque Mikan también estaba inquieta.

—¿Harás lo que te diga cuando llegue el momento? —le preguntó por enésima vez Natsume.

Mikan quiso expresar su irritación por preguntarle lo mismo a lo que ya le había contestado y que ahora debería responder otra vez. Pero al verlo caminar con dificultad sendero abajo, tenso e inquieto, desapareció el mal humor de un plumazo.

—Haré lo que tú digas, Natsume.


	23. Chapter 23

**Resumen: **«Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro azul; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 23<strong>

—Mikan.

La voz de Natsume la despertó. Abrió los ojos y supo que faltaban unas tres horas para que amaneciera.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—No puedo dormir.

—¿Por estar demasiado preocupado? —preguntó mientras se sentaba.

—Sí.

—Bueno, supongo que no me has despertado únicamente para que te haga compañía.

—Tú no necesitas dormir, y si yo voy a seguir despierto, podríamos ponernos en marcha.

En un visto y no visto, ella se había puesto de pie y cargado a la espalda el petate de dormir junto con el arco, la aljaba y las alforjas. Ante ellos discurría un sendero que descendía cuesta abajo entre los árboles, pero la negrura envolvía el bosque. Natsume tanteaba con una mano los árboles que Mikan no veía, y con tal de aguantar el equilibrio, ya que ella tropezaba con las piedras, la cogió por el brazo con la otra mano y la condujo lo mejor que supo.

Cuando por fin una luz gélida y nebulosa puso rasgos y forma al camino, avanzaron más deprisa, corriendo prácticamente. Entonces empezó a nevar, y el sendero, más liso y más ancho ya, relucía con un tenue matiz azul. Pero no encontrarían la posada, donde les venderían caballos, hasta que salieran del bosque, a horas de camino a pie. Mientras avanzaban con premura, Mikan se sorprendió anhelando el descanso que los caballos les proporcionarían a pies y pulmones. Así pues, abrió la mente para transmitirle el pensamiento a Natsume.

—Así que, para cansarte, hace falta correr en la oscuridad, sin dormir ni comer, tras varios días de escalar montañas. —No sonrió, sin embargo, y tampoco bromeaba—. Bueno, me alegro, porque sea lo que fuere hacía lo que corremos, lo más probable es que necesitemos tu energía y tu resistencia.

Sus palabras le recordaron algo a Mikan, que rebuscó en una de las bolsas que llevaba a la espalda.

—Toma —dijo—. Los dos tenemos que comer o no serviremos para nada.

Era media mañana y la nieve seguía cayendo cuando se aproximaron a un lugar, en el que la fronda acababa de repente y daba paso a los campos de labranza.

A todo esto, Natsume se volvió de súbito hacia Mikan, con la alarma plasmada en cada rasgo del rostro, y acto seguido, echó a correr cuesta abajo entre los árboles, hacia las márgenes del bosque.

Y entonces ella oyó voces de hombres que gritaban y el estruendo de cascos de caballos que se aproximaban. Corrió en pos de él y salió del bosque unos cuantos pasos por detrás. En ese momento una mujer, bajita, con los brazos alzados y una mueca de terror que le crispaba el semblante, cruzaba el campo a trompicones y se dirigía hacia ellos. La mujer, de cabello oscuro, vestía de negro y lucía aros de oro en las orejas y anillos en las manos, tendidas hacia Natsume. La perseguía una tropa de jinetes lanzados a galope, encabezados por un hombre vestido con ropajes que ondeaban al viento; un parche le tapaba un ojo. Ese hombre alzó el arco, y la flecha encajada en la tensa cuerda voló y dio de lleno en la espalda de la mujer, que sufrió una sacudida y trastabilló antes de caer de bruces en el suelo cubierto de la nieve.

Natsume se detuvo en seco, dio media vuelta y corrió hacia Mikan al tiempo que le gritaba:

—¡Dispárale! ¡Dispárale!

Pero Mikan ya había echado mano al arco y tanteaba buscando una flecha; tensó la cuerda y apuntó. Entonces los caballos se detuvieron y el hombre del parche en el ojo gritó algo. Mikan se quedó paralizada.

—¡Oh, qué desgracia! —se lamentó el hombre.

La voz le sonaba ahogada a causa de un sollozo reprimido, tan rebosante de dolor que Mikan dio un respingo al tiempo que las lágrimas le humedecían los ojos.

—¡Qué accidente tan, tan horrible! —gritó el hombre—. ¡Mi esposa! ¡Mi amada esposa!

Mikan contempló el cuerpo desplomado de la mujer vestida de negro, con los brazos en cruz, mientras la blanca nieve se teñía de rojo. Los sollozos del hombre llegaron hasta la joven a través de los campos. Había sido un accidente, un accidente horroroso, trágico. Mikan bajó el arco.

—¡No, no! ¡Dispárale!

Mikan miró boquiabierta a Natsume, conmocionada por su orden, dada con una expresión salvaje en los ojos.

—Pero si ha sido un accidente —argumentó.

—Prometiste hacer lo que yo te dijera.

—Sí, pero no voy a disparar a un hombre transido de dolor, cuya esposa ha sufrido un accidente tan horrible...

—Dame el arco —le espetó entre dientes Natsume, furioso como nunca lo había visto, tan irreconocible y tan violento, tan distinto a como era él.

—No.

—Dámelo.

—¡No! ¡Estás fuera de ti!

Natsume se pasó los dedos por el cabello y miró a su espalda, con desesperación, al hombre que los observaba con su único ojo, de mirada fría, calculadora. Los dos hombres se observaron con fijeza unos instantes. Un vislumbre de reconocimiento aleteó en la mente de Mikan, pero se desvaneció. Natsume se volvió hacia ella, sosegado, aunque desesperada y perentoriamente sosegado.

—Entonces, ¿querrás hacer otra cosa, algo mucho menos drástico que no herirá a nadie? —preguntó.

—Sí, si es así.

—¿Querrás, pues, correr conmigo de vuelta al bosque y si él habla te taparás los oídos?

A Mikan le pareció una petición muy rara, pero volvió a notar el vislumbre de reconocimiento y aceptó sin saber por qué.

—Deprisa, Mikan.

Dando media vuelta a toda velocidad, ambos echaron a correr, y cuando Mikan oyó voces, se llevó las manos a las orejas. Pero aun así le llegaban palabras barbotadas aquí y allá que la confundían por completo.

En éstas, oyó la voz de Natsume que le gritaba que siguiera corriendo y que, le pareció entender, no hiciera caso a las otras voces. Del mismo modo, también le pareció oír, aunque apagada, la trápala de cascos de caballos que se les acercaban por detrás y se convertía poco después en un galope atronador. Asimismo vio las flechas que se clavaban en los árboles alrededor de ellos dos, y se enfureció.

_Podríamos matar a esos hombres, a todos ellos. _—Dirigió el pensamiento a Natsume—. _Deberíamos luchar._ Sin embargo, el lenita siguió gritándole que corriera y la asió con firmeza por el hombro para obligarla a continuar adelante.

De nuevo tuvo la sensación de que todo iba muy mal, de que nada de lo que pasaba era normal pero, en medio de esa locura, debía confiar en Natsume.

Corrieron entre los árboles ladera arriba, en la dirección que Natsume eligiera. Las flechas fueron disminuyendo porque, cuanto más se internaban en el bosque, los árboles frenaban a los caballos y despistaban a los hombres. Pero a pesar de todo, siguieron corriendo y llegaron a una zona donde la fronda era tan espesa que la nieve se había quedado suspendida en las copas, sin caer al suelo.

«Las huellas. Natsume ha venido hacia aquí para que no puedan seguirnos el rastro.»

Se aferró a ese pensamiento porque era lo único que comprendía en aquel absoluto sinsentido. Por fin Natsume le apartó las manos de las orejas, aunque no dejaron de correr hasta que llegaron a un árbol gigantesco, a cuyo pie el suelo estaba cubierto de agujas marrones y ramas muertas que se habían desgajado del tronco.

—Hay un hueco a cierta altura, una oquedad abierta en el tronco —anunció Natsume—. ¿Podrás seguirme si voy delante y trepar hasta ahí?

—Pues claro. Sube —contestó Mikan, que enlazó las manos a guisa de estribo.

El apoyó un pie en las palmas de las manos de la joven y se dio impulso, mientras ella lo aupaba lo más arriba posible. Después aprovechó los salientes en la corteza como asideros de pies y manos, y se apresuró a subir detrás de él.

—Evita esa rama —le advirtió Natsume desde arriba—. Y esta otra, porque se vendrá abajo al más leve soplo de brisa.

Mikan se agarró a las mismas ramas a las que se sujetaba él; Natsume trepaba y la joven lo seguía. De pronto desapareció, pero al instante tendió los brazos a la muchacha desde un agujero grande que había un poco más arriba. Natsume tiró de Mikan y la metió en el espacio hueco del tronco que había percibido desde el suelo. Entrelazando las piernas, se sentaron jadeantes en la oscuridad de aquella cueva improvisada.

—De momento estaremos a salvo aquí —comentó Natsume—. Siempre y cuando no nos persigan con perros.

Pero ¿por qué se escondían? Ahora que se habían sentado, un poco más sosegados, lo extraño que resultaba todo lo ocurrido traspasó la mente de Mikan, como las flechas que los jinetes les habían disparado. ¿Por qué se escondían? ¿Por qué no luchaban? ¿Por qué tenían miedo? Esa mujer, la que tenía aspecto de lenita, también estaba muy asustada. Cinérea. La esposa de Kounji era lenita, y se llamaba Cinérea... Sí, tenía sentido, porque ese hombre transido de pena la había llamado «esposa»; ese hombre, del parche en el ojo y el arco en la mano, era Kounji. Mas ¿no había sido la flecha de Kounji la que había abatido a Cinérea? Mikan no lo recordaba bien; y cuando intentó evocar ese momento, una niebla y una cortina de nieve le enturbió el recuerdo. A lo mejor Natsume se acordaba. Pero él también había actuado de una forma muy extraña instándola a que disparara a Kounji mientras éste lloraba a su esposa. Y, después, diciéndole que se tapara los oídos. ¿Por qué?

Aquello que no acababa de captar le pasó fugaz por la mente otra vez. Intentó aprehenderlo, pero desapareció. Y entonces se enfureció; por su estupidez, por ser tan corta de entendederas. Miró a Natsume, que estaba recostado en el árbol, con la mirada perdida en el vacío. Verlo así, la disgustó aún más porque daba la impresión de tener la cara demacrada, la boca tensa; estaba cansado, agotado y, probablemente, hambriento. Había dicho algo sobre unos perros, y Mikan conocía los ojos del hombre lo suficiente para identificar la preocupación que los ensombrecía.

_Explícame qué pasa, por favor, Natsume. _

—Mikan... —pronunció el nombre en un susurro; se frotó la frente y se le encaró—. ¿Recuerdas nuestra conversación sobre el rey Kounji, Mikan? ¿Lo que dijimos de él antes de verlo?

La joven le sostuvo la mirada y recordó que habían hablado algo, pero no recordaba qué.

—Respecto a sus ojos, Mikan; sobre algo que esconde.

—Que es... —Lo recordó de repente—. ¡Que es un alice!

—En efecto, ¿y te acuerdas de cuál es su alice?

Empezó a acordarse poco a poco, fragmento a fragmento, como si le llegara desde un rincón de la mente, al que hacía un momento no tenía acceso. Volvió a verlo todo con claridad: Cinérea aterrorizada, huyendo de su esposo y de su ejército; Kounji disparando a su mujer por la espalda; Kounji gimiendo con fingida pesadumbre, y cuyas palabras le obnubilaban la mente y transformaban el asesinato que había presenciado en un trágico accidente que no recordaba; Natsume ordenándole que disparara al rey, y ella misma negándose a obedecer. Avergonzada, Mikan bajó la vista, incapaz de seguir mirando a Natsume.

—No es culpa tuya —la consoló él.

—Te juré que haría lo que dijeras. Lo juré, Natsume.

—Mikan, nadie habría podido mantener esa promesa. Si hubiera sabido lo poderoso que es Kounji, si hubiera tenido la más ligera idea... Jamás debí traerte aquí.

—No me has traído. Hemos venido juntos.

—Sí, y ahora los dos corremos un gran peligro.

Se puso tenso—. Un momento —susurró. Parecía que escuchaba algo, pero Mikan no oía nada—. Están rastreando el bosque —dijo poco después—. Ése se ha dado la vuelta; no creo que lleven perros.

—Pero ¿por qué nos escondemos de ellos?

—Mikan...

—¿Por qué dices que corremos un gran peligro? ¿Por qué no nos enfrentamos a esos matarifes? ¿Por qué no...? —Escondió la cara entre las manos—. Me siento tan confusa... Soy tan rematadamente estúpida...

—No eres estúpida. Lo que ocurre es que el don de Kounji te arrebata la capacidad de pensar por ti misma, y por otra parte, mi alice capta mucho más de lo que cualquier persona puede ver. Estás desconcertada porque ese hombre te confunde a propósito con sus palabras y porque aún no te he dicho lo que sé.

—Entonces, dímelo. Cuéntame lo que sabes.

—Bien, Cinérea ha muerto, eso no hace falta que te lo diga. Ha muerto porque intentó huir de Kounji con Aoi. Y ya hemos visto cómo ha sido castigada por proteger a su hija. —Mikan percibió su amargura y recordó que Cinérea no era una desconocida para él, puesto que había presenciado el asesinato de un familiar—. Creo que tenías razón respecto a Aoi. Estoy casi seguro de saber lo que Cinérea deseaba cuando corría hacia mí.

—¿Y qué quería?

—Que encontrara a Aoi y la protegiera. Yo... No sé exactamente qué quiere hacerle Kounji, pero me parece que Aoi se esconde en el bosque, como nosotros.

—Pues tenemos que encontrarla antes de que den con ella los soldados.

—Sí, pero hay algo más que debes saber, Mikan. Los dos, tú y yo, corremos un gran peligro porque el rey monmardo nos vio y nos reconoció. Kounji nos vio...

Se calló, pero ya daba igual. Mikan entendió de repente lo que el rey había visto. Había visto que huían si bien no deberían haber tenido la más ligera idea del peligro en el que se encontraban, y la había visto a ella taparse los oídos, aunque no tendrían por qué haber sospechado del poder de sus palabras.

—Ignora hasta qué punto sé la verdad sobre él —añadió Natsume—. Pero sí se ha dado cuenta de que su alice no surte efecto conmigo. De modo que soy una amenaza para él y me quiere muerto. Y a ti te quiere viva.

—Pero nos disparaban a los dos...

—Yo oí la orden, Mikan. Las flechas iban dirigidas hacia mí.

—Tendríamos que haber luchado. Podríamos haber vencido a esos soldados. Hemos de encontrarlo y acabar con él.

—No, Mikan. Sabes que no puedes estar en su presencia.

—Pero puedo taparme los oídos de alguna forma.

—Es imposible que cierres el paso a todos los sonidos; además, con tal de que hable más alto... Gritará y lo oirás, porque no olvides que tienes un oído finísimo, y sus palabras no son menos peligrosas por el hecho de llegarte amortiguadas. Hasta lo que digan los soldados es peligroso, Mikan. Volverías a sentirte confusa y tendríamos que huir...

—No permitiré que haga lo mismo conmigo otra vez, Natsume...

—Mikan. —En la voz del hombre había un timbre de certidumbre, y la joven no quería escuchar lo que iba a decirle—. Sólo pronunció unas pocas palabras y te dominó; unas pocas palabras que borraron de golpe todo lo que acababas de ver. Te necesita, Mikan, quiere tu alice. Y no puedo protegerte.

No soportaba su razonamiento porque era verdad. Kounji podría hacer con ella lo que quisiera, incluso convertirla en un monstruo, si así lo deseaba.

—¿Dónde está ahora?

—No lo sé. Cerca, no. Pero probablemente anda por el bosque buscándonos a nosotros o a Aoi.

—¿Será difícil eludirlo?

—No creo. Mi alice me advertirá si se halla cerca, y así podremos correr y ocultarnos.

Una idea espantosa la dejó sin respiración. ¿Y si Kounji intentaba ponerla en contra de Natsume? Sacó la daga que llevaba en el cinturón y se la tendió. Natsume le sostuvo la mirada con expresión serena, conociendo su intención, y le dijo:

—No creo que ocurra.

—Bien, pero quédatela de todos modos.

Natsume hizo una mueca, pero no discutió y se guardó la daga en su propio cinturón. Mikan sacó el cuchillo que escondía en una bota y se lo pasó, así como el arco, y lo ayudó a ceñirse la aljaba a la espalda.

—Poco podemos hacer respecto a mis manos y a mis pies, pero al menos estoy desarmada. Tienes una probabilidad contra mí, Natsume, con un arma en cada mano y yo con ninguna.

—No se llegará a eso.

No, era probable que las cosas no llegaran a tal extremo, pero más valía estar preparados por si acaso. Mikan observó el rostro de Natsume, los ojos, que emitían un leve brillo; sus ojos cansados, sus ojos amados. Tendría más probabilidades de defenderse si ella llevaba las manos atadas y se planteó esa posibilidad.

—Estás rozando el límite de lo absurdo —dijo él.

—Sin embargo, deberíamos intentarlo en los entrenamientos —propuso ella con una mueca socarrona.

—Accederé a hacer la prueba en otro momento, cuando todo esto haya quedado atrás —aceptó Natsume esbozando un remedo de sonrisa.

—Bien. Ahora encontremos a tu prima —dijo la joven.


	24. Chapter 24

**Resumen: **«Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro azul; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 24<strong>

No fue fácil para Mikan caminar por el bosque sin tomar ninguna decisión, mientras Natsume indicaba hacia dónde ir y determinaba cuándo y dónde esconderse, o detenerse en seco al percibir cosas que ella no veía ni oía. Su alice era invaluable, lo sabía, pero jamás se había sentido así, tan desvalida como una criatura.

—Recobró la esperanza al verme —Natsume hablaba deprisa, mientras corrían entre los árboles—. Me refiero a Cinérea. Al verme, el corazón le rebosó de esperanza, pensando en Aoi.

Esa esperanza era la que ahora dirigía sus pasos. Cinérea deseó con tanta intensidad que Natsume encontrara a la niña que le legó una percepción del lugar donde creía que la chiquilla estaría, un lugar especial que Aoi y ella conocían de los paseos a caballo que compartieron. Ese lugar se hallaba al sur del camino del desfiladero de montaña, en una hondonada por la que discurría un arroyo.

—Tengo cierta idea de cómo es ese sitio, pero no sé con exactitud dónde está, ni si mi prima se quedará allí una vez que descubra que la busca todo un ejército —explicó Natsume.

—Al menos sabemos por dónde empezar —lo animó Mikan—. Si se ha marchado, no puede haber ido muy lejos.

Avanzaron apresurados por el bosque. Había dejado de nevar y el agua goteaba de las agujas de los pinos y corría por el cauce de los arroyos. Pasaron por zonas de barro pisoteado por los soldados que los perseguían.

—Si tu prima ha dejado un rastro tan marcado, a estas alturas ya la habrán encontrado —comentó Mikan.

—Confiemos en que haya heredado parte de la astucia de su padre.

En más de una ocasión, un soldado se aproximó demasiado a donde ellos se hallaban, y Natsume se desvió para dar un rodeo y esquivarlo. Una de esas veces, al intentar evitar a un soldado, casi se dieron de bruces con otro. Treparon a un árbol, y Natsume encajó una flecha en el arco, pero el tipo no quitó la vista del suelo.

—Princesa Aoi —llamó el hombre—. ¡Vamos, princesa, su padre está muy preocupado por usted!

El soldado siguió adelante y se perdió de vista. Dejaron pasar varios minutos para que Mikan fuera capaz de bajar del árbol. Había oído las palabras del hombre incluso tapándose los oídos con las manos, y a pesar de que luchó contra su efecto, le ofuscaron la mente. Permaneció sentada en la rama, temblorosa, mientras Natsume la asía por la barbilla y la miraba a los ojos al tiempo que le hablaba para sacarla de su estado de confusión.

—Ya, ya tengo la mente clara —dijo la joven por fin.

Bajaron del árbol y se desplazaron con rapidez, procurando en todo momento no dejar rastro de su paso. Cuanto más se acercaban a la linde del bosque, mayores eran las dificultades.

Por doquier había soldados reunidos en grupos que se desplazaban en todas direcciones. Natsume y Mikan corrían trechos cortos cuando él opinaba que era seguro hacerlo, y a continuación se escondían.

Una vez Natsume la asió del brazo y la hizo retroceder para regresar por donde habían llegado, hasta que encontraron una roca grande cubierta de musgo y se agazaparon detrás; Natsume, a quien le resplandecían los ojos, se concentró al máximo y le tapó los oídos a Mikan con las manos.

Encajada entre la roca y el lenita, a quien el corazón le latía desbocado, Mikan comprendió que en esa ocasión no se escondían de unos simples soldados. Aguardaron lo que le pareció un rato interminable, y por fin Natsume la cogió por la muñeca y le hizo una seña para que lo siguiera. Se alejaron a hurtadillas y tomaron una ruta distinta, una que ensanchaba la distancia entre ellos y el rey monmardo.

Cuando se hallaron tan cerca de la linde del bosque como Natsume consideró seguro, se desviaron hacia el sur; esperaban que Aoi hubiera seguido esa dirección. El lenita se detuvo al cruzárseles en el camino un arroyo que borbotaba; se puso en cuclillas y escuchó con atención. Mikan se quedó a su lado y lo observó a la espera de que percibiera alguna señal procedente del bosque o del recuerdo de la esperanza de Cinérea.

—No hay nada —admitió por fin Natsume—. No sé si éste es el arroyo que buscamos.

Mikan se agachó a su lado y razonó:

—Si los soldados no han encontrado aún a la niña, quiere decir que no ha dejado un rastro evidente a pesar de la nieve y del barro, ni ha debido de perder la presencia de ánimo y habrá caminado por el arroyo. Todas las corrientes de agua de este bosque fluyen de la montaña hacia una cañada, así que tiene que haber comprendido que debía ir hacia el oeste, lejos de los valles; a no ser que haya algo que indique que no conviene seguir este arroyo. Si no damos con ella, podemos continuar hacia el sur y buscar en el próximo arroyo que encontremos.

—Es una opción casi a la desesperada —comentó él; pese a ello, se puso de pie y siguieron la corriente hacia el oeste.

Pero cuando Mikan encontró un mechón enredado de cabello largo y oscuro enganchado en una rama, que se partió al darle un golpe con el vientre, llamó a Natsume mentalmente. Sostuvo el enredo de pelo para que lo viera antes de guardárselo en la manga, y disfrutó al observar la expresión algo más animada que puso él. En un punto en el que el arroyo torcía en un recodo pronunciado y penetraba en una pequeña hoyada cubierta de hierba y helechos, Natsume dio el alto y se detuvo.

—Reconozco este sitio. Aquí es.

—¿Está tu prima?

—No —respondió él, tras permanecer en silencio unos segundos—. Pero caminemos corriente arriba, deprisa. Me temo que los soldados nos vienen pisando los talones.

Apenas unos minutos después, se volvió, reflejando cierto alivio en el fatigado semblante, y musitó:

—Ahora la percibo.

Salió del arroyo, seguido por Mikan. Caminó sorteando árboles hasta llegar al tronco caído de un árbol muerto, y lo observó un momento. Después, fue hacia uno de los extremos, se agachó y se asomó al tronco hueco.

—Aoi —dijo—, soy tu primo Natsume, hijo de Ioran. Hemos venido para protegerte.

No hubo respuesta, y él siguió hablando con suavidad.

—No vamos a hacerte daño, prima; estamos aquí para ayudarte. ¿Tienes hambre? Llevamos comida en la bolsa.

Tampoco hubo respuesta desde el interior del tronco hueco. Natsume se puso de pie y le comentó en voz baja a Mikan:

—Yo le doy miedo. Debes intentarlo tú.

—¿Y crees que a mi me tendrá menos miedo? —rezongó la joven.

—Me tiene miedo porque soy un hombre. Pero ten cuidado porque tiene un cuchillo y está dispuesta a utilizarlo.

—¡Bien hecho!

Mikan se arrodilló delante del hueco y se asomó. Apenas distinguía a la muchachita que estaba dentro hecha un ovillo, jadeante, aterrada, aferrando el cuchillo con las manos crispadas.

—Princesa Aoi, soy lady Mikan, de Terramedia. He venido con Natsume para ayudarte. Debes confiar en nosotros, Aoi. Los dos estamos dotados para la lucha y podemos mantenerte a salvo de tu padre.

—Dile que sabemos lo de la alice de Kounji —susurró Natsume.

—Sabemos que tu padre va tras de ti y estamos enterados de que está dotado por la alice. Somos capaces de mantenerte a salvo, Aoi.

Mikan esperó alguna reacción por parte de la chiquilla, pero no dio señales de vida. Cruzó una mirada con Natsume, y, haciendo un gesto de impotencia, preguntó:

—¿Crees que podríamos partir el tronco?

Pero en ese momento sonó una vocecilla temblorosa desde allí dentro:

—¿Dónde está mi madre?

Pasaron unos instantes sin que Mikan ni Natsume supieran qué hacer. Al fin él, pesaroso, asintió con la cabeza, y Mikan dijo desde el agujero del tronco:

—Tu madre ha muerto, Aoi.

La joven esperaba oír gritos y sollozos, pero en cambio se produjo un silencio; poco después la chiquilla hablaba de nuevo, esta vez con un hilo de voz:

—¿La mató el rey?

—Sí —contestó Mikan. Hubo otro silencio, y Mikan esperó.

—Los soldados se acercan —murmuró Natsume—. Están a pocos minutos de distancia.

La joven no quería enfrentarse a esos soldados que portaban en la boca el veneno de Kounji; y quizá no hubiera necesidad de hacerles frente si conseguían que la chiquilla saliera.

—Veo el cuchillo, princesa Aoi —dijo—. ¿Sabes utilizarlo? Incluso una niña puede hacer mucho daño con un cuchillo. Yo podría enseñarte cómo.

Natsume se agachó y la tocó en el hombro.

—Gracias, Mikan —susurró.

Volvió a erguirse enseguida y se internó algunos pasos en la fronda para echar ojeadas alrededor y escuchar cualquier cosa que su alice le transmitiera. Mikan entendió entonces la razón de que le diera las gracias, porque la chiquilla había empezado a gatear para salir del árbol muerto. En la penumbra del tronco hueco, asomó primero el rostro y después las manos y los hombros. Tenía los ojos grises y el cabello oscuro, como su madre; unos ojos desorbitados en el semblante surcado por las lágrimas; los dientes le castañeteaban, mientras que las manos aferraban el cuchillo, que era más largo que su antebrazo. Acabó de salir del tronco, y Mikan la levantó y le tocó las mejillas y la frente. La pequeña tiritaba de frío. La falda estaba tan mojada que se le pegaba a las piernas, y tenía las botas empapadas; además, no llevaba ninguna prenda de abrigo, ni tapabocas ni guantes.

—¡Cielos benditos, estás helada! —exclamó Mikan. Se quitó la chaqueta y se la metió a la pequeña por la cabeza; intentó pasar los brazos de la cría por las mangas, pero Aoi no aflojó los dedos que sujetaban el cuchillo—. Suéltalo un momento, pequeña, sólo un instante. Deprisa, porque se acercan los soldados. —Cogió el arma de las manos de la niña y le ciñó la prenda de abrigo, tras lo cual le tendió de nuevo el arma—. ¿Puedes caminar, Aoi?

La chiquilla no respondió; se tambaleó, desenfocada la vista.

—Podemos llevarla en brazos —sugirió Natsume, que había reaparecido—. Hemos de irnos.

—Espera, tiene demasiado frío.

—Nos vamos ya, ahora mismo, Mikan.

—Dame tu chaqueta.

Natsume soltó las bolsas, el arco y la aljaba, se sacó la prenda de abrigo con celeridad y se la lanzó a Mikan. La joven se la puso a la niña y forcejeó de nuevo con los dedos de las manos. Le echó la capucha por la cabeza y se la ató bien ajustada. Aoi parecía un saco de patatas; un saco pequeño y tembloroso con la mirada ausente y un cuchillo en la mano. Natsume se la cargó al hombro, y Mikan y él recogieron sus pertenencias.

—Muy bien, en marcha —dijo la joven.

Corrieron hacia el sur. Siempre que era factible pisaban sobre agujas de pino o sobre rocas para dejar el menor rastro posible de su paso. Sin embargo, el suelo estaba demasiado mojado y los soldados avanzaban deprisa en sus monturas. Era fácil seguirles el rastro, de tal manera que, poco después, Mikan oía el ruido de ramas al quebrarse y el golpeteo sordo de los cascos de los caballos.

¿Cuántos son, Natsume?

—Quince, como mínimo.

La joven respiró hondo, despavorida.

_¿Y si sus palabras me confunden? _

—Ojalá fuera capaz de enfrentarme solo a todos ellos, Mikan —susurró Natsume—. Pero eso significaría que habríamos de separarnos, y en este momento hay soldados por todas partes. No correré el riesgo de que te encuentren sin estar yo contigo.

_Ni yo te permitiría que lucharas solo contra quince hombres, resopló ella. _

—Tenemos que matar a tantos como podamos antes de que se aproximen lo suficiente para oír lo que dicen —propuso Natsume—. Y confiemos en que, al ser atacados, no estén muy parlanchines. Busquemos un lugar donde esconder a la pequeña. Si no la ven, no le hablarán.

Ocultaron a la niña detrás de piedras y maleza, dentro del hueco que un árbol tenía en la base.

—No hagas ningún ruido, princesa —advirtió Mikan—. Y préstame tu cuchillo; con él mataré a uno de los hombres de tu padre.

Y cogió el arma de las indecisas manos de la chiquilla.

Natsume —llamó mentalmente al tiempo que pensaba con rapidez—, dame los cuchillos y las dagas. Los mataré nada más verlos.

Él sacó las dos dagas que llevaba en el cinturón y un cuchillo de cada bota y se los echó de uno en uno. La joven los reunió en una mano; Natsume preparó el arco y encajó una flecha en la cuerda. Se agazaparon detrás de una roca y esperaron, aunque no durante mucho tiempo. Los soldados salieron de entre los árboles a buen paso sobre las monturas, ojeando el suelo para encontrar el rastro.

Mikan contó diecisiete hombres.

_Yo los de la derecha_ —pensó con resolución—, _y tú los de la izquierda. _

Y sin más se incorporó y lanzó un cuchillo, seguido de un segundo y un tercero. Natsume lanzó una flecha que salió volando y se apresuró a sacar otra de la aljaba. Los cuchillos y las dagas de Mikan se hincaron en el pecho de cinco hombres, y el lenita mató a otros dos antes de que los soldados comprendieran que se trataba de una emboscada. Los cuerpos de los muertos cayeron de los caballos al suelo, mientras que los vivos desmontaban de un salto y desenvainaban las espadas sin dejar de chillar y dar gritos incomprensibles, en tanto que un par de ellos más despabilados recurrían a las flechas. Mikan corrió hacia los soldados y Natsume siguió disparando.

El primero que salió al paso de la joven, con la mirada enfurecida y la boca crispada en un grito, blandía la espada tan a tontas y a locas que Mikan esquivó las arremetidas con facilidad, asestó una patada en la cabeza a otro soldado que corría hacia ella, sacó de la funda la daga del primer hombre y los apuñaló a ambos en el cuello; conservó la daga, recogió una espada y atacó blandiendo las dos armas; desarmó a otro hombre y le atravesó el vientre; se dio la vuelta para enfrentarse a otros dos soldados que se acercaban por detrás, y los mató con la daga al tiempo que rechazaba con la espada las estocadas de un tercero. Acto seguido, lanzó la daga y la hundió en el pecho de un soldado a caballo que apuntaba a Natsume con una flecha. Tan sólo quedaba un hombre jadeante, desorbitados los ojos por el miedo; reculó y echó a correr. En un santiamén, Mikan extrajo el cuchillo clavado en el torso de otro soldado y corrió en pos del que huía; pero entonces oyó el seco chasquido de una flecha al salir disparada y el hombre chilló y cayó al suelo, donde yació inmóvil.

Mikan se miró la blusa y los pantalones embadurnados de sangre, y al limpiarse la cara con la manga, ésta se le tiñó de rojo. Alrededor solamente había hombres muertos, hombres que no habían sido conscientes de lo que hacían, aunque su mente no fuera más débil que la suya.

Mikan estaba asqueada, desanimada y furiosa contra el rey que había provocado un baño de sangre sin necesidad. Sobreponiéndose, dijo:

—Asegurémonos de que están muertos y montémoslos en los caballos. Hay que mandarlos de vuelta para que Kounji pierda nuestro rastro.

Estaban muertos; todos ellos. Mikan sacó flechas y hojas de acero de pechos y espaldas procurando no mirar las caras; limpió cuchillos y dagas y se los devolvió a Natsume. Cuando fue a devolverle a Aoi su cuchillo, encontró a la chiquilla de pie, cruzada de brazos para protegerse del frío, pero con los ojos alerta. Al mirarse de nuevo las ropas ensangrentadas, Mikan deseó que la chiquilla no hubiera presenciado la masacre de los soldados.

—Ya no tengo tanto frío —dijo Aoi.

—Estupendo. ¿Llevas mucho tiempo mirando la pelea?

—Esos hombres no tenían muchas probabilidades de sobrevivir, ¿verdad? —se limitó a responder la princesa—. ¿Adonde nos dirigiremos ahora?

—No lo sé a ciencia cierta. Hay que encontrar un lugar seguro para escondernos, donde podamos comer y dormir. Hemos de discutir sobre qué haremos a continuación.

—Tendréis que matar al rey si queréis que deje de perseguirnos —dijo Aoi.

Mikan miró con detenimiento a esa chiquilla que casi no le llegaba al pecho: las mangas de la chaqueta de Natsume le colgaban hasta las rodillas; bajo la capucha, los ojos y la nariz grandes, demasiado grandes para aquella carita; la voz aguda...

Sin embargo, su forma de hablar era sosegada y rebosaba certidumbre al recomendar la muerte de su padre.


	25. Chapter 25

**Resumen:** «Hay gente en estas tierras que tiene extraordinarios poderes a los que llamamos alices. Un alice puede tener un valor infinito o puede ser totalmente inútil. Un alice puede hacer que alguien sea veloz como el viento, o que sea capaz de predecir el tiempo, mientras que otras sólo harán que hables al revés sin pensar o te subas a los árboles. Mi nombre es Mikan. Soy un instrumento que mi Rey utiliza para castigar a sus enemigos. Mi alice es matar.»

Mikan es una alice, una persona dotada de desarrolladas habilidades especiales, distinguidos por el color de sus ojos, uno verde y otro marrón; este hecho es su tragedia personal, ya que su alice es la de dar muerte. A pesar de tener sólo dieciséis años, es una experta asesina. Una habilidad que su tío Reo, rey de Middlun, no duda en explotar siempre que lo necesita. Por eso, cuando el príncipe del reino vecino es secuestrado y el frágil equilibrio que mantiene la paz entre los Siete Reinos se ve amenazado, Reo no duda en enviar a Mikan para liberarle. Lo que la joven ignora es que esa misión cambiará su vida para siempre y le hará descubrir que hay gracias más peligrosas que la suya...

**La historia ni los personajes son míos. Pertenecen a Kristin Cashore y Higuchi Tachibanna, yo solo quise compartir esta hermosa historia.**

* * *

><p><strong>Capítulo 25<strong>

Se quedaron dos caballos para ellos, pues Aoi montó con Mikan. Desanduvieron el camino de vuelta al arroyo para limpiarse la sangre de los soldados muertos, y después, conduciendo a los caballos por el agua, viraron al oeste en dirección a las montañas, hasta que el terreno se volvió más rocoso, lo suficiente para ocultar las huellas de los cascos. A partir de ahí, enfilaron hacia el sur a lo largo de la base de la cordillera, y buscaron un sitio adecuado para esconderse y pasar la noche; un sitio donde pudieran defenderse, un sitio lo bastante lejos de Kounji para mantenerse a salvo, aunque no tan distante que les impidiera llegar hasta el rey y matarlo.

Era obvio que Aoi tenía razón: Kounji tenía que morir. Mikan era consciente de esa realidad, pero no le gustaba pensar en ella porque era una asesina y acabar con él tendría que ser tarea suya; sin embargo, estaba claro que sería Natsume —él solo, sin ayuda— el encargado de matar a un rey protegido por un ejercito.

_No debes acercarte a su castillo._ —Mikan dirigió el pensamiento a Natsume mientras cabalgaban—. _Nunca conseguirías acercarte lo bastante a él porque llamas demasiado la atención. Te prepararían una emboscada. _

Los caballos avanzaban precavidos entre las piedras. Natsume no se dio por enterado de los pensamientos de Mikan; ni siquiera la miró, pero ella estaba segura de que le habían llegado.

_Lo mejor sería que lo pillaras por sorpresa en el bosque mientras busca a la niña, y le dispararas desde la mayor distancia posible. _

Natsume cabalgaba delante de ellas, recta la espalda y firmes los brazos a pesar del cansancio y del frío y de no llevar una prenda de abrigo.

_Y después huir lo más deprisa que pudieras. _

Entonces el lenita frenó el paso y se puso al lado del otro caballo. La miró a la cara, y la entereza que reflejaban sus ojos la reconfortó y le dio confianza. Natsume no era débil ni estaba indefenso, ya que contaba con su alice y su fortaleza. Él le tendió la mano, y cuando ella alargó la suya, se la besó. Se situó en cabeza de nuevo y reanudaron la marcha.

Llegaron a un sitio, en el que el terreno se precipitaba a la izquierda formando un barranco profundo; allá abajo, a lo lejos, relucían las aguas de un lago. A la derecha, el camino subía hacia un risco que se asomaba al lago.

—Si cruzamos al otro lado de ese risco y nos escondemos allí, los que nos persigan tendrán que salvar el risco por este mismo camino, o subir desde el despeñadero. Será fácil verlos —dedujo Mikan.

—Se me había ocurrido lo mismo —comentó Natsume— Veamos qué hay al otro lado.

Remontaron la cuesta; el sendero del risco se inclinaba hacia el precipicio de un modo muy inquietante, pero era ancho, y los caballos se mantenían pegados al margen contrario. Los cascos desprendían guijarros que rodaban cuesta abajo, tintineaban al golpear en el reborde y se zambullían en el lago, pero los fugitivos no corrían peligro.

Una vez que cruzaron el risco, no encontraron más que rocas, maleza y unos pocos árboles raquíticos que crecían en las grietas y en los huecos de las piedras. Al descubrir una cueva poco profunda, de espaldas al precipicio y al camino del risco, les pareció la mejor opción para acampar.

—No nos proporcionará un lecho blando, pero no se verá la fogata que encendamos —argumentó Natsume—. ¿Tienes hambre, prima?

La chiquilla estaba sentada en una piedra, en silencio, manteniendo todavía el cuchillo bien sujeto entre las manos. No se había quejado de hambre, ni de nada en realidad. Pese a ello, observó con los ojos como platos a Natsume, que desenvolvía la escasa comida que les quedaba: un poco de carne de la noche anterior y una manzana que llevaban encima desde que salieron de la posada, al pie de la vertiente emeridia de la cordillera. Aoi contempló la comida casi sin respirar; saltaba a la vista que estaba muerta de hambre.

—¿Cuánto hace que no comes? —preguntó Natsume mientras le ponía delante toda la comida.

—Esta mañana me comí unas bayas.

—¿Y la vez anterior?

—Ayer por la mañana.

—Come despacio —aconsejó Natsume al ver que la niña arrancaba un buen trozo de carne de un mordisco—. Mastica o te sentará mal.

—Bajaré al barranco y buscaré algo para comer —anunció Mikan—. El sol no tardará mucho en ponerse. Me llevaré un cuchillo, Natsume, y tú estate alerta para que nadie me sorprenda.

Natsume se sacó un cuchillo de la bota y se lo echó.

—Si oyes el ululato de un búho, huye; dos ululatos, escapa hacia el sur; tres, vuelves aquí cuanto antes —instruyó.

—De acuerdo.

—Inténtalo en los arbustos que hay al sur del lago —añadió Natsume—. Y recoge unos cuantos guijarros mientras bajas. Me parece haber visto alguna codorniz.

Mikan resopló, pero no dijo nada. Echó una ojeada a Aoi, que sólo veía la comida que tenía en las manos. Luego dio media vuelta, se abrió camino entre las piedras y empezó a descender con rapidez por el barranco.

Cuando Mikan volvió al campamento con una sarta de codornices desplumadas y destripadas, el sol se ponía ya detrás de las montañas. Natsume amontonaba ramas casi al fondo de la cueva y Aoi estaba acostada cerca, envuelta en una manta.

—Imagino que no ha dormido mucho estos últimos días —susurró Natsume.

—Ahora que se le ha secado la ropa se encontrará mejor. Nos ocuparemos de mantenerla alimentada y caliente.

—Es una chiquilla con mucho aplomo, aunque pequeña para tener diez años, ¿verdad? Me ayudó a recoger leña hasta que casi se desplomó de agotamiento. Le dije que durmiera hasta que tuviéramos más comida, pero no ha soltado ese cuchillo desde entonces. Y aún me tiene miedo... Me da la impresión de que no está acostumbrada a que los hombres se muestren amables con ella.

—Natsume, estoy pensando que no quiero saber qué hay detrás de esta trama; no le encuentro sentido, ni consigo explicarme dónde encaja tu abuelo en ella.

Natsume movió pesaroso la cabeza, y, mirando a la chiquilla acurrucada en el suelo entre mantas y capas de ropa, opinó:

—No sé hasta qué punto puede haber algo en todo esto que se relacione con la cordura o el sentido común, pero la mantendremos a salvo y mataremos a Kounji. Supongo que al fin descubriremos cuánto hay de verdad en este asunto.

—Será una reina jovencísima.

—Sí, yo también lo he pensado, pero eso es algo que no tiene remedio.

Se sentaron en silencio y esperaron a que hubiera más oscuridad para que disimulara el humo de la fogata. Natsume se puso otra camisa encima de la que llevaba, mientras Mikan lo observaba, recorriéndole con la mirada el rostro, los familiares rasgos, los ojos, aquellos ojos que reflejaban la luz rosácea del crepúsculo... Se mordió los labios e intentó descartar la preocupación, porque así no le sería útil.

—¿Cómo piensas hacerlo? —preguntó.

—Es probable que como dijiste tú.

_Hablaremos de ello cuando Aoi se despierte; confío en que pueda ayudarnos. _

Ayudarlos a planear la muerte de su padre... Sí, era probable que lo hiciera si estaba en sus manos. Y es que, sentados allí, en el campamento rocoso al borde de las montañas monmardas, la locura que se respiraba en el aire de aquel reino llegaba a semejante grado.

Ya fuera debido a la luz de la lumbre, al chasquido de la leña, o al olor de la carne que chisporroteaba sobre las llamas, Aoi se despertó y fue a sentarse con ellos junto al fuego, con la manta echada sobre los hombros y el cuchillo en la mano.

—Te enseñaré a manejar esa arma cuando te encuentres mejor —le dijo Mikan—. Aprenderás a defenderte y a lisiar a un hombre. Podemos utilizar a Natsume para practicar.

La pequeña lanzó un vistazo rápido y tímido a la joven, tras lo cual bajó la vista al regazo.

—Genial —intervino Natsume—; ya empezaba a aburrirme que me golpearas casi hasta matarme sólo con las manos y los pies, Mikan, pero que te lances sobre mí con un cuchillo será como un soplo de aire fresco.

Aoi lanzó otra ojeada a Mikan e inquirió:

—¿Luchas mejor que él?

—Sí.

—Sin ninguna duda, mucho mejor —puntualizó Natsume—; sin punto de comparación.

—Pero él me aventaja en otras cosas —argumentó Mikan—. Es más fuerte y ve mejor en la oscuridad.

—Pero cuando se trate de una lucha, apuesta siempre por la dama, Aoi —advirtió el príncipe—. Incluso en la oscuridad.

Se quedaron callados mientras esperaban a que las codornices se asaran. Aoi tuvo un escalofrío y se arrebujó más en la manta.

—Me gustaría tener una alice con la que pudiera protegerme yo misma —murmuró la chiquilla.

Mikan contuvo el aliento y se empeñó en esperar con paciencia, sin hacer preguntas.

—El rey me necesita —aseguró la niña al cabo de un momento.

—¿Con qué propósito? —inquirió Mikan sin aguantarse más.

Aoi no respondió. Hundió la barbilla en el pecho y se ciñó con los brazos de forma que pareció que todavía disminuía más de tamaño.

—Tiene una alice —musitó por fin—. Mi madre me lo dijo, y me explicó que es capaz de manipular la mente de las personas al hablar con ellas, y hacerles creer cualquier cosa que les diga. Sucede incluso si escuchan esas palabras en boca de otra persona, o si es un rumor que lanza él y se propaga mucho más lejos de donde lo difunde; su influjo mengua a medida que se extiende a mayor distancia, aunque no desaparece por completo. —Contempló el cuchillo que sostenía con aire desdichado—. Mi madre me dijo también que es la clase de hombre que no debería haber nacido con un don así. Hace de los pequeños y de los débiles sus juguetes; disfruta causando dolor.

Natsume apoyó la mano en el muslo de Mikan; ese gesto fue lo único que apaciguó a la joven y evitó que la furia la indujera a ponerse de pie como con un resorte.

—Su comportamiento despertaba sospechas en mi madre de vez en cuando, desde que lo conoció. Pero él siempre consiguió confundirla para que lo olvidara, hasta que hace unos pocos meses empezó a mostrar un interés especial en mí. —Se calló y respiró hondo varias veces; miró a Mikan y parpadeó como si se sintiera incómoda—. No sé exactamente lo que quiere de mí. Pero siempre le ha gustado la... compañía de niñas. Y tiene algunas costumbres muy raras que mi madre y yo descubrimos: les hace cortes a los animales usando cuchillos; los tortura y los mantiene con vida mucho tiempo para al final matarlos. —Carraspeó—. Y me parece que no lo hace sólo con los animales.

«Bondadoso con los niños y los seres indefensos», pensó Mikan, que luchó para contener lágrimas de rabia. Toda su vida había creído en la fama de benevolente que tenía Kounji. ¿Convencería también a sus víctimas de que les estaba haciendo un favor mientras las cortaba con los cuchillos?

—Le dijo a mi madre que quería pasar algunos ratos a solas conmigo —siguió explicando Aoi—, porque había llegado el momento de conocer mejor a su hija. ¡Qué furioso se puso cuando ella se negó! Y la golpeó. Entonces intentó usar su alice conmigo, y trató de obligarme a acompañarlo a sus jaulas, pero cada vez que veía los moretones en la cara de mi madre, recordaba la verdad; y aunque apenas se me aclaraba la mente, era suficiente para negarme a ir con él.

De modo que Natsume tenía razón. Las explicaciones de Aoi dotaban de sentido las muertes acaecidas en la corte de Kounji. Lo más probable era que el rey hubiera dispuesto la muerte de mucha gente, personas que le ocasionaban contratiempos y, dado el provecho que sacaba de ellas, no merecía la pena dejarlas vivir; víctimas a las que les había hecho tanto daño que sospechaban la verdad.

—Así que entonces secuestró al abuelo, porque sabía que era la persona más querida por mi madre —continuó la niña—. Le dijo a ella que iba a torturarlo, a menos que accediera a entregarme. Y también le dijo que lo llevaría a Monmar y lo mataría delante de nosotras. Esperábamos que fuera otra de sus mentiras, pero nos llegaron cartas de Lenidia y nos enteramos de que el abuelo había desaparecido de verdad.

—Al abuelo no lo han torturado ni lo han matado —la tranquilizó Natsume—. Ahora está a salvo.

—Podría haberme tomado a la fuerza —comentó Aoi; la voz se le quebró y adquirió un repentino timbre agudo—. Cuenta con todo un ejército que nunca se le enfrentaría, pero no lo hizo. Tiene esa... paciencia enfermiza. No le interesaba obligarnos; quería oírnos decir «sí».

«Porque le resultaba más satisfactorio de ese modo», pensó Mikan.

—Mi madre se encerró conmigo en sus aposentos, y el rey dejó de prestarnos atención durante un tiempo. Teníamos comida y bebida que nos traían, así como ropa limpia y agua para asearnos, pero a veces nos hablaba a través de la puerta, tratando de persuadir a mi madre para que me dejara salir.

De vez en cuando conseguía confundirme; otras veces la confundía a ella. Ideaba las razones más convincentes para que saliera, y nosotras teníamos que recordarnos de manera continua la verdad. Era aterrador. Una lágrima se deslizó por la mejilla de la pequeña, pero siguió hablando deprisa, como si ya no pudiera interrumpir la historia.

—Nos enviaba animales —ratones, perros, gatos...— llenos de cortes pero todavía vivos, que chillaban y sangraban. Era espantoso. Y entonces, un día, la chica que nos traía la comida llegó con cortes en la cara, tres en cada mejilla, que no dejaban de sangrar. Pero también tenía otras heridas que no veíamos: no caminaba como era debido. Era una chica de mi edad.

Enmudeció un momento, ahogada por las lágrimas; se limpió la cara en el hombro y prosiguió:

—Fue entonces cuando mi madre decidió huir. Atamos varias sábanas y mantas y las echamos por la ventana. Yo creía que sería incapaz de descolgarme, por miedo. Pero mi madre no dejó de hablarme todo el rato hasta que llegamos abajo. —Aoi miraba las llamas con fijeza—. Mi madre mató a un guardia con un cuchillo y corrimos hacia las montañas. Confiábamos en que el rey diera por hecho que habíamos tomado la calzada del Puerto, hacia el mar. Sin embargo, a la segunda mañana, vimos que venían tras nosotras a través de los campos. Mi madre se torció un tobillo en una zanja y no podía correr, así que me obligó a adelantarme para que me escondiera en el bosque.

La chiquilla respiraba con agitación, se limpió de nuevo las lágrimas y apretó los puños. Al fin consiguió contener el llanto gracias a un gran esfuerzo de voluntad, y, aferrando el cuchillo que tenía en el regazo, continuó hablando con amargura:

—Si me hubiera entrenado en el tiro al arco o si hubiera sabido utilizar un cuchillo, a lo mejor habría podido matar a mi padre cuando todo este asunto empezó.

—Hay cosas que ya no tienen remedio. Pero lo mataré mañana, antes de que haga más daño —determinó Natsume.

Los ojos de Aoi se clavaron en los de su primo al escuchar aquellas palabras, y preguntó:

—¿Por qué tú? ¿Por qué no ella, si es mejor luchadora?

—Porque a mí no me afecta la alice de Kounji, pero a Mikan, sí. Lo descubrimos hoy cuando nos topamos con él en los campos. He de ser yo quien lo mate porque a mí no puede manipularme ni confundirme como a Mikan.

Le ofreció a Aoi una codorniz ensartada en un palo. La niña la cogió y observó a Natsume con mayor intensidad.

—Es cierto que cuando él hacía daño a mi madre, su alice perdía parte de su poder sobre mí, y ocurría lo mismo a la inversa: su alice disminuía de potencia con respecto a mi madre cuando me amenazaba a mí, pero ¿por qué no surte el mismo efecto contigo?

—No estoy seguro —contestó Natsume—. Ha hecho daño a un montón de gente, pero supongo que su alice debe de causar menor efecto en algunas personas, aunque nadie se atreve a admitirlo por miedo a su venganza.

—¿Cómo te hizo daño a ti? —preguntó Gramila con los ojos entornados.

—Secuestró a mi abuelo, ha asesinado a mi tía ante mis propios ojos y amenaza a mi prima.

La respuesta pareció satisfacer a Aoi o, al menos, se concentró en la codorniz y comió con voracidad durante varios minutos. De vez en cuando miraba de soslayo a Natsume —a las manos en especial— mientras se ocupaba de la fogata.

—Mi madre llevaba un montón de anillos, como tú —comentó—. Te pareces a ella, a excepción de los ojos. Y hablas de forma muy similar. —Inhaló profundamente y se quedó mirando con fijeza la comida que tenía en las manos—. Estará acampado en el bosque esta noche y mañana reanudará la persecución para atraparme. No sé cómo vais a encontrarlo.

—A ti te encontramos, ¿verdad? —dijo Natsume.

La niña clavó de nuevo la mirada en su primo y después bajó la vista hacia la comida otra vez.

—Lo acompañará su guardia personal. Todos están tocados por la alice, así que te explicaré a lo que vas a enfrentarte.

El plan era muy sencillo: Natsume se pondría en marcha temprano, antes de rayar el alba, equipado con comida, un caballo, el arco, la aljaba de flechas, una daga y dos cuchillos; regresaría al bosque, escondería el caballo y encontraría al rey, tardara lo que tardara; no se le acercaría a una distancia menor del alcance de las flechas, apuntaría y dispararía; se aseguraría de que el rey había muerto y después huiría lo más deprisa posible hasta donde hubiera dejado el caballo, y de allí, de vuelta al campamento.

Un plan sencillo, pero Mikan se sentía más y más intranquila a medida que lo discutían, porque Natsume y ella sabían que las cosas no eran nunca así de fáciles. El rey tenía una guardia personal que constaba de dos unidades, una interior y otra exterior. La primera la formaban cinco espadachines alice dotados para la esgrima; esos hombres no representaban una amenaza para Natsume porque siempre se quedaban junto al rey, y el príncipe lenita no tenía intención de acercárseles. En cambio, debía estar preparado para enfrentarse a la unidad exterior, constituida por diez hombres que se situaban en un amplio círculo alrededor de Kounji, a cierta distancia de éste, así como también entre ellos mismos, y siempre que el rey se desplazara por el bosque, caminarían rodeándolo continuamente. Todos eran alice: unos, dotados para la lucha; un par de arqueros formidables; uno con la alice de ser un corredor veloz; otro, con una fuerza tremenda; uno trepaba a los árboles y saltaba de rama en rama como una ardilla; otro, dotado con una vista y un oído extraordinarios...

—A ese que lo ve y lo oye todo, lo reconocerás por la barba pelirroja —informó Aoi—. Pero si estás tan cerca de él que lo ves, es casi seguro que él ya te haya avistado. Una vez que te hayan localizado, darán la alarma.

—Natsume, deja que vaya contigo hasta donde encontremos el círculo de la guarda exterior —sugirió Mikan—. Son demasiados y podrías necesitar ayuda.

—No —se opuso él. —Sólo lucharía con ellos y después regresaría.

—No, Mikan.

—No podrás...

—Mikan.

El timbre era cortante, y la joven se cruzó de brazos y miró la fogata con rabia.

—De acuerdo —aceptó—. Ve a dormir, Natsume. Yo haré la guardia.

—Bien, despiértame dentro de un par de horas para relevarte.

—No, Natsume, necesitas dormir más rato para llevar a cabo ese disparate. Yo vigilaré toda la noche; no estoy cansada —añadió ante el amago de protesta del hombre—. Tú lo sabes; permítemelo.

Y el lenita se echó a dormir envuelto en una manta al lado de Aoi, en tanto que Mikan se sentaba en la oscuridad y repasaba una y otra vez el plan. Si al ponerse el sol, Natsume no había regresado al campamento establecido en el sendero del risco, Aoi y ella tenían que huir solas. Porque si no volvía, cabía la posibilidad de que el rey no hubiera muerto. Y si era así, nada, excepto la distancia, protegería a Aoi de su padre.

Para Mikan, era inconcebible dejar solo a Natsume en ese bosque lleno de soldados, y cuando se sentó en una piedra, soportando el frío de la noche y envuelta en la oscuridad, no se permitió pensar en ello. Permaneció alerta al más ligero movimiento, al sonido más leve, y se negó a imaginarse lo que podía ocurrir al día siguiente.


End file.
